


A Vision of Twilight's Sunset

by FireAlder2005



Series: A Vision of A.... [6]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: #OTP, #noregrets, 2nd OTP, ASHFUR BASHING, Alder wants to talk to Firestar, Alderpaw - Freeform, Alderpaw Anxiety strikes again, Alderpaw Has Anxiety, Also fixing up relationships that the Erins jacked up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And that would suck, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Book Series: The New Prophecy, BrambleSquirrel family bonding time!, Breaking the Warrior Code (Warriors), But he's going to have a hard time getting a chance to do so, Cause then he wouldn't be born, Changing the Warrior Code (Warriors), Cinderheart hates Nightcloud, Cloudtail fights for Kittyper-to-Warrior rights, Crow & Leaf have eloped!, Dark Forest (Warriors), Deadstar AU, Depression Themes, Depression is DEFINITELY genetic in the Fire fam, Depression is coming for you!, Everyone is chill bout the whole LeafCrow situation, F THE CODE!, F/M, FROGSHADE KITS ARE HERE!, Fire and Dead just want to talk about revolution!, FireSand is #1, Firestar & Dustpelt's friendship is da bomb, Firestar - Freeform, Firestar Has Anxiety, Hawkfrost needs help, Hawkfrost redemption arc planned!, I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, I THINK I SOLVED THE FROGSHADE KIT PICTURE PROBLEM, I think Sparkpaw might have a bit of Separation Anxiety..., It's gonna drive him bonkers, It's sweet, It's victims:, Jay's helping him though, JayHolly bonding!, Jayfeather and Lionblaze - Freeform, Jayfeather is all for it, Jayfeather's motto is my motto, LEAFCROW HAS SAILED, Larchpaw is like Cinderpaw, Leaf and Crow vow that they will always be connected, Leafpool - Freeform, Leafpool gets permission to do whatever the hell she wants, Leafpool's at war with herself, Like mentor like apprentice I say, PREPARE FOR REVOLUTION, Pretty sure Sparkpaw had some to at one point, RiverClan (Warriors), SO, Sandstorm gives Squirrelflight The Talk, Scourge joins Thunderclan AU, Separation Anxiety, ShadowClan (Warriors), So's Ice, Sparkpaw is the police, Squirrel is with him, StarClan (Warriors), TWO CHAPTER OF IT IN A ROW!, That Talk, The 'Stay away from my mom' police, The New Prophecy: Book 5: Twilight, The New Prophecy: Book 6: Sunset, The code?, There always are, Through their kits, ThunderClan (Warriors), Tigerstar is being mean to him, Tigerstar plans assassinations, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors), WITH HONOR, Well - Freeform, What Code?, What's life without our Jaybae?, WindClan (Warriors), With a few exeptions, Wow this section just got dark, You can guess why, also, apparently so, heads up, is that too much to ask?, it's offical, just so you all know, kept forgetting to put that in, kind of, lol, murder plots, no beta we die like Cinderpelt, now that i think about it, squirrelflight - Freeform, they will destroy you, uh oh, watch out, will add characters as needed, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 126,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAlder2005/pseuds/FireAlder2005
Summary: With Deadstar now as the rightful leader of Windclan, littermates Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt can now focus their attention on building up Thunderclan's, as well as their own, strength.  Their half-brother Frogspeck has joined them in their mission to uncover secrets of the Dark Forest...by way of their shared father, the tyrannical Tigerstar.  However, not only will they have to deal with Tigerstar's prejudice ideals, but also they must endure some trivial matters......that may not become trivial in the future.Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are getting angsty.  They have been pushing off talking to Firestar, their grandfather, about the Great Battle. Why? They have no clue. But they are determined to alert the Thunderclan leader of the Clans' greatest trial and threat.  Even if they are haunted and stalked by those who wish them to fail.
Relationships: Alderheart & Sparkpelt & Needletail (Warriors), Blackstar & Needletail (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Frogspeck & Hawkfrost (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Hawkfrost (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Larchpaw (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight & Alderheart & Sparkpelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Tawnypelt & Frogspeck (Warriors), Brambleclaw & Tawnypelt (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Cinderheart/Lionblaze (Warriors), Cinderpelt & Jayfeather & Leafpool & Alderheart (Warriors), Deadstar & Firestar (Warriors), Dovewing & Cinderheart (Warriors), Dustpelt/Ferncloud (Warriors), Firestar & Dustpelt (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors), Frogspeck & Hawkfrost & Mothwing (Warriors), Frogspeck & Hawkfrost (Warriors), Frogspeck/Shadecloud (Warriors), Hazelkit & Otterkit (Warriors), Hinted One-sided Cinderpelt/Firestar, Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Jayfeather & Alderheart (Warriors), Jayfeather & Hollyleaf (Warriors), Leafpool & Hollyleaf (Warriors), Leafpool & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Leafpool & Moth Flight (Warriors), Leafpool & Mothwing (Warriors), Leafpool/Crowfeather (Warriors), Micah & Leafpool (Warriors), Micah/Moth Flight (Warriors), One-sided Ashfur/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Shadecloud & Icefoot & Stonebrook (Warriors), Sorreltail/Brackenfur (Warriors), Tawnypelt/Snowflight (Warriors)
Series: A Vision of A.... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939276
Comments: 223
Kudos: 36





	1. ALLEGIANCES

**_Thunderclan_ **

**Leader:**

**Firestar** \- dark red flame-colored tabby tom, green eyes

**Deputy:**

**Graystripe** \- large gray tom with a darker gray stripe along his back, yellow eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

**Cinderpelt** \- dark gray she-cat, injured back leg, blue eyes

Apprentice:  **Leafpool** \- brown and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Jayfeather** \- gray tabby tom, blind blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

Apprentice:  **Alderpaw**

**Warriors**

**Dustpelt** \- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Sandstorm** \- pale ginger she-cat, pale green eyes

**Cloudtail** \- long-haired white tom, blue eyes

**Stonebrook** \- black and white tom, green eyes

**Icefoot** \- black tom, one white paw, ice blue eyes

**Lightningfur** \- pretty dark ginger and brown tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**Airleap** \- dark brown tabby tom, green eyes

**Copperleaf** \- light ginger tabby tom, green eyes

**Creekflower** \- brown and white tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Brackenfur** \- golden brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice:  **Whitepaw**

**Thornclaw** \- golden brown tabby tom, pale blue eyes

**Brightheart** \- white she-cat with ginger patches, blue eyes

**Swiftshade** \- lithe, black and white tom, blue eyes

**Snowflight** \- white tom, blue eyes, deaf

**Tawnypelt** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**Brambleclaw** \- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Ashfur** \- pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes

**Rainwhisker** \- dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Sootfur** \- lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**Squirrelflight** \- dark red she-cat, one white paw, green eyes

**Spiderleg** \- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly, amber eyes

**Lionblaze** \- golden tom, amber eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Cinderheart** \- dark gray she-cat, blue eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Dovewing** \- light gray she-cat, green eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Apprentices**

**Alderpaw** \- dark red tom, amber eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Sparkpaw** \- orange tabby she-cat, green eyes, from future Thunderclan

**Leafpool** \- light brown and white tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Whitepaw** \- white she-cat, green eyes

**Queens**

**Ferncloud** \- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes

Larchkit - brown she-cat, amber eyes

Birchkit - gray tabby tom, amber eyes

**Shadecloud** \- gray she-cat, orange-red eyes

**Sorreltail** \- tortoiseshell and white she-cat, amber eyes

**Elders**

**Whitestorm** \- big white tom, yellow eyes

**Brindleface** \- gray she-cat with dark flecks, pale green eyes

**Willowpelt** \- pale gray she-cat, unusual blue eyes

**Goldenflower** \- pale ginger she-cat, green eyes, the oldest nursery queen

**Longtail** \- pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur** \- small dusky brown she-cat, sunlight ice colored eyes

**_Shadowclan_ **

**Leader**

**Blackstar** \- large white tom with huge jet-black paws, yellow eyes

**Deputy**

**Russetfur** \- dark ginger she-cat, dark green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Littlecloud** \- very small tabby tom, blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Oakfur** \- small brown tom

Apprentice:  **Smokepaw**

**Cedarheart** \- dark gray tom

**Rowanclaw** \- ginger tom

Apprentice:  **Talonpaw**

**Queens**

**Tallpoppy** \- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

**Boulder** \- skinny gray tom

**_Windclan_ **

**Leader**

**Deadstar** \- black tom, lame foot, green eyes

**Deputy**

**Ashfoot** \- gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Barkface** \- short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**

**Tornear** \- tabby tom, blue eyes

**Onewhisker** \- brown tabby tom, blue eyes

**Webfoot** \- dark gray tabby tom, amber eyes

**Runningbrook** \- gray she-cat, green eyes

**Gorseheart** \- ginger and white tom, green eyes

**Robinwing** \- light brown she-cat, light brown eyes

Apprentice:  **Thistlepaw**

**Crowfeather** \- dark gray tom, blue eyes

**Owlwhisker** \- light brown tabby tom

**Nightcloud** \- black she-cat, amber eyes

**Weaselfur** \- ginger tom with white paws

**Apprentices**

**Thistlepaw** \- tabby she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens**

**Whitetail** \- small white she-cat, green eyes

**Elders**

**Morningflower** \- tortoiseshell queen, blue eyes

**Rushtail** \- light brown tom

**Oatwhisker** \- creamy brown tabby tom

**_Riverclan_ **

**Leader**

**Leopardstar** \- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Deputy**

**Stonefur** \- gray tom, battle scarred ears, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Mothwing** \- dappled golden she-cat, amber eyes

**Warriors**

**Blackclaw** \- smoky black tom

Apprentice:  **Beechpaw**

**Mistyfoot** \- blue-gray she-cat, blue eyes

**Frogspeck** \- black tom, amber eyes

**Hawkfrost** \- dark brown tom with a white underbelly, ice-blue eyes

**Voletooth** \- small brown tabby tom, amber eyes

**Swallowtail** \- dark tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Rockstream** \- gray tom, dark blue eyes

**Splashheart** \- dark gray she-cat, dark blue eyes  **(She wasn’t listed in Twilight, but she is in Dawn as an apprentice, so I gave her a warrior name. You’re welcome Splashy.**

**Reedwhisker** \- black tom

Apprentice: Ripplepaw  **(IT’S RIPPLETAIL!)**

**Queens**

**Mosspelt** \- tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

**Dawnflower** \- pale gray she-cat, blue eyes

Minnowkit (black)

Pebblekit (gray)

Willowkit - Dark gray she-cat, green eyes

**Elders**

**Heavystep** \- thickset tabby tom, amber eyes

**Ivytail** \- brown tabby she-cat

**_The Tribe of Rushing Water_ **

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)** \- brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes

**Stormfur** \- dark gray tom, amber eyes

**_Cats Outside Clans_ **

**Smoky** \- muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Daisy** \- she-cat with long creamy-brown fur who lives at the horseplace

**Floss** \- small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

**_Other Animals_ **

**Pip** \- black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace

**Midnight** \- a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Squirrelflight Gives A Recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, only one for today. Didn't post yesterday because I had a snow day. Hope you like!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. Any familiar writing is from the book. I just own this idea.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.”

Squirrelflight woke with a start as the ThunderClan leader’s yowl rang out across the stone hollow. Cloudtail was already pushing his way out through the thorny branches that screened the warriors’ den. His mate, Brightheart, uncurled herself from their mossy nest and followed him.

“What does Firestar want now?” Dustpelt muttered, pulling himself stiffly to his paws and shaking scraps of moss from his fur. With an irritated flick of his ears, he thrust his way into the open after his Clanmates.

Stretching her jaws in a yawn, Squirrelflight sat up and gave herself a quick grooming. Dustpelt’s temper was even shorter than usual this morning; Squirrelflight could see from his awkward movements that the wound he’d received in the battle against Mudclaw was still painful. Most of the ThunderClan cats still bore the rebels’ clawmarks; Squirrelflight’s side stung from a wound of her own, and she drew her tongue over it in rapid, soothing strokes. Icefoot stood and stretched, pawed his brother Stonebrook awake, and left the den after Airleap slipped out.

Giving a last lick to her dark red fur, Squirrelflight slid through the branches and padded into the clearing, shivering in the cold air. The pale sun of leaf-bare was just showing above the trees around the stone hollow where ThunderClan had settled at the end of their long journey. Wind rattled in the bare branches, but down here all was still. The air smelled crisp, and frost still edged the grass and bushes with white. Yet Squirrelflight could pick up a faint hint of growing things that told her newleaf could not be far away.

Digging her claws into the earth, she stretched luxuriously. Her father, Firestar, was seated on the Highledge outside his den, about halfway up the cliff. His flame-colored pelt gleamed in the slanting rays of sun, and his green eyes shone proudly as his gaze swept across his Clan. Squirrelflight guessed he wouldn’t look so confident if he needed to warn them about more trouble.

The cats gathered in the clearing below him. Mousefur and Goldenflower emerged one after the other from the elders’ den; Goldenflower was guiding blind Longtail behind her, the tip of her tail resting on his shoulder. Whitestorm and Willowpelt, along with Brindleface, followed after. Squirrelflight waved her tail in a greeting to Brindleface, Squirrelflight’s mother’s mother.

“Hi.” Squirrelflight’s sister Leafpool padded up and touched noses with her. “How are those scratches? Do you want some more marigold?”

“No, I’ll be fine, thanks.” Leafpool and her mentor, Cinderpelt, along with Jayfeather and Alderpaw had been busy ever since the battle, finding the right herbs and treating the cats’ wounds. “There are plenty of cats who need it more than I do,” Squirrelflight added.

Leafpool sniffed Squirrelflight’s scratches and gave a nod of satisfaction. 

“You’re right. They’re healing well.”

An excited squeal came from the nursery as Birchkit and Larchkit pelted out, the tom tumbling over his own paws, and picked himself up in a scramble of light gray fur to take a place beside his father, Dustpelt. His mother, Ferncloud, padded after him and his sister and sat next to him, turning her head to smooth his ruffled fur as Larchkit batted at her father’s side.

Squirrelflight let out a mrrow of amusement as Shadecloud slid out after them. The gray she-cat had recently moved into the nursery, and Ferncloud had been ecstatic to have another queen with her. Though, Squirrelflight was curious about who her aunt’s mate was. She hadn’t noticed Shadecloud giving any special attention to any tom in Thunderclan. Her gaze drifted past them to the tunnel through the thorn barrier at the entrance to the camp. Her ears pricked. It looked like the dawn patrol had just returned: Brambleclaw was padding out of the tunnel, followed by Sandstorm, Lightningfur, and Rainwhisker.

“What’s wrong?” Leafpool asked. Squirrelflight blinked. Leafpool and her had always been close, ever since they were kits, and could detect each other’s emotions. Her sister must have felt the worry that shot through her when the dark red warrior spotted Brambleclaw.

Squirrelflight had become concerned for her dark tabby friend after he told her, in close confidence, about his and Tawnypelt’s acceptance to spy on their father - Tigerstar - as they dreamt.  _ What if they get caught? What if Tigerstar hurts them? What if...he gets to them? _ Squirrelflight mentally shook herself. Of course the ex-leader wouldn’t get to them! Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were definitely a match for him.  _ Plus, _ Squirrelflight reflected.  _ They have Frogspeck on their side as well. _

Frogspeck was a Riverclan warrior, who had been born a rogue. He and his siblings, Hawkfrost and Mothwing, all shared the same father. Tigerstar, just like Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. The black tom was friendly, and Squirrelflight definitely liked him more than his brother - Hawkfrost. Frogspeck, after the battle, had taken his half-siblings aside and confided in them of his worries about their father, and had promised to help them.

Leafpool’s troubled gaze seemed to pierce Squirrelflight’s fur.

“I’m just worried about Brambleclaw,” she began.

“Hi, Squirrelflight!” Ashfur joined them before Squirrelflight could continue. The gray tomcat gestured to her with his tail. “Come sit by me.” Squirrelflight’s ears twitched, a bit irritated. Her eyes flicked over to Brambleclaw.

“Alright,” she meowed. “I’m just going to grab Brambleclaw. Be right there!” Squirrelflight had noticed that his dark blue eyes gleamed when she said she would join him, but became dark when she mentioned Brambleclaw. As she padded away, Leafpool followed and gave her ear a quick lick. 

“Try not to worry,” she murmured, referring to what little Squirrelflight had told her. “Everything will be alright.” She gave Ashfur a friendly nod before padding over to sit with Cinderpelt beneath the Highledge. The medicine cat was in a deep conversation with Jayfeather, and Alderpaw - Squirrelflight gave a happy flick of her tail as she remembered he was her future son - was chatting with his sister, Sparkpaw, and Whitepaw. Squirrelflight got Brambleclaw’s attention and jerked her head to where Ashfur was sitting next to Sootfur. He nodded, and bounded away after exchanging one last word with his patrol. Squirrelflight’s aunt, Lightningfur, stared from him, to her niece, and gave Squirrelflight a knowing look. Embarrassed, the dark red she-cat avoided Lightningfur’s green gaze. When Brambleclaw trotted over, they touched noses and quickly ran over to Ashfur, settling down side by side. Ashfur - Squirrelflight noticed - looked...upset. His ears were a bit flattened, and his tail drooped. Squirrelflight felt her belly clench as she realized that -

“Cats of ThunderClan,” Squirrelflight’s thoughts were put on hold as her father began speaking. “Three sunrises have passed since the battle with Mudclaw,” he meowed. “Two dead warriors still lie outside our camp. Now that we have rested, they must be returned to ShadowClan.”

A shiver passed through Squirrelflight’s pelt. She had dis- covered the stone hollow by falling into it when she and four other cats had first explored the forest; it was pure luck that the part of the cliff where she had slipped over had been too low for the fall to hurt her. But during the battle, two fleeing ShadowClan cats had hurtled over the precipice at its highest point and broken their necks in the clearing below.

“Do you think ShadowClan will want them?” Cloudtail meowed. “They were helping that traitor, Mudclaw, after all.”

“It’s not for us to decide another Clan’s loyalty to its warriors.” Firestar warned. Cloudtail twitched the tip of his tail, clearly dissatisfied, though Squirrelflight saw Brambleclaw nod.

“The dead cats were ShadowClan’s warriors,” Firestar went on, “and their own Clanmates will want to honor them on their journey to StarClan. A patrol must take the bodies to the ShadowClan border.”

“I’ll go,” Thornclaw offered.

“Thank you.” Firestar dipped his head. “Brackenfur, will you go as well, Copperleaf, and . . .”

He hesitated, his gaze traveling thoughtfully over his senior warriors. Squirrelflight realized this mission could be dangerous. Though only a few ShadowClan cats had been involved in the battle, their leader, Blackstar, might blame ThunderClan for the deaths of his warriors and use it as an excuse to attack.  _ Though, _ Squirrelflight thought dryly.  _ If Needlepaw is anything to go by, I doubt he would risk it. She’s a little spitfire when she butts heads with someone. _

“Dustpelt and Cloudtail,” Firestar decided. “Take the bodies to the border by the dead tree, then find a ShadowClan patrol and tell them what happened. But don’t look for trouble.” His gaze rested on Cloudtail for a moment, as if he were afraid the headstrong white warrior might say the wrong thing. “If ShadowClan seems hostile, get out of there fast.”

Thornclaw rose to his paws and beckoned the rest of the patrol with a sweep of his tail. Together they headed for the thorn tunnel. The bodies of the ShadowClan warriors lay just outside, hidden in a dense patch of brambles where they had been protected from foxes and other carrion eaters. Firestar waited until the branches had stopped rustling behind the patrol before going on. 

“Last night Deadfoot should have traveled to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives and his name. I’m going to lead a patrol to WindClan to confirm this.”

“Surely you don’t have to!” Mousefur protested. “ThunderClan warriors have already had their fur ripped off once helping Deadfoot. Haven’t we done enough?” Squirrelflight, though she felt a twinge in her wounded side, couldn’t agree. 

“But if we risked our lives for Deadfoot,” she argued, “why not make certain it was worth the effort?” Brambleclaw pressed supportively against her as Mousefur shot a glare at the dark red she-cat, but Firestar waved his tail to stop the quarrel before it went any further.

Cinderpelt rose to her paws. 

“Whoever leads this patrol, it won’t be you, Firestar. You wrenched your shoulder in the battle, and you need to stay in the camp until it’s healed.”

Firestar’s neck fur bristled; then he relaxed and dipped his head to the medicine cat. 

“Very well, Cinderpelt.”

“I’ll lead the patrol.” Brambleclaw offered, springing to his paws.

“Thanks, Brambleclaw,” mewed Firestar. “You’d better not go onto WindClan territory, though. We must show that we respect their boundaries. Take the patrol along the border, and see if you can spot any of their cats.”

Brambleclaw nodded. 

“Don’t worry, Firestar. I’ll make sure no cat sets a paw over the border.”

Spiderleg, sitting on Ashfur’s other side, snorted. 

“Bossy furball,” he muttered. “Who does he think he is? Clan deputy?” Squirrelflight thanked Starclan that Brambleclaw didn’t hear the remark.

“Brambleclaw is a good warrior,” Ashfur mewed. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be deputy.”

“Except that ThunderClan already has a deputy,” Spiderleg pointed out.

“But Graystripe isn’t here,” Ashfur replied. “And sooner or later Firestar is going to have to decide how long he’s prepared to wait for him.”

A sharp thorn of grief stabbed Squirrelflight. Twolegs had captured the ThunderClan deputy just before the Clan fled their old forest home; Squirrelflight still remembered the shock of watching Graystripe being carried away inside the growling, mud-spattered Twoleg monster. No cat knew what had happened to him, yet Firestar refused to believe he was dead, or to appoint another deputy in his place.  _ Though, _ Squirrelflight reflected.  _ Firestar has been talking with Alderpaw about the deputy position...is he considering appointing a new deputy? _

Firestar called her name, dragging her back to the hollow.

“Squirrelflight, you can go with Brambleclaw to WindClan. You too, Ashfur and Rainwhisker.”

Squirrelflight pricked her ears; a run through the woods would blast away these troubling memories. Ashfur was on his paws already, his tail bolt upright.

“Let’s go!” Squirrelflight meowed, bouncing up onto her paws. Brambleclaw purred, then mewed;

“Not yet, I want to hear the rest of the meeting.”

“Dang it!” Squirrelflight sat down again.

“We need hunting patrols too,” meowed Firestar. “Sandstorm, can you organize those?”

“Of course.” Sandstorm looked up from where she sat at the bottom of the cliff. “But there’s one thing I want to say before we end the meeting.” She paused, and Firestar gestured with his tail for her to continue. “ThunderClan has only one apprentice now, and yes Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are still technically apprentices but they are old enough to take part in normal clan duties. The three of them shouldn’t have to do all the work and miss out on their training. It’s hard to get all the duties done.”

Sorreltail’s brother, Sootfur, twitched his tail. 

“Yes, I’m fed up with fetching moss for bedding. It’s not a proper warrior’s job,” he complained. He hadn’t been a warrior for long, and obviously had hoped he’d finished with apprentice duties forever once Firestar had given him his new name.

“That’s too bad.” Firestar’s voice was firm as he stared at the young warrior. “You can’t expect them to do it all.”

“Whitepaw works her paws off,” put in Mousefur. 

“She deserves a bit of help.” Creekflower meowed firmly, gazing warmly at her granddaughter.

Whitepaw, the only remaining apprentice, ducked her head and scuffled her forepaws. Squirrelflight could see she hadn’t expected praise from the wiry brown elder, whose tongue was as sharp as her claws.

“Alderpaw has his paws full, restocking the medicine den,” Leafpool meowed. “And Sparkpaw hasn’t been able to go for a hunt since she got here!”

“I’ll help!” Birchkit bounced up excitedly. “I’m old enough to be an apprentice!”

“Yeah!” Larchkit squealed. “I wanna be an apprentice! I’ll listen to my mentor!”

“No, you’re not old enough,” their mother, Ferncloud, told them gently. “Not for another moon.”

“I’m afraid your mother’s right, Birchkit,” meowed Firestar. “But don’t worry, your time will come. And there’ll still be plenty for you to do. Sandstorm, will you sort out the duties in the meantime so no cat does more than their fair share?”

The ginger she-cat dipped her head in agreement. 

“I will, and I’ll make sure Whitepaw has enough time to train with her mentor, and Alderpaw and Sparkpaw can carry out their duties as well. That’s another thing,” she added. “With no apprentices to train, we aren’t practicing our warrior skills as much as we used to. If there’s another battle, we could have problems.”

“There’s not going to be another battle,” Spiderleg meowed. “Mudclaw is dead, so where’s the threat?”

“Yeah, we’ve got enough to do,” Sootfur muttered.

“And Mudclaw is the only cat who ever caused trouble?” Mousefur asked scathingly, with a contemptuous twitch of her whiskers. “When you’ve lived as long as I have, you’ll know there’s always some kind of threat.”

“Exactly, Mousefur,” Firestar mewed. “The four Clans are drawing apart again, and sooner or later we’ll find that we have no choice but to fight. We need one cat to be responsible for keeping up our battle skills.”

Ashfur opened his jaws to volunteer, but before he could speak Brambleclaw cut in. 

“I can do that, Firestar. Starting tomorrow, I can spar with two or three cats every morning,” the tabby warrior went on. “Ashfur, I’ll start with you and Spiderleg.”

Ashfur’s blue eyes narrowed. 

“Claws sheathed?”

Brambleclaw’s gaze met his. 

“Claws sheathed, but that’s all. We’re not kits play-fighting.” Ashfur twitched his ear, a cross look in his eyes.

“Thank you, Brambleclaw,” Firestar meowed. “Make sure every cat has a chance to practice as soon as possible.” His gaze traveled over the cats below him as if he were taking in every clawmark and patch of missing fur, assessing how soon they’d be battle-fit again.

Brightheart stood up. 

“There’s a sheltered clearing not far from here.” The ginger and white she-cat pointed with her tail. “I was hunting there yesterday. The ground is flat and mossy, and it could be a good place to train, like the sandy hollow back in the forest.”

“Sounds ideal,” meowed Firestar. “Show me after the meeting. Brambleclaw, don’t forget to report to me as soon as you get back from WindClan.”

The tabby warrior gave a brisk nod. He turned to Squirrelflight. 

“We can go now, if you’re ready.”

Squirrelflight sprang up, ready to go. She and Brambleclaw padded side by side out of camp, Rainwhisker and Ashfur behind them. Neither of them noticed the stormy look in the gray speckled tom’s eyes as the patrol left camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight & Brambleclaw: *Being cute*
> 
> Ashfur: Imma ruin your life one day.
> 
> DOWN WITH ASHFUR I SAY!!!


	3. Sparkpaw Plays Keep-Away (Featuring: Ashfur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! I had a great day today, hope you all did to!

It was the first time Squirrelflight had left the camp since the battle with Mudclaw, and she found herself enjoying the feel of wind in her fur and the crackle of leaves underpaw. Here and there she glimpsed early signs of newleaf: a few pale snowdrops scattered under a tree, and a single early coltsfoot flower like a splash of sunlight against a mossy green trunk. Squirrelflight reminded herself to tell her sister, Leafpool, where it could be found. Coltsfoot was a good remedy for shortness of breath.

Once they were well away from camp, Brambleclaw stopped. 

“Why don’t you two take the lead?” he suggested, nodding to Ashfur and Rainwhisker. “Let’s see how well you know the territory.”

“Sure,” Rainwhisker agreed enthusiastically, picking up the pace.

But Ashfur gave the tabby warrior a hard stare before sliding through the bracken after Rainwhisker. Squirrelflight knew why.

“You know,” she mewed to Brambleclaw when they were alone. “You’re treating them as if they’re your apprentices. Ashfur’s older than you, don’t forget.” He touched noses with her.

“I just thought I should let them have a chance to explore around here.” She licked his ear.

“Just don’t get  _ to _ bossy, bossy-paws.” she teased. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes, but purred. They followed Ashfur and Rainwhisker’s scent trails.

Ashfur must have heard them brushing through the bracken; he had waited for them to catch up. Squirrelflight noticed he looked disappointed to see her and Brambleclaw trotting along with their pelts brushing, but he slowed his pace to pad next to her. 

“The buds on the trees are swelling,” he remarked, flicking his tail toward the branches of an oak. “Not long now till newleaf.”

“I can’t wait,” Squirrelflight mewed. “No more ice and snow, lots more prey.”

“The Clan could do with some extra fresh-kill,” Ashfur agreed. “Talking of fresh-kill, how about we hunt?”

“Good idea,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Just make sure we avoid the border. We don’t want Windclan to get testy with us.”

Squirrelflight opened her jaws to taste the air. At first she thought she caught a trace of badger, and wondered if she should mention it to Brambleclaw—badgers were trouble, especially if their territory overlapped with a Clan’s.

“I think I smell badger.” she meowed. Brambleclaw paused from his inspection of the ground and scented the air.

“Me too.” he meowed. “We’ll take a look on our way back. Just keep a sharp eye out.”

She tasted the air again; the scent of squirrel flooded over her, and when she spotted the bushy-tailed creature stooped busily over a nut a few fox-lengths ahead, she pushed the badger to the back of her mind. Checking the direction of the wind, she dropped into a hunter’s crouch and crept up on her prey. As she launched herself forward the squirrel leapt for a nearby tree trunk, but Squirrelflight sprang quickly. Her claws sank into its shoulder and she dispatched it with a swift bite to the neck.

A loud alarm call made her swing around to see a blackbird fluttering up from a clump of bracken while Ashfur watched it in frustration.

“Bad luck!” Squirrelflight called. “I probably startled it by going after the squirrel.”

Ashfur shook his head. 

“No, I stepped on a twig.”

“Where did Rainwhisker go?” Brambleclaw asked as he emerged from a bush, drooping his catch.

“He went on ahead.” Ashfur meowed, waving his tail in the direction of the Windclan border.

“Let’s catch up with him before we eat,” Brambleclaw suggested. “Then we’ll continue to the border.” The three of them quickened their pace and eventually caught up to the gray tom, who was stalking a vole. They paused as he leapt and made his kill.

“Nice one!” Squirrelflight meowed. Rainwhisker turned around, slightly startled.

“Thanks,” he shook himself. “Didn’t see you there!” The patrol all sat down to eat, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight side by side, eating their catches of starling and squirrel, while Rainwhisker shared his vole with Ashfur. The gray speckled tom kept glancing between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, an upset look in his eyes. Squirrelflight mentally sighed. She knew he wanted to be closer to her, more than just fellow warriors, but she didn’t reciprocate those feelings. Sneaking a glance at Brambleclaw, she knew he was the right choice for her.  _ Plus, _ she thought as she finished her squirrel.  _ We do have kits in the future, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. _

When the patrol was ready, they set out again toward the WindClan border. The trees were thinning out when Squirrelflight began to hear the chattering of water over stones. The patrol emerged at the top of a slope that led down to the stream bordering WindClan. Gusts of WindClan scent drifted across on the breeze, but there was no sign of any cats.

“We must have just missed a patrol,” Ashfur meowed quietly. “Those scent marks are fresh.”

_ That was a good sign, _ Squirrelflight thought. If WindClan were organized enough to be patrolling their boundaries, they must be on their way to recovering from Mudclaw’s rebellion. Did that mean Deadfoot had been able to travel to the Moonpool to receive his nine lives and his leader’s name from StarClan?

“Let’s head for the stepping stones,” Brambleclaw suggested. “We might catch up to them.”

He bounded down the slope and headed upstream with the rest of the patrol hard on his paws. The trees soon gave way to open moorland; Squirrelflight turned her head to look at the gray sweep of leafless branches below her. Beyond them, the lake reflected the pale blue sky, where the sun had nearly reached its peak. The stream tumbled more steeply here, between banks fringed by sedge and reeds. Water foamed around stepping stones that formed a path to the moorland on the other side, easy for a cat to leap, even when the stream was full.

Wind gusted into Squirrelflight’s face, buffeting her fur and making her eyes water. 

“I don’t know how WindClan puts up with it,” she grumbled. “There isn’t a tree in sight!”

Ashfur let out a small mrrow of amusement. 

“They probably wonder how ThunderClan puts up with all those branches blocking out the sky.”

“Ask me that when it rains,” Squirrelflight muttered.

“Agreed!” Brambleclaw called.

A flash of pale brown caught her eye: a rabbit fleeing over the crest of the hill. Squirrelflight’s paws itched to dash after it, but it was well inside WindClan’s territory. Heartbeats later a lean, gray-black cat appeared, racing after the rabbit with his belly brushing the turf. Blinking to clear her watering eyes, Squirrelflight recognized Crowfeather. Hunter and prey disappeared into a hollow and a high-pitched squeal, quickly cut off, told Squirrelflight that the WindClan warrior had made his kill.

“Hunting patrol,” meowed Rainwhisker, nodding to the top of the hill.

Two more WindClan cats followed Crowfeather more slowly over the crest. Squirrelflight made out the dark gray tabby pelt of Webfoot; the smaller cat behind him was his apprentice, Weaselpaw. A third cat, Whitetail, joined them as they stood looking down at the ThunderClan patrol. Brambleclaw called out, 

“We’ve brought a message from Firestar!”

Webfoot and Whitetail exchanged a glance, then Webfoot led the way down the slope until all three cats stood on the opposite side of the stream.

“What message?” Webfoot demanded.

Squirrelflight studied the WindClan warrior. He had been one of Mudclaw’s fiercest supporters, and he still showed marks of the battle in a torn ear and a patch of fur missing from one shoulder. But Deadfoot must have decided to give him one last chance, if he had been put in charge of this patrol. Brambleclaw dipped his head in greeting. 

“Firestar sent us to ask if your leader has made his journey to the Moonpool.” Squirrelflight knew it was a good call to refer to Deadfoot as their leader, instead of his ordinary name.

“He has,” Whitetail meowed. “He is now Deadstar.”

“That’s good news. Congratulate him for us, will you?”

Webfoot’s eyes narrowed. 

“Why did Firestar send you? Does he think StarClan wouldn’t give nine lives to Deadstar?”

Squirrelflight’s eyes stretched wide. Had Webfoot forgotten that Deadstar might have been crowfood by now if it wasn’t for Firestar and ThunderClan?

Brambleclaw blinked. 

“He just wanted to be sure.”

“Perhaps Firestar should concentrate on ThunderClan, and let WindClan get on with their own lives,” Webfoot suggested.

“The safety of one clan affects the safety of the others, Webfoot,” Squirrelflight meowed, eyes narrowed. She hated it when other cats insulted her father, even more when he was just trying to help! Webfoot’s eyes burned as he and the dark red she-cat engaged in a stare-off. Squirrelflight then spotted Crowfeather appear over the rim of the hollow, dragging the rabbit’s body. Even though the WindClan warrior was as prickly as a holly bush, he wouldn’t be as cold and suspicious as Webfoot among his old friends.

“Hi, Crowfeather,” she meowed. “Good catch!”

To her surprise, the dark gray warrior gave her a curt nod and glanced away without saying anything. He kept his jaws clamped on his fresh-kill, his nostrils flaring.

“If that’s all,” Webfoot meowed, “you can all go home.”

“Don’t tell us what to do on our own territory!” Squirrelflight snapped.

“Leave it,” Brambleclaw warned in a low meow.

Squirrelflight knew he was right—this was not the time to pick a fight, however hostile the WindClan cats were being. Webfoot and the other WindClan warriors watched silently from their side of the stream as Brambleclaw turned and led his patrol back toward camp. Squirrelflight felt the WindClan cats’ gaze pricking her pelt all the way down the hill, and when she glanced back at the edge of the trees, the four cats were still there. She bounded forward, not stopping until she had put a thick bramble thicket between herself and WindClan.

“Thank StarClan!” She skidded to a halt in a clearing and shook herself as if she had just climbed out of icy water. “I don’t know what’s got into them.”

“Me neither,” Rainwhisker agreed.

“I would have thought it was obvious,” Brambleclaw meow, slightly troubled. “WindClan appears to not want to be allied with ThunderClan anymore.”

“After all we did for them!” 

“WindClan probably want to prove they’re strong again, now that they have their new leader.” Ashfur suggested. “Give them time. They’ll calm down.”

Squirrelflight suspected the gray tomcat was right, but she hated the way the Clans had separated like flowing water into their new territories; what had happened to their closeness during the journey from the forest, when every cat had tried to help each other without stopping to remember which Clan they belonged to? It felt much too soon to turn their backs on that and let hostility and Clan rivalry take over. How would they survive in this new and unfamiliar place if they couldn’t rely on each other?

“And what will happen if ThunderClan need WindClan’s help?” Rainwhisker meowed ominously, as if he had followed Squirrelflight’s thoughts. “Have any of you thought of that?”

Brambleclaw led the patrol home by a different route, telling them to keep a sharp look-out for the badger they scented before. Pausing underneath an oak tree, Squirrelflight once again picked up the scent of badger. It was stronger this time, and fresh; she guessed that it was not long since the creature had passed that way.

“Brambleclaw, do you smell that too?”

The tabby warrior padded up with a squirrel he had just caught. He put the fresh-kill down and swiped his tongue around his jaws before drawing in a stream of air. Alarm flared at once in his amber eyes. 

“Badger! Close by, too.”

Squirrelflight’s pelt prickled. A badger in their territory was the last thing any cat wanted. Hawkfrost had already driven one away from RiverClan, and it looked like ThunderClan had been lucky not to encounter one before now. 

“We’ll have to do something,” she mewed. Brambleclaw nodded. A badger would make a tasty meal of a young kit if it had the chance. They were unlikely to prey on an adult cat, but that didn’t mean full-grown warriors were safe if they met one. A badger would kill out of pure savagery, trampling its prey into the ground or clamping it in its jaws and never letting go until its victim was dead.

Squirrelflight reminded herself that not all badgers were like that. Her first journey from the forest had led her to Midnight, the wise badger who lived at the sun-drown-place. Midnight had warned them that Twolegs would destroy the forest, and told them that the Clans would have to leave. But Midnight was unique; the rest of her kin could be blood-thirsty marauders if the mood took them.

“Is there a problem?” Ashfur came to join Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw; his words were indistinct because he carried a mouthful of mice, dangling from their tails. Brambleclaw beckoned with his tail to Rainwhisker, who had just brought down a blackbird; the young warrior came trotting over with a satisfied look on his face and a feather on his nose.

“A badger—maybe more than one—has been here,” Brambleclaw meowed. “We can’t go back to camp without checking it out.”

“You mean, follow the trail?” Rainwhisker mewed in alarm. “Are you sure?”

“We have to find out if it’s left our territory. Squirrelflight, can you tell which way it went?”

Squirrelflight nosed at the scent the badger had left in the grass. 

“That way.” She pointed with her tail.

Brambleclaw padded over to sniff the trail. 

“Keep quiet, all of you. I don’t want them to know we’re here until we see how many there are and decide what’s best to do. We’re lucky that the wind’s in the right direction, so it won’t carry our scent to them.”

The cats left their prey among the roots of the oak tree, scratching earth over the pile until they could come and collect it later. Then with Brambleclaw in the lead, they set out after the badger. The trail led them deeper into the forest, in the direction of the ShadowClan border. Here and there were freshly turned patches of earth, as if the badger had been digging for grubs. Squirrelflight felt a pang of concern for her friend Rowanclaw and the rest of ShadowClan; if they failed to track the badger down in their territory, some cat would need to warn Blackstar. A rustle in the treetops made the patrol freeze. Squirrelflight dropped into a crouch, staring up at the tree branches, then blinked as she recognized the cat that appeared on one of the branches.

“Sparkpaw!” she called. “What are you doing up there?” the orange tabby picked her way along the branch and sat down on it.

“Practicing my climbing! Can’t wait to show Cherryfall how good I’ve gotten!” Squirrelflight stiffened as her future daughter launched herself from the branch and landed squarely on Brambleclaw’s shoulder. The dark tabby let out an “Oof!” and was flattened to the ground.

“Gotcha!” Sparkpaw yowled. Brambleclaw, after the tabby got off him, staggered to his paws, meowing;

“Yes, you got me,” he shook himself. “Nice pounce.” Ashfur coughed.

“Aren’t we supposed to be tracking that badger?” As he spoke, Sparkpaw’s green eyes narrowed into a glare. The intensity of the dislike in her gaze surprised Squirrelflight, and when she caught Brambleclaw’s eye, he to shared her confusion.

“Let’s go,” Brambleclaw meowed, jerking his head toward where the scent led. “What to come with Sparkpaw?” The orange tabby’s ears pricked.

“Yes!”

The scent grew steadily stronger, a powerful reek that swallowed up all other scents of the forest. Squirrelflight felt her fur stand up along her spine. It looked as if ShadowClan would be safe after all; the badger was still close by. Suddenly Brambleclaw halted in the shadow of a boulder and held up his tail as a sign for the others to stay back. He clawed his way silently up the rough stone until he could poke his head above it and see to the other side.

Instantly he ducked down again. Squirrelflight crept forward until she could peer around the side of the boulder. The ground on the other side was flat and pebbly, leading to a scattering of more smooth gray boulders. Between two of the rocks there was a gaping hole flanked by piles of freshly dug earth; Squirrelflight almost sneezed as a harsh scent reached her from the damp soil, a mingled reek of badger and fox. The badger must be building a set in an old fox den, she thought. In front of the hole, three badger cubs scuffled about, making high-pitched fretful noises as if they didn’t like having to trek through the forest in daylight. Squirrelflight stared, her neck fur rising in horror, then she slid back to join Ashfur, Rainwhisker, and Sparkpaw in the shelter of the rock. She almost didn’t notice the snarl on Sparkpaw’s face as Ashfur accidentally brushed against her.

“There’s a whole family of them!” she hissed. “Great StarClan, they’ll be all over the territory in a couple of seasons!”

Ashfur looked puzzled. 

“It’s unusual for a badger to move with cubs.”

“Doesn’t mean they can’t.” Sparkpaw pointed out, eyes slitted.

“Maybe they were forced out of their old home,” Rainwhisker suggested, oblivious to Sparkpaw’s attempt to undermine Ashfur. Brambleclaw slid down from the top of the boulder and

crouched beside them. 

“We can’t do anything until we know how many adults there are,” he meowed. “We’ll stay here and keep watch. Don’t do anything unless I say so, okay?”

All three cats nodded.

“Badgers mostly come out at night,” Brambleclaw went on. “If they’re in the set now, there’s not much we can do. No cat is going in there. If we find there’s just one full-grown badger with the cubs, we’ll attack,” Brambleclaw mewed. “We can’t let them settle in our territory. Five of us should be able to cope with one badger. Hawkfrost did managed to drive one off, after all. This could even be the same badger.”

Squirrelflight’s neck fur began to rise again at the mention of Brambleclaw’s half brother, and Brambleclaw himself didn’t seem to like using the Riverclan tom as an example of loyalty and courage.

“And if there’s more than one badger?” Ashfur wondered.

“Then we’ll gather as much information as we can and report back to Firestar. Find somewhere to hide where you can see the mouth of the set.”

Squirrelflight returned to her vantage point in the clump of fern. The badger cubs were still scuffling in front of the pile of earth. The sun climbed higher, and Squirrelflight would have dozed off if hunger hadn’t gnawed at her belly. The squirrel she had ate seemed a long time ago, and she thought longingly of the heap of fresh-kill left under the oak tree. Her jaws gaped in a yawn, and she clamped them shut again as an even stronger reek of badger flooded into her mouth. The undergrowth on the far side of the clearing rustled briefly before the ferns parted to reveal a powerful, broad-shouldered body and a long muzzle with a white stripe down the middle. The female badger lumbered into the clearing and her three cubs scampered up to her. She dropped a mouthful of beetles onto the ground and the cubs gulped them up with high-pitched cries of joy.

Brambleclaw sprang on top of the boulder and let out a challenging yowl. The female badger’s head shot up and she roared in defiance, showing two rows of sharp yellow teeth.

Brambleclaw yowled again. 

“Attack!” He leapt from the boulder, landing among the cubs who scurried out of the way,

yelping with fear. They huddled together in the mouth of the set, staring at the warrior with wide, scared eyes. Ashfur hurtled out of his hiding place farther around the clearing, with Rainwhisker hard on his paws. Squirrelflight pelted forward to stand beside Brambleclaw as Sparkpaw, who had somehow gotten up into a tree again, dropped from the sky, right onto the badger’s set, fur fluffed up and teeth barred. 

“Get out!” Squirrelflight hissed at the badgers, even though she knew they wouldn’t understand what she was saying. “This is our territory!” Brambleclaw lashed at the badger’s muzzle with both forepaws. She reared backward, swiping at him with massive claws, but Brambleclaw dodged the blow. Squirrelflight ran forward until she was close enough to rake her claws down the badger’s side; blood welled out of the clawmarks and she shook her paw fiercely to dislodge the trapped black fur. She ducked to avoid the snapping jaws, then darted back just as Ashfur dashed in from the other side. The badger swung her head from side to side as if she couldn’t decide which swift-moving target to attack first.

_ This is easy! _ Squirrelflight thought.  _ She’s too slow and clumsy!  _ She let out a screech of alarm as a massive white-furred paw slammed down less than a mouse-length away from her haunches. If it had landed on her it would have snapped her spine. Startled and shaking, she rolled out of range in a tangle of paws and tail. She wanted to run all the way back to the camp, but she knew they couldn’t give up now. This ferocious creature could not be allowed to make a home in their territory, or no cat would be safe, from the youngest kits to the most battle-hardy warriors.

She scrambled to her feet in time to see Brambleclaw swipe his claws down the badger’s shoulder. Leaping up, he tried to fasten his teeth in her throat, but the badger shook him off. He flew through the air, landed with a loud thump, and lay motionless. Sparkpaw screeched in defiance and pounced on the badger’s back, ear flat, claws unsheathed as she began to furiously bat at the badger’s head. Squirrelflight raced to Brambleclaw’s side, her belly churning in fear. But before she reached him, he shook his head as if he were coming out of deep water, then he staggered to his paws. 

“I’m okay,” he rasped.

Squirrelflight veered away to meet the badger head-on. Rearing up on her hindlegs, she clawed her enemy’s nose while her other paw slashed for the tiny bright eyes. Ashfur

battered at the creature’s haunches, angling his body to make room for Brambleclaw, who was biting down on the badger’s hindpaw. Rainwhisker had his front paws hooked in the badger’s rough pelt while his teeth clamped down on her ear. Sparkpaw, still on its back, had dug her claws in and gave it a fearsome bite to the shoulder.

The badger had had enough. Shaking off Brambleclaw and Rainwhisker, (Sparkpaw had jumped off before the badger could throw her off) she let out a roar of fury and defeat and turned

tail. Lumbering across to the mouth of the foxhole, she nudged her cubs to their paws and herded them in front of her as they fled the clearing.

“And don’t come back!” Ashfur yowled.

The badger wouldn’t understand his words, but the meaning was plain enough. All five cats stood shoulder to shoulder while the badger’s roars and the high-pitched cries of the cubs faded away through the trees.

“Well fought, all of you,” Brambleclaw panted. “Let’s hope that’s the last we see of them.”

“And that there aren’t any more,” Ashfur commented.

Brambleclaw nodded. 

“We’ll fill in the hole and keep watch to make sure they don’t come back.”

“What? Now?” Squirrelflight protested. “I’m worn out, and my belly’s yowling!”

“No, not now.” Brambleclaw reassured her. “We’ll go back to camp and get a couple of

other warriors to deal with the set. The regular patrols can keep an eye on it after that.”

“Thank StarClan!” Squirrelflight sighed. “Let’s go and collect that fresh-kill.”

The five cats limped back through the forest. Squirrelflight felt the sting of new wounds on top of her scratches from the battle against Mudclaw. 

“I won’t have any fur left at this rate,” she muttered. Ashfur padded to her side and drew his tongue gently across a clawmark on her shoulder. 

“You fought well,” he murmured.

“So did you.” Squirrelflight could see how battered he was, with blood seeping from a patch on his hindquarters where the fur had been clawed off.

“I bet that badger wishes she’d never set foot on our territory!” she mewed.

“Yeah!” Sparkpaw sprang in between them. “We sure showed her! Did you  _ see _ me jump on its back? That was awesome!” Squirrelflight purred as she licked Sparkpaw’s ear.

“It sure was something!” she agreed. No one saw Ashfur gazing from Sparkpaw, to Squirrelflight, and then to Brambleclaw, a hurt look in his eyes.

As the patrol made their way to their catch, Squirrelflight pictured the huge creature crashing through the undergrowth with her cubs stumbling along behind. For a few heartbeats she shared their fear, and a pang of sympathy pierced her. She knew what it felt like to lose your home, and have to travel far to find a new one.  _ I hope she finds somewhere safe for her cubs, _ Squirrelflight thought.  _ But a long, long way from ThunderClan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfur: *Tries to get close to Squirrelflight*
> 
> Sparkpaw: Yo ma! Dija see dat PoUnCe?
> 
> Squirrelflight: Are you...drunk?
> 
> Sparkpaw: Whaaa...? No imma not.....
> 
> Squirrelflight: Come on, to camp. We'll get you de-drunkafied.
> 
> Sparkpaw, into the camera & clearly not drunk: Mission accomplished.


	4. Alderpaw Initiates Operation ‘Save The Lake’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have an Alderpaw & Leafpool chapter!

“Leafpool! Leafpool, what’s the matter with you? That’s the third time I’ve called your name.”

The young medicine cat jumped. 

“Sorry, Cinderpelt.”

The gray she-cat bent her head to sniff at the seeds Leafpool was wrapping in a leaf. 

“What have you got here?”

“Poppy seed.” Alderpaw poked his head out from the store.

Cinderpelt sighed. 

“No, it’s not. It’s nettle seed. Honestly, Leafpool, what’s the matter with you today?”

Leafpool stared down at the leaf. Cinderpelt had asked her

to take some poppy seed to Firestar to soothe the pain in his wrenched shoulder. Alderpaw had no idea how she had taken the wrong herb from the store inside the den, but the green, spiny seeds on the leaf in front of her were definitely nettle. They might have helped if Firestar had eaten something poisonous, but they wouldn’t do anything to help his shoulder. He stared at his aunt, head tilted.

“I’m really sorry, Cinderpelt.”

“I should think so. This morning I caught you trying to put yarrow on Mousefur’s ticks instead of mouse bile.” Cinderpelt’s tone softened. “Is everything all right, Leafpool? Were you hurt when those ShadowClan warriors chased you?”

Leafpool shook her head. 

“No . . . no, I’m fine.” Alderpaw blinked as Leafpool drifted off again.

“Leafpool, you’re doing it again!” Leafpool shook her head and carried the leaf back into the den. She returned the nettle seeds to the crack in the rock and took out some poppy seeds instead. Alderpaw sat down.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked. “You kind of seem to be spacy.”

“If there is anything wrong, I wish you would talk to me about it,” Cinderpelt added, watching from the entrance. “We’re busier than we’ve been since we arrived, dealing with wounds from the battle. I need you, Leafpool. You’re more than an apprentice now—you should be able to carry out medicine cat duties on your own.”

“I know. I’m sorry. But everything’s fine, really.” Leafpool wrapped the correct seeds in the beech leaf and picked up the package to carry it to Firestar. She nodded to her mentor as she nudged her way through the curtain of brambles that led into the camp. Alderpaw and Cinderpelt exchanged glances. The older medicine cat shrugged and went to check the stores. Alderpaw sat, contemplating. Leafpool had seemed distracted, ever since the Shadowclan warriors toppled over the edge of the hollow. Leafpool would have met the same fate if Crowfeather hadn’t….he if hadn’t... _ Wait one moment. _ He thought, amber eyes wide.  _ Didn’t someone tell me that the two of them confessed their feelings for each other after Crowfeather saved her life? Is that why Leafpool is so dazed? Because she’s coming to terms with her feelings? _ Alderpaw blinked.  _ I need to talk to Jayfeather. _ He exited the den and scanned the clearing, then paused.  _ Jayfeather went out earlier to find some more herbs. He won’t be back for a bit. _ He changed his course for the Highledge.  _ When Leafpool leaves, I should tell Firestar about what Thunderstar told me. I haven’t had a chance to yet. _ Thunderstar, the first leader of Thunderclan, had told him that to truly defeat the Dark Forest, they needed to get rid of One-eye and Slash, two of the first Dark Forest cats. Those two had been alive when Thunderstar had been, and had caused a lot of trouble for him and the other clans. Alderpaw picked his way up to Firestar’s den.

“You should sleep now,” Leafpool’s meow said as he mewed a greeting. Firestar gestured for Alderpaw to come in, but as Leafpool finished speaking, Alderpaw heard the sound of cats gathering in the clearing below the ledge, and Squirrelflight’s voice calling, 

“Firestar!”

The Clan leader glanced at Leafpool with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. 

“There goes my nap. Brambleclaw’s patrol must be back from WindClan.” He rose to his paws and limped across the den. Leafpool followed him, but Alderpaw flicked his tail in frustration.  _ There goes that chance to talk with Firestar. _ He turned to follow them out, but nearly crashed into Leafpool. She had stopped abruptly at the entrance to her father’s den.

“Uh... Leafpool?” he meowed. “You okay?”

“Oh, yes,” she answered, shaking herself. “I’m alright.”

Brambleclaw and the rest of the patrol were waiting in the clearing, while more of the Clan cats gathered around them to hear their news. Leafpool jumped down the tumble of broken rocks and paused, feeling puzzled as she caught a powerful wave of feeling from her sister. Leafpool slid between Dustpelt and Mousefur until she reached Squirrelflight’s side. 

“What’s the matter?” she murmured in her sister’s ear. “What happened?”

Squirrelflight’s claws scraped furiously at the earth in front of her. 

“WindClan treated us like we were sworn enemies!” she hissed.

Leafpool turned to listen to Brambleclaw, who was reporting to Firestar.

“Webfoot looked as though he’d like to claw our fur off,” the tabby warrior meowed. “You would never have thought we were the same cats who helped WindClan fight off Mudclaw a couple of nights ago.”

“But did you find out about Deadstar?” Firestar asked. “He is Deadstar now, isn’t he?”

“Oh, yes, he’s got his nine lives all right, but his Clan don’t seem to think we’re allies anymore.”

“I told you,” Ashfur broke in. “They have to show us they’re strong enough to stand on their own now.”

Brambleclaw shook his head. 

“I think it was more than that.”

“And you really can’t imagine what the problem is?” Dustpelt meowed, coming forward to stand beside his Clan leader. “Come on, Brambleclaw. You’re hardly likely to be the most popular cat in WindClan just now, not after Hawkfrost saved your life at the end of the battle. Some probably think you and Frogspeck were working with Hawkfrost all along.”

“Mouse dung!” Brambleclaw snapped. “Every cat knows I fought for WindClan. Deadstar can’t have any quarrel with me.”

“He’s right!” Squirrelflight added. “Brambleclaw and Frogspeck both fought for Deadstar. There’s no way they could have a problem with them!”

Firestar looked from Brambleclaw to Dustpelt and then back again. 

“I hope Ashfur’s right,” he mewed at last, “and this is just an example of WindClan trying to prove how strong they are. But I don’t think we can trust Webfoot to report on what’s happening in his Clan. I’ll have to visit WindClan myself once my shoulder is better.”

Leafpool exchanged a startled glance with her sister. 

“He should wait for the Gathering,” she mewed quietly. “He could talk to Deadstar there.”

“You try telling him that,” Squirrelflight murmured back. Firestar was about to go back to his den when Brambleclaw stopped him. 

“Wait, we haven’t told you about the badger yet.”

“What badger?” Firestar turned back, his green eyes flashing with alarm. “On our territory?”

“Not anymore,” Brambleclaw replied, and he described how the patrol had tracked the badger by its scent.

“It was digging out a set in an old foxhole,” Rainwhisker added. “And there were four of them. Three cubs and their mother.”

“The cubs were too small to fight,” meowed Ashfur. “But the mother gave us enough trouble.” He twisted around to lick a raw patch on his hindquarters.

Squirrelflight remained silent as Brambleclaw finished explaining how the badgers had been driven off. Leafpool picked up mingled feelings of fear, defensiveness, and pity. She could understand why. ThunderClan had been driven from their home too.  _ But this is our territory now,  _ she reminded herself.  _ We can’t share it with badgers, especially not four of them. _

Firestar looked around at his Clan. 

“Dustpelt, take a patrol up there, please, and fill in the hole. Keep at least one of the warriors on watch in case the badger comes back.”

Dustpelt beckoned to Rainwhisker, who would be able to show him the way to the half-built set, and signaled Brightheart and Cloudtail to follow.

Firestar watched them go. 

“Every patrol will have to watch out for badgers in the future,” he warned. “This family could come back, or more of them might be trying to settle. If one badger is trying to find a new home, there could be others.” Grimly he added, “We must make it clear they’re not welcome here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alder. He's got a rough boat coming.
> 
> Leafpool: *In a daze*
> 
> Alderpaw: My romance senses are tingling. 
> 
> Alderpaw:
> 
> Alderpaw: Wait, what?!
> 
> Alderpaw: JAYFEATHER!
> 
> Jayfeather: Yes, my young apprentice.
> 
> Jayfeather: *Puts on sunglasses*
> 
> Jayfeather: Sh*t's gonna go down soon.


	5. The BrambleSquirrel Family Mess Around (Then Go Visit The In-Laws)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER! Hope you love it to! Let me know!

Squirrelflight used her claws to tear moss from the roots of an oak tree and began patting it into a ball to take back to camp. A quarter moon had passed since the battle with Mudclaw and his followers, and the Clan was beginning to recover. Wounds were healing and the memory of Mudclaw’s rebellion was fading.

Brambleclaw had started his training sessions, and Sandstorm had insisted that every warrior take a turn with the apprentice duties. Squirrelflight would rather be hunting or exploring than fetching fresh bedding for the elders, but the job wasn’t too boring when you had a friend to share it with.

Casting a mischievous glance at Ashfur, who was gathering moss from another tree nearby, she hooked up her ball with the claws of one paw and hurled it at him. It landed accurately in the middle of his back and disintegrated, covering his pelt with scraps of moss.

Ashfur spun around to face her. 

“Hey!”

His eyes gleaming with laughter, the gray warrior scooped up his own moss and flung it at Squirrelflight. She dodged behind the tree to avoid it, and crashed straight into Brambleclaw.

“What’s going on?” the tabby tomcat demanded. “What are you doing?”

“Collecting moss for the elders’ bedding,” Squirrelflight replied. Ashfur hurtled around the tree with more moss in his jaws and skidded to a halt when he saw Brambleclaw. The tabby stared at them for a bit, then glanced up. His face went slack.

“Great Starclan! What is that?!” he yowled, eyes wide. Squirrelflight and Ashfur turned around, saw nothing, and turned back around to receive a pawful of moss smack-dab in their faces.

“What-” Squirrelflight stared at Brambleclaw, whose eyes were shining with mirth. “Why you little-!”

“Oldest trick in the code!” Brambleclaw teased. “I can’t believe you fell for it!” Squirrelflight flicked her tail.

“Oh, it’s so  _ on _ !” she gave a playful growl. “Ashfur! Get more moss! I’ll hold him!” the dark red she-cat pounced on Brambleclaw as the gray speckled tom dashed to the trunk, picked up some moss, and charged back. Squirrelflight, however, was having a tough time getting Brambleclaw pinned, due to his larger size. Ashfur, with the moss in his jaws, was puzzled on how to get the moss on Brambleclaw.

“Psst!” Ashfur looked away from Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw’s scuffle to see Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. The tabby she-cat and her brother both had moss in their jaws, and they sprang easily into the trees, bounding from one branch to the next until they were directly over Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw.

“Umm…” Ashfur meowed as he dropped his bundle. “You might want to look up…” the two scuffling cats froze and snapped their heads up.

“INCOMING!” Sparkpaw yowled as Alderpaw dropped his pile of moss on their parents. Sparkpaw then flung her moss around the moss-clearing, scattering the pieces all over the places. The moss all landed on Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Ashfur. (Though for some reason Ashfur was getting dumped on more.)

“Hey!” Squirrelflight meowed indignantly. “What was that for?” Alderpaw, whiskers twitching, replied;

“For fun!” Brambleclaw stared up at them.

“You know we will get you later for this right?” Sparkpaw snickered.

“You can try!” she stood and pranced across the branch. “You gotta get up here first!” With that, she and Alderpaw leapt from the tree they were in to the next, and dashed away into the treetops.

“Alright then!” Squirrelflight declared. “This means  _ war! _ ” She spun around and raced into the trees after her trouble-making kits. Brambleclaw and Ashfur ran after her. Squirrelflight could see her kits leaping gracefully from tree to tree, and she hardly noticed where her flying paws were taking her. Too late she saw a bramble thicket looming up in front of her; she tried to skid to a halt and stumbled headlong into the prickly tendrils.

“Mouse dung!” she spat. High above her, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw  _ mrrowed _ with laughter. Thorns tugged at the fur on her back as she struggled to wrench herself free. Digging her claws into the ground, she managed to drag herself out of the thicket, leaving scraps of red fur on the bramble thorns.

“Careful mother!” Sparkpaw called teasley. “Don’t lose all your fur!” Squirrelflight twitched her tail, mock-glaring at her daughter before she saw that the trees around her were unfamiliar—huge gray trunks hung with moss and ivy, packed closer together than in the woods around the camp. Alderpaw froze, eyes wide.

“Squirrelflight! Watch out!”

Ashfur’s gasp of alarm came from close behind her. She spun around, her pelt standing on end. Just beyond the bramble thicket was a clearing where the ground was thick with dead leaves. Squirrelflight’s heart started to pound as she spotted a russet-brown, wedge-shaped face peering out at her from a clump of thorns on the far side of the clearing. She watched in horror as the fox stepped delicately out, its jaws parted in a snarl and its eyes gleaming with hunger.

“Back away slowly.” Ashfur’s quiet meow came from close by. Brambleclaw was at his side, half-crouched and ready to pounce on the fox.

Squirrelflight’s legs felt as if they had turned to stone, but she forced herself to take one step back. At once the fox leapt. Squirrelflight raised her claws to defend herself, but in the same instant a gray streak flashed between the fox and her: it was Ashfur, slashing at the creature’s muzzle with both forepaws. He let out a fearsome caterwaul, but the fox stood its ground in the center of the clearing. It wrenched its head toward Ashfur, jaws snapping. Squirrelflight hurled herself at the fox with a furious yowl and raked her claws down the side of its face. It reared up, throwing her off; she hit the ground with a thud that drove the breath out of her. When she scrambled to her paws she saw Ashfur on the ground, battering at the fox with his hindpaws as it tried to bite down on his throat.

Squirrelflight sprang again, claws stretched toward the russet fur. As the fox rounded on her, she glimpsed Ashfur trying to drag himself away with blood pouring from his neck. While her attention was distracted, the fox snapped at her, and this time its teeth met in her shoulder. Squirrelflight yowled with pain and tore at the fox’s muzzle with her claws.

She heard Ashfur’s voice calling weakly, 

“Squirrelflight, run!”

But the fox wouldn’t let go. Angry and terrified, Squirrelflight fought harder. The fox gave her a shake that rattled her teeth. Squirrelflight hung limply in its grip, feeling her strength ebbing away. A black wave was rising behind her eyes, threatening to drown her, when she heard Brambleclaw’s loud yowling, followed by Sparkpaw’s screech of challenge.

Abruptly the fox’s jaws opened and let her drop. For a few heartbeats she lay half conscious among the leaves, aware of furious snarls somewhere above her head. She felt someone sniffing her pelt. Gasping for breath, she staggered to her paws. The forest swirled around her; when her vision cleared she saw Brambleclaw, his tabby fur fluffed out with rage so that he looked twice his normal size. He was driving the fox back into the trees with slashing claws and bared fangs; Ashfur fought alongside him, looking shaky but determined. Sparkpaw was there too, snapping at the fox’s heels, hissing whenever it tried to take a bite out of her. Alderpaw was at her side, scanning her for injuries. Squirrelflight stumbled over to join the other three, letting out a yowl of defiance. At the sight of another attacker, the fox backed off rapidly, then turned and vanished into the undergrowth. For a moment they heard rustling as it crashed through the ferns, then silence.

“Everyone okay?” Brambleclaw asked. Alderpaw was weaving around them, checking for wounds. He stepped forward to sniff the wound in Ashfur’s neck. To Squirrelflight’s relief it had almost stopped bleeding; it looked deep, but not the kind of wound that would kill.

“You’d better get back to camp and let Cinderpelt and Jayfeather have a look at that,” the dark red tom advised. Sparkpaw was holding up a paw. Her brother sniffed it, then gently pressed his nose against it. She slightly flinched. “You might have a sprained paw,” he meowed. “Can you put it down?” Sparkpaw slowly lowered her paw and put some weight on it. She immediately lifted it back up. 

“Ow!”

“Definitely sprained.” Alderpaw meowed. “Jayfeather told me elder leaves are the best for sprains. We haven’t collected any yet, but I know where some are.”

“That’s good.” Brambleclaw meowed. He gazed at Squirrelflight. “You have some pretty bad scratches there.”

Squirrelflight twisted her head to see along her flanks and over her shoulders. Several clumps of fur were missing, and blood trickled out in sticky red streams where the fox’s teeth had sunk into her flesh. The bitemarks stung fiercely, and every muscle throbbed. Squirrelflight longed to creep back to camp for a pawful of soothing herbs and her soft nest under the thorn bush. But they couldn’t let the fox go without trying to find its den.

“Shouldn’t we follow the scent trail and see if the fox has a den close by?” she suggested. “There’s no use going to Firestar with half a story.”

“Good idea,” Ashfur agreed. “That fox looked thin and desperate, as if it’s competing for food with stronger foxes. That makes it dangerous. If it lives in our territory, we need to work out how to get rid of it.”

Brambleclaw hesitated, then nodded. 

“Okay, we’ll follow for a while, at least.” he gently nosed Sparkpaw. “I think Alderpaw should take you back to camp to get that paw looked at.” the orange tabby visibly deflated.

“Okay,” she meowed. “If you see that fox again, give it a good scratch for me.”

“Will do,” Brambleclaw meowed. Sparkpaw kept her paw raised, and leaned against Alderpaw for support as they, or she really, limped back to the hollow.

Alderpaw was mixing a poultice of elder leaves for Sparkpaw, who was sitting just outside the den. He nudged the mixture toward her.

“Dip your paw in here,” he meowed, gesturing with his own paw to the poultice. She complied, wincing slightly from the pain. Alderpaw took his paw and began gently rubbing the mixture over hers. Sparkpaw sighed, relaxing.

“That feels better.” she meowed. She licked her brother’s ear. “You’re doing great.” Alderpaw touched noses with her. He was glad for her support. Sparkpaw had stuck with him through thick and thin, and always encouraged him even when he made a big blunder. 

Squirrelflight lay near the entrance to Cinderpelt’s den, gritting her teeth while Leafpool dabbed chewed-up marigold leaves onto her scratches. Nearby, Cinderpelt was applying cobwebs to the wound in Ashfur’s neck. Jayfeather had flatly refused to help heal Ashfur, but he didn’t proclaim that from Highledge. He just told Cinderpelt; 

“No, you can handle it. I’ll watch Alderpaw put together the elder poultice.” and that’s what he did. Alderpaw knew cats were noticing the way that he and the other future cats were;

  1. A) Avoiding Ashfur
  2. B) Being short with him



And

  1. C) Just outright refusing to talk to him.



Even Alderpaw, the friendliest of the bunch, wasn’t giving the gray-speckled tom the time of day.  _ But can you blame us? _ Alderpaw thought, whiskers twitching crossly.  _ It’s one thing to hate someone, like Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, for just being plain evil. But hating someone who was suppose to be a loyal member of Thunderclan, and someone who had actually been my parent’s friend at one point, was a completely different matter. _

“That should be fine,” Cinderpelt told Ashfur, shaking Alderpaw from his musings. “Take it easy for the next couple of days, though. And make sure you let one of us check the wounds every day, to make sure they’re not infected.” Jayfeather quietly snorted.

“Remind me to be mysteriously absent when that happens.” he hissed quietly.

“Done.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw meowed.

“You say the fox went across the WindClan border?” Leafpool asked her sister.

She looked worried. Alderpaw’s gaze slid to Jayfeather, who appeared to be reorganizing the herb store. But Alderpaw saw that his mentor’s ears were pricked. He was listening.

“That’s right,” Squirrelflight mewed, wincing as marigold juice seeped into the puncture wounds where the fox’s teeth had pierced her fur.

“You didn’t see any WindClan cats, did you?” Leafpool went on. “Like—like Crowfeather, for instance?” Jayfeather paused, paw hovering over a pile of sorrel.

“No. If we’d seen any WindClan cats we would have told them about the fox, mousebrain. We wouldn’t have to think about visiting them again. Anyway,” Squirrelflight then asked. “What made you think of Crowfeather?”

Leafpool was taking a long time to sort through the heap of marigold leaves. 

“Oh, no reason,” she mewed. “I just know he’s a friend of yours, from when you went to the sun-drown-place.”

“I don’t know about a friend,” Squirrelflight remarked. “I don’t think Crowfeather is capable of getting close to another cat—especially now that Feathertail’s dead. He really loved her. He must miss her so much.” Jayfeather’s gaze flicked over to his future mother.

“I expect he does,” Leafpool replied. She sounded as if something was choking her, and Squirrelflight looked at her in concern, but she had bent down to chew up another leaf. Sparkpaw stared at her brother, eyes wide. He could easily read the expression on her face. He had been able to since kit-hood. She was practically screaming at him that Leafpool and Crowfeather were together. He gave a little nod, confirming that he too, thought that. Jayfeather met Alderpaw’s eyes. He jerked his head toward Leafpool and nodded.  _ Yep, _ the gray tabby was saying.  _ It’s happened. _

_ Sometimes I’m glad that Jayfeather can read minds now. _ Alderpaw thought.  _ It’s much easier to ask him something without someone else knowing. _

There was a rustle among the brambles that sheltered the den and Firestar appeared, followed closely by Brambleclaw.

“Brambleclaw said you’d be here,” the Clan leader meowed to Squirrelflight and Ashfur. “I’ve decided to go over to WindClan to warn Onestar about the fox, and I want you to come with me.”

Cinderpelt raised her head. 

“I don’t think—”

“I know what you’re going to say,” Firestar interrupted. “But my shoulder’s fine now, and I’ve made up my mind.”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” The medicine cat’s blue eyes flashed. “These cats have been hurt in a fight and they need to rest.”

“I need them to tell Onestar what they saw,” Firestar objected.

“They can tell you, and you can pass on the message,” Cinderpelt mewed stubbornly.

“Hang on.” Squirrelflight heaved herself to her paws. “What about asking us? I feel strong enough to go over to WindClan. What about you, Ashfur?”

“Sure.” The gray warrior rose and stood beside her.

“Can I go?” Sparkpaw asked.

“Nope.” Jayfeather meowed. “You’re staying here so I can keep an eye on that paw. No more patrols for you today.”

“Aww..” Sparkpaw gave the tabby pleading eyes. “Please, can I go?” Jayfeather stared at her, unmoved.

“No.” he said simply. He turned back to his work.

“Dang it.” Sparkpaw meowed. “Worth a shot.” Alderpaw pressed his nose against her shoulder.

“If it’s alright,” he began. “I could go.” Sparkpaw perked up, swinging her attention onto Firestar.

“Can he?” she asked, pulling the pleading eyes once more. “Please? Then he can tell me everything that happened!”

“Well…” Firestar hesitated. Then he caved. “Alright.”

“Yes!”

“What if you get into another fight over there?” Cinderpelt challenged Firestar as Sparkpaw began badgering her brother to listen to everything, and to look at  _ everything _ .

“That won’t happen,” Firestar said calmly. “WindClan are our friends.”

Cinderpelt let out an angry hiss and stalked into her den, her tail twitching irritably.

Firestar watched her with a warm look in his green eyes.

“She gets more like Yellowfang every day,” he murmured. Jayfeather stared at him.  _ Don’t I know it. _

By the time Firestar led his patrol across the WindClan border the sun was beginning to set. There was no sign of any other cats; even the scent of the most recent WindClan patrol was faint. Alderpaw struggled to pick it out among the rich odors of rabbit that drifted down from the moor- land, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since early morning. They had not gone far when he spotted three rabbits hopping slowly along as they nibbled the grass.

“It’s as if they know we’re not allowed to chase them,” Squirrelflight complained.

Ashfur’s whiskers twitched. 

“I know. But just think what Deadstar would say if he caught us taking prey in his territory.”

Soon they came to a stream that fell steeply over a series of tiny waterfalls. A few stunted thorn trees grew beside it. There were no WindClan cats to be seen until the patrol was climbing the slope that led to the camp. Then Alderpaw spotted the outline of a single warrior keeping watch on the skyline; the cat whisked around and disappeared as Firestar led the others up the final stretch of turf. A few heartbeats later, Deadstar appeared from the thorn bushes that sur- rounded the hollow and stood waiting for them. Webfoot and Crowfeather flanked him, their faces expressionless. Onewhisker slid from behind them, waving his tail in a friendly gesture of greeting.

“Firestar.” Deastar dipped his head in greeting. “What are you doing in WindClan territory?”

His tone was polite, but he spoke to Firestar as an equal, his head proudly raised and his gaze steady. This was the cat who had been Windclan’s deputy for as long as Tallstar had been leader.

“We came to see how you are,” Firestar replied. “I’d have come before, but I wrenched my shoulder in the battle.”

“WindClan is doing well,” Deastar meowed. “We have all recovered. How is Thunderclan doing?”

“We, too, are recovering well.” Firestar responded. “Had a spot of trouble with a badger by the Shadowclan border, but we managed to drive it off.” Deadstar nodded.

“That’s good to hear.”

“We also came to tell you about a fox we drive over our border,” Firestar flicked his tail to summon Brambleclaw, who stepped forward beside his leader. “We”—he flicked his tail at Squirrelflight and Ashfur—“surprised a fox.”

“A young dog fox,” Ashfur put in. “One of the biggest I’ve seen.”

“The three of us and Alderpaw’s sister Sparkpaw fought it off,” Brambleclaw explained, “and it crossed the border into your territory. We think it must have a den—”

“—among some rocks near the foot of the hill,” Deadstar finished. “My warriors have been tracking it. We’re keeping an eye on it; don’t worry.”

“It’s more savage than most foxes,” Brambleclaw warned. “Look at the wounds on Squirrelflight and Ashfur.”

“And it made Sparkpaw sprain her paw.” Alderpaw put in.

“You can say that again!” Squirrelflight murmured, wincing as she flexed her shoulders.

“WindClan can deal with it,” Deadstar assured. “Thank you for stopping by.” Firestar nodded, then gestured with his tail at his Clanmates, indicating that they should leave. 

“Good-bye, Deadstar,” he mewed. “I’ll see you at the Gathering.”

“Do you want a patrol to follow them to the border?” Webfoot spoke for the first time.

Deadstar shook his head. 

“That won’t be necessary.”

Without saying anything else, he turned and disappeared into the bushes. Firestar watched the place where he had vanished until the leaves stopped trembling. He gave a friendly nod to Onewhisker, who meowed a quick thank-you, then he turned and headed down the slope. Squirrelflight was about to follow when she heard a low voice call her name. She glanced back; Crowfeather was still standing in the shadow of the bushes.

“Squirrelflight, I wanted to ask you—” he began.

Webfoot thrust his head out of the bushes. 

“Crowfeather!”

“I’ll be there in a moment!” Crowfeather called back. “Squirrelflight, listen,” he began again.

But Firestar had paused at the foot of the slope. 

“Come on, Squirrelflight!”

“Can’t this wait until the Gathering?” Squirrelflight mewed to the WindClan warrior. “I’ve got to go.”

Crowfeather took a step back, his tail drooping in disappointment. 

“Okay, I guess it can wait.”

Webfoot called out again, and with a last frustrated look at Squirrelflight, Crowfeather turned away. Squirrelflight bounded after her Clanmates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw and Sparkpaw: DEATH FROM ABOVE!!!
> 
> Squirrelflight: THIS. MEANS. WAR!
> 
> Brambleclaw: ATTAAAAACK!
> 
> Ashfur: *Completely oblivious to the BrambleSquirrel cuteness & family bonding going on, probably daydreaming about being with Squirrelflight*


	6. BrambleSquirrel Family Pokes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for today! Just finished typing it actually.

A ruffled disc of white light trembled on the surface of the lake, and up above the stars of Silverpelt blazed in the night sky. Firestar led the way with Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Shadecloud, and Cloudtail close to his flanks. Ashfur and Spiderleg padded just behind with Snowflight and Tawnypelt behind them, but ahead of Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, Whitestorm, Goldenflower, Icefoot, and Brackenfur. Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart were behind them, and Brambleclaw brought up the rear, glancing back now and again as if he expected trouble. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw dropped back to join him, leaving their mother and Leafpool to converse with each other.

“Hi dad!” Sparkpaw chirped. She snickered as her father, once again, was startled by being called ‘dad’.

“Still not used to that.” he muttered.

“Well,” Alderpaw meowed. “We won’t be calling you that for a good few moons after we go back to our time.” he meowed a little quieter. “We weren’t born until after the Great Battle, and the Great Storm.”

“We missed a lot of ‘Greats’.” Sparkpaw randomly meowed. “The Great Journey, the Great Battle, the Great Storm…” Brambleclaw stared at her, then blinked and shook his head.

“The Great Journey I know of, obviously, the Great Battle you told me about, but the Great Storm you mentioned?”

“After the Great Battle, a few moons after I think, there was a huge storm that flooded the hollow,” Alderpaw explained. “Seedpaw drowned, and there was a spot of trouble with some badgers that, well, they killed Dustpelt…” Brambleclaw halted, shock in his eyes.

“Dustpelt?” he echoed. Sparkpaw nodded.

“The badgers got him. He died on the battlefield.” she perked up. “At least then he got to join his kin in Starclan. He didn’t have many left in the clan. Just Birchfall, who’s actually Birchkit right now.” Brambleclaw shook his head once more, clearly absorbing the new information he just got.

“We might have given him information overload.” Alderpaw meowed to his sister.

“Yeah…” she meowed. “Sorry about that.” Brambleclaw flicked his tail, curling it over her shoulders.

“It’s fine,” he meowed. “Just strange to hear about it, you know?”

As they drew closer to the Twoleg horse place, they began to pick up strong WindClan scent, as if a large patrol had just passed that way.

“Deadstar and his Clan must be ahead of us,” Squirrelflight meowed. Pausing to taste the air, she distinguished another scent, and a moment later she spotted two pale shapes flitting across the field beyond the horse place fence. “That must be the kittypets who live in the barn,” she commented. “Do you remember Smoky and Daisy? We met last time we came to a Gathering. I wonder if Daisy has had her kits yet.”

“It’s time the ThunderClan queens started having kits,” Leafpool mewed. “The Clan is really short of young cats.”

Squirrelflight nodded. More kits meant more apprentices, and that meant she wouldn’t have to collect any more moss!  _ Good thing Shadecloud is expecting,  _ she thought.  _ And Sorreltail and Brackenfur have been  _ _ very _ _ friendly lately. _

They crossed the marshy ground where they had made their temporary camp when they first reached the lake. Just beyond it, a new set of scent marks warned that they had reached the RiverClan border. On the lakeshore ahead of them, Squirrelflight could see a throng of cats; in the bright moonlight it was easy to recognize Deadstar and his WindClan warriors.

She remembered how her patrol had first discovered the island. They had always known it would be a perfect place to gather, but they had assumed it would be impossible to reach, except for the strong swimmers in RiverClan. But StarClan had found a way to help them cross the narrow stretch of water that separated the island from the shore. Squirrelflight felt her fur bristle with anticipation as they approached the tree bridge. It had once been a lofty pine tree, growing close to the edge of the island. Now its roots reared up into the air, while its tip rested on the pebbly lakeshore. As she drew closer Squirrelflight could see its needles were already brown and dry, falling like brittle rain onto the stones.

Cats were bunched together around the topmost branches; their flattened ears and stiffly held tails betrayed their nervousness about trusting the tree to support their weight across the cold black water. Squirrelflight watched Webfoot sniff warily at a twig. Suddenly there was an impatient meow and Crowfeather leapt up onto the trunk, close to where it stretched out over the water. He swayed until he found his balance, then started to walk along the trunk, placing each paw carefully until he was near enough to the opposite shore to jump down safely.

Squirrelflight wanted to push forward and scramble along the trunk so she could explore the island too, but she made herself wait, claws scraping impatiently on the stones. Brambleclaw slid to her side, Alderpaw and Sparkpaw bounding up behind him.

“Impatient, are we?” the dark tabby meowed, amused.

“Yes, I am!” Squirrelflight confirmed. “I can’t wait to explore!” Brambleclaw pressed his nose to her ear.

“Me too,” he meowed. “Maybe Sparkpaw and Alderpaw can show us?” he glanced at them. “They know their way around.”

“Good idea.”

More WindClan cats began to cross, gripping the trunk with their claws as they advanced pawstep by pawstep toward the far shore. When Firestar waved his tail for the ThunderClan cats to follow, Squirrelflight started forward eagerly, only to bump into Leafpool, who was gazing across the water to the island.

“What’s the matter?” Squirrelflight mewed. “For StarClan’s sake, get a move on!”

Leafpool jumped. 

“Sorry!”

As Tornear leapt up onto the tree bridge, Deadstar padded across and spoke quickly to Firestar before following his warrior. Firestar beckoned his Clan around him.

“RiverClan and ShadowClan have already crossed,” he meowed. “Deadstar told me Leopardstar and Blackstar agreed we should all have a chance to explore the island before the Gathering.”

“Where will we meet when it starts?” Cloudtail asked.

Firestar twitched his ears. 

“Only StarClan knows, until we get over there. But you shouldn’t get lost. The island’s not that big.”

He jumped onto the tree trunk, followed by Sandstorm and Cloudtail. At last it was Squirrelflight’s turn. She crouched and sprang into the air; the trunk bounced under her weight as she landed. Her fur fluffed out in alarm and she sank her claws into the bark to keep her balance. Suddenly she was conscious of how narrow the trunk was, and how close the water was, lapping at the half-submerged branches beneath her.

“Go on,” Ashfur meowed from behind Alderpaw and Sparkpaw. “You’re keeping every cat waiting.”

Cautiously Squirrelflight edged out along the tree trunk. The trunk bounced even harder as more cats sprang up behind her, and the branches scraped her pelt as she wove her way between them. But gradually she got used to the motion, and the trunk grew thicker as she crept out across the lake. Her confidence grew; when the branches came to an end she broke into a run until she hurled herself with a yowl of triumph onto the shore on the other side.

Dustpelt leapt into the air and spun to face her. 

“Great StarClan, you startled me!” he exclaimed. “Any cat would think you were still a kit, the way you behave.”

“Sorry, Dustpelt.” Seeing his tail curl up with amusement, Squirrelflight guessed the brown tabby warrior was as excited as she was to be in their new Gathering place.

She waited in the shelter of the tree roots while Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, and then Ashfur crossed. Brambleclaw padded over to her as Alderpaw and Sparkpaw dashed across the sandy shore, tail waving as their eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Come on!” Sparkpaw meowed impatiently. “This way!” Out of the corner of her eyes, Squirrelflight spotted Ashfur glaring glumly at them. Her tail kinked a bit as she thought;  _ I should tell him that I’m not interested. I would like to remain friends, but I just don’t feel the same way. _ Glancing at Brambleclaw and their future kits, she purred as Sparkpaw, already up a tree, crept across a branch and pounced on her brother, who had been sniffing a clump of plants before he was flattened by his sister.

“Hey!” he meowed indignantly. Brambleclaw pressed against Squirrelflight, curling his tail with hers, as he lean over and whispered;

“I can’t wait until we have them.” She purred, licked his ear, and replied;

“Me too.”

They padded along the shore, passing Squirrelflight’s mother, Sandstorm, who was sharpening her claws on the trunk of another pine.

“This is good,” she mewed happily. “Much safer than where we gathered last time, near the horse place.” Her claws sharpened to her satisfaction, she sat down and stared out across the gently lapping water.

Squirrelflight and her family -  _ that sounded great _ \- skirted an outcrop of rocks leading down to the water and came to a wider stretch of pebbles and sandy earth, broken up here and there by small, gleaming pools. Squirrelflight crouched down beside one, tongue extended to lap, then sprang back with a meow of surprise.

“There are fish in there!”

Sparkpaw bounded over, stuck her face into the water, then jerked it out.

“I missed!” she meowed, disappointed. Alderpaw purred

“They’re too small for prey,” he meowed. “Let’s keep going.”

The island shore grew rockier farther around, where the vast, glittering lake stretched all the way to their own territory. Squirrelflight could just make out the mass of trees with the dark bulk of the moorland rising above them.

“This would be great to sun ourselves on warm days,” Brambleclaw observed, gazing up at a smooth gray boulder splotched with lichen. “We haven’t found anything like Sunningrocks in our territory.”

“No, but we haven’t explored it all yet,” Squirrelflight reminded him. “And it would be a very long way to come to warm our pelts!”

“There’s a pile of rocks in camp that get quite warm,” Sparkpaw meowed. “They’re very nice to sun on.”

“Well, there we go!” Brambleclaw exclaimed.

As they scrambled over the boulder, claws scraping for balance, she caught a glimpse of Hawkfrost, sitting in the shadows as Frogspeck conversed with Shadecloud and Icefoot. The latter looked like he was keeping on eye on the dark tabby Riverclan warrior. Frogspeck and Shadecloud, however, were oblivious to Squirrelflight’s uncle’s distrust of Hawkfrost, and continued chatting nearer the center of the island. They were padding side by side their heads bent close together as they talked. They didn’t seem interested in exploring their surroundings, and they took no notice of the cats from all Clans that swarmed around them. Eventually, Hawkfrost appeared to grow sick of sitting there, for he stood up, scanned the clearing, and padded off. Icefoot followed his progress through narrowed eyes.

“Do you think Icefoot knows about what Hawkfrost will do?” Squirrelflight asked quietly. Brambleclaw flicked his ear.

“Probably,” he meowed.

“He does.” Alderpaw then added; “We told Firestar, and he told Icefoot. Icefoot wasn’t happy to hear about it, so he’s keeping a close watch on him, even though Firestar told him to  _ at least _ give him a chance.”

The four cats headed for the central thicket. They hadn’t gone far before they heard the gentle murmur of many cats greeting each other after a moon apart.

Brambleclaw paused to taste the air. 

“All four Clans are here. This must be the place.”

He led the way through a clump of thorns, swerving to avoid a particularly prickly branch. Squirrelflight could hear prey rustling in the leaves around her, but she was too excited to think of hunting. She tried to push her way through the brambles more quickly, but thorns caught in her pelt.

“I’m not going to get stuck again!” she muttered.

Sparkpaw and Alderpaw let out a mrrow of laughter as Brambleclaw’s amber eyes glimmered with amusement. 

“Don’t worry. If you can’t get out, I’ll help you. We can’t have you missing the Gathering.”

Squirrelflight crouched down until her belly brushed the crisp dead leaves underneath the brambles, then she wriggled forward until the branches thinned and she broke out into the open.

“Wow!”

She was standing at the edge of a wide circle of grass that shone silver in the moonlight. It looked like a much smaller version of the lake, its surface rippling as the breeze brushed against the stems. A single oak tree grew in the center. Roots thicker than a cat’s body clutched at the ground, while branches shifted overhead and cast trembling shadows on the cats below.

“This is perfect!” Brambleclaw exclaimed, emerging from the bushes beside her.

Squirrelflight looked around for her Clanmates. Goldenflower and Whitestorm were stretched out in a clump of longer grass with a couple of elders from other Clans, and Cinderpelt had joined Leafpool and Mothwing near the tree roots, Jayfeather crouched down a tail-length away. Littlecloud, the ShadowClan medicine cat, was padding over to sit beside them. Cloudtail and Dustpelt were standing in the shelter of the bushes farther around the circle; after a shared glance they went over to Mistyfoot and Blackclaw of RiverClan, dipping their heads in greeting.

This looked more like a regular Gathering back in the forest, with cats from different Clans comfortably sharing news. She twitched her ears to welcome Leafpool, who had left the other medicine cats and padded across the grass to join her sister.

“I love it here.” Leafpool’s eyes shone; Squirrelflight guessed she felt especially close to StarClan here. “It’s smaller than Fourtrees, but it feels so safe.”

As Squirrelflight started to agree, she saw Firestar race across the clearing and leap into the tree. He sprang up the trunk, landing on a low branch and stood looking down at the four Clans.

“Blackstar! Leopardstar! Deadstar!” he called. “We could sit here for the Gathering.”

Blackstar was the next to appear, agile for a cat of his bulk as he swarmed up the tree to crouch on the branch beside Firestar with his tail hanging down. Leopardstar settled herself in the fork between two branches not far from Firestar and Blackstar; Deadstar climbed a little higher so he could look down on the other three.

Stonefur sat tidily on one of the thick, twisting roots at the foot of the trunk. When the other deputies, Ashfoot and Russetfur, joined her there, a pang as sharp as a thorn pierced Squirrelflight’s belly. It was blindingly obvious that there was no ThunderClan deputy to sit with them. She and Brambleclaw exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

Firestar let out a yowl. 

“Cats of all Clans, welcome to this new Gathering place. StarClan has brought us here, and we thank them.” He waited for a moment while the warriors grew quiet, then courteously dipped his head to the WindClan leader. “Deadstar, would you like to begin?”

The WindClan leader rose to his paws, balancing confi- dently on the thick branch. His green eyes gleamed in the moonlight, his black pelt earning a silver sheen. 

“All is well with WindClan,” he reported. “I have made the journey to the Moonpool and received my nine lives and my name from StarClan.”

Murmurs of congratulation rose up from the cats in the clearing: from all four Clans, Squirrelflight noticed. Deadstar had been popular when he was deputy, and his leadership had received powerful approval from StarClan when they made the tree fall, killing Mudclaw. She glanced around to see whether Webfoot and Mudclaw’s other supporters were joining in; she couldn’t see Webfoot at all, but the black she-cat Nightcloud was crouching under a bush, gazing up at her leader with an unreadable expression on her face. Squirrelflight spotted that Cinderheart, sitting beside Lionblaze, was glaring at the Windclan she-cat, a smug look of pride on her face.

Deadstar bowed his head. 

“This morning Ashfoot, Tornear, and Crowfeather drove a fox from our territory,” he went on. “They fought well, and I’m sure we’ve seen the last of it.”

A yowl of approval came from the cats below—mostly from WindClan, but some from other Clans too. 

“Ashfoot! Tornear! Crowfeather!”

Deadstar continued: 

“We have held warrior ceremonies for two apprentices. Owlwhisker and Weaselfur are here tonight as full warriors of WindClan.” He sat down again as the new warriors were welcomed by the other cats. Leopardstar was on her paws almost before Deadstar had finished, impatiently waving her tail for silence. 

“There is no sign of the badger that we drove out a moon ago,” she announced. “We think it has gone for good.”

Squirrelflight looked across the clearing to Hawkfrost. He had led the patrol that got rid of RiverClan’s badger. Squirrelflight curled her lip when she saw how pleased with himself Hawkfrost looked.  _ Like he’s the only warrior who ever fought a badger, _ she thought resentfully, twisting her head to lick the healing wounds on her flank. Brambleclaw gently rested his tail along her back.

“RiverClan have also made a new warrior,” Leopardstar went on. “Voletooth sits vigil in the camp tonight.”

“Deadstar and Leopardstar seem very keen to report new warriors,” Squirrelflight whispered to her sister. “It’s as if they’re trying to show the other Clans how strong they are.”

“It’s ridiculous!” Leafpool hissed, startling Squirrelflight with the ferocity of her reply. “Why is it so important for us to be rivals instead of friends? Have they forgotten every- thing we went through to get here?”

Squirrelflight was a bit surprised that Leafpool felt so strongly; medicine cats usually kept apart from ordinary Clan rivalries, and her friendships with Littlecloud, Barkface, and Mothwing wouldn’t change however hostile the Clans became. But then, Leafpool had probably grown as used to living with all the Clans together as Squirrelflight had.

“At the last Gathering,” Leopardstar went on, “I agreed that the marshy ground where we first camped could be neutral territory so that we would have somewhere to gather. But now that StarClan have given us this island, I’m claiming the marshes for RiverClan.”

Squirrelflight heard several cats muttering discontentedly; Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, exclaimed, 

“Mousedung! Now I won’t be able to collect herbs there.”

“The rest of the Clans have to agree,” Blackstar pointed out, sinking his claws into the bark beneath his paws. “There was neutral territory around Fourtrees.”

Leopardstar lashed her tail. 

“You can’t turn this place into the forest. Things are different here. For a start, every Clan but RiverClan has to cross another Clan’s territory to reach the island. There’s no point in having neutral territory.”

“Leopardstar’s right,” Firestar meowed. “I don’t see any reason why RiverClan can’t have the marshes.” Leopardstar dipped her head to him, acknowledging his support.

“Deadstar, what do you think?” Firestar asked.

Deadstar hesitated; Squirrelflight guessed he would like to claim the marshes and their stock of useful herbs for his Clan, but WindClan already had the largest expanse of territory.

“Very well,” he agreed.

Blackstar shrugged. 

“I won’t object, if you all agree.”

Leopardstar’s eyes gleamed with satisfaction. 

“Then we will set our scent markers by the horse place tomorrow.”

Yowls of approval rose from the RiverClan cats; Firestar waited for them to die down before he started to speak.

“I don’t have much to report,” he admitted, shrugging a bit. “Like RiverClan, we found a badger on our territory, and Brambleclaw led the patrol that sent it away. Apart from that, everything is going well, and we have seen nothing of Twolegs since we moved into the territory.” He stepped back and gestured with his tail to Blackstar.

Squirrelflight tensed as the ShadowClan leader stood up. Would he mention the badger? Did he know that ThunderClan had driven it into ShadowClan territory? But when Blackstar spoke, it was to report that prey was plentiful in the pinewoods. 

“We found an old badger set not far from the Twoleg nest,” he rasped. “But we could barely detect the scent. It must have been abandoned long ago.”

Squirrelflight exchanged a glance with Brambleclaw, feeling the fur lie flat on her neck again. The badger and her cubs must have retreated deeper into the forest, well away from any Clan’s territory. From the number of old sets being reported, it looked as if several badgers had once lived around the lake.

Perhaps the Clans were lucky they hadn’t encountered more.

“I hope we’ve seen the last of them,” she murmured to Brambleclaw.

“If they come back, we’ll deal with them,” he meowed.

Now that Blackstar had finished speaking, she assumed the Gathering would be over, but the full moon still floated overhead, and Firestar began to speak once more.

“Clan leaders, and cats of all Clans,” he began, “there’s something we need to decide. This is the Gathering place StarClan have chosen for us, but as Leopardstar said, all of us except RiverClan have to cross another Clan’s territory to reach it. We need to decide exactly where cats can travel in each other’s territory when it’s time to gather.”

“Good idea,” Squirrelflight commented under her breath.

“Well, there’s no need for ThunderClan to cross through our territory to get here,” Blackstar meowed instantly. “It’s much quicker for you to come across WindClan.”

Squirrelflight saw her father stiffen, and she guessed that he was holding back a sharp retort.  **(I love Firestar’s sassy sayings, they make my day.)**

“Yes, but we still need to discuss it.”

“I don’t mind any cat coming from either direction as far as the tree bridge,” Leopardstar mewed. “But no cat has permission to take prey from RiverClan.”

“The same goes for WindClan,” Deadstar added, rising to his paws again. “Firestar, you can bring your cats across my territory, but I want you to keep within two fox-lengths of the lake. If my warriors catch you anywhere else, we’ll regard it as trespass.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Firestar replied calmly. “Let’s make that a general rule.” He raised his voice so every cat could hear. “A Clan may cross another territory to come to Gatherings, but they must stay within two fox-lengths of the lakeshore, and travel without stopping.”

“And take no prey,” Blackstar added.

Firestar nodded. 

“Does every cat agree?”

A murmur of agreement hung in the air above the cats; what Firestar proposed sounded fair.

Cinderpelt stood up. 

“Will the same rule apply to cats who want to visit the Moonpool? Because they would have to leave the lakeshore and cross either our territory or WindClan’s to reach the hills.”

“WindClan always allowed cats to cross our old territory when they were going to the Moonstone,” Deadstar pointed out. There was a touch more warmth in his voice; he shared the respect that all cats felt for Cinderpelt.

“True,” meowed Firestar. “And I don’t see any reason not to do the same here.”

“But those should be the only two exceptions,” Blackstar put in, with a glare at Firestar. “Otherwise we may as well forget about our boundaries altogether.”

“No, wait.” Stonefur looked up from his root. “Cats who cross borders aren’t always hostile. We all need to visit other Clans sometimes. Surely we don’t need to be more suspicious here than we were in the old forest?”

Squirrelflight remembered Mistyfoot and Frogspeck’s urgent visit to Firestar when they discovered that Mudclaw and Hawkfrost were plotting together. They had risked crossing ShadowClan’s territory and nearly been caught by a patrol.

“That makes sense,” Leafpool agreed softly. “We should be able to visit each other.” Her amber eyes gazed unblinkingly across the clearing; Squirrelflight couldn’t see what she was looking at.  **(I can guess…)**

“If no cat has more to say, we should end this Gathering,” Firestar meowed.

“Fine by me,” Blackstar replied. Deadstar and Leopardstar nodded.

“And we need to make sure the cats who aren’t here know what has been decided,” Firestar added.

The ShadowClan leader licked one paw and drew it over his ear. 

“That would be a job for the deputies, don’t you think?”

Squirrelflight dug her claws into the ground. That was a cruel taunt, aimed straight at Firestar. There was no way the ThunderClan leader could reasonably object. He nodded curtly and sprang down from the tree.

Squirrelflight sighed. 

“Blackstar won’t let any cat forget that Firestar didn’t appoint another deputy when Graystripe disappeared,” she complained. “It’s obvious he thinks ThunderClan is weaker because of it.”

“If he tries to attack us, he’ll find out how wrong he is,” Brambleclaw pointed out.

Squirrelflight growled in agreement. She then pricked her ears as Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were joined by their friend Needlepaw. The silver tabby touched noses with both of them, and the three of them drifted into a rapid-fire discussion. She flicked her tail towards them

“Well, they certainly don’t care about clan boundries.” she meowed to Brambleclaw. He hummed, agreeing.

“That is a good thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sparkpaw: *Excited missile of fluff*
> 
> Alderpaw: *Exasperated, but well-informed ball of fluff*
> 
> Brambleclaw: *The fluff that gets information overload*
> 
> Squirrelflight: *The fluff that the excited missile gets it from, AKA, the OG missile of fluff*


	7. Leafpool Gets Her Cover Covered By Her Nephew (Who’s Getting Used To All These Spy Missions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I have three chapters today.

Leafpool stayed sitting down as her sister and Brambleclaw headed into the bushes toward the lakeshore. She gazed across the clearing to where she had last seen Crowfeather. She spotted the WindClan cat at once; he was looking straight back at her.

Leafpool glanced around. Other cats moved in the shadows; the brambles behind her rustled as they pushed through them on their way back to the tree bridge. No cat seemed to be paying much attention to her.

She started to circle the clearing, keeping to where the moonlight threw deep shadows.

“Leafpool!”

The young medicine cat froze, feeling her pelt tingle with frustration. She took a deep breath before turning around.

“Yes, Cinderpelt?”

“Come on, you’re being left behind.”

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. Her Clanmates had only just left the clearing. Was Cinderpelt deliberately keeping her away from Crowfeather?

“Okay, Cinderpelt, I’m coming.” Leafpool shot a glance over her shoulder and saw Crowfeather watching her with anguish in his eyes. Leafpool knew she couldn’t do anything but follow Cinderpelt into the bushes.

_ I’m a medicine cat, _ she told herself as she ducked under the prickly branches.  _ I can’t love Crowfeather, and he can’t love me. _

She repeated it over and over, all the way back to the ThunderClan camp, but all she could think of was the look in Crowfeather’s eyes.

A sweet scent drifted around Leafpool and a voice murmured her name. At first she thought Spottedleaf was calling to her; the former ThunderClan medicine cat had often come to her in dreams. But when she blinked open her eyes the cat standing in front of her had a silvery-gray pelt, and eyes of clearest blue. Starlight sparkled around her paws and at the ends of her whiskers.

Leafpool stared at her, bewildered. 

“Feathertail?”

Beyond her nest among the brambles outside Cinderpelt’s den, the hollow was bathed in silvery light. But several days had passed since the Gathering, and the moon was waning. Leafpool knew she was dreaming.

She stood up. 

“What is it, Feathertail?”

She guessed Feathertail had come to speak to her about Crowfeather. A pang of guilt shot through her. Feathertail and Crowfeather had loved each other so much, but the beautiful RiverClan cat had given up her life to save the Tribe and her friends from the fierce lion-cat Sharptooth. Was she angry that Crowfeather had fallen in love with another cat?

“I—I’m sorry,” Leafpool stammered.

Feathertail swept her tail across Leafpool’s mouth. 

“We need to talk, but not here. Follow me.”

She led the way into the clearing. Leafpool tried to walk as lightly as if she were stalking a mouse, then she wondered if the Clan could hear her when this was only a dream.

A bright, unearthly light flooded the hollow. Brightheart and Sootfur, on watch, looked like cats made of stone, their coats the color of moonlight. Lightningfur was pacing the clearing, the dark brown patches of her fur glowing sliver. None of them stirred as Feathertail and Leafpool crept past them and out through the thorn tunnel.

Once they were several fox-lengths away from the camp, Feathertail found a comfortable spot in a clump of long grass and settled down, gesturing with her tail for Leafpool to join her.

“I can guess what you’re thinking,” she meowed. “You think I’m angry about Crowfeather, don’t you?”

Leafpool blinked at her, too ashamed to admit to her suspicion.

“Do you think I wouldn’t want to see him happy?” Feathertail asked gently. “You make him happy; I can see that.”

“I’m a medicine cat!” Leafpool protested. Her fur tingled with delight that Feathertail wasn’t angry—more than that, she seemed to want Leafpool and Crowfeather to be together—but she knew it was more complicated than that.

“I wish I could make him happy, but I can’t.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Feathertail told her. “There’s something I need you to do.”

Leafpool pricked her ears. 

“What?”

“It’s Mothwing.” Feathertail’s expression clouded. “I have an important message for her, but I can’t reach her.”

Leafpool felt icy water trickle down her spine, making her fur stand on end. When the Clans first came to the lake, the RiverClan medicine cat had confessed to Leafpool that she didn’t believe in StarClan. At first, Leafpool had been stunned. How could a medicine cat carry out her duties without the guidance of their warrior ancestors? But she agreed to keep her friend’s secret because she knew Mothwing was truly committed to caring for her Clan, and she knew as much about herbs as any of the medicine cats. Plus, Jayfeather, however reluctantly, had admitted that it didn’t matter, at least in his time.

But she should have known that StarClan saw into the heart of every cat. There was no hiding the truth from them. A shiver of alarm swept through Leafpool. Were StarClan angry with Mothwing? Could they stop her being a medicine cat? Would they be angry with Leafpool too, for keeping Mothwing’s secret?

“Mothwing’s really good with healing herbs,” she told Feathertail. “And when she was an apprentice she wanted to believe.”

“I know,” Feathertail meowed. “We hoped that in time she would find faith in us. But she hasn’t, so we can’t speak to her to give her the messages her Clan needs.”

“But—” Leafpool hesitated. This was so hard to ask, but she had to know. “But Mudfur waited for a sign from StarClan before he chose Mothwing to be his apprentice. And one morning he found a moth’s wing outside his den. He took it as a sign that StarClan approved his choice. Was he mistaken?”

Feathertail bent her head to lick her chest fur. 

“You can’t expect to understand the signs given to another cat,” she replied when she looked up again. More briskly she added, “Leafpool, I need to tell Mothwing something urgently. I can’t reach her, so will you take a message to her?”

“What would you like me to say?” Leafpool knew she wouldn’t refuse Feathertail’s request. She would do anything to help Mothwing.

“Tell her RiverClan are in serious danger from Twolegs.”

“Twolegs?” Leafpool cocked her head, puzzled. “But we haven’t seen any Twolegs yet. Surely they won’t come until greenleaf?”

“I can’t tell you any more, except that the danger is to RiverClan alone. But it is real, I promise you that. Will you go and warn Mothwing, please?”

“Yes, of course.”

Feathertail gave Leafpool a single lick on the top of her head. Her sweet scent drifted around the younger cat.

“Thank you, Leafpool,” she murmured. “I know that if things had been different, you and I would have been good friends.”

Leafpool wanted to believe it. But they had been in different Clans when Feathertail was alive—and what about Crowfeather? Would they both have wanted him?

The scent faded. When Leafpool looked up the beautiful silver tabby was gone, and she was waking for real in her nest outside Cinderpelt’s den.

Pale dawn light filled the clearing, although the sky was gray with cloud. As Leafpool yawned and stretched, Cinderpelt poked her head out and sniffed the air.

“Rain later,” she commented. “You’d better find Ashfur and check that his neck wound is okay. He’s healing well, but there’s still a risk of infection.”

“Sure, Cinderpelt.” She heard Jayfeather snort. The gray tabby had been avoiding the speckled warrior for as long as Leafpool could remember. She twitched her ears as she remember Jayfeather’s warning that Ashfur could cause trouble. She shook her head, clearing it.

As Leafpool set off to find the gray tomcat, she began wondering how she could get away long enough to visit Mothwing and give her Feathertail’s message. RiverClan’s territory was on the opposite side of the lake, and she didn’t think she could make it there and back before nightfall. Should she tell Cinderpelt about Feathertail’s visit? No, that would mean betraying Mothwing’s secret—that she didn’t believe in StarClan. Mothwing would have to give up being a medicine cat, and Leafpool didn’t want that to happen.

She spotted Ashfur pushing his way through the thorn tunnel with the dawn patrol. 

“Hi, there,” he meowed. “Are you looking for me?”

“Yes, I’ve come to check your wound.” Leafpool parted Ashfur’s fur with one paw; the deep puncture wound was scarcely visible. “That’s fine. I’ll check with Cinderpelt, but I don’t think you need any more herbs on it. We’ll keep an eye on it for a few more days, though.”

“Great!” mewed Ashfur. “I’m lucky it wasn’t infected, with that filthy creature’s teeth in there.”

“Well, let us know if you have any more trouble with it.” Again, Leafpool wondered about Jayfeather’s warning, but she didn’t, and couldn’t, beileve just how Ashfur could bring trouble to Thunderclan.

“Hi.” Squirrelflight had deposited a couple of starlings on the fresh-kill pile and bounded up to Ashfur and her sister. “Leafpool, you’ll never guess what we found on patrol!”

“What?”

Squirrelflight’s green eyes gleamed. 

“Catmint!”

“That’s impossible! You only find catmint in Twoleg gardens.” Leafpool’s heart sank into her paws. “Don’t tell me you’ve found Twoleg nests on our territory.”

“No, mousebrain. You remember the abandoned Twoleg nest that Brambleclaw and his patrol found?”

Leafpool nodded.

“Well, it’s there. The Twolegs must have had a garden once, but it’s all overgrown now. And there are these enormous clumps—only just coming up, but it’s catmint, all right.”

“That’s great!” Catmint was by far the best remedy for whitecough and the dreaded greencough that could be fatal to elders and kits. Back in the forest there had been a steady supply in Twolegplace, but Leafpool hadn’t expected to find any here.

“I’ll tell Cinderpelt right away. Thanks, Squirrelflight.”

Halfway to her den, Leafpool realized this could be the answer to her problem. She paused briefly to decide what to say, then she went to find the medicine cat.

Cinderpelt was inside her den, checking the stores of herbs. 

“Thank StarClan newleaf is coming,” she meowed. “We’re down to our last poppy seed. I hope no cat gets ill for the next moon or so.”

“Then you’ll want to hear what Squirrelflight just told me.” Leafpool told her about the discovery of catmint.

“Catmint, you say?” Jayfeather meowed, poking his head from the stores. “Good, I can show you how to care for them. I’ve been taking care of those plants since my apprentice days.”

Cinderpelt purred. 

“Could you go and collect some?”

“Sure,” Leafpool replied. “I’ll have a good nose around, and see if there’s anything else worth having.”

“There is.” Jayfeather meowed, licking his pelt clean of the herb dust that had collected on it. “Marigold is there. So’s lavender, among other things.”

She was about to dart out of the den, but Cinderpelt stopped her. 

“Do you think you should take a warrior with you?”

Leafpool’s heart sank. An escort was the last thing she wanted. Once she might have considered taking Sorreltail, who had shared adventures with her in the past, but the young tortoiseshell had to rest now for the sake of her kits.

“I’ll be fine,” she promised Cinderpelt. “That old nest is right in the middle of our territory, and we know the fox has gone.”

“Okay. Be careful, though. Keep on the lookout for badgers.”

“I will.”

She hurried across the clearing to the thorn tunnel before anyone else could ask what she was doing. She had never been to the abandoned nest before, but she knew it was near the overgrown Twoleg path that led away from the stone hollow. Brambleclaw thought that Twolegs had once taken stone out of the hollow, leaving their marks on the cliffs, and used the path to carry it away. Leafpool didn’t know if he was right, but the stony path made a good clear space where she could race along without being held up by undergrowth.

The morning light was still casting long shadows through the woodland when she came to the Twoleg nest. It was set back from the path, half hidden by sparse trees and thickets of bramble. A shiver went through Leafpool; though Brambleclaw had described it to her, she hadn’t known until now just how sinister the nest would feel.

_ I’d rather face wild foxes than go in there! _ she thought.

Warily she examined the tumbledown walls and the sagging piece of wood that once had blocked the entrance. Nothing moved, and when she tasted the air there was no scent of Twolegs. However, she could pick out the scent of catmint, and she followed it until she found the clumps Squirrelflight had mentioned, not far away from the wall of the nest. Several stems were long enough to take now, and there would be plenty more later in newleaf. Leafpool bit off a few stalks and padded away from the Twoleg nest.

“Hi Leafpool.” Leafpool froze as Alderpaw popped up from a bush, juniper by the looks of the small purplish-blue berries hanging off the tiny branches. “Collecting catmint?”

Leafpool set down the stalks.

“Yes, I am.” Alderpaw picked his way out of the bush, then pulled a branch out after him, filled with juniper berries. He then gave her a quizzical look with his amber eyes.

“You going somewhere?” he asked, curiosity in her gaze. Leafpool self-consesly flicked her tail.  _ I guess I can tell him _ , she thought.  _ He knows that Mothwing doesn’t believe in Starclan, and he won’t say a word. _

“I am actually,” she meowed. “Feathertail came to me and told me to give Mothwing a message.” Alderpaw’s eyes widened in understanding.

“All right, if you’re not back after dark I’m going to have to tell them that you went to Riverclan.” He then quickly added. “But I won’t mention the message. I’ll just tell them you went to exchange herbs.” Leafpool padded over an dlicked his ear.

“Thank you, Alderpaw.” she trotted back over to her plants and picked them up, waved in tail in farewell, and headed for the Windclan border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool, into her mic: Red Apprentice, can I trust you to cover for me?
> 
> Alderpaw, into his mic: Yep, you can Pooled Leaf!
> 
> Alderpaw:
> 
> Alderpaw: But I will have to tell Feathered Jay.
> 
> Alderpaw: He'll kill me if I don't.


	8. Sandstorm Gives Squirrelflight ‘The Talk’. Sort Of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHA!!! Mother/Daughter conversation, here I come!

Squirrelflight paused beside a clump of bracken, drawing in the scent of the fresh green fronds. Sunlit dew sparkled on every blade of grass, and the whole forest seemed to be waking up after the long sleep of leaf-bare.

Another deep breath brought the scent of cat. Not ThunderClan, and not ShadowClan either, though she was near their border. Squirrelflight froze, glancing from side to side. A bracken frond waved, and she caught a glimpse of a strange tabby cat creeping along with its belly fur brushing the ground.

Squirrelflight thought at first that a rogue had wandered into their territory; a heartbeat later she realized it must be one of the kittypets she and Brambleclaw had fought with when they first explored the land around the lake. Their Twoleg nest was in ShadowClan’s territory, but this crow-food-eating tabby wouldn’t give a mouse tail for Clan boundaries.

Dropping into the hunter’s crouch, Squirrelflight started to creep up on it, but she hadn’t taken more than a couple of pawsteps when she heard the rest of her patrol approaching: Thornclaw, Ashfur, and Sootfur.  _ Mousebrains! _ she thought.  _ Clumping around like horses!  _ She blinked gratefully when she noticed her uncle Copperleaf was stepping quietly over the ground.  _ At least he has sense. _

She warned them to keep back with a flick of her tail, but the tabby had already heard them. Squirrelflight saw the brown shape streak out of the middle of the bracken, and she sprang forward in pursuit. Behind her, she heard Ashfur yowl, 

“Hey, Squirrelflight, stop!” but she ignored him.

She dashed after the intruder, determined to give it a well-clawed ear to teach it not to come back, but the kittypet had too good a start. 

“Mouse dung!” she spat when she lost it in a patch of thick undergrowth. She turned back to join the rest of the patrol. To her surprise they were standing bunched together, staring at her with worried looks on their faces.

“Squirrelflight, you mousebrain!” Sootfur called out. 

“Squirrelflight!” Copperleaf called. “Take a few steps back, you’re over the border!”

Squirrelflight paused, looked around, then muttered;

“Oh, fox-dung.” She turned around and dashed back over the border.

Before she reached the others, Brambleclaw shouldered his way through the undergrowth, with Sandstorm and Stonebrook just behind him.

“What happen?” he demanded, eyes flicking around. “We heard you all shouting.”

“I spotted one of those kittypets from ShadowClan territory.” Squirrelflight explained, licking her chest fur to hide her embarrassment. “And I crossed the border by mistake.” Brambleclaw took a few paces forward, jaws open to take in the scent. He flicked his ear, surprised.

“The marks are faint.” he meowed. Sandstorm padded forward, eyes narrowed, then nodded.

“He’s right.” she meowed.

“I didn’t notice any scent marks,” Squirrelflight meowed, padding forward until she was on the right side of the border again.

“The markings are really faint.” Ashfur had been over to sniff at the roots of the dead tree. Then narrowed his eyes as he spotted Brambleclaw still gazing, concerned, at Squirrelflight. “Honestly, Brambleclaw. She’s fine, you don’t need to hover over her.”

Sandstorm gave Ashfur a look from narrowed green eyes.

“Squirrelflight can answer for herself,” she mewed. “And Brambleclaw is just concerned for her, it’s natural for toms to fuss over their mates.” Brambleclaw, embarrassed, stared at his paws as Squirrelflight pawed at the ground, a happy feeling expanding in her chest. Ashfur looked like he had been hit upside the head with a tree trunk.  **(HAHAHA! TAKE THAT!)**

“The markings are faint,” Thornclaw then meowed, sparing Brmableclaw and Squirrelflight from a prolonged embarrassment. Though he did give them a knowing look. “I don’t think ShadowClan have renewed them for days.”

“What’s the matter with them?” Sandstorm wondered. “ShadowClan are usually the first to make sure that no cat crosses their borders.”

Squirrelflight shrugged. 

“If they can’t be bothered to set their markers, they can’t object if some cat crosses the boundary by mistake.”

“That’s true,” Brambleclaw sighed, then touched his nose to Squirrelflight’s ear. “But for StarClan’s sake, be a bit more careful next time.” His mew had a hint of humor, but Ashfur took it the wrong way.

“She will be.” Ashfur sprang to, what he thought, was Squirrelflight’s defense, unaware of the furious look she gave him. “Anyway, Brambleclaw,” the gray tomcat went on, “it’s not your place to tell her what to do.”

“I wasn’t telling her what to do,” Brambleclaw retorted, his neck fur brisling. “I was joking with her!” Ashfur just flattened his ears, dark blue eyes stormy.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Sandstorm stalked over. “Let’s get back to camp before ShadowClan cats do turn up and find us ruffling each other’s fur.”

She stalked off in the direction of the camp. Sootfur and Thornclaw followed, Copperleaf and Stonebrook exchanged a glance, then followed, but Brambleclaw and Ashfur hesitated, still giving each other an angry stare. Squirrelflight knew Brambleclaw was regretting quarrleing with Ashfur, the two of them had been friends since their apprenticeship, but something had thrown that friendship into the deepest part of the lake if the look Ashfur was gicing Brambleclaw was anything to go by.

When Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, followed by a sulking Ashfur, came back to camp, they found it was full of activity. Cloudtail and Brightheart were just emerging from the warriors’ den; their daughter, Whitepaw, dashed across the clearing from where she was just jabbering to Creekflower to join them, meowing loudly. The elders had already taken their places at the foot of the rocks beneath the Highledge. Firestar was making his way down the stony path from his den to the floor of the hollow.

“What’s happening?” Squirrelflight asked as more warriors appeared from their den.

“Firestar just called a meeting.” Leafpool spoke behind her. Squirrelflight thought she looked subdued, as if she was still recovering from the fierce scolding Cinderpelt had given her for staying out all night in RiverClan. “It’s time for Birchkit and Larchkit to be made apprentices.”

“Great!” Squirrelflight gave a little bounce of delight. For the first time she noticed Ferncloud at the entrance of the nursery, vigorously grooming Birchkit’s pelt while the young cat wriggled with excitement. Dustpelt sat close by, looking

ready to burst with pride as her smoothed Larchkit’s fur. 

“The first new apprentice in our new home. Who’s going to mentor him?”

“I have no idea,” Leafpool meowed, beginning to cheer up. She glanced around the clearing as if she were trying to guess who the new mentor would be. The dark red she-cat didn’t noticed Brambleclaw, eyes filled with humor, tilt his head.

Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw found places among the other cats grouped in a semicircle around Firestar. Ashfur had stalked over to Rainwhisker moments before.

She would have liked to mentor Birchkit or Larchkit herself, but she suspected she hadn’t been a warrior long enough to be chosen, when so many more experienced cats were without an apprentice. Sandstorm followed Firestar down the rocks from his den. She must have told Firestar what had happened on the ShadowClan border. 

When all the cats had gathered, Firestar summoned the two kkits with a flick of his tail. The young gray tom and brown she-cat padded forward; eyes shining with excitement. Birchkit’s pelt gleamed in the sunlight and Larchkit’s dark brown fur looked as soft as fresh soil. Squirrelflight felt a rush of admiration for them. Their littermate, Hollykit, had died from starvation when the Twolegs tore up the old forest. The kits had lost their home too, but they had shown great courage for such young cats.

Firestar waited for the Clan to grow silent. 

“This is a good day for ThunderClan,” he began. “By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Birchkit, from now on you will be known as Birchpaw.”

Birchpaw nodded enthusiastically.

“Ashfur, you are ready for an apprentice,” Firestar continued. “You will be Birchpaw’s mentor.”

Squirrelflight turned to look at Ashfur. Pride and happiness replaced the glum look in his eyes as Birchpaw scampered toward him.

“Ashfur,” Firestar continued, “I know you will pass on your strength and the skills you learn from Dustpelt to Birchpaw,” Firestar meowed, “and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan.” He also fixed the warrior with a stern look, clearly warning the warrior that he knew about what had happened on the Shadowclan border.

Eyes brimming with excitement, Birchpaw stretched up, and Ashfur bent his head to touch noses with him. Larchkit was trembling with excitment as Firestar fixed his eyes on her.

“Larchkit, from now on you will be known as Larchpaw.” Larchkit figeted, tail twitching, as Firestar continued. “I have chosen your mentor to be Brambleclaw.” Squirrelflight snapped her head over to the tom sitting beside her. Brambleclaw gave her a mischievous look then stepped forward to meet Larchpaw as she scammpered over to him.

“Brambleclaw,” Firestar meowed. “You have proven yourself as a skillful and loyal warrior of Thunderclan. I trust you to pass all that you have learned, from others as well as your own experiences, onto Larchpaw.” Brambleclaw dipped his head, then bent over to touch noses with Larchpaw.

“Birchpaw! Larchpaw!” The Clan welcomed the apprentices with their new names. Ferncloud and Dustpelt bounded over to them, Ferncloud purring too loudly to speak, and Dustpelt gave his kits a quick lick of congratulations each.

“You never told me Firestar chose you!” Squirrelflight exclaimed to Brambleclaw, too happy for him to feel really indignant. Brambleclaw purred a laugh.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he meowed. Larchpaw had started talking.

“When will we go out of camp? When do we hunt? Ooo! When do we start fighting practice? Will you teach me everything? Like,  _ everything _ everything?” Brambleclaw clamped in tail over Larchpaw’s mouth.

“All in good time,” he meowed. “First, why don’t you get comfortable in the apprentice’s den?” he gestured to where Whitepaw and Birchpaw were waiting.

“Come on,” the white she-cat meowed. “I’ll show you the apprentices’ den. We’ll fetch some more moss for your bedding. And I’ll ask Brackenfur if we can train together tomorrow.”

“Okay!” Larchpaw meowed. “See you later!” she called to Brambleclaw.

She and the other apprentices disappeared into the brambles where the apprentices slept. Brambleclaw breathed out a loud sigh.

“Larchpaw is one bundle of energy,” he meowed. “She’s going to be fun to train.” Squirrelflight licked his shoulder.

“I’m sure she will.”

“I was surprised when Firestar asked me if I would like to mentor her,” Brambleclaw went on. “I thought he would chose a more experienced cat.” Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

“You are experienced, Brambleclaw.” she meowed. “You’ve gone all the way to the sun-drown-place and back! Besides, Firestar knows what he’s doing. He knows you’ll make a great mentor.” Brambleclaw touched noses with her, affection in his amber eyes. No words were exchanged, but she knew he was thankful for her support.  _ And he does need it… _ she thought as she recalled a close call a few nights before. Brambleclaw had woken up from a dream involving Tigerstar, and long scratch along his flank. Tawnypelt had awoke a few moments after, and the two of them had snuck out the warriors den to find Jayfeather and Alderpaw, who would immediatly know how he had gotten that scratch. The littermates had met the two future medicine cats outside the den, in the shadows, and got Brambleclaw’s scratch treated. When they got back, Tawnypelt had accidentally trotted on Airleap’s tail, waking him up. Squirrelflight uncle had questioned them on where they had gone, and how Brambleclaw got that scratch. Squirrelflight, still awake at the time, had jumped into the conversation, saying that they went out for a nighttime hunt. Then Tawnypelt had explained that Brambleclaw had fallen into a thorny bush.

“Well,” Airleap snorted. “Just be more careful next time.” then he had curled back up and gone to sleep. Tawnypelt had returned to her nest beside Snowflight, who had been out like a light the entire time, and Brambleclaw join Squirelflight in their nest.

“Squirrelflight.” Sandstorm was calling to her a few tail-lengths away, taking the dark red she-cat’s thoughts away from her mate’s troubled dreams. “Come here a moment.”

Squirrelflight padded over to her mother after meowed a quick good-bye to Brambleclaw, who was going to crash into his nest for a quick nap.

“What is it?”

“That quarrel today, by the ShadowClan border. Brambleclaw and Ashfur were close to fighting, and that’s not good for the Clan.”

Squirrelflight’s pelt prickled. 

“It wasn’t my fault,” she muttered mutinously. “Why tell me about it?”

The tip of Sandstorm’s tail twitched back and forth.

“Come on, Squirrelflight, you know better than that. Any cat can have problems, but you shouldn’t let yours get in the way of your duty to the Clan.” Squirrelflight blinked.  _ What problems? Did she mean-oh, right, Ashfur had no idea that Brambleclaw and I were together, and that made him mad... _

Squirrelflight forced herself to meet her mother’s eyes and saw sympathy there in spite of her stern words. 

“Okay,” she mewed. “I’ll do my best. But there are times when they both behave like furballs.”

Amusement glimmered in Sandstorm’s green eyes. 

“That’s tomcats for you.” She shook her head. “Your father was quite oblivious for some time, and as good as he is with his words, he was a mess then.” Sandstorm shook her head fondly, and Squirrelflight’s ears had pricked as she listened to another small tid-bit of what her father had been like as a young warrior, and as a young deputy. Her mother rested her tail on Squirrelflight’s shoulder for a moment before heading toward the fresh-kill pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandstorm: You see Squirrelflight, because your father and I loved each other very much-
> 
> Squirrelflight, screaming: TMI MOM! TMI!
> 
> Sandstorm:
> 
> Sandstorm: I was just going to say that we went hunting for our first date.
> 
> Sandstorm: Jeez, kids these days.
> 
> Sandstorm: So dirty minded.


	9. Alderpaw Has A Freak-Out & Leafpool and Crowfeather Figure It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor Alder boi....he's got a rough time coming. I'm writing it right now, and I'm telling you, I'm really hating myself for it. And the cat I'm making saying all that stuff. You'll see.

Night had fallen by the time the six medicine cats reached the Moonpool. Ahead of them rose a cliff of black rock, hung with ferns and shaggy moss. A stream cascaded from a cleft about halfway up; stars glittered on its surface and on the bubbling water of the pool.

Leafpool felt calmer as she pushed through the barrier of bushes that guarded the hollow. Whatever the future would bring, they were all in the paws of StarClan now. Barkface stood back to let Cinderpelt go first down the path that led around the sides of the hollow. Suddenly Leafpool heard gasping breaths behind her, and the bushes rustled as another cat thrust its way through.

“Mothwing!” she exclaimed, feeling weak with relief. “I thought you weren’t coming. Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine,” Mothwing panted. “Busy, that’s all. Sorry I’m late.”

Leafpool caught Cinderpelt giving Mothwing a look from narrowed eyes, as if she wondered what could be so important that it meant being late for a meeting at the Moonpool.

“You’re not late,” Littlecloud mewed, with a friendly wave of his tail. “We haven’t started yet.”

“But we will now.” Jayfeather meowed sardonincally, swivling around to march down to the pool. Alderpaw, followed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his mentor’s additude.

As Cinderpelt led the way down to the pool, Leafpool hung back to whisper to Mothwing. 

“I thought maybe Feathertail’s prophecy had come true.”

“No, I’ve checked the territory over and over, and there’s nothing.” Mothwing’s brilliant blue eyes gazed seriously into Leafpool’s amber ones. “But I’ll keep looking. I won’t forget.”

She hurried after the other medicine cats. Leafpool went down last, feeling her paws slip into the pawprints fixed into the hard earth of the path. No cat had been there for moons beyond counting until Spottedleaf had led Leafpool to the place, but the dimpled pawmarks proved that their ancestors had been there many times. Leafpool’s paws tingled at the thought of being in a long line of medicine cats, all serving their Clans with the guidance of StarClan.

At the bottom of the hollow, all five cats crouched down by the edge of the pool and stretched their necks to lap the dancing, star-filled water. Leafpool felt its icy touch on her tongue, tasting of stars and night, and closed her eyes to receive the dreams StarClan wanted to send her.

She expected to see Feathertail, and perhaps receive more explanation of her warning to Mothwing, but the beautiful gray she-cat did not appear. Instead, Leafpool found herself walking through a windy darkness, where the outlined shapes of cats whisked into the corner of her eye and disappeared before she could confront them. She heard a distant wailing, the mingled lament of many cats rising into the night, with no words she could distinguish or voices she could recognize.

“Who are you?” she called aloud. “Where are you? What do you want?”

Only the eerie, distant caterwauling came back to her. Fear pulsed through her, throbbing to the rhythm of her heartbeat. It tugged at her paws, almost making her flee in blind terror through the shadows, but she made herself pace slowly forward, looking from side to side in an effort to find out where she was and what message StarClan had for her.

At last she saw a spot of pure white light, far ahead of her, like a star hovering on the horizon. She raced forward. The light swelled until it filled her vision; then she burst through it and found herself blinking awake on the edge of the Moonpool.

Shivers ran through her and she felt as if every hair on her pelt was on end. When she tried to stand up, she felt so shaky that she flopped down again and lay still, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Looking around, she saw Cinderpelt, Barkface, and Littlecloud still deep in their dreams. Alderpaw was slightly stiffened, tail twitching. Jayfeather was already awake, eyes fixed on the water, as if he were hoping to read any signs from it.

Mothwing, however, had curled up on a flattened stone and was obviously enjoying a peaceful sleep.

“Mothwing!” Leafpool whispered, reaching over to prod her with one paw. “Mothwing, wake up!” Jayfeather glanced over.

The RiverClan medicine cat’s eyes opened, blinking in confusion at Leafpool. Then she got up and extended her front paws in a graceful stretch. 

“Honestly, Leafpool,” she complained. “Did you have to wake me? That was the best sleep I’ve had in moons.”

“Sorry, but you wouldn’t want the others to catch you, would you?”

“She’s right about that.” Jayfeather meowed.

Mothwing glanced at the other three medicine cats, who were all beginning to stir. Alderpaw sat bolt upright, amber eyes wild before he took quite a few deep breaths to calm himslef. Jayfeather wrapped his tail around his apprentice’s shoulder, then leaned over and whispered;

“Remember, deep breath in, count to ten, then breath out.” Alderpaw nodded, eyes still wide as he shook. Leafpool gazed, concerned at her future nephew. What had he seen that had shaken him like this?

Leafpool sat up and began to groom her ruffled fur. She wanted to know if the others had received the same confusing dream, and to find out if they could make sense of it.  _ Maybe that’s what Alderpaw saw?  _ She thought.  _ It had been scary being in that forest alone, and he is rather sensitive... _ She wasn’t surprised when Cinderpelt, Barkface, and Littlecloud sat up looking solemn and a little puzzled.

“That was a much more confusing dream than usual,” Littlecloud began, giving his chest fur a lick. “Maybe we should discuss it.”

_ Good _ , Leafpool thought.  _ Perhaps one of them understands what it meant, because I certainly don’t! _

“Claws,” Cinderpelt put in. “I saw huge white claws, ready to tear fur and spill blood.”

Barkface nodded. 

“And gaping jaws. But were they cats? I couldn’t be sure.”

“And then that voice.” Littlecloud shuddered. “So loud, foretelling death and danger. What does it all mean?”

Leafpool froze. This wasn’t her dream! Why had StarClan not shown these images to her as well? Was it because she was keeping Mothwing’s secret?  _ But Feathertail came to me, _ she thought confusedly.  _ If StarClan were angry about Mothwing, she would have told me. _

Maybe this had nothing to do with Mothwing. Perhaps StarClan had noticed Leafpool’s feelings for Crowfeather. Was she becoming less of a medicine cat because she loved the gray warrior?  _ But that’s not fair!  _ she wailed inwardly.  _ I haven’t even spoken to him since that night by the hollow. _

“What do you think, Leafpool?” Cinderpelt broke in on her thoughts.

Leafpool started. 

“I . . . I’m not sure.”  _ Does Mothwing feel like this when she’s asked about StarClan? _ she wondered.  _ Always needing to pretend? _

Mothwing stretched her jaws in an enormous yawn.

“StarClan must be warning us about something,” she meowed.

Leafpool glanced at her in surprise. But it wasn’t difficult to guess that from what the others had said. Did Mothwing assume it was the same as Feathertail’s warning? But that had been for RiverClan alone, whereas this prophecy had come to the three other Clans.

Cinderpelt bowed her head. 

“We must think about this,” she mewed. “If there is danger ahead, StarClan will show us more.”

“Let’s talk about this again when we meet next time,” Littlecloud suggested. “Maybe by then everything will be clearer.”

“Good idea,” Barkface grunted. “StarClan certainly weren’t giving much away tonight.”

“Don’t forget our warrior ancestors have to settle into a new home as much as we do,” Cinderpelt added. “Maybe that makes it harder for them to reach us.”

_ That was possible, _ Leafpool thought hopefully. But it didn’t explain why she had dreamed something totally different from the others. Jayfeather looked up.

“Alderpaw has had a different dream,” he meowed. Leafpool pricked her ears. Did he have the same dream as her? Jayfeather continued. “He saw what could happen if we,” he gestured to himslef and ALderpaw, obviously referring to the future cats. “Don’t get someting done in time.” Alderpaw swallowed.

“I have to talk to Firestar!” he meowed. “I have to. Yellowfang told me I had to do this as soon as possible, and Thunderstar-he said it has to be soon. Not much time left.” Alderpaw looked agitated, circling around his mentor, fur fluffed up. Cinderpelt gazed, concernly at the red tom.

“The we’ll leave right now.” she meowed reassurenly.

The medicine cats followed the spiral path out of the bowl and pushed through the barrier of bushes. As they made their way down the hill, Cinderpelt, Littlecloud, and Barkface drew ahead, murmuring anxiously as if it was too hard to keep to their agreement of waiting until next time to discuss the dream. Jayfeather and Alderpaw were in a deep, quick discussion about Alderpaw’s dream, and Mothwing and Leafpool padded side by side behind them.

“Did you tell Leopardstar about my dream?” Leafpool asked her friend, quietly, so the other cats wouldn’t hear. 

Mothwing gave her a startled glance. 

“No, how could I? I couldn’t admit that StarClan had sent me a message through another Clan’s medicine cat.”

“But you could have said it was your own dream.” Leafpool touched the golden tabby’s shoulder with her tail-tip. “I wouldn’t mind. Leopardstar ought to know, so she can tell the warriors to keep a lookout for anything suspicious.”

Mothwing’s tail lashed once. 

“I can’t, Leafpool. I’ve never told Leopardstar about a dream before this, and I probably never will again. It wasn’t my dream. I just don’t have prophetic dreams from StarClan.” Her voice quieter and more troubled, she went on, “I have to find my own way of being a medicine cat, without StarClan. Trust me, Leafpool. I want nothing more than to care for my Clan, but it has to be on my own terms.”

Leafpool eyed her friend doubtfully. Silverpelt blazed across the sky above them; how could Mothwing see the shining spirits of their ancestors and not believe in them? She knew Mothwing worked hard at her healing skills, and truly cared for her Clan, but without that belief she could not lap from the spring of strength and wisdom that came from StarClan. Her own faith was so important to Leafpool that she couldn’t imagine being a medicine cat without it.

“But if you don’t believe—” she began, then stopped and struggled to figure out what she really wanted to say. “Mothwing, do you believe I had a dream where Feathertail warned me about trouble in your Clan?”

Mothwing gazed at Leafpool with eyes that gleamed pale in the moonlight. 

“Yes, I believe you had a dream.”

_ That’s no answer, _ Leafpool thought frustratedly. But then she realized that it might be the best answer her friend could give. And what right did she have to criticize, when she seemed to be losing her own connection to StarClan?

“It’ll be okay,” Mothwing reassured her. “I’m checking all the water sources regularly, and when I go out gathering herbs I keep my eyes open for anything to do with Twolegs.”

A flick of her tail told Leafpool she didn’t want to talk about the warning anymore. 

“What about ThunderClan? Is everything okay with you?”

“Fine, thanks. We’ve just made two new apprentices—Birchpaw and Larchpaw. You’ll be seeing them at a Gathering before long, I expect.”

“That’s great. Who’re their mentors?”

“Ashfur and Brambleclaw.” Leafpool broke off as a hiss came out of the darkness. Her pelt pricked with the sense of danger.

“What was that?” Mothwing whispered.

They had reached the border of WindClan territory. The moorland stretched away from them on all sides, dotted with outcrops of rock and stunted thorn trees. Deep shadows lay in the hollows.

The hiss came again. 

“Leafpool!”

Leafpool relaxed as a lean gray shape slid out from behind the nearest rock and a familiar scent flooded over her.

“Crowfeather!” she exclaimed. “You scared me out of my fur!”

“Sorry,” the WindClan warrior muttered. He gave Mothwing a searching stare. “I want a word with Leafpool, if you don’t mind.”

Mothwing looked surprised, and hesitated as if she were about to object. Then she nodded and let out a faint, knowing mrrow. Leafpool felt her skin under her fur flush hot with embarrassment.

“Sure,” Mothwing murmured. “See you soon, Leafpool.”

She turned and vanished downhill into the darkness. Leafpool almost called her back. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be alone with Crowfeather. 

“This isn’t right,” she began, taking a pace back.

“I knew you’d come this way,” Crowfeather meowed urgently. “I followed Barkface’s scent trail, and then I waited for you. Leafpool, we have to talk. I can’t forget that night outside your camp.”

“I know, but—”

Crowfeather interrupted. 

“At first I thought you felt the same way as I do. But then you avoided me at the Gathering, and I don’t understand why.” His claws raked the tough moorland turf. “I can’t get you out of my head, Leafpool. The other day I missed a rabbit that practically leapt into my paws. I keep making mistakes—”

“I’m doing the same thing!” Leafpool exclaimed. “I tried to give Firestar nettle seed instead of poppy, and I mixed up ointment of yarrow and mouse bile. That was so mouse-brained!”

The WindClan warrior twitched his whiskers. 

“Ashfoot said I was as daft as a new apprentice.”

“Cinderpelt got cross with me, too.”  **(Aw, this exchange is just so WHOLESOME!)**

“Leafpool, I know you feel the same as I do,” Crowfeather meowed. “Somehow we have to be together.”

His scent, his nearness was doing something to Leafpool’s insides. She felt as if she were melting like ice in newleaf. 

“But I’m a medicine cat,” she protested, struggling against the urge to press her muzzle into his fur. “And I’m from another Clan. There isn’t any future for us, Crowfeather.”

Blue eyes burnt into hers. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Crowfeather meowed. “And I’ve noticed, well, how you seen how similar Jayfeather is to me? And to you?” Leafpool started.

“Well, I-I’ve noticed that he looks like you, but me?” Crowfeather nodded.

“His tabby marking are like yours. And Lionblaze, he has amber eyes like yours.” Leafpool’s breath caught in her throat.

“I asked Jayfeather if he was related to you,” she whispered. “And he said that he and Lionblaze are your sons. And if he and Lionblaze have some of my features…” she and Crowfeather stared at each other.

“They’re our kits.” they breathed out at the same time. Crowfeather gazed ferfently at her.

“Leafpool, do you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?”

Leafpool knew what her answer should have been, but she couldn’t lie to him.  _ Besides, if Jayfeather and Lionblaze are our sons, then... _

“Yes, I do.”

“Then there must be a way. Will you meet me again? Somewhere we can talk properly?”

Leafpool dug her claws into the ground. Surely this couldn’t be wrong, this overwhelming need to be with Crowfeather?  _ But we’ll have kits... _

StarClan couldn’t be so cruel as to deny her this. 

“Yes, I will,” she whispered. “Where?”

“I’ll think of something. I’ll get a message to you.”

Suddenly Leafpool heard Cinderpelt’s voice, calling from farther down the hill. 

“Leafpool, are you there?”

“Coming, Cinderpelt!” More softly, she added to Crowfeather, “I must go.”

Crowfeather’s tongue rasped across her ear. 

“I’ll let you know where we can meet. It won’t be long.”

Leafpool gazed at him until she knew her eyes would see nothing but his face all the way back to the ThunderClan camp. Then she spun around and pelted down the hillside as if a whole pack of foxes were behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw: *Recives horrifying vision*
> 
> Jayfeather: MUST. PROTECT. WHO. DO. I. NEED. TO. KILL.
> 
> Leafpool & Crowfeather: Junior Detectives.


	10. Cloudtail: Advocate For Kittypet-Turned-Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Daisy in this chapter!
> 
> Also.....hehehe......Ashfur is gonna get it......HEHEHEHEHE!

“Hey, Squirrelflight!”

Squirrelflight looked up from the mouse she was eating beside the fresh-kill pile. Her fur was ruffled uncomfortably by a cold wind. The weather had been gray and blustery for several days and the promise of early newleaf had vanished.

“Want to go for a hunt?” Cloudtail asked, strolling up to her. “Brackenfur and Spiderleg are coming.”

“Great!” Squirrelflight replied.

Brackenfur was talking to Ashfur and the two of the three apprentices near the thorn tunnel. He seemed to be giving them an order, waving his tail for emphasis. Then Ashfur led the two apprentices toward the elders’ den, while Brackenfur strode over to join Squirrelflight and Cloudtail.

“Ashfur is going to supervise Whitepaw and Birchpaw while they do their duties for the elders,” he explained. “Brambleclaw took Larchpaw out for a hunting lesson. She’s been badgering him since he stepped out of the den.” Squirrelflight’s whiskers twitched, amused, as she recalled that moment. Brambleclaw had exited the warriors’ den and nearly tripped over Larchpaw, who had been waiting their since a bit before dawn for him to come out. The brown tabby apprentice was obviously very excited to begin her training, and had taken to darting around, asking questions - mainly aimed toward Brambleclaw - about anything and everything. Firestar had compared her to Cinderpelt when she was a young apprentice, much to the medicine cat’s embarrassment.

“She was always darting around, sticking her nose into every bush we passed by,” Firestar had meowed. “And always badgering me with the most insane questions.”

“Okay, you can stop now.” Cinderpelt meowed, prodding her leader with a paw. “I don’t want to die from embarrassment!”

Squirrelflight remembered how much fun it had been to train with others when she had been an apprentice. Her best friend then had been Shrewpaw, who had died before their jouney to the lake; she would have liked to train with Leafpool, but right from a tiny kit her sister had seemed to know that her path led to the medicine cat’s den.

Swallowing the last gulp of mouse, Squirrelflight sprang to her paws. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, licking a paw and swiping it over her jaws to remove the traces of fresh-kill.

“I thought we might try the stream close to the lake,” Brackenfur replied. “There’s good cover there, plenty of places for prey to hide. Where’s Spiderleg?” he added.

Before Cloudtail could answer, the long-legged black warrior pushed his way out through the branches of the warriors’ den and bounded across the clearing. 

“What are we waiting for?” he demanded.

“You.” Cloudtail flicked his tail over Spiderleg’s ear. “Let’s go.”

Wind thrashed the branches above their heads and almost flattened the ferns as the four cats headed toward the stream. Squirrelflight shivered as it tugged her fur the wrong way, but there was something exhilarating about it too, as if it would make her senses keener and her paws run faster. Gradually she quickened her pace until she was racing through the woods with her tail streaming out behind her.

“Wait for us!” Brackenfur called.

Cloudtail was running alongside her, his white pelt almost brushing hers, and Brackenfur caught up on her other side. With a yowl of triumph Spiderleg flashed past all three of them, his long legs eating up the ground.

“Don’t go too far ahead!” Cloudtail panted. “You’ll scare all the prey.”

Squirrelflight slowed down; the run had stretched her muscles and made her feel she had enough energy for anything. They caught up with Spiderleg near the top of the bank that led down to the stream; he twitched his tail, warning them to keep silent, and Squirrelflight saw that he had spotted a starling. He dropped into the hunter’s crouch, waggling his hindquarters as he crept up on the bird. He was ready to pounce when suddenly the wind changed, parting the grasses that had concealed Spiderleg from his prey. The starling let out a loud alarm call. Spiderleg leapt, but the bird fluttered away from his outstretched forepaws and vanished into a tree.

Spiderleg turned back to his Clanmates with his tail drooping. 

“Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Brackenfur meowed to the younger warrior. “It was just bad luck, the wind changing like that.”

Squirrelflight stood on the bank, listening to the clatter of the branches and the stream bubbling below. Downstream, between the trees, she could see the surface of the lake, gray and ridged as the wind swept over it. For a moment she thought she heard another sound, the faint cry of a cat in distress, but it wasn’t repeated, and Squirrelflight thought she must have imagined it.

Cloudtail came to stand beside her. 

“Can you scent anything?”

Squirrelflight shook her head.

The white warrior opened his jaws and tasted the air. Squirrelflight saw his ears prick up, and he exclaimed,

“Intruders!”

“WindClan?” Brackenfur joined them and peered down at the stream that formed the border. Even now, at the end of leaf-bare, the slope was covered with grass and fern, where invaders could hide as easily as prey.

“No, not WindClan.” Cloudtail drew in the scent again. “I don’t know who it is.”

Squirrelflight tasted the air. Cloudtail was right. There was definitely the scent of a cat—maybe more than one—but it wasn’t from any of the Clans. It was a pungent scent, with a hint of grass, and it was coming from close by.

“Rogues, do you think?” Spiderleg began to creep down the bank.

“Stay where you are!” Cloudtail snapped. “Would you go sticking your nose into a bee’s nest? We need to know what we’re dealing with.” He took a pace forward and called out, “Who’s there? Show yourself!”

Squirrelflight scanned the ground that led down to the stream, muscles tensed for the first sign of danger. 

“If they’re looking for trouble, they can have it,” she muttered.

“We know you’re there!” Cloudtail called again. “Come out!”

A tussock of long grass at the edge of the stream parted. To Squirrelflight’s astonishment a she-cat with long, cream-colored fur padded out.

“It’s Daisy from the horse place!” Squirrelflight exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Are you lost?” Privately, she couldn’t believe that even a kittypet could get lost here, when all she had to do was follow the lakeshore back to her home. The she-cat cowered in the shelter of a bush and pressed herself to the ground as she looked up at the warriors. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” she mewed.

“I’ll chase her out,” Spiderleg offered, crouching down as if preparing to pounce on prey.

Cloudtail swished his tail. 

“Stand up, mousebrain,” he snapped. “Let’s find out what’s going on first.”

He padded down the bank until he stood face to face with Daisy. Squirrelflight followed him. The kittypet was a pitiful sight: her long-furred pelt was muddy and tangled with burrs, and her blue eyes were blank with exhaustion.

“What’s wrong? Has something happened at the horse place?”

Daisy blinked up at her, but before she could reply a mewling cry rose from the other side of the bush.

“Kits!” exclaimed Cloudtail.

He pushed past Daisy and shouldered his way into the long grass. Daisy followed him, mewing desperately, 

“Don’t hurt my kits!”

Dodging around the tussock of grass, Squirrelflight found three tiny kits huddled together, their tiny pink mouths stretched open in a wail of hunger and confusion. One was creamy-furred like Daisy, the others gray and white like the tomcat, Smoky, from the horse place.

Daisy circled her kits with her body, drawing them close to her with her tail. 

“Please help us,” she begged.

“Don’t worry, we won’t hurt any of you,” Brackenfur reassured her.

“What are you doing here?” Squirrelflight asked. “Surely your kits are too young to travel all this way?”

Daisy bent down and licked the cream-colored kit. 

“When Floss had her kits, the Nofurs took them away.”

_ Nofurs must be Twolegs, _ Squirrelflight thought. 

“Why would they do that?”

Daisy shook her head. 

“No cat knows. They were so young their eyes weren’t even open.”

Cloudtail let out a hiss of anger. 

“Fox dung! If I’d been there I’d have clawed their stupid faces.”

“What good would that do?” Daisy asked, her eyes brimming with sorrow. “The kits would still be gone. Floss will never see them again. So when I had mine,” she went on, lifting her head defiantly, “I decided to leave before the Nofurs found them. I saw lots of cats going past our fence in this direction, and I thought some of you would be friendly.” She turned her huge, trusting blue eyes on Cloudtail.

The warrior bent his head to sniff the three little scraps of fur. The kits shrank away, shivering, and their mews grew shrill with panic.

“You will help us, won’t you?” Daisy went on. “Back there”—she pointed with her tail toward WindClan territory—“some cats drove us off.”

“That would be WindClan,” Brackenfur meowed. “Don’t worry, you’re in ThunderClan territory now.”

Daisy nodded. 

“That must be why they left us alone once we crossed the stream. But I don’t think my kits can go any farther, and I won’t take them back. The Nofurs will steal them if I do.”

“We’ll help you,” Cloudtail promised. “You can bring your kits to our camp.”

Daisy blinked warmly at him. 

“Oh, thank you! You’re so kind!”

Brackenfur shot Cloudtail a look of surprise. 

“Four kittypets?” he murmured. “What’s Firestar going to think about that?”

“Firestar will understand,” Cloudtail replied. “He was a kittypet once, and so was I. So was Lightningfur, Airleap, Copperleaf, Creekflower...Need I go on? Do you have a problem with that, Brackenfur?”

Brackenfur twitched his ears. 

“Of course not. But I wonder if this is the right time to take in more cats, when we haven’t finished exploring our territory.”

“Well, it’s now or never for these kits,” Squirrelflight pointed out. “We’re not going to send them along the lake into ShadowClan. Come on!”

“Okay, let’s get going,” Cloudtail meowed. “Spiderleg!” he called to the younger warrior who had remained on watch at the top of the bank. “We need some help down here! You three can each carry a kit,” he explained, “and I’ll help Daisy.”

Squirrelflight picked up one of the gray and white kits by the scruff; it let out a wail of terror and started wriggling.

“Shut up. I’m helping you,” she muttered through a mouthful of fur. Brackenfur and Spiderleg each took one of the other kits, and Cloudtail let Daisy lean on his shoulder as they struggled up the bank and made their way slowly back to camp.

When Squirrelflight pushed her way through the thorn tunnel the clearing was deserted, but as she headed toward the nursery Birchpaw bounded up to her, carrying a ball of dirty moss from the elders’ den.

“What have you got there?” he asked, dropping the moss and peering curiously at the tiny bundle dangling from her mouth. “Oh, wow! Whitepaw, come and look at this!”

The older apprentice followed him out of the elders’ den with more moss. 

“Kits!” she exclaimed. “Where did you get them?”

Squirrelflight couldn’t explain with a mouthful of kit, so she padded on to the nursery, while the excited apprentices called the rest of the Clan to come and look. Ferncloud appeared from the warriors’ den and stretched her eyes wide when she saw what Squirrelflight and the others were carrying.

“Poor little scraps!” she gasped. “Bring them into the nursery. Whitepaw, go and fetch Cinderpelt. And Birchpaw, let Firestar know. Are you their mother?” she meowed to Daisy, who had stumbled up with Cloudtail pressed close to her flank. “Don’t worry. We’ll look after all of you.”

Ferncloud ducked into the nursery ahead of Squirrelflight and began pulling moss and bracken together to make a warm, thick nest. Shadecloud was inside as well, belly round with her own kits, and she rose to her paws as Squirrelflight gently set her kit down in the middle of the nest; it had stopped wriggling long ago and lay very still, scarcely breathing. Brackenfur and Spiderleg set down the kits they carried and Daisy lay down beside them, nudging them anxiously.

“Whitepaw says there are kits here. Can I see?” Sorreltail stuck her head into the nursery. When she saw Daisy and her litter she pushed her way through the branches to crouch beside the nest. “Oh, they’re beautiful!” she purred. “Here, let me help you.” She began licking the nearest kit, rubbing its fur the wrong way to warm it up.

Squirrelflight was surprised to see how interested Sorreltail was in the kits, until she noticed how plump the tortoiseshell was looking, and how her scent had changed.  _ She must be expecting Brackenfur’s kits, _ she thought.  _ That’s great! ThunderClan needs new kits. _

With Daisy, Sorreltail, and Ferncloud all busily licking, the kits soon started to stir, letting out faint, whimpering cries. But Daisy didn’t look up until all three revived enough to nuzzle into her belly and start suckling. Shadecloud leaned over and sniffed them, then nodded.

“They’ll be alright,” she meowed. She gave a friendly blink to Daisy. “I’m Shadecloud, we’ll be denmates for as long as you decided to stay here.” Daisy nodded, eyes tired.

“You saved their lives,” she murmured. “I thought they were all going to die.”

The nursery entrance rustled again as Cinderpelt padded in, followed by Leafpool with a mouthful of herbs. Squirrelflight slid across to her sister’s side and whispered,

“Do you think Sorreltail is expecting kits?”

Leafpool placed the herbs close to where Daisy was lying.

“Of course she’s expecting kits!” she snapped. “Any cat can see it. Where have you been for the last half moon?”

Squirrelflight twitched her ears. Leafpool wasn’t usually so short-tempered. She felt strong emotion coming off her sister’s fur in waves, but Squirrelflight couldn’t make out what it was.

Cinderpelt edged past Spiderleg to reach Daisy and the kits. 

“What’s this, a Gathering? Any cat who hasn’t something to do here, out! Give us all room to breathe.”

With a last glance at the new arrivals, Squirrelflight left, along with Spiderleg and Brackenfur. As they emerged into the clearing, Squirrelflight heard Cinderpelt meow, 

“Daisy, I’ve brought you some herbs to strengthen you and the kits. Don’t worry. You’re all going to be fine.”

In the clearing, the apprentices were chattering excitedly, the soiled moss abandoned on the ground. Just outside the nursery, Cloudtail was reporting to Firestar, while several other cats crowded around to listen. Squirrelflight spotted Brambleclaw among them; he and Larchpaw must have returned from their hunting lesson. Tawnypelt and Snowflight were nearby, while Larchpaw had dashed over to her brother and Whitepaw.

Some cats seemed troubled by Daisy’s arrival.

“How long are you going to let them stay?” Dustpelt asked the Clan leader.

Firestar twitched the tip of his tail. 

“That depends on a lot of things. How long do they want to stay?”

“I don’t think Daisy ever wants to go back to the horse place,” Cloudtail meowed. “The Twolegs took Floss’s kits away, so when her own kits were born she decided to leave in order to keep them safe.”

“That’s a good reason,” Firestar commented. Creekflower slid forward.

“It is,” she nodded, mew firm.

“Does that mean you’d let them join the Clan?” Ashfur asked. “Four kittypets?”

Squirrelflight felt a growl rising from the back of her throat. Had Ashfur forgotten that Firestar had been a kittypet, and she shared his kittypet blood? As did so many of her kin?

“You only have to look at Daisy to tell she probably never killed a mouse in her life,” Ashfur went on, before Squirrelflight could challenge him. Brambleclaw shifted.

“She will need a lot of help to live out here.” he meowed slowly. “It isn’t easy for some to transition from one life into another.” Copperleaf flicked his ear, nodding.

“True,” Firestar admitted. “But ThunderClan needs more young cats. We only have three apprentices, and although Shadecloud’s and Sorreltail’s kits will be very welcome, they won’t begin their warrior training for moons.”

Brackenfur and Sorreltail, who had emerged from the nursery to stand beside her mate, blinked proudly at each other.

“But these are kittypets,” Ashfur objected. “How are they going to learn—”

“What did you say?” Cloudtail whirled around to face Ashfur, his blue eyes slitted with anger. “Have you forgotten that your Clan leader was a kittypet? That I was a kittypet? That literally every cat who was a kittypet is in the clearing right now? I’ll show you that a kittypet can claw your ears off any time.”

Ashfur took a step back, his eyes showing just how surprised he was at Cloudtail’s outburst. The rest of the cats looked shocked too, including Cloudtail’s mate, Brightheart. Squirrelflight hadn’t realized the white warrior was still so sensitive about his kittypet origins; they were never mentioned by his Clanmates, and he had arrived in ThunderClan as a tiny kit, long before Squirrelflight was born.

“If Cloudtail doesn’t claw you, I will,” she hissed, padding forward to stand beside the white warrior and glaring furiously at Ashfur. The gray speckled tom looked wounded at her proclamation. Icefoot, from nearby, had been listening to the conversation through narrowed eyes, and had practically given Ashfur a look that said; “Back off. Back away, and I won’t hurt you.”

“That’s enough.” Firestar thrust between the bristling antagonists. “Sheathe your claws. There’ll be no fighting here.”

“Thank you for standing up for us.” The quiet voice came from behind her. Squirrelflight turned to see that Daisy had appeared at the entrance to the nursery. “I couldn’t help hearing what you were saying. I didn’t intend to join anyone when I left home. I only wanted to save my kits from whatever happened to Floss’s litter. If it’s a problem having us here, we’ll leave as soon as my kits are strong enough to travel.”

“It’s not a problem,” Cloudtail assured her instantly.

“You can stay as long as you want,” Firestar added, padding across to stand in front of Daisy. “But if you decide to leave you need to think very carefully about where you’ll go. The life of a loner is tough. Are you used to catching your own food?”

“I bet she can,” Squirrelflight put in, before Daisy could answer. “Barley and Ravenpaw catch mice in their barn, so why shouldn’t Daisy and the others?”

Daisy shook her head, looking a bit embarrassed. 

“No, we—”

“No, she’d be too fat and lazy to run fast enough,” Sootfur interrupted, loud enough to be heard. Squirrelflight was glad when Mousefur hissed at him and gave him a clout around the ear with a sheathed paw; she would have done the same if she’d been close enough. Willowpelt gave her son a disproving look.

“The Nofurs fed us,” Daisy explained, blinking anxiously. “We did catch mice sometimes, in the barn. But there aren’t very many mice there—and anyway, I expect it’s harder out here.”

“You’re right. It is,” Firestar meowed. “But we’ll show you how, if you decide to stay. And we’ll train your kits in our ways.”

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Creekflower meowed, trotting up to give the cream cat an assuring lick. “Why don’t you go back to your kits now? You need to rest.”

“And we won’t make any decisions without talking to you,” Firestar added. He turned to the apprentices, who were hovering on the edge of the group with eyes like full moons.

“Birchpaw, fetch Daisy a piece of fresh-kill from the pile, please.”

The young apprentice bounded off.

“Come on, Daisy,” Cloudtail meowed. “Everything will seem better when you’re not hungry and tired.”

Squirrelflight saw Brightheart looking a little disconcerted as her mate touched his nose to Daisy’s flank. The ginger and white she-cat watched them walk back to the nursery, then murmured to Whitepaw, 

“Your father’s doing exactly the right thing. Daisy’s exhausted, and she must be scared out of her wits.”

Brightheart hurried forward to catch up with Cloudtail and Daisy. 

“Do you need any help with the kits?” she offered. Daisy shook her head.

“Oh, no. Ferncloud and Shadecloud are helping out. Thank you, though.”

Brightheart stepped back to let Cloudtail and Daisy go into the nursery alone, then she headed across the clearing to the warriors’ den.

“Want to hunt?” Squirrelflight jumped at the sound of Ashfur’s voice behind her. “It doesn’t sound as if your patrol had much chance to bring back fresh-kill.”

“No, we didn’t,” Squirrelflight admitted through narrowed eyes. “I was actually planning on asking Brambleclaw if Larchpaw would llike to come with on her first hunting patrol.”

“Oh,” Ashfur looked crest-fallen. “Alright.” Squirrelflight padded away, tail flicking irritably. The nerve of him! Talking to her like he hadn’t just objected to kittypets joining Thunderclan!

“You okay?” Brambleclaw’s mew jerked her from her stewing thoughts. She twitched her tail once more.

“Ashfur.” she growled. He seemed to understand.

“Well,” he meowed thoughtfully. “We’ll need plenty of prey from now on, four more mouths to feed after all.”

Squirrelflight was pleased by the warmth in his tone.

“Larchpaw!” Brambleclaw called, beckoning her with his tail “How about a hunting patrol?” Larchpaw shot to her paws.

“Yes, please!” she yowled as she scamppered across to them. Then she skidded to a halt, eyes serious. “Will I have to watch you two being all moony over each other the entire time?” Brambleclaw mock growl and flicked her ear with his tail.

“If you don’t behave, we will.” he teased. Squirrelflight mrrowed with laughter.

“We’ll do it so much, you’ll be yowling to get away a few heartbeats in!” Larchpaw’s eyes were wide.

“I’ll behave! I promise!” she waved her tail around. “Can we go now?” Brambleclaw nodded.

“Yes, let’s go.” the three trotted out of the tunnel, ready for their hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfur: KiTtYpEtS!
> 
> Cloudtail: *DEFCON 1*
> 
> Squirrelflight: *TAKE NO PRISONERS*
> 
> Icefoot: *NO SURVIVORS*
> 
> Firestar:............how about we all just chill
> 
> Firestar: And not kill each other.
> 
> Firestar:
> 
> Firestar: CLOUDTAIL, NO-


	11. Jayfeather Gives Alderpaw A Pep Talk (It's Cute)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get this chapter done in time for yesterday, and then my chromebook died on me. So, I'm posting it now!
> 
> Alder.....I'm so sorry for putting you through this.......I'M SORRY!

Leafpool dropped the herbs she was carrying and looked down at the creamy-furred she-cat. 

“Cinderpelt says you need to eat these.”

Daisy blinked up at her from sleepy blue eyes, lifting her head from where she lay among the thick moss in the nursery. In the two days since they came to the camp, she and her kits had almost recovered from their exhausting journey. Daisy had groomed her fur back into soft silkiness, while her three kits were curled up together in a purring heap. 

“You’re all so kind,” Daisy murmured. She chewed up the herbs obediently, wrinkling her nose against the pungent scent.

Careful not to disturb them, Leafpool bent to check the three kits. “They’re beautiful,” she mewed. 

“Have you given them names yet?”

“Yes. The one with cream fur like mine is Berry, the bigger gray one is Mouse, and the smallest one is Hazel.” Daisy rested her tail softly on each kit as she named it.

“Those will work very well as Clan names,” Leafpool told her. “Here they’ll be Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit. I’ll let Firestar know.”

She thought Daisy looked a bit doubtful, as if she wasn’t sure she wanted her kits to be part of the Clan, but before she could say any more Ferncloud crept in through the entrance with a mouse in her jaws.

“I’ve brought you some fresh-kill,” she meowed to Daisy, placing the mouse next to her. Purring, she settled down in the moss beside the kits. 

“They look fine now. I’m sure you have enough milk.” Shadecloud heaved herself up.

“I’m looking forward to when these kits are born,” she meowed, nosing her stomach. She twitched her whiskers. “I have a bet going on with Stonebrook that Icefoot will melt when he sees them. Not literally, of course.” Ferncloud mrrowed a laugh.

“That is going to be interesting!”

Leaving them to discuss kits, Leafpool said good-bye and emerged into the clearing. The weather was still gray and cold, and the trees above her head clashed in the wind. More than a half moon had passed since their encounter on the hillside, but there had been no word from Crowfeather. Half the time, Leafpool drifted around in a haze of happiness, remembering the look in his eyes and the scent of his pelt.

But for the rest of the time she was clawed by guilt that she had agreed to meet him again. If she was a true medicine cat, she wouldn’t even be thinking about him. She tried harder than ever to concentrate on her tasks, so that she could become the cat she had always longed to be. Besides, she didn’t want Cinderpelt to scold her, or suspect that the WindClan warrior was occupying her thoughts.

Leafpool padded toward her den, but stopped short as a dark gray cat hurtled through the thorn tunnel and skidded to a halt in the middle of the clearing. It was Dawnflower, a warrior from Riverclan.

“Leafpool!” she gasped. “Thank StarClan you’re here!”

“What’s the matter?” Leafpool asked.

“Mothwing sent me.” Dawnflower’s chest heaved. “There’s sickness in RiverClan. It’s bad—very bad.”

“And Mothwing wants me to come?”

Dawnflower nodded. 

“Mothwing said you would understand what the trouble is.”

Leafpool swallowed, feeling as if a tough piece of fresh-kill were stuck in her throat. She understood too well. Feathertail’s warning—that Twolegs would put RiverClan in great danger—had come true. Her dream, her long journey to tell Mothwing, had all been in vain.

More cats had begun to gather in the clearing. Firestar appeared on the Highledge with Sandstorm, Icefoot and Lightningfur behind him, while Brightheart and several other warriors emerged from the warriors’ den. Daisy peered cautiously out of the nursery, then ran across to Cloudtail and began talking urgently to him, twitching her tail anxiously as she spoke.

Sootfur shot Dawnflower a hostile stare. 

“Why should we send our medicine cat all the way around the lake to help RiverClan? They should find help somewhere else.”

“Oh, come on!” Thornclaw argued. “ShadowClan have never been exactly generous toward other Clans, and we don’t know exactly  _ how _ Deadstar would respond to this! He’s an honorable warrior, but we don’t know for sure how he will take this.”

Leafpool was relieved to see Cinderpelt padding across to them.

“What’s going on? Dawnflower, are you in trouble?”

“The whole of RiverClan is in trouble,” the she-cat answered. More calmly, now that she had caught her breath, she repeated what she had told Leafpool. “Mothwing’s den is full of sick cats,” she mewed. “None have died yet, but they will die, if we don’t have help.”

“May I go?” Leafpool begged. She was racked with guilt that she hadn’t tried to do anything else to find out what the trouble might be. Perhaps she really was losing her ability to speak with StarClan. “Please, Cinderpelt!”

Cinderpelt and Firestar exchanged a long glance. Then the medicine cat meowed, 

“If Firestar agrees.”

The Clan leader nodded. 

“We can’t refuse to help another Clan in trouble. Besides, this sickness, whatever it is, might come here. Leafpool, try to find out everything you can about it.”

“I will,” Leafpool promised. “Are you sure you can manage without me?” she asked Cinderpelt. Because of her lame leg, the medicine cat relied on Leafpool to collect most of the healing herbs they needed. Even thought Jayfeather and Alderpaw helped them out, they weren’t around much, padding into the woods and talking in hushed whispers.

“Of course,” Cinderpelt replied. “ThunderClan is lucky to have multiple medicine cats.” A shadow flickered in her eyes.

Brightheart stepped forward. 

“I could help you, Cinderpelt,” she offered. “I think I know what most of the herbs look like—the common ones, anyway.”

“Thank you, Brightheart.” Cinderpelt turned back to Leafpool. “There’s no reason why you shouldn’t go with Dawnflower. But come back as soon as you can. And may StarClan go with you.”

Leafpool nodded and followed Dawnflower out of the camp.

Alderpaw followed Jayfeather back to camp, head still spinning from describing every detail of his Moonpool dream to Jayfeather. He shivered. At first, he was in Starclan’s hunting grounds, talking to Yellowfang. She had told him that they had to tell Firestar about One-eye and Slash pronto, and Thunderstar had appeared, and said the same thing. Alderpaw had agreed, vowing to tell Firestar the first chance he got. Then, the dream had shifted. And Yellowfang and Thunderstar had been shocked to suddenly be, well, vanished away. Alderpaw had then appeared in a misty, dark forest. And he began shaking as he realized what this place was. He had heard it be described multiple time by Ivypool, Mousewhisker, Blossomfall, Birchfall, and even his father Bramblestar had seen it before. The Place of No Stars. Alderpaw had sprang to his paws and spun around to get away, but he had turned and come face-to-face with a gray tom, whos ears were battered, and a white slash across his forelegs. Alderpaw froze, one paw in the air, a defensive position.

“So,” the gray tom meowed, eyes narrowed. “You’re one of the ones Thunderstar chose to bring back, eh?” Alderpaw swallowed, slowly nodding. He felt his heart thudding against his chest, threatening to break out. The tom studied him. “Not much are you.” he meowed. “I get the Three, those three do have a literal prophecy about them,” he began circling Alderpaw. “Needlepaw would help Shadowclan choose a better leader for the future, while Cinderheart can help guide you all through the past. Sparkpaw is a skilled huntress and fighter, capable of holding herself in battle.” he paused. “You, however, I do not know why.” Alderpaw’s tail trembled as the tom took a step forward so they were nose-to-nose. “You don’t have any special talent, or any useful purpose at all. You were a failure as a warrior, and you still struggle with your medicine cat duties. Why would Thunderstar chose  _ you _ of all cats to bring about the change they need? You can’t fight, you can barely hunt.” he drew back, eyes narrowed in a mocking look. “Thunderstar really needs to do a back-ground check on those he picks. I’m afraid he’s lost his touch.” the tom drew his lips into a snarl. “I offered him a place of power in my group once, you know. But he turned it down flat, in favor of his precious,  _ weak _ clan. Once I joined the Dark Forest, I kept a very close eye on those he favored.” He leaned forward. Alderpaw could smell his foul breath. “And I did everything I could to ruin their lives. Just to get back at him, you know? Bluestar, for instance,” he meowed, a vindictive look in his amber eyes. “Mapleshade helped me orchestrate her sister’s accident on the Thunderpath. When Bluestar wasn’t looking, I buried her daughter, Mosskit, in the snow to make her freeze to death.” He pulled away. “I did everything I could to ruin her, and others’, lives. And you know who he’s favoring now?” Alderpaw swallowed, a horrible feeling in his gut. “Your grandfather. Firestar.”  _ That’s what I was afraid of… _ Summoning his courage, Alderpaw finally spoke.

“But you haven’t done anything to him.” he meowed. The tom lean back onto his haunches, licking a paw.

“What makes you think that?” he meowed softly. Alderpaw shuffled his paws.

“His kits are alive. His mate is alive. So are his siblings.” The tom smirked.

“And what about his mother? And father? Yellowfang and Bluestar?” Alderpaw froze.

“What do you mean?” he asked horsely. “Nutmeg was killed by Bloodclan…”

“And who suggested to Brick that they should show up there?” the tom meowed mockingly. Alderpaw stared at him, horrified. “As for Jake, I managed to mantain a physical form for a few moments to kill him. ‘Course,” he meowed begrugenly. “Firestar didn’t find about his death until many moons after, so that wasn’t as big of a blow as I had hoped for.” His ear pricked up again, and Alderpaw, frozen by horror, was forced to keep listening to this mad cat gloatingly listing off how and why he killed all the cats he did. “Yellowfang was a little more difficult to get to, being a medicine cat and all, but I managed to get her finished off as well.” he licked a paw. “I guided your father, who was a kit then, away from the others and that’s how he got trapped up a tree. So when Firestar chose to save him, he had to leave Yellowfang behind.” he licked his jaw. “Even better, Yellowfang managed to live until Firestar found her, and died in front of him.” Alderpaw began backing away from him, disgusted.

“You’re evil,” he whispered. “And insane.” the tom shrugged.

“So? And where do you think you’re going?” he pounced on Alderpaw, pining him. “I have one more to tell.” Alderpaw began to struggle. He was growing sick of the way this tom, whoever he was, was describing his kills in detail. He wanted to get away. He wanted to go back to the Moonpool.  _ Wake up, wake up! _ But he couldn’t. He was forced to listen to the tom’s final tale.

“Bluestar.” the tom hissed. “I was the one whispered into her ear to go chasing after Firestar when the dog pack was lose. Her death was the most satisfying of all. Another one of Thunderstar’s favored dead, and another one left to drown in his grief. I was there when Bluestar took her last breath, and I savored every moment.” He released Alderpaw, looking very calm now. “And you know what else?” Alderpaw’s ears were flat. “I’ve found out that Thunderstar has another favorite. Know who it is?” Alderpaw shook his head.

“Brambleclaw.” the tom hissed. “And you know who your father is close to?”

“My...my mother.” Alderpaw stammered. The tom snorted.

“Yes, that’s true. But I’m talking about someone else...someone who taught him right from wrong. Someone who he has a close bond with.” he leaned forward. “Someone who’s like a father to him.” Alderpaw’s breath hitched. The name rang through his head, and even though he didn’t speak it, the tom knew he had made the connection.

“Yep,” he purred. “That’s the one.” he turned to leave, then paused. He turned back around. “Almost forgot. Want to know what will happen when you fail your little mission?” The Dark Forest dissolved and Alderpaw landed in the midst of a battle, cat screeching in defiance and terror. He back away, ear flattened against his head. He froze as he spotted a shadowy Dark Forest tom leap onto a gray she-cat - Dovewing - and rip out her throat.

“No.” Alderpaw whispered. “No, no, no...” Creekflower was pinned, neck snapped. Dustpelt was roughly shaken and tossed away, not moving. Alderpaw screeched as he saw his father taken down by three Dark Forest warriors, then Squirrelflight, struggling with who Alderpaw reconized to be Darkstripe. The tabby gripped his mother’s throat and cut off her screech of fear and defiance. Alderpaw couldn’t move as Jayfeather was cut down just after he emerged from the medicine den, the tom who had killed him dove into the den and - Alderpaw flinched as Briarlight’s yowl of horror was cut off. Alderpaw sucked in a breath, terror filling his eyes as he spotted one last fight going on. Firestar. And Tigerstar. Just like in his timeline, the two foes faced off against each other. But unlike before, Tigerstar was closing in for the kill. Alderpaw leapt to his paws, yowling “No!” as Tigerstar’s claws hit their mark and sliced open Firestar’s neck. The dark red leader choked, staggered backwards, then collasped to the ground, eyes fading into a lifeless green. “No…”Alderpaw whimpered. A growl made him turn. A Dark Forest tom was leaping for him, and he slammed his eyes shut, ready for his painful death, before he jerked awake at the Moonpool’s edge, scrammbling to get away.

Alderpaw shook his head, clearing his thoughts of that awful dream. He and Jayfeather had talked, and came to the conclusion that the gray tom was Slash, one of the first members of the Dark Forest. One of the cats Thunderstar had told him that needed to die to completly defeat the Dark Forest. Alderpaw continued to stare at the ground, letting Jayfeather’s tail guide him back to camp. He crossly shook his head. He hadn’t mentioned one part of the dream to Jayfeather, but he had a feeling his mentor already knew. Slash’s words about how he was useless, the most useless, out of all the cats from the future had hit a nerve. Slash had voiced all the doubts that had circulated in his head since he was a kit. Alderpaw thought he had gotten over them, he was steadily becoming a great medicine cat, but Slash’s words had sent a sharp, ice-cold thorn straight into his self-esteem. Jayfeather glanced back at him, and ran his tail along his depressed apprentice’s side. He halted.

“Alderpaw.” he meowed. “I know what you’re thinking about.” Alderpaw just stared at his paws. Jayfeather nudged his head up with his nose. “Look,” he began. “I wasn’t sure at first if you were cut out to be a medicine cat. I’ll admit that. But, I’ve seen how much of a hard worker you are. You are determined. You know what you want to accomplish. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, and you care about others.” Jayfeather gazed at him, blue eyes sharp. “Slash and others may see this as a sign of weakness. And they’re right. It is a weakness. But that weakness is also your strength. It’s what keeps you going. It’s what kept you going through all this,” he gestured around to motion to the time-travel thing. “It kept you going through the battle with Bloodclan. It got you through your captivity by Twolegs. It pushed you through the Great Journey. And now, so close to the end, it’s what’s pushing you to keep your head up, and keep going. Slash wanted to shake you up. And he did. Accept it, and make it your own strength. Make his words become what pushes you forward. Make him eat his words when he sees that you are  _ not _ useless. You keep all of us on track, and you do all you can to help change the past.” he took a breath. “Alderpaw, I don’t say this lightly, but I am proud of you. You’ve grown into a determined cat that I will brag about to others at Gatherings. Remember that.” Alderpaw stared at Jayfeather, then dashed forward and nuzzled him.

“Okay, okay!” Jayfeather muttered. “Enough of this mushy stuff. We’ve got work to do.” The two entered camp, Alderpaw’s tail held high, and his eyes bright once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw: *Self-esteem has been knocked down, depressed once again*
> 
> Jayfeather: *Channeling Yellowfang & himself* I WILL DESTROY SLASH-
> 
> Jayfeather:
> 
> Jayfeather: But first....
> 
> Jayfeather: ALDERPAW COME HERE, I'M HERE YOU FOR!!


	12. Alderpaw Counsels Leafpool On Raising Her Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chapter for today!
> 
> EDIT: I forgot Leafpool isn't here at the moment, so I changed the Alder/Leaf convo into a memory. Boo-ya!

Squirrelflight stopped underneath a tree and listened. The woods were silent except for the wind rustling in the trees. When she tasted the air, the scents were faint; the cold weather must have sent all the prey deep into their holes. Shrugging, she padded on, letting her paws decide where to take her.

When she emerged from the thorn tunnel they met Brambleclaw on his way back from a training session with Spiderleg, Rainwhisker, and Larchpaw.

“Where are you going?” he asked Squirrelflight, gesturing for the two younger warriors to go on without him. Larchpaw stayed put, tail curled around her paws as she listened respectfully.

“I thought about going for a hunt,” Squirrelflight meowed, “Maybe near the Shadowclan border.” Brambleclaw nodded.

“Just make sure you know where the border marks are at,” he meowed. “With our luck, you might get caught if you step over the border.”

“Even by a whisker!” Larchpaw piped up. Squirrelflight fondly rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be extra-sharp about the border this time round!” she licked Brambleclaw’s cheek, meowed a quick good-bye to him and Larchpaw, and bounded away from camp.

Alderpaw was shuffling through their stocks of herbs, wishing Leafpool was there to help. Usually, Leafpool would inspect each plant and berry before separating them into piles. He would then take that pile of good herbs and sort them out by what kind they were. He flicked an ear as he remembered a conversation they had before she left.

“I kind of miss Briarlight,” Alderpaw meowed. Leafpool looked up.

“Who’s Briarlight?” she asked. Alderpaw licked some herb dust from his paw.

“She’s a permanent resident of the medicine den in our time. She lost the use of her hindlegs when a tree fell into the hollow, but Jayfeather saved her life. He won’t admit it, but he’s close to her. He devised a bunch of exercises to help keep her healthy. If she got sick, she could die.” Leafpool’s amber eyes were wide.

“I’m glad that Jayfeather is so skilled!” she meowed. She hesitated. “He confirmed my suspicions that Crowfeather is his father…” Alderpaw glanced up from his sorting. “And, well, it’s been pointed out to me that Jayfeather has similar tabby markings to me, and Lionblaze has amber eyes like me,” Alderpaw blinked.  _ She’s figured it out, hasn’t she? _ Leafpool paused before whispering; “Are they mine and Crowfeather’s?” Alderpaw stared at the herbs, then met her now-intense gaze. It reminded him of the way his mother’s eyes got when she desperately wanted to know something. Firestar’s did the same thing when he knew you knew something you weren’t sharing.

“Yes.” Alderpaw nodded. “You are their mother.” Leafpool sucked in a breath, her eyes practically swirling with thoughts.

“Jayfeather told me that he and his littermates were given to his aunt, my sister. Squirrelflight. But this proved to be…” she hesitated. “Not ideal.” she stared at him. “If I am going to have them, but I shouldn’t give them up, what would their life be like growing up as the kits of a medicine cat, and a Windclan warrior?” her eyes were distraught. Alderpaw scooted over to her and pressed his muzzle into her shoulder.

“We’ll make it work.” he promised. “And, well, everyone basically knows.” Leafpool’s head jerked around.

“What?!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah…” he meowed. “Jayfeather and Lionblaze announced it when we first showed up in the past. Firestar knows, Sandstorm knows, Deadstar knows...everyone. But,” he added at her panicked look. “Firestar knows that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf  _ have _ to be born. And even if they didn’t have to, I think he would still turn a blind eye. He cares about his family, he’s not going to let a little thing like ‘You’re not supposed to’ get in the way.” Leafpool relaxed.

“So...they’ll accept them?” she asked, daring to hope. Alderpaw slowly nodded.

“I think so. They’ve all gotten used to the idea of it.” he meowed. “And Jayfeather thinks that even if they haven’t for some reason, he and his siblings can handle it.” Leafpool nodded. The two cats went back to work, sitting in comfortable silence.

Alderpaw sneezed as some herb dust rose to his nose, then he paused as he heard Squirrelflight call;

“Firestar!” The two glanced at each other, then poked their heads out from the den. Firestar was crouched near the fresh-kill pile, sharing a vole with Sandstorm. Dustpelt and Ashfur sat close by, talking with their heads close together. A few tail-lengths away, Brambleclaw was eating with Tawnypelt and Snowflight, Larchpaw was practicing battle moves with Birchpaw and Whitepaw. Squirrelflight raced over to her father. 

“I’ve just seen Rowanclaw.” She reported what the ShadowClan warrior had told her about the kittypets in Shadowclan territory. “They’re being terrorized by those two bits of fox dung,” she finished breathlessly. “I told Rowanclaw we’d come and help.”

“You’d no business telling him any such thing,” Dustpelt growled.

Squirrelflight bristled, but Firestar gestured with his tail for her to keep silent. 

“It’s true each Clan should fend for themselves,” he agreed. “That’s part of the warrior code. But how far would we have gotten if we’d tried to follow the code when the Twolegs were tearing up the forest? Their monsters would have killed us all.”

“Then you’ll let us help?” Squirrelflight asked eagerly. “Don’t forget I spotted that tabby brute on our territory first. We could have trouble with them ourselves if we don’t do something to stop them.”

“She’s got a point.” Snowflight meowed.

“If we decide to help, I’ll go.” Brambleclaw meowed as he padded over.

Firestar twitched his ears at the tabby warrior, letting him know he heard and appreciated his support.

“I’m not sure we should,” Dustpelt meowed. “We’re still recovering from the journey, one of our medicine cats is already away helping another Clan . . . You can’t take every cat’s troubles on your shoulders, Firestar.”  **(I love Fire & Dust’s dynamic. In the Last Hope, they were described as ‘sparking off each other’ and ‘relishing their arguments’ and ‘never holding grudges’. They sure have come a long way from those two mouse-brained apprentices!)**

“No, but we can try,” Sandstorm pointed out, giving him a long gaze from her pale green eyes. “An apprentice was killed, Squirrelflight says. What if that had been Birchpaw? Or Larchpaw?”

The question silenced Dustpelt, whose eyes had darted over to his kits, curiously watching what was happening.

“Then you’ll send a patrol?” Brambleclaw prompted.

“Rowanclaw’s a friend. I’d fight StarClan for any of my friends, never mind a couple of kittypets.”

“So would I,” Squirrelflight added. “We journeyed with Rowanclaw. We can’t just ignore this!” Alderpaw stepped forward.

“Also,” he meowed quietly, eyes worried. “Needlepaw is there. I’m sure she would have come to us for help, but she hasn’t. I’m worried something has happened to her.” Sparkpaw, who had been sitting quietly, sprang up and bounded over to her brother.

“Alderpaw’s right. Needlepaw’s our friend, and we’ll do anything to help her!” 

“Very well,” Firestar meowed. “We’ll send a patrol. Brambleclaw, you can lead it, but you’re to speak to Blackstar before you do anything. And come straight back if he doesn’t want you on his territory. Understood?”

“Yes, Firestar.”

“Squirrelflight, you’d better join him. You’ll go anyway, so you may as well have permission.” Alderpaw and Sparkpaw mrrowed a quiet laugh.

Squirrelflight’s tail curled up. 

“Thanks, Firestar!”

“Pick a few more cats to go with you, Brambleclaw,” the Clan leader went on, “then you can leave at once.”

Brambleclaw nodded and ran across the clearing to the warriors’ den, vanishing between the branches.

“I’ll go too,” Ashfur volunteered.

“No, I don’t think so,” Firestar meowed, and as the gray warrior looked crestfallen, he added, “I heard you promise to take Birchpaw hunting. You don’t want to disappoint him, do you?”

Ashfur sighed and murmured, 

“Of course not, Firestar.” Sparkpaw looke satisfied that Ashfur wouldn’t be able to go, then she scampered over to Firestar.

“Can I go? I want to check on Needlepaw.” Firestar thoughts for a bit.

“Alright.” he meowed at last. “You may go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alderpaw: Okay, so, instead of giving them to Squirrelflight, you should just keep them.
> 
> Leafpool: But they'll have to grow up in an atmosphere that hates them for being half medicine cat and half Windclan!
> 
> Alderpaw: It's cool. Everyone knows.
> 
> Leafpool: WTF?


	13. Needlepaw Has A Reunion With ½ Of Her Besties (Oh, Look! Some New Characters!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished this last night! So I'm posting this morning!

Needlepaw winced as she placed her paw down, silently cursing the kittypets who had attacked her on a solo hunting mission. The silver tabby had been lucky to get away with only a sprained paw, especially since Talonpaw had been killed when he was caught all alone. She frowned as she stared at the sky. Rowanclaw should have been back by now. Needlepaw will admit that she didn’t like Rowanstar, but Rowanclaw was a bit better. Maybe the pressure of leadership changed him. That can happen to cats.

She glanced at the barrier as it rustled, and Rowanclaw entered, followed by... _ Brambleclaw? _ Squirrelflight was there too, as was Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Rainwhisker. Behind them then emerged Sparkpaw. Needlepaw pricked her ears, sprang up (winced a bit as her paw twinged), and limped rapidly over to her orange tabby friend.

“Sparkpaw!” she called. “What are you doing here?” Sparkpaw lifted a paw and gestured to Brambleclaw.

“Dad’ll explain.” she replied. Blackstar then stalked out from the bushes.

“What’s going on?” he demanded. “ThunderClan cats in my territory? Rowanclaw, what do you know about this?”

Rowanclaw dipped his head to his Clan leader.

“Squirrelflight helped me fight off one of the kittypets. I told her about the trouble they’re causing, and she brought a ThunderClan patrol to help us.”

A growl rose in Blackstar’s throat. 

“You told a warrior from another Clan about our Clan’s problems?” Needlepaw rolled her eyes.  _ It’s not like everyone knew of our problems in the old forest. _ She thought sarcastically.

Rowanclaw stared at him without flinching. 

“I told  _ Squirrelflight _ . She’s a friend.”

Blackstar gave a contemptuous sniff. 

“Rowanclaw’s first loyalty is to his Clan.” his gaze scorched over the Thunderclan patrol. “At least it should be, by the look of these warriors right into our camp?”

“We’ll turn right around and go home again if that’s what you want,” Thornclaw meowed. “Just say the word.”

“Don’t be a fool, Blackstar.” The voice was Cedarheart’s. The gray tom heaved himself out of the cover of the bushes and scrambled up the slope to stand beside his leader. He was limping, and Needlepaw winced in sympathy as she remembered that the Twolegs had injured him when he went to fight the kittypets. “We can’t deal with this by ourselves.”

“Blackstar,” Rowanclaw meowed. “Cedarheart is right.” Rowanclaw came to stand at his Clanmate’s shoulder. “Those kittypets killed my apprentice. I was reluctant to ask for help, but if the Great Journey taught me anything, it’s that it’s okay to ask for help.”

“Better to get help,” Needlepaw added. “Then to go down thinking ‘Oh, fox-dung. Shouldn’t have done that!’

“Plus,” Rowanclaw meowed once more. “I’d welcome any cat who’d help me rip out those kittypets’ entrails.”

Blackstar hesitated for a moment, looking from one of his warriors to the other, taking in their burning gazes and bristling fur. At last he bowed his head. 

“Very well. Cedarheart, fetch Russetfur. We’ll send a patrol with these ThunderClan warriors to the Twoleg nest. But you’re not going,” he added as Cedarheart retreated into the bushes. “You’re not battlefit.”

Cedarheart shot him a furious look, but vanished without a protest.

“Blackstar, I don’t think we ought to kill these kittypets,” Brambleclaw meowed when he had gone.

“What?” Rowanclaw spat, before his Clan leader could reply. “They killed my apprentice. I want revenge!” Needlepaw knew that Rowanclaw had taken Talonpaw’s training seriously, and was grief-strickened by his murder.

“And if we kill the kittypets, the Twolegs will want revenge,” Brambleclaw pointed out. “They must know you’re here.”

“That’s right.” Cloudtail lashed his tail. “Twolegs have little Clans of their own.” He shuddered as he added, “I was trapped in one once. If their kittypets are hurt or killed, they won’t rest until they’ve killed you or driven you out. You saw what they did to us in the old forest. Do you want that to happen here?”

“Then how do we stop their kittypets from bothering us?” Rowanclaw challenged. “Just ask them nicely?” Needlepaw snorted at the mental image.

“If we could trap them, we could make them promise to stay away,” Squirrelflight suggested. “Seeing all of us together should scare them out of their fur.”

“That’s an idea,” murmured Brambleclaw.

“It’s worth a try,” Blackstar decided, as his deputy Russetfur slid out of the cover of the bushes and came to join her Clanmates. Oakfur, a smaller ShadowClan tom, followed her.

“Right, this is the plan,” Blackstar meowed. “Go to the Twoleg nest, trap the kittypets, and make them promise to leave us alone. Tell them we will kill them if they lay a claw on any of our cats again.” He caught Brambleclaw’s gaze and added, “I mean that. I will do whatever it takes to protect my Clan. But for now, don’t hurt them any more than you have to. Is that clear, Rowanclaw?”

The ginger tom dipped his head, muttering something inaudible.

“Then go,” Blackstar continued. “Russetfur, you will lead. I’ll stay here and guard the camp.” Needlepaw saw Blackstar’s gaze slide sideways to give Brambleclaw a suspicious look. She guessed he was afraid the ThunderClan cats were trying to trick him and meant to attack his camp while his senior warriors were safely out of the way. She rolled her eyes before standing up, muffling a hiss as her paw twinged yet again. Blackstar rested his tail on her shoulder.

“You’re staying here too,” he meowed sternly. “Littlecloud told you to rest that paw. I will  _ not _ be pleased if you’re killed because of a sprained paw.” Needlepaw muttered a curse, but nodded. She touched noses with Sparkpaw before she left.

“May StarClan be with you,” Blackstar added, before he slipped back into the shelter of the bushes.

The ShadowClan deputy gathered the patrol together with a wave of her tail and led them around the edge of the hollow and down the slope on the other side. 

Alderpaw stretched outside the medicine den, tired from his work of gathering herbs and sorting them. He pricked his ears and purred. He and Jayfeather had talked more about what Leafpool could do when she became pregnant, and had decided to tell her about it in a few days, depending on when she got back from Riverclan. The red tom glanced around, looking for his mentor, when Ferncloud bursted through the nursery entrance.

“Shadecloud’s kits are coming!” she called. Alderpaw blinked, then ducked back into the den. Cinderpelt had heard, already limping rapidly out with the herbs they may need.

“Where’s Jayfeather?” she asked. Alderpaw shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he meowed.

“We’ll have to manage without him,” she meowed. “Follow me!” she limped across the clearing to the nursery, and Alderpaw dashed through the brambles after her. Inside, Shadecloud was stretched out in her nest, Ferncloud holding a dripping wet mossball to her mouth while Daisy curled her tail around her kits to keep them away from the gray queen. Alderpaw sucked in a breath, shook himself, then went to work at Cinderpelt’s side.

Alderpaw sat beside Ferncloud, watching as Cinderpelt laid some leaves of borage next to Shadecloud to help her milk come. Nestled in her belly were three, tiny kits. One tom and two she-kits. The tom was mottled gray and brown, and one of his sisters was white with gray/brown patches and the other a brown tabby with black paws. Daisy purred.

“They look lovely!” she exclaimed. Shadecloud raised her head, eyes soft as she gazed at her kits.

“Have you decided on names yet?” Alderpaw asked. Shadecloud tilted her head thoughtfully as she studied her kits.

“This one,” she rested a paw on the tom. “Aspenkit.” She moved her paw to the tabby she-kit, who was fidgeting. “Ebonykit.” then the final kit, the white female with gray/brown patches. “Otterkit.”

“Those are good names,” Cinderpelt murmured. “I’ll go tell Firestar.” there was a sad, wistful look in her blue eyes as she left. Alderpaw nuzzled Shadecloud.

“See you later.” he meowed, before turning and exiting the den. Across the clearing, Cinderpelt was talking to Firestar. Alderpaw padded closer to hear.

“Two she-kits and a tom. She’s name the tom Aspenkit, and the she-kits Ebonykit and Otterkit.” Firestar nodded, his tail curled up in delight. Icefoot came dashing into camp from outside, then skidded to a halt.

“I heard,” he panted. “Can I see them?” Cinderpelt gestured to the nursery.

“Go on ahead!” she meowed. Stonebrook had followed his brother into camp, and the two hurried over to the nursery to see their sister and their new kin. Creekflower pressed up against Firestar.

“We have three new warriors,” she murmured happily. Firestar licked her ear.

“Yes,” he meowed. “Yes we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
> So, in case it wasn't clear;
> 
> Aspenkit: Mottled brown and gray tom
> 
> Ebonykit: Brown tabby she-cat w/h black paws
> 
> Otterkit: White she-cat w/h gray/brown patches.
> 
> Next chapter I'll post some pictures that are similar to these descriptions.
> 
> Now, END OF CHAPTER NOTE!
> 
> Needlepaw: IMMA GO!
> 
> Blackstar: hELL nO!
> 
> Sparkpaw, crashing into camp: hELL yES!
> 
> Blackstar: hElL nO!!!!!


	14. FrogShade Kit Pictures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER!
> 
> But you get pictures of what the FrogShade kits are like!
> 
> EDIT: I think I figured it out! It will be in the notes box. My classmate, who's also on Archive and a fanatic Warriors fan helped me out. Her name's LollingCat, and I thank the Lord for her help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Aspenkit.
> 
> This is Ebonykit, just imagine her with black paws instead of white.
> 
> And finally, this is Otterkit!

If they still don't show up.........................Well...............I'll just see what I can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their eye colors will be shown later on. :-)


	15. Leafpool Has An Internal Battle With Herself (And She Accidently Starts Spying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I have received a comment about the pictures not showing up. I'll see what I can do about them. If I can't get them to corporate, then we'll just have to use our imagination.

With a last good-bye to Mothwing, Leafpool followed the stream down to the lake, splashing through at a shallow spot and heading along the shore, past the tree bridge. She hoped Crowfeather hadn’t been too angry when she had broken her promise to meet him. She had forgotten about him on the first night in her desperate rush to help the sick cats, and on the next two nights she had been too exhausted. Besides, she hadn’t known if he would wait for her again, since she’d let him down the first time.

When she reached WindClan territory she kept one eye on the moorland, half-hoping to see his lean, gray-black shape racing toward her, yet half-dreading it too. Maybe it was better to end it this way, letting him think she wasn’t interested.

But the only WindClan cats she spotted were a patrol high up on the hillside; they were too far away for her to identify them, except to be sure none of them was Crowfeather. She felt as if she would recognize his sleek dark shape from the other side of the lake.

As she approached the stone hollow, the warm scent of ThunderClan cats surrounded her. A purr rose in her throat and she pushed her way eagerly through the thorn tunnel, glad to be home.

Firestar was talking to Cloudtail close to the nursery entrance, Creekflower beside him.

“I can’t see Daisy ever becoming a warrior,” Leafpool heard him meow as she approached. “But sure, you can teach her some fighting moves. She needs to be able to defend herself and her kits if she’s going to live in the wild.”

Cloudtail’s blue eyes gleamed. 

“She’ll be fine,” he promised. Creekflower opened her jaw and meowed;

“I can help you out,” she offered. “I know how hard it can be to transfer from one life to another.” Cloudtail pressed his muzzle to hers, purring a thanks, before vanishing into the brambles to tell Daisy.

Firestar shook his head, then straightened up as he spotted Leafpool. 

“Welcome back,” he purred, touching her ear with his nose. “How are things in RiverClan?”

“They were very bad when I first arrived. Twolegs left some sticky poisonous stuff on their territory.” Leafpool described what she had discovered, and how she had helped Mothwing care for the sick cats. “But they’ll be fine now,” she finished.

“You’ve done well. I always knew you would be a brilliant medicine cat.” Her father dipped his head and licked her ears. “I’m very proud of you.”

Leafpool’s pelt tingled with pleasure at her father’s words before the thought of her kits came to mind. Was he still proud of her after that? Alderpaw had reassured her that everything would work out, but she couldn’t help but worry. 

“I’d better go and find Cinderpelt,” she mewed. “She must have been rushed off her paws without me to lead a paw.”

She bounded across the clearing and slipped behind the screen of brambles to Cinderpelt’s den. 

“Cinderpelt, I’m—”

She skidded to a halt at the mouth of the den. Rainwhisker was lying on the sandy floor with one paw held out, while Brightheart vigorously licked his pad. 

“That’s better,” she meowed. “I should be able to get it out now.”

There was a thorn sticking out of Rainwhisker’s pad. Carefully Brightheart gripped it in her teeth and pulled; it came away easily, followed by a spurt of bright blood.

“That looks fine,” Brightheart murmured, nosing the thorn to make sure no scraps of it were left in the paw. “Give your paw a good lick, and you should be able to walk on it soon.”

“Thanks, Brightheart,” Rainwhisker meowed.

Every hair on Leafpool’s pelt bristled from shock. How many medicine cats did ThunderClan need? She knew Brightheart had offered to help Cinderpelt collect herbs while Leafpool was away, but Leafpool had never imagined she would start doing any of the other medicine cat tasks.

Brightheart looked up. 

“Oh, Leafpool, you’re back.”

Before Leafpool could reply, Cinderpelt emerged from her den with a mouthful of borage leaves. 

“Here you are, Brightheart,” she mewed, setting them down. “This should help Mousefur’s fever.”

Brightheart sprang to her paws. 

“Thanks. I’ll take them to her right away.” Grabbing them in her jaws, she hurried across the camp to the elders’ den.

Leafpool struggled with a pang of envy as sharp as a thorn. It looked like she wasn’t needed anymore! Then she told herself to stop overreacting. She should have been grateful that Brightheart had made it possible for her to help RiverClan.

A warm tongue rasped across her ear. 

“Welcome back,” Cinderpelt meowed. “Tell me all about what happened.”

As Leafpool sat down, tail wrapped neatly over her paws, she tried to put Brightheart out of her mind. Helping with one thorn and a few herbs didn’t make a medicine cat.

_ I’m home now, and everything will soon be back to normal. _

When she had finished reporting to Cinderpelt, she padded off to the fresh-kill pile for something to eat; her belly was yowling, because she hadn’t had so much as a sniff of food since she left RiverClan. She was about to sink her teeth into a plump vole when Squirrelflight and Ashfur appeared, their jaws full of fresh-kill.

“Hi,” Squirrelflight meowed, dropping her load on the pile. “It’s great to see you again. You’ll never guess what happened while you were away!”

“What?” Squirrelflight’s eyes were gleaming with satisfaction and excitement, so it couldn’t be anything bad.

Ashfur brushed his nose against Squirrelflight’s fur. Leafpool noticed Lionblaze staring the speckled tom down when he did it. She flicked an ear as she remembered Lionblaze was her son.  _ My son! _ Lionblaze had definitely taken on the physical appearance of Thunderclan more than Windclan. Jayfeather had a more wiry, lean build, and Leafpool guessed that Hollyleaf probably had the same shape. A thorn stabbed into her heart as she recalled that Hollyleaf had died.  _ How? How did she die? Was I, or anyone, too late to save her? _ She mentallly shook herself, and vowed to find out what had happened to her daughter, and to see if she could prevent it from happening once more.

“You tell Leafpool all about it,” Ashfur mewed. “I’ll go back and collect that last squirrel you caught.”

“Thanks.” Squirrelflight flicked her ears at him. “See you some other time.” The dark red she-cat’s ears pricked and she waved her tail as Brambleclaw and Larchpaw entered camp, the tabby apprentice clearly determined to follow her mentor everywhere he went. Leafpool twitched her whiskers in amusement.

While she listened with half an ear to Squirrelflight telling her about the kittypets in ShadowClan territory, another pang of envy sank its claws into Leafpool. Her sister and Brambleclaw were getting along so well together, working as a team, helping each other out, sleeping side by side in the warriors’ den. Why couldn’t she share anything like that with Crowfeather?  _ Because you’re a medicine cat, _ she reminded herself. She had no right to be in love, even if Crowfeather had been a ThunderClan cat. There was no hope that they could be together. But once more, her kits entered her mind.  _ It must be possible, _ she thought.  _ But how? _

“Are you okay?” Squirrelflight broke off what she was saying to look at Leafpool with concern. “Everything’s all right in RiverClan, isn’t it?”

“Yes, everything’s fine now.” Leafpool longed to pour out her problems to her sister, but she couldn’t take any cat from this timeline into her confidence. Instead, she forced herself to sit and eat her vole, and make all the right admiring comments about the raid on the kittypets.

_ Oh StarClan, _ she sighed,  _ why does your way have to be so difficult? _

“Oh! And Leafpool,” Squirrelflight exclaimed. “Shadecloud had her kits!” Leafpool’s sat up.

“She did?! How are they? How many?”

“They’re all fine,” Squirrelflight said. “A tom and two she-kit. She named them Aspenkit, Ebonykit, and Otterkit. They’re so cute!” She twitched her whiskers. “Icefoot actually dropped his cold exterior and fussed over them! Shadecloud was so smug about winning her bet with Stonebrook.” Leafpool purred, amused. It was rare that Icefoot would drop his aloof persona, even though everyone knew he wasn’t as cold as he projected. Their uncle would sometimes watch them when they were kits, and keep them entertained with stories about his time in Bloodclan, and how he escaped from the bloodthirsty clan.

Remembering how Icefoot and the rest of his siblings, plus Leafpool’s father and mother always spending time with them brought back Leafpool’s feeling of loneliness. She would, and could, never experience that feeling.  _ But your kits. _ Her inner voice reminded her.  _ Your kits are born. _

_ I know!  _ She wanted to wail.  _ But I don’t know how I can raise them! Giving them to Squirrelflight will not end well, what can I do? _

There was no answer.

Leafpool was still feeling confused as the sun went down, but when she curled up in her nest outside Cinderpelt’s den, she fell asleep almost at once. She found herself padding through deep woods, the kind of place where she had often walked with warriors of StarClan.

“Spottedleaf?” she called. She was desperate to speak with her, to make sure her warrior ancestors weren’t punishing her for thinking about Crowfeather, and her wish of having Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather. “Are you there?”

But there was no trace of the medicine cat’s sweet scent.

Clumps of fern arched above her, and when she looked up for a glimpse of the starry warriors overhead, massive branches blocked her view of the sky. They shifted with a desolate creaking sound; the wind that stirred them probed her pelt with icy claws.

“Where are you?” Panic surged through her. “Spottedleaf, Feathertail, don’t leave me alone!”

She remembered her dream at the Moonpool, when she had been unable to work out what her warrior ancestors were saying. She knew instinctively that they were not here now. Perhaps she had lost them forever. She began to run, scrambling over gnarled roots and forcing her way through thorn thickets.

At last Leafpool spotted a faint light through the trees. She veered toward it until she halted, gasping for breath, at the edge of a clearing. Light filtered down, but it seemed gray and sickly, not like the silver blaze of the stars she was used to. It lay heavily on a thick covering of dead leaves and clumps of fungus that glowed with a light of their own. In the center of the clearing a gray rock pushed up at an angle out of the leaf-mold. A massive tabby tom crouched there, his paws tucked under him and his gaze fixed intently on four cats who sat at the base of the rock, their faces turned toward him.

Leafpool let out a gasp, so loud she was sure the five cats must have heard her, and shrank back fearfully against the nearest tree trunk. She recognized the four cats on the ground instantly: two were her Clanmates Brambleclaw and Tawnypel, the others their half siblings, Hawkfrost and Frogspeck. And that meant she could put a name to the huge tabby on the rock, who looked so much like Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost.

He must be their father, Tigerstar!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool: To do...
> 
> Leafpool: Or not to do.....
> 
> Leafpool: That is the question.
> 
> Leafpool:
> 
> Leafpool: SERIOUSLY, WHAT SHOULD I DO?!


	16. Leafpool Needs Help. Seriously. I Think Depression Is Genetic In The Fire Family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of four chapters in!

Shivering, Leafpool peered out into the clearing. If Tigerstar looked up, she felt as if his amber gaze could have burned away the tree trunk to reveal her cowering behind it. Instead, his eyes were fixed on his kits. But this was a dream! Had Tigerstar called them to him as they slept, in the same way that medicine cats walked in dreams with StarClan? He had brought them somewhere Leafpool had never been before, a place of endless night where living cats never set paw. Even StarClan, she guessed, had never breathed the dank airs of this forest, or padded through its sickly light.

“Courage matters more than anything,” Tigerstar was saying. “Remember that, when you are leaders.”

Hawkfrost meowed something that Leafpool didn’t catch; Tigerstar twitched his tail impatiently.

“Of course courage in battle is important,” he rasped, “but I’m talking about courage in the way you deal with your own Clan. They must accept your orders, and if they question you, back up your decisions with tooth and claw.”

Leafpool’s eyes stretched wide in disbelief. Firestar had  _ never _ attacked a member of his Clan, even if they disagreed with him.

“Weakness is dangerous,” the huge tabby continued. “You must hide your doubts—or better still, don’t have doubts at all. You must always be certain that what you are doing is right.”

Was that how Tigerstar had felt, Leafpool wondered, when he had murdered Redtail and plotted the murder of Bluestar so that he could be Clan leader? When he led the dog pack to the ThunderClan camp to gain revenge, and brought BloodClan into the forest to help him force the other Clans into submission—had he been completely sure that he was right?

Hawkfrost’s ice-blue eyes were fixed on his father; he was obviously drinking in every word. Brambleclaw had his back to Leafpool so she couldn’t see his expression, but his ears were pricked. Tawnypelt was beside her brother, eyes narrowed. She quietly whispered something to Brambleclaw, who miniscule nod. Frogspeck sat on the ground, amber eyes clearly showing he wasn’t buying what Tigerstar was trying to sell. Icy claws gripped her heart. Tigerstar was training his kits, like a warrior preparing an apprentice for battle! He was trying to turn them into the kind of murderous tyrant he had been.

“How would we become leaders?” Brambleclaw asked. “Tawnypelt and I are in the same clan. So are Frogspeck and Hawkfrost. It doesn’t make sense.”

The fur on Tigerstar’s shoulders bristled. 

“That will be answered in time. When you hunt, do you expect the mice to leap into your jaws?” he hissed. “No. You scent your prey, you stalk it, and then you pounce. It’s the same with power. It won’t come to you unless you seek it.”

Brambleclaw muttered something, and Leafpool saw Tigerstar’s neck fur lie flat again. Tawnypelt pressed herself close to her brother.

“Don’t worry,” he meowed. “All of you have the true spirit of warriors. I know you will succeed if you follow my pawsteps closely.”

“We will!” Hawkfrost leapt to his paws. “We’ll do whatever you tell us.” Frogspeck shook his head, out of sight of Tigerstar’s piercing gaze.

Hawkfrost’s enthusiasm chilled Leafpool. What could this blood-thirsty cat command his children to do? She shrank back, shivering, and although she didn’t think she had made a sound, the huge tabby’s head swung around and he peered into the shadows where she was hiding.

“Leafpool,” a voice whispered. “Back away slowly.” the brown tabby, even though she had no idea who was talking to her, obeyed, backing away then fled blundering among roots and trailing stems of bramble, bracing herself to hear sounds of pursuit and to feel a massive paw grabbing her by the throat. There were no paths out of the dark forest. Trees stretched endlessly on every side, and there was no birdsong or rustle of prey, no sign that any living creature had ever trodden among these dark thickets.

_ Where am I? _ There was no reply to Leafpool’s silent wail. What had brought her to this place where StarClan had never set paw, where the spirit of a murderous cat could call his kin to him in dreams?

“Leafpool!” the voice called again. “Calm down!” the tabby froze as another cat entered the clearing. She had starlight shimmering around her, her steps light. Black fur, green eyes, lithe figure. “This is the Dark Forest,” the starry cat explained. “The place where the ones rejected by Starclan come to.” she gazed around. “This is the enemy,” she turned and held Leafpool’s gaze. “Go talk to your sister and Brambleclaw. They will explain everything to you.” the black she-cat hesitated, then pressed her nose to Leafpool’s. “I’ll see you again soon.” she whispered. She began to fade.

“Wait!” Leafpool called. “Don’t go!” But the mysterious cat had vanished.

Suddenly the ground gave way under Leafpool’s paws. She let out a shocked yowl as she plunged into darkness; her body hit the ground with a thump that drove the breath out of her. Her eyes flew open and she let out a gasp of terror. A tabby head was a mouse-length away from hers, amber eyes staring down at her.

“Are you okay?” Brambleclaw meowed.

Leafpool scrambled into a sitting position, scattering scraps of moss. She was in her nest outside Cinderpelt’s den. The creamy light of dawn was seeping into the sky above the trees.

“Leafpool?” Brambleclaw sounded concerned. His pelt was ruffled, with bits of bracken sticking to it, as if he had only recently roused from his own nest in the warriors’ den. “Is something the matter? I heard you cry out.”

“What? No—no, I’m fine.” Leafpool stared uncertainly up at Brambleclaw. Had he come to tell her that he’d seen her in his dream?

“Firestar is choosing cats to go to the Gathering tonight,” he meowed, yawning. “Are you fit to come? I know you had a long journey yesterday.”

Relief swept through Leafpool from ears to tail-tip. If Brambleclaw had really had the same dream, he hadn’t noticed her in the shadows. But her relief faded as she wondered if he had chosen to visit his father in the dark forest. What was Tigerstar going to make him and Tawnypelt do to become Clan leader?

She got up, still feeling shaky but determined to hide it.

“I’m fine,” she repeated. “Tell Firestar I’d like to come.”

Brambleclaw dipped his head and backed away. Leafpool took a few deep breaths before giving her pelt a quick grooming. She had completely forgotten that this was the night of the full moon. Even though her pelt prickled with fear, she wanted to watch Tigerstar’s kits together. Would they give away what was happening as they slept? How often had Tigerstar called them to him in dreams before now?

Leafpool knew there was no cat she could ask for advice. Firestar and Cinderpelt both took her dreams from StarClan very seriously, but this dream was different. She didn’t dare tell them about it; she was terrified of what the dream might mean, for she had never heard of any other medicine cat walking where she had walked. In that forest, she had felt farther than ever from her warrior ancestors. If she lost touch with them altogether, would she be condemned to wander forever in that dark place, and never find her way back to the light?

Then she paused. The starry she-cat had seemed familiar, yet Leafpool couldn’t place a name to her. She had told her to go to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and that they would tell her everything.  _ What’s this ‘everything’?  _ She thought. There was only one way to find out.

More warriors were up and about by the time Leafpool returned to the stone hollow after an outing. She nodded to Sandstorm, who was leading Spiderleg, Airleap, and Thornclaw out on a hunting patrol, then she went to find Cinderpelt in her den. But it was Brightheart, not Cinderpelt, who came out to meet her.

“Borage!” the ginger and white she-cat exclaimed. “Thanks, Leafpool. We have hardly any left, and Mousefur’s fever isn’t down yet.” As soon as Leafpool put down the borage at the mouth of the den, she grabbed up a couple of the stalks and hurried toward the clump of fern and bramble where the elders slept beneath the twisted branches of a hazel bush.

Leafpool let out a hiss of annoyance and slashed at the nearest bramble with her paw. Brightheart was behaving as if she were the medicine cat, and Leafpool just her helper.

“What’s the matter?” Cinderpelt emerged from the mouth of her den, gave the remaining borage an appreciative sniff, then limped across to join Leafpool.

Leafpool shrugged. 

“Just too many medicine cats around here,” she muttered.

Cinderpelt’s blue gaze rested on her. Leafpool looked up and saw wisdom and compassion there, and something deeper she could not name. 

“Be patient with Brightheart,” the medicine cat mewed. “Everything has changed for her.” More quietly she added, “The greatest gift we could ask for is the courage to accept what StarClan sends us, however hard it seems.”

Leafpool was surprised to see a flash of sadness in her mentor’s face. She wanted to ask Cinderpelt what she was talking about, but she was afraid of the answer. Was she trying to tell Leafpool that she wasn’t needed anymore, now that Brightheart had begun to take on the role of medicine cat? Surely not, since she did go on to mentor Jayfeather...

Before she could summon the courage to say anything, Cinderpelt disappeared back inside her den. Leafpool was about to follow her when she saw Cloudtail push his way through the thorn tunnel with Daisy just behind him. Daisy’s kits, who were tumbling together at the entrance to the nursery, sprang up and scampered across the clearing to fling themselves on Cloudtail. The white warrior toppled onto his side and wrestled with the kits in a play fight, his claws carefully sheathed.

“Hey, Berrykit, get off!” he panted, giving the creamy-white kit a gentle cuff around the ear. “Mousekit, that tickles. And who’s got their teeth in my tail?” He rolled over, taking the smallest kit with him. “Hazelkit, show a bit of respect for a warrior!”

“He’s really good with them.” Brightheart had returned and stood gazing at her mate with a wistful look. “He’ll be a fantastic mentor,” she went on. Leafpool felt an unexpected stab of sympathy for her. Maybe Cinderpelt was right, and Brightheart had more changes to get used to than any of them. It couldn’t be easy for her to watch Cloudtail spending so much time with Daisy and her kits. But her sympathy dissolved when Mousefur padded up and spoke to Brightheart.

“I forgot to ask you,” the brown-furred elder meowed. “Can I have some poppy seed? This fever has kept me awake for two nights now.”

“I’m not sure,” Brightheart replied. “I don’t think you should have poppy seed on top of all that borage. Let’s ask Cinderpelt if she has anything better.”

She led the elder behind the brambles that screened Cinderpelt’s den, leaving Leafpool to stare after them in frustrated disbelief.  _ Who’s the medicine cat around here? _ If Mousefur or Brightheart had bothered to ask her, she would have suggested chewing a dandelion leaf instead of poppy seeds. But they’d acted as if Leafpool wasn’t even there.

Maybe Cinderpelt would make Brightheart a medicine cat apprentice.  _ But I’m still her apprentice, _ Leafpool thought miserably. Even though she had her proper name now, she would continue to learn from Cinderpelt for many more seasons.

She had never heard of a medicine cat having two apprentices at the same time.  _ Besides, _ she added to herself,  _ Brightheart has a mate, and a kit. She can’t be a medicine cat. Right? _

She felt as if a huge stone hung in her belly, weighing her down.  _ Maybe this is a sign from StarClan after all, _ she thought.  _ A sign that I’m not needed in ThunderClan anymore… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool: *Spies on the Tiger Fam*
> 
> Tigerstar: My Firestar senses are tingling....
> 
> Leafpool:.............SH*T!
> 
> Leafpool: I'M OUT!
> 
> Leafpool, into her mic: Red Apprentice, my cover was almost blown, I repeat, COVER ALMOST BLOWN!
> 
> Alderpaw, into his mic: Don't worry, Starry Leaves of Holly is there to back you up!
> 
> *The mics are crackling*
> 
> What Leafpool heard: Don't........Starry Leaves..........there.........you up!
> 
> Leafpool: Again, I'M OUT!


	17. Leafpool Plans A Date With Her Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that all four of these chapters have Leafpool in the titles. LOL!

A few wisps of cloud drifted across the sky, but the full moon floated clear of them as the ThunderClan cats crossed the tree bridge to the island. Leaping down onto the pebbly shore, Leafpool scanned the cats who were already there and spotted Ashfoot and Barkface making their way toward the line of bushes that guarded the center of the island.

_ WindClan are here, so where’s Crowfeather? _ She told herself to stop looking for him, but when she couldn’t spot him her belly clenched with disappointment. She paused in the shadow of the tree roots, tasting the air for his scent, but it was impossible to pick one out among so many mingled scents.

Tail drooping, she trudged up the slope toward the barrier of bushes. She saw Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt talking in hushed whispers, and looked around for Hawkfrost and Frogspeck. The dark tabby was talking with Blackclaw, while Frogspeck was gazing around, clearly looking for someone, before, to Leafpool’s surprise, padding over to her.

“Hi, Leafpool, right?” he asked. After she nodded, he meowed; “Thanks again for helping out, Mothwing really appreciated it. And so do I, as a matter of fact.”

“No problem,” Leafpool replied. “I’m always happy to help.” Frogspeck nodded.

“By the way, is Shadecloud here? I wanted to ask her something, but I haven’t found her yet.” Leafpool blinked. She hadn’t realized her aunt had developed a bond with the Riverclan tom.

“She’s not here tonight,” she meowed. “She’s staying in the nursery for a while longer. She had her kits.” Frogspeck’s ears pricked, pleasure shining in his eyes.

“Really? That’s great!” he exclaimed. Leafpool noticed that he seemed much more excited than a warrior from another clan usually was at the news of new kits. Squirrelflight had padded up to Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt, and were joined by Rowanclaw and Russetfur, and the five warriors greeted one another in a friendly way, as if they were remembering how they had recently fought side by side against the kittypets. Needlepaw, recovered from her sprained paw, had dashed past them to speed over to Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, meowing in happiness.

“Those three really are happy to see each other,” Frogspeck commentent. He shook his head. “Still can’t believe that Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are my nephew and niece. It’s strange, you know?” Leafpool nodded.

“It is,” she agreed. “We’re technically supposed to be older, but  _ they’re _ the older ones right now.” Frogspeck waved his tail in greeting to his sister as she sat down near the other medicine cats.

“Well,” Frogspeck meowed. “Nice talking to you!”

“You too.” Leafpool replied, before padding over to Mothwing.

Mothwing was comfortably crouched near the edge of the clearing with her paws tucked under her, beside Cinderpelt and the other medicine cats. Leafpool padded over to her.

“Is everything okay? Have you had any more trouble with that Twoleg stuff?”

Mothwing shook her head. 

“Everything’s fine, thanks. Mosspelt and her kits have gone back to the nursery, with Dawnflower to keep an eye on them. And Beechpaw is training with Blackclaw again.”

“That’s great news,” Leafpool purred, at the same moment as Littlecloud asked, 

“What Twoleg stuff?”

Mothwing began to tell him about the leaking green and silver liquid, while Leafpool glanced around the clearing. She flinched as she made out the lean gray-black shape of Crowfeather, sitting in a group of other WindClan cats. She had been so sure he wasn’t there! She stared at him for a few heartbeats, only tearing her gaze away when his ears twitched as if he knew he was being watched.

A yowl sounded from the branches of the Great Oak. She looked up to see Blackstar standing on a branch that jutted out over the clearing. Firestar was sitting on a branch just above him, with Leopardstar beside him. Deadstar was a couple of tail-lengths away, crouched in the fork between a thick bough and the tree trunk. Ashfoot and Mistyfoot were already sitting on the roots; Russetfur bounded up to join them as Blackstar stepped forward.

“Cats of all Clans,” he began, “StarClan have brought us here again to gather in the light of the full moon. Firestar, will you begin?”

The ThunderClan leader stood up and dipped his head to Blackstar. 

“ThunderClan has two new apprentices,” he reported. “Ashfur is now mentor to Birchpaw, and Brambleclaw is mentor to Larchpaw.”

Not far away, Leafpool saw Ashfur give his chest fur a couple of self-conscious licks, while a little ways away, Brambleclaw awkwardly dipped his head from where he sat next to Squirrelflight, who gazed around proudly. 

“Daisy, one of the cats from the horse place, has brought her kits to ThunderClan,” Firestar went on as soon as the meows of congratulation had died away. “I have given them permission to stay as long as they like.”

A murmur of surprise rose up in the clearing, along with one or two yowls of protest. Rowanclaw rose to his paws. 

“Is that wise?” he asked. “Will they be of any help?” while someone near him muttered something rude about kittypets.

“Daisy isn’t exactly a kittypet,” Firestar replied evenly, though he did look like he was reigning in his temper. “She lived with the horses, not in the Twoleg nest. And she did a brave thing in bringing her kits to us so the Twolegs couldn’t take them away.”

Rowanclaw flicked his tail, nodded, and said nothing more.

“A good warrior doesn’t have to be forestborn,” Firestar continued, eyes challenging. “Just as being forestborn doesn’t guarantee being a good warrior. Daisy is settling in well, and her three kits will be apprenticed as soon as they’re old enough. They’ll soon learn the warrior code.”

Rowanclan nodded once more, then sat down again. Leafpool was close enough to hear Oakfur mutter;

“Why do we expect him to understand the importance of being Clanborn? Firestar would fill the forest with kittypets if he could. Already has.”

A low hiss from behind them made them turn. Sparkpaw was glaring furiously at them, while Needlepaw had a challenging look in her eyes. Then the silver tabby whispered;

“You’ve got to admire him,” her mew was calm, almost a drawl. “You think Blackstar would turn down the chance to have three extra warriors for the Clan?” she pricked her eyes as a superior look appeared on her face.

Rowanclaw said nothing as Oakfur awkwardly looked away. Needlepaw was obviously well-liked in Shadeclan.

“Lastly,” Firestar meowed. “Shadecloud has recently had her kits. One tom and two she-kits.” Mews of congratulation rose up from the gathered cats. “She has named them Aspenkit, Ebonykit, and Otterkit.” Firestar finished, before sitting down to let Leopardstar speak

“Twolegs left poison in our territory,” she began. “Ivytail and one of our kits died, but all our other cats are recovering, thanks to Mothwing—and Leafpool, who came to help us from ThunderClan.”

Her gaze swept the clearing and fixed on Leafpool; the RiverClan leader dipped her head in a gesture of thanks before she sat down again. Embarrassed to be praised in front of every cat, Leafpool studied her paws.

“ShadowClan has reason to thank ThunderClan too,” Blackstar began, going on to recount what had happened. Leafpool knew how hard it must be for him to admit that his Clan hadn’t been able to deal with the trouble without ThunderClan’s help, but at least he didn’t try to hide the debt he owed. “Since then the kittypets have stayed inside the Twoleg garden,” he finished. Deadstar was the last leader to speak.

“Everything has been relatively quiet in our territory,” he meowed. “A bader tried to make its home on the moor, but Onewhisker, Gorseheart, and Crowfeather drove it off. We won’t be seeing it again if the injuries they gave it are anything to go by!” Murmurs of approval went through the clearing, some cats calling out the mentioned names. 

Leafpool felt a light touch on her shoulder. Drawing in her breath sharply, she looked around to see Crowfeather crouching in the shadows at the edge of the clearing.

“I have to talk to you!” he whispered, jerking his head in the direction of the bushes.

Cinderpelt was staring up at the Clan leaders. Cautiously Leafpool slid backward until the shadows engulfed her, too. An overhanging branch screened them from the cats in the clearing as they pushed their way through the encircling bushes. Together they retreated a few pawsteps toward the shore of the island until they could put a jutting rock between themselves and the Gathering place.

“What happened to you?” Crowfeather’s eyes looked hurt. “Why didn’t you meet me that night?”

Leafpool swallowed nervously. 

“Don’t be angry with me,” she pleaded. “I couldn’t come. I had to help Mothwing.”

Crowfeather lashed his tail. 

“It’s no good, stealing moments together like this,” he murmured. “I never get to see you.”

“I know. I feel the same. But Crowfeather, I’m a medicine cat . . .” Leafpool knew this was her chance to tell Crowfeather that there was no point in loving her. But here, standing beside him, her pelt brushing his, his scent flooding over her, she couldn’t begin to find the right words. For a moment her guilt and anxiety faded. She felt as though nothing mattered except being close to him, gazing into his burning blue eyes. And the idea of their kits...Lionblaze was seated next to Cinderheart, and Jayfeather...Jayfeather was looking right at them. He nodded slightly, then turned back to the leaders.

“I know there are problems,” Crowfeather went on, scraping the earth with his claws. “You’re a medicine cat, and we’re in different Clans. The whole of the warrior code is against us. But there must be a way. There has to be if we had kits!”

Leafpool blinked at him. 

“How?” All their difficulties came rushing back until she felt trapped by them. The gray-black warrior was so tense she could almost see lightning playing around his fur. 

“I wish we could just escape everything!” he burst out. “Clans, traditions, all the rules and boundaries . . . I want to get away from all of it!”

“Escape?” Leafpool echoed. “Do you mean—go away?”

Was Crowfeather really suggesting they could leave their Clans and the lives they had known ever since they were kits? She would have to say good-bye to her mother and father, to Squirrelflight and Sorreltail, her aunts and uncles, and to her mentor, Cinderpelt.

More than that, she would have to give up her life as a medicine cat. Pain twisted in her belly. How could she face never again walking in dreams with StarClan, never seeing Spottedleaf, never healing her Clanmates with the help of her warrior ancestors?

Crowfeather nudged her. 

“Leafpool?”

Unhappily she shook her head. 

“We can’t leave our Clans. That’s not the answer.”  _ At least...I don’t think it is. _ Jayfeather and Lionblaze grew up in Thunderclan, under the care of her sister and Brambleclaw. And she also mentored Jayfeather...didn’t she?

“I don’t know what the answer is, either.” He broke off with a hiss.

Leafpool realized that the sounds of conversation from the clearing had died away; they could just hear Blackstar drawing the meeting to a close.

“It’s time to go,” Crowfeather muttered. “Tomorrow, at sunhigh, go and collect herbs by the stream near the stepping stones. I’ll come and talk to you there. Please.”

Without waiting for her reply, he whipped around and skirted the bushes until he reached his Clanmates as they made for the tree bridge. Leafpool waited for a few heartbeats before creeping back through the branches into the clearing. It didn’t look as if any cat had noticed her leaving to talk to Crowfeather. The medicine cats were still huddled together on the edge of the bushes. Leafpool padded over to join them.

“I’ve had the same dream again and again,” Littlecloud was meowing anxiously. “Warnings of danger to come . . . yet StarClan never tell me what the danger is.” He glanced anxiously from cat to cat. “Have any of you had a clearer sign?”

Leafpool didn’t look at Mothwing. There were now two medicine cats whose dreams were closed off to StarClan. Her warrior ancestors certainly hadn’t sent her the dream of the Dark Forest where she had seen Tigerstar and his kits. Yet, there was that starry black she-cat…

Leafpool shook her head.

She couldn’t let any cat know she hadn’t received the dreams Littlecloud was describing, and she hoped that Cinderpelt wouldn’t ask her directly.

Mothwing broke the silence. 

“I don’t know what any of these dreams mean,” she mewed. Leafpool realized how careful she was being not to reveal her lack of faith in StarClan.

“But we should warn our Clan leaders to be alert for danger.”

Cinderpelt dipped her head approvingly. 

“Good idea.”

“But what sort of danger?” Barkface asked with a twitch of his whiskers. “WindClan hasn’t seen much that could threaten us since we moved in, unless you count the fox, and that badger, and that was quickly dealt with.”

“We had the problem with the Twoleg poison,” meowed Mothwing. Glancing at Leafpool, she added, “But StarClan sent a special warning about that.”

“And we had trouble with the kittypets.” Littlecloud nodded to Cinderpelt. “ThunderClan helped us sort that out, so StarClan wouldn’t still be sending dreams about it.”

“There must be another danger,” Cinderpelt decided. “Something that hasn’t come yet, and something that could affect every Clan. Jayfeather, do you have a clue?”

The gray tabby paused.

“I know there is something coming up,” he began slowly. “But I’m not completely sure if that’s what these dreams are referring to.”

“All of us must keep watch for signs,” Barkface rumbled. “Maybe by the time of the half moon StarClan will have shown us something more.”

His words were the signal for them to leave. The clearing was almost empty as the last of the cats made their way out through the bushes. Leafpool emerged to find the stretch of shore beside the tree bridge crowded with cats milling around the roots, waiting for their turn to cross.

Leafpool let her gaze travel over them; when she spotted Crowfeather, she felt as if a bolt of lightning had ripped through her fur. The WindClan warrior sprang nimbly onto the tree trunk and began making his way to the shore, balancing easily with his tail straight up in the air. Leafpool hardly knew how she stopped her paws from dashing after him, even though they were surrounded by cats from every Clan.

_ StarClan, help me! _ she begged.  _ I don’t know what to do! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowfeather: So, our date'll be here.
> 
> Leafpool: At this time.
> 
> Jayfeather, eves dropping: Ho ho, I know what's happening here.....
> 
> Jayfeather: BLAZING LION, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!
> 
> Lionblaze: Wah.....?
> 
> Jayfeather: IT'S ALMOST TIME! ALMOST TIME I SAY!
> 
> Lionblaze: SOUND THE ALARM!
> 
> Sparkpaw: Silver Apprentice, that's your cue!
> 
> Needlepaw: *Siren noises*
> 
> #ThrowbackToFirestar'sQuest


	18. Squirrelflight Gets A Warning (From A Source She Doesn’t Know. Yet.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, this is a Squirrelflight chapter. Jeez, my mind's really going in circles today! And there's five chapters to post actually as well. JEEZ! FIREALDER, GET IT TOGETHER!

When Squirrelflight turned around she saw why Brightheart had been so angry with Daisy’s kits. Berries were scattered all over the ground at the mouth of the medicine den, and herbs lay in untidy clumps. Some of the leaves had been torn off their stems and were covered in dirt; they would probably have to be thrown out.

Squirrelflight began to roll the berries that could be salvaged into a pile. She wondered where Leafpool and Cinderpelt had gone, as well as Jayfeather and Alderpaw. After a few moments she heard another cat padding up behind her.

“There you are!” meowed Ashfur, touching his nose to her shoulder. “I thought we were going hunting. Why are Cloudtail and Brightheart glaring at each other like a couple of badgers?”

Squirrelflight went on sorting berries as she explained.

“Clanborn kits would know not to do this sort of thing,” Ashfur commented. “Maybe these kittypets will never settle here properly.”

“What did you say?” Squirrelflight spun around to face him. “Have you forgotten that my father was a kittypet? And a bunch of other cats here in Thunderclan?”

Ashfur blinked. 

“I’m sorry. But Firestar’s pretty special. Most kittypets couldn’t live our sort of life. They need their Twolegs to look after them.”

“And what about Lightningfur and Airleap? Copperleaf and Creekflower? Stonebrook, Shadecloud, and Icefoot? They were all kittypets at one point!”

Squirrelflight let out a furious hiss, and her claws slid out; it took a massive effort to shield them again and go on sorting berries. How dare Ashfur make judgments based on a cat’s birth? She fumed. Did that mean he thought less of her because she was half kittypet? Couldn’t he see that she and Leafpool, Cloudtail, his kit Whitepaw, and her aunts and uncles were as important to the Clan as any warrior who was forestborn through and through?

Before Ashfur could say anything else, the bramble screen shook as Leafpool and Cinderpelt brushed past. Both medicine cats carried large bunches of chickweed.

“What’s going on here?” Cinderpelt asked, dropping her mouthful.

Squirrelflight explained what had happened for the second time, while Leafpool began examining the scattered leaves and piling up the ones that would have to be thrown out.

“Kits!” Cinderpelt grunted, nosing a muddy and crumpled stack of yarrow leaves. “Still, if they didn’t eat anything there’s no real harm done.”

“A lot of extra work, though,” Ashfur pointed out.

“We can manage,” Leafpool meowed sharply, and Squirrelflight glanced at her in surprise. “I’ll throw out these damaged herbs and go collect some more.”

A bolt of strong emotion made Squirrelflight’s fur stand on end. She stared at her sister. Was that guilt Leafpool was feeling? Why should she feel guilty about collecting herbs? Even more mysteriously, mixed with the guilt there seemed to be a thrill of anticipation, and beneath it all a layer of piercing unhappiness.

Squirrelflight told herself her sister was just tired; the night before had been the half moon, when Leafpool and the other medicine cats paid their regular visit to the Moonpool. But deep down she knew Leafpool was suffering from more than the long journey and lack of sleep. Perhaps the medicine cats had received a sign from StarClan of trouble ahead. Yet Leafpool hadn’t been her normal self for some time. In fact, she’d been as jumpy as a grasshopper since the Gathering.

“I’ll help you,” Squirrelflight offered. “Ashfur, you’d better hunt without me. I’ll join you later. If I can.” Privately, Squirrelflight didn’t feel like hunting with him after the hurtful comments about kittypets he just made.

Ashfur gave her a long look. 

“Okay.” With a nod to Cinderpelt he left.

“Which herbs do we need to throw out?” she asked her sister.

“These.” Leafpool pointed with her tail. “The rest are okay, I think.”

Squirrelflight divided the heap of bruised and dirty leaves into two bunches and picked up one of them. Cinderpelt had begun to carry the herbs and berries worth keeping back into her den. Leafpool picked up the remaining herbs and followed Squirrelflight out of the camp. They carried the leaves to the rough ground a few fox-lengths from the entrance where the cats went to make their dirt.

“It’s good to get out of there,” Squirrelflight remarked when she had finished spitting out scraps of sharp-tasting leaf. She wanted to tell Leafpool about Ashfur’s hurtful comments, but now she could see how tense and miserable Leafpool was, her quarrel didn’t seem important. “Is everything okay with you?” she asked.

“Why shouldn’t it be?” Leafpool scraped the ground in front of her and sniffed at an unfurling frond of bracken.

“When Cinderpelt suggested collecting more herbs, I just thought you seemed . . . well, weird, sort of.” A thought struck her and she added, “You’re not worried about Brightheart, are you? I mean, you’re Cinderpelt’s real apprentice. Brightheart is just helping out.”

Leafpool blinked. 

“No, of course I’m not worried about Brightheart. Look, Squirrelflight,” she went on, “we’d better split up if we’re going to collect herbs, otherwise it will take all day. I know Cinderpelt wants more catmint. Do you think you could fetch some from the abandoned Twoleg nest?”

Squirrelflight stared at her. It couldn’t be more obvious that Leafpool was trying to get rid of her. 

“Where are you going to go?”

“Oh . . . near the ShadowClan border, maybe.”

Another bolt of guilt and impatience flashed from her, making every hair on Squirrelflight’s pelt tingle. She was sure Leafpool was lying, and she clamped her teeth shut on a yowl of outrage.  _ We never lie to each other! _

“You know,” she mewed, trying to sound calm, “you are weird these days. It feels like something’s changed.”

She had meant the words as a joke, an attempt to recover the closeness to her sister that somehow seemed to have vanished. But instead of being amused, Leafpool flinched as if a bee had stung her. Her eyes narrowed.

“I’m going to collect herbs,” she meowed coldly. “I’m a medicine cat. You can’t expect to share every part of my life.”

Turning her back on her sister, she stalked off into the under- growth.

For a few heartbeats Squirrelflight was tempted to follow her, but if Leafpool found out she would be even more furious. But Squirrelflight couldn’t just ignore her sister’s unhappiness, not when they had always meant so much to each other. She would just have to keep her eyes open and wait for the chance to discover what was wrong.

Squirrelflight crouched among the ferns above the place where the cliff had crumbled away, guessing Leafpool would return the same way she had left. Her belly growled with hunger, but she didn’t want to hunt in case she missed her sister. The sky was growing milky with the first sign of dawn when she heard a cat approaching through the undergrowth. Squirrelflight drew in her sister’s scent; rising to her paws, she saw Leafpool coming toward her, her head lowered and her tail brushing the grass.

“Where have you been?” she demanded.

Leafpool’s head shot up and she stared at her sister in dismay. 

“What are you doing out here? Have you been spying on me?”

“No, you daft furball.” Squirrelflight padded up to her sister, wanting to brush against her fur and reassure her, but Leafpool drew back a pace, and her eyes were wary. “I saw you leave last night, that’s all, and I’m worried about you. I know something’s wrong. Can’t you tell me what it is?”

The strength of Leafpool’s emotions almost swept Squirrelflight off her paws. She could tell her sister longed to confide in her, but a barrier stronger than thorns blocked her way. Squirrelflight’s belly clenched. Leafpool’s problem must be even more serious than she had thought.

Leafpool shook her head. 

“Nothing’s wrong. Leave me alone.”

“I’m hardly going to do that now,” Squirrelflight scoffed. “Leafpool, this isn’t like you, sneaking off—”

“Sneaking!” Leafpool hissed, her tail fluffing out in fury. “You’re a fine one to talk! Why is it okay for you to sneak out and follow me?”

“I didn’t!” Squirrelflight protested. “I only wanted to know what was wrong.”

“It’s none of your business! If you trusted me, you wouldn’t ask all these questions.”

“Fine!” Squirrelflight snapped. “My sister’s in trouble and I’m supposed to ignore that?”

“If I wanted your help I would ask for it!” Leafpool flashed back at her.

“You know you need help.” Squirrelflight made a huge effort to control her fury. “If it’s medicine cat stuff, why don’t you talk to Cinderpelt?”

“Cinderpelt never listens to me.” Leafpool’s voice was sad. “She’s got Brightheart to help her. She doesn’t need me.”

“That’s the most mousebrained thing I’ve ever heard!”

Leafpool let out a hiss. 

“And you’re so wise and clever all of a sudden? I suppose you’re going to tell Firestar about this, too.”

Squirrelflight’s anger died away. Her sister seemed so desperate, it was impossible to go on challenging her. Wherever she had been, whatever she had been doing, it hadn’t made her happy.

“I won’t tell any cat,” she mewed quietly. “You’d better get back to your den before you’re missed.”

Leafpool nodded and brushed past, then turned and gave her such a sorrowful look that Squirrelflight felt a pang pierce her heart, as sharp as a thorn.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured, her voice so low that Squirrelflight could scarcely hear her. “I’d tell you if I could, I promise.”

Without waiting for a reply, she disappeared over the edge of the hollow.

Squirrelflight stayed where she was, shaking like a leaf in the wind. She knew there was no point in going back to her den and trying to sleep. Her belly growled again, reminding her how long it had been since she had eaten. She would hunt for a while: a vole for herself, maybe, and then as much prey as she could catch for the fresh-kill pile. She turned to plunge back into the forest, and jumped as the undergrowth rustled and Brambleclaw stepped out.

“Was that Leafpool I saw just now? Where had she been?”

“I’ve no idea,” Squirrelflight replied, her pelt prickling. “She doesn’t need permission to leave the camp.”

Brambleclaw’s eyes narrowed; he clearly guessed Squirrelflight was hiding something from him. 

“It’s not safe for cats to wander around alone at night,” he commented carefully.

“I think it was medicine cat stuff.” Squirrelflight automatically lied to protect her sister. “You know, looking for herbs.”

Brambleclaw blinked; Squirrelflight wasn’t sure she’d convinced him. He might have noticed that Leafpool hadn’t been carrying any herbs when she vanished into camp. And why would she have climbed down the cliff instead of using the tunnel? Squirrelflight’s tail twitched in her eagerness to get away before the tabby warrior could go on questioning her.

“I’m going hunting,” she mewed briskly.

“So am I.” Brambleclaw hesitated as if he were about to suggest they hunted together. Then he pressed her muzzle to hers. “I’m here if you want to talk,” he meowed quietly. “But I can tell you need some alone time.” Squirrelflight relaxed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you,” he meowed. Then she padded in the direction of the ShadowClan border, glancing over her shoulder to add, “See you later.”

She could feel the tabby warrior’s gaze following her as she plunged into the undergrowth, and she couldn’t stifle a pang of regret, deep within her belly. She would have told him everything about Leafpool, trusting him to do everything he could to help. And she would, but Squirrelflight just really needed to clear her head and organize her thoughts.

She came to the Shadowclan border and sat down, lost in thought.

“Hello Squirrelflight.” a soft mew made her turn. A black she-cat was sitting inside the Thunderclan border, and the dark red she-cat sprang to her paws, ready to confront the intruder, before realizing that this cat had stars in her fur. The cat locked her gleaming green eyes onto Squirrelflight’s own. “I know you are worried for Leafpool,” she meowed. “I would too if my brothers were going through the same thing. But know this, she will make a decision to follow her heart, which will lead her to where she needs to be. That’s something our family has always shared.” the black she-cat blinked. “I must go now,” she murmured.

“Wait!” Squirrelflight called. “What do you mean? What decision will Leafpool make? What do you mean by ‘our family’?” the she-cat didn’t respond, only giving her one last sad, wistful look before vanishing into stardust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe....I think you all know who that is....
> 
> Squirrelflight: *Is Depressed.* (Again, what's with this depression?!?)
> 
> Mystery Cat (I'm not spoiling it): THEEEEEEE SUN'LL COME OUT! TOMORROW! BET YOUR BOTTOM DOLLAR, THAT TOMORROOOOW.....THERE'LL BE SUUUUNN!!!!


	19. Leafpool Gets Caught, Gets Advice, Then Elopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for today! Hope you like! We're getting close to the badger attack....so close....

Leafpool picked her way through the undergrowth, ears pricked for the sound of pursuit. Ever since she had returned from meeting Crowfeather to find her sister waiting for her, she had been terrified of being followed. Her belly clenched with pangs as sharp as hunger when she imagined the rest of her Clan finding out what she was doing.  _ They’ll find out sooner or later _ , a voice inside her mewed.  _ Perhaps they already know. _ Jayfeather had known from the moment it first started (Leafpool swore he could read minds), and of course he told Lionblaze and the other future cats.

The quarrel with Squirrelflight still haunted her. Without the closeness she had shared with her sister since they were kits, Leafpool felt utterly alone in her Clan. But she couldn’t tell Squirrelflight the truth, not yet, and she couldn’t give up her meetings with Crowfeather. He was the only cat she could talk to now, beside the cats from the future.

She’d tried to work up enough courage to tell Cinderpelt, but the medicine cat seemed obsessed with restocking her supplies, hunting through the territory for the tiniest signs of new growth. Besides, Leafpool was afraid Cinderpelt had already guessed her secret and was showing her disapproval in an uncharacteristic quickness of temper. She missed the afternoons they had spent talking back in the forest, when their paws had been busy sorting berries and leaves. Now her mentor seemed distant and more judgmental, less of a friend than she had always been.

In desperation, Leafpool had considered telling her mother, approaching her one evening by the fresh-kill pile. But Sandstorm had been discussing the best hunting grounds with Dustpelt, only giving her daughter a friendly nod before returning to the debate. And as for Sorreltail, Leafpool’s friend was so close to having her kits that she spent all her time with Daisy, Ferncloud, and Shadecloud in the nursery. Apart from when Cinderpelt asked her to take strength-building herbs to the queens, Leafpool kept away.

She paused when she heard a twig snap, freezing with one paw in midair. But it was only a squirrel, jumping down from an oak tree and racing in the opposite direction. Leafpool took a deep breath and carried on. A little earlier, at sunset, heavy rain had fallen from thundery black clouds. The skies were clearer now, but every fern and grass stem was loaded with drops of water, reflecting the pale glow of moonlight.

Leafpool’s pelt had soaked through long ago, the cold seeping into her skin. Stopping to shake herself, she gazed up at the waning moon. It would have to wax again before her next visit to the Moonpool, yet she longed to lie down beside the water and share tongues with StarClan in her dreams. But what if StarClan refused to speak to her again?

“Oh, Spottedleaf,” she whispered, “I wish you’d tell me what to do.”

Leafpool’s head spun with weariness. She had been meeting up with Crowfeather every few nights, leaving her short of sleep and restless whenever she was away from him. During the day she had to pretend to Cinderpelt and the rest of the Clan that she was as committed as ever to being a medicine cat, that the only important thing was where to find juniper berries or easing the stiffness from the elders’ leaf-bare-damp joints.

_ You can’t go on like this, _ the small voice warned her. Crowfeather had said the same thing: 

“We can’t go on like this, Leafpool. We’ll never truly be together unless we leave our Clans.”

Leafpool had stared at him in horror. Through all their difficulties, her fear and guilt warring with her love, she had never really imagined that they would have to leave their Clans. 

“Crowfeather, we can’t!”

Crowfeather shook his head. 

“It’s the only way. Will you think about it, please?”

Reluctantly, Leafpool had nodded. 

“All right. I will.”

But how could she give up her life as a medicine cat, give up her Clan, her family, her friends? Whatever decision she made, she was afraid she would not survive the loss. Was there anyway she could have both? Any way at all? Close to the border stream, she tasted the air for the first traces of Crowfeather’s scent; every hair on her pelt prickled with excitement as she detected it, and a heartbeat later she made out the lean gray-black warrior waiting for her in the shadow of a bush on the WindClan side of the stream.

“Crowfeather!” she called, bounding forward.

“Leafpool!” Crowfeather sprang to his paws and his tail shot straight up as he spotted her.

She halted on the brink of the stream. Crowfeather climbed down the bank and splashed through the water as if he hardly realized it was there. Hauling himself out on the ThunderClan side, he padded up to Leafpool, droplets spinning from his pelt as he shook himself. His scent wreathed around her and she shut her eyes blissfully.

“I’m so glad you could come,” Leafpool purred. “Did you have any trouble getting away from camp?”

Crowfeather was about to reply when he froze, ears standing up. At the same moment, Leafpool heard a rustling in the bushes behind her. ThunderClan scent flooded her senses.

She spun around.

“All right, Squirrelflight, come out!” she snapped. “I know you’re there.”

There was a brief silence. Then the bracken in front of her parted and out stepped not Squirrelflight, but Cinderpelt. Jayfeather slid out from behind her, then meandered off to the side.

“What . . . what are you doing here?” Leafpool stammered, casting an anguished glance over her shoulder at Crowfeather.

The medicine cat limped forward and faced her calmly.

“You know what I’m doing, Leafpool. I’m here to tell you that this has to stop.”

Leafpool stiffened. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t lie to me, Leafpool. Not with that WindClan warrior standing there, on our territory.”

There was no anger in her blue eyes, only concern. Her steady gaze pinned Leafpool like a claw, until the younger cat had to look away. “I suppose Squirrelflight told you to follow me,” she muttered.

“Squirrelflight? No. Jayfeather and I were collecting herbs when I picked up your scent, and a WindClan cat’s close by. I came to see what was going on. Besides, do you think I didn’t suspect you’ve been sneaking out at night?”

Terror flashed through Leafpool. 

“You’ve been spying on me!”

“I didn’t need to,” Cinderpelt meowed. “I’ve known for a long time this could happen. Plue, you’re obviously so exhausted that you can’t do your job properly. Only yesterday you tried to give Sootfur borage leaves instead of water mint for his bellyache. As for Crowfeather, I can’t say I’m surprised. Do you think I haven’t noticed the two of you at Gatherings? I’m not blind, Leafpool.”

“Wait,” Crowfeather began, stepping forward to Leafpool’s side. “This is between me and Leafpool. She’s not betraying her Clan, if that’s what you think.”

Cinderpelt fixed him with a stern gaze. 

“I never imagined she would. But she shouldn’t be here with you, and you know that as well as I do.”

Crowfeather bristled. Leafpool’s belly lurched, terrified that the aggressive young warrior might launch himself at the medicine cat with claws unsheathed.

“It’s okay, Crowfeather,” she mewed. “I can handle this.” Reluctantly she added, “You’d better go back to your camp.”

“And leave you alone to get your ears clawed?”

“Cinderpelt won’t do that. Please,” Leafpool begged. Jayfeather cleared his throat.

“If I may…” he meowed. “I would like to be born, and these two  _ are _ my parents.” he shrugged. “Just saying.” Cinderpelt nodded to him.

“Yes, but you know just as I do that it’s against the code.” Jayfeather sniffed.

“I’ve always found the ‘no mate, no kits’ rule of our code to be dumb. Who cares if a medicine cat has a mate? Or kits? Sure, they would have to look after them, but it’s not like everyone else can pitch in to help or anything!” After that was said, Jayfeather curled his tail over his paws.  **(If he was human, he would be crossing his arms and just challenging someone to disagree with him.)** Then he turned to Crowfeather. “Could I talk to you for a moment? It’s kinda important.”

Crowfeather hesitated a moment, hen he swung around and bounded across the stream; Leafpool’s gaze followed him until he vanished into the undergrowth on the other side, Jayfeather following him, cursing while he crossed the stream.

Turning back to her mentor, Leafpool sank her claws into the ground. 

“We aren’t doing any harm,” she mewed.

“Leafpool!” Cinderpelt’s tone hardened and she lashed her tail. “Crowfeather belongs to a different Clan, but that’s only the beginning. You’re a medicine cat. You can’t fall in love. Not with Crowfeather, not any cat. You have always known that.”

_ I knew it, _ Leafpool wailed inwardly,  _ but I never knew what it would mean! _

“It’s not fair!” she meowed. “I’ve got feelings too, just like any other cat.”

“Of course you have. But a medicine cat has to control those feelings for the good of her Clan. The path we follow has its own rewards. I’ve never felt cheated by the destiny StarClan sent me.”

Every word she spoke tore into Leafpool like a badger’s fangs. Fury surged inside her. 

“You can’t possibly understand!” she spat. “You’ve never been in love!”

Cinderpelt’s blue gaze rested on her, unspoken thoughts flickering like minnows in her eyes.  **(I think we all know what that’s referring to…)**

“It’s easy for you,” Leafpool went on bitterly. “You’ve never wanted anything else.”

The medicine cat flexed her claws, and her neck fur began to rise. 

“How do you know what I want?” There was the hint of a snarl in her voice. “How do you know what hopes I gave up to follow the path StarClan laid down for me?”

Leafpool flinched. She had never seen Cinderpelt this angry.

“You’ll come back to camp with me—now!” Cinderpelt growled. “And stop this nonsense for good. It’s for your own sake, Leafpool. Meeting Crowfeather can’t be right if you have to lie and sneak around in the shadows. I haven’t spent all this time training you to be a good medicine cat for you to throw it away like this. Your Clan needs you!”

“No! I won’t come! We’re going to eventually have kits! I’m not going to  _ not _ stop seeing him! That isn’t fair to Jayfeather, or Lionblaze, or-” her breath caught. “Hollyleaf! They deserve to live.” A gale of guilt and anger swept through Leafpool. “I’ll go on seeing Crowfeather whenever I want to, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

Cinderpelt’s eyes flashed and she launched herself at Leafpool, claws out. Leafpool turned tail and ran. As she fled, all she knew was that she must escape from that accusing stare, those lashing claws. The forest whirled past her as if she were caught up in the wind, and when exhaustion finally forced her to stop she wasn’t sure where she was.

She was standing on the edge of a narrow valley with gorse and bracken growing on each side. In the distance it grew deeper, and very faintly Leafpool could hear the sound of running water. Suddenly relief flooded her heart. She had left ThunderClan territory behind, and was halfway to the Moonpool!

She could be completely alone there, without Crowfeather pleading with her to leave, or the fear that her secret would be discovered. The shining spirits of her ancestors would come to her and tell her what to do.

She padded on, more slowly now, until she reached the starlit stream that tumbled down from the hollow where the Moonpool lay. By the time she reached the barrier of bushes around the top she was staggering from weariness, but the sight of the glimmering water below gave her strength. As she followed the spiral path down to the water’s edge, her paws slipping easily into the marks left by generations of cats so long ago, her churning emotions grew calmer. She crouched down by the pool, lapped once from the water, and closed her eyes.

“Leafpool! Leafpool!” The gentle voice spoke in her ear, and soft fur brushed against her pelt. Leafpool opened her eyes to see the beautiful tortoiseshell, Spottedleaf, sitting beside her, wreathed in starlight.

“Oh, Spottedleaf!” she purred. “I’ve missed you so much. I thought you had abandoned me.”

“Never think that, dear one,” Spottedleaf mewed. Her sweet scent flowed over Leafpool as she bent her head to draw her tongue over the younger cat’s ears. “How could I leave you to struggle with your feelings alone?”

Leafpool felt her fur crawl with guilt. 

“You know about Crowfeather?”

Spottedleaf nodded.

“I love him so much. I can’t be a medicine cat anymore!” Leafpool blurted out helplessly.

Spottedleaf pressed her muzzle against Leafpool’s shoulder. Then she murmured, 

“I know what it is to love, although my path was different from yours. Who knows—if I had lived, I might have suffered what you are suffering now.”  **(AND we all know what** **_that_ ** **means...Spotty still loves Fire. But he’s over her.)**

“Please tell me what to do!” Leafpool begged. “I can’t bear this! I don’t feel like I’m needed in ThunderClan anymore. Cinderpelt doesn’t want me; she has Brightheart to help her.”

“Brightheart needs a purpose just now.” Wisdom shone like moonlight in Spottedleaf ’s eyes. “She has found it in helping Cinderpelt. Be generous to her.”

“But she’s always there,” Leafpool muttered. She knew she was being unreasonable. “I’ll try to understand,” she promised with a sigh. “But Brightheart isn’t the only reason I don’t think my Clan wants me. I’ve quarreled with Squirrelflight, and we never quarrel.”

Spottedleaf gave her a gentle lick between the ears. 

“Your sister loves you. One quarrel will not change that.”

“And Crowfeather?” Leafpool mewed, feeling her heart beat faster as it always did when she thought of the WindClan warrior. “He wants us to go away together. I want to be with him so much, but should I really leave my Clan for him?”

“No cat can make this choice for you,” Spottedleaf replied, letting the tip of her tail brush against Leafpool’s shoulder. “Deep inside, you know what is right, and you must follow your heart.”

Leafpool sat up, feeling as if a bright light had shone straight into her mind. Surely her heart was where her feelings for Crowfeather came from? Spottedleaf did understand.

“You mean it’s all right for me to love Crowfeather? Oh, Spottedleaf, thank you!”

The beautiful tortoiseshell began to fade, dissolving into stars. Her scent remained, hanging in the air with a few last words that died away into silence. 

“Remember, you know what is right.”

Leafpool blinked. Her nose was almost touching the shining water of the Moonpool, and her legs were cramped from lying on the cold stones, but when she sprang up, she felt as if she could run forever.

_ You must follow your heart. _

Spottedleaf had told her she could do what her love demanded and leave the Clans with Crowfeather. It didn’t matter if she gave up being a medicine cat, because Brightheart was helping out. Besides, Cinderpelt was young and healthy; she had many seasons to train another apprentice. Maybe she gave her kits to Squirrelflight the first time around because she feared she couldn’t raise them. Maybe this time they  _ could _ . And then maybe Cinderpelt would train Jayfeather. And maybe...maybe Hollyleaf wouldn’t die. It didn’t matter that Leafpool felt as if her Clan didn’t need her anymore. Her destiny lay elsewhere, far beyond this territory, with Crowfeather beside her.

Her heart light as a leaf, she bounded up the spiral path, thrust her way through the bushes, and raced down the hill to find Crowfeather. The long journey between the Moonpool and the lake seemed to skim by in a few heartbeats, although by the time she reached the stream that divided ThunderClan from WindClan the sky was growing paler and one by one the stars were fading.

At first she was afraid she would have to wait for the next Gathering before she saw Crowfeather again. After all, she had sent him back to his camp to avoid a quarrel between him and Cinderpelt. Maybe he had been so angry that he wouldn’t even want to see her again.

Then she spotted him sitting in the shelter of a gorse bush a few tail-lengths inside WindClan territory. He looked so lonely, staring down at the lake with his tail curled over his paws. Leafpool’s heart flipped over. They were both loners in their own Clans, but now they could be together forever.

“Crowfeather!”

He spun around. Leafpool splashed through the stream toward him, and he met her on the far bank, his eyes shining as he pressed his muzzle into her shoulder and wound his tail with hers.

“I’ve thought about what you said,” she mewed. “About leaving.”

“You have?”

“I’ve been so scared, Crowfeather—scared about leaving my Clan and my kin. But I went to the Moonpool, and Spottedleaf came to speak to me.” Seeing Crowfeather look puzzled, she added, “She was ThunderClan’s medicine cat once, but now she walks with StarClan. She often visits me in dreams.”

Crowfeather still seemed bewildered; Leafpool wasn’t sure if he believed her, or if he thought that her encounters with Spottedleaf were nothing more than dreams.

“What did she say?” he asked.

“She told me to follow my heart.”

Crowfeather’s eyes widened. 

“You’re a medicine cat, Leafpool. Isn’t that where your heart has led you?”

“Once it was.” Leafpool’s heart thumped as she realized that Crowfeather thought she was about to reject him. “But ThunderClan has a medicine cat. Cinderpelt is young and strong, and she’ll serve the Clan for seasons yet. And Brightheart will help out for now. Cinderpelt can train another apprentice when I’ve gone.”

Crowfeather drew in a painful breath. 

“When you’ve gone? Leafpool, does that mean . . . ?”

“Yes. I’ll come with you.”

Leafpool could hardly bear to look at the blaze of happiness in Crowfeather’s eyes. Did he really love her this much? Her belly twisted with fear. She couldn’t let him down now.

She had to go through with this.

“I’ve been scared too,” Crowfeather admitted. “I don’t want to leave my Clan or my friends. I even hoped I might be leader one day. But more than that, I don’t want to lose you, Leafpool. And there’s no way for us to be together if we stay here. Jayfeather told me that we did leave the clans in his timeline. He said that we should this time to.”

Leafpool pressed her side against his, the warmth of his pelt comforting her as she stared into a future that was suddenly dark and terrifying. 

“Where should we go?”

“Not back toward the forest,” Crowfeather decided. “We’d end up in the mountains, or places where there are too many Twolegs. There are hills beyond WindClan where we can look for a place to live. I’ll take care of you, Leafpool.” For a moment his gaze darkened and drifted away from her, filled with memories. “I promise I’ll take care of you, and our kits when they’re born.” he meowed more strongly. “Are you ready?”

“You mean, we’re leaving now?” Leafpool gasped. “Don’t you think we should?”

_ But I want to say good-bye! _ Leafpool almost wailed out loud, but she knew that it would be impossible. Saying good-bye would cause anger and pain and confusion, and maybe their Clans would prevent them from going at all.

“You’re right.” She tried to sound brave and optimistic. “I’m ready.”

Crowfeather touched his nose to the top of her head.

“Thank you. I promise I’ll do everything I can to make sure you won’t regret this.”

They turned their backs on the lake and padded side by side up the hill. Ahead of them the rising sun filled the sky with streaks of flame, as they left their Clans and everything they had ever known.

Some distance away, Jayfeather sat in the forest, watching them through his blind blue eyes. He twitched an ear.

“Soon,” he whispered as a familiar scent drifted past his nose. “We’re going to be born soon Hollyleaf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *During Jayfeather & Crowfeather's conversation*
> 
> Jayfeather: So, it's cool if you run off.
> 
> Crowfeather: Really? But don't you grow up in Thunderclan?
> 
> Jayfeather: Dad, just trust me, it'll work out. All will be fine.
> 
> Crowfeather: Alrighty then.
> 
> *5 minutes later*
> 
> Crowfeather & Leafpool: LET'S GET MARRIED, LET OUR HAIR FLOW IN THE WIND, AND FIRE ARROWS INTO THE SUNSET!!!!
> 
> #BraveVibes


	20. Lionblaze Knows What’s Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MANAGED TO FINISH ANOTHER ONE! SO HERE YOU GO!
> 
> Also, the FrogShade kits get an appearance! And their eye colors are shown as well.

The sun was rising as the patrol emerged from the thorn tunnel. Golden rays slanted down into the stone hollow and the ground was dappled with shadows of fresh leaves. Stopping just inside the entrance, Squirrelflight arched her back in a long stretch and let the warmth soak into her pelt.

“Squirrelflight!” Cinderpelt called to her from across the camp; the medicine cat was limping rapidly toward her. “Have you seen Leafpool this morning?”

Alarm flared in Squirrelflight’s belly. 

“No,” she replied. “We were over by the ShadowClan border.” She almost added,  _ and Leafpool only ever goes toward WindClan _ , but stopped herself in time.

Cinderpelt nodded, and Squirrelflight realized the medicine cat already knew what she had not put into words. 

“I saw her last night—” Cinderpelt broke off, twitching her ears. Squirrelflight stared at her. What was the medicine cat not telling her?

“When I woke up, her nest was cold,” Cinderpelt went on, “and her scent was stale. She hasn’t been here all night.”

“But she always comes back before dawn!” Squirrelflight blurted out.

Cinderpelt’s eyes narrowed and Squirrelflight flinched.

Would the medicine cat be angry that Squirrelflight had known her sister’s secret all along? 

“I’m sorry, Cinderpelt,” she began.

Cinderpelt stopped her with a dismissive flick of her tail.

“It’s all right. I know she’s been visiting Crowfeather.”

“Crowfeather?” Squirrelflight felt every hair on her pelt bristle. All she had known was that Leafpool had had some reason to sneak out of the camp at night. “That can’t be true! Crowfeather is in love with Feathertail.”

“Feathertail is dead. And it’s possible to love more than one cat in a lifetime. Squirrelflight, have you never noticed how they looked at each other at Gatherings? Where did you think she was going all these nights?”

Squirrelflight stared at her, speechless with shock. Leafpool was a medicine cat! Then she remembered sensing her sister’s chaotic feelings of guilt and excitement, and she knewCinderpelt must be right. Guilt flooded over her; she had been so distracted by her discovery of being Alderpaw and Sparkpaw’s mother that she hadn’t tried hard enough to find out what was troubling her sister.

“Do you think she’s gone to WindClan to be with Crowfeather?” she asked, her voice hoarse.

Cinderpelt’s whiskers twitched. 

“Perhaps.”

“Would WindClan accept her?”

“What do you think?” The medicine cat’s tone was dry. “Leafpool is a valuable cat for any Clan. But we can’t be sure,” she added. “Last night, when Leafpool left the camp, I followed her. She saw me, and we quarreled. We both said things that should have been left unsaid. Perhaps she’s somewhere in ThunderClan territory, waiting until her temper has cooled before she comes back to camp.”

Cinderpelt spoke briskly, without betraying much feeling. Squirrelflight wondered if her coldness came from anger and disappointment at Leafpool’s betrayal. But as Cinderpelt turned away, Squirrelflight heard her mutter, 

“StarClan be with her, and bring her back safe!” The anguish in her voice revealed how much she had been torn apart by Leafpool’s disappearance.

The camp was stirring around them. Daisy appeared at the entrance to the nursery, blinked lazily in the sunlight, then called her kits out. The three little scraps tumbled happily on the ground in front of her, squealing and batting each other with soft paws. Shadecloud’s kits cautiously followed them out, eyes wide as they took in the camp. Aspenkit had his mother’s orange/red eyes, Ebonykit had bright green ones, and lastly Otterkit had light, amber eyes. On the other side of the clearing, Sandstorm slid out of the warriors’ den, calling to Cloudtail and Dustpelt for a hunting patrol; the three cats loped across the clearing and out through the tunnel, waving their tails at Squirrelflight and Cinderpelt as they passed. A few moments later Whitepaw and Birchpaw emerged from the apprentices’ den, arguing about whose turn it was to fetch mouse bile for the elders’ ticks. Larchpaw followed them out, wisly keeping out of it, lest she get put on mouse bile duty.

Squirrelflight knew it wouldn’t be long before some cat noticed Leafpool’s absence and started asking questions.

“I’m going to tell Firestar.” Suddenly Cinderpelt sounded exhausted.

Squirrelflight ran after her. 

“No, don’t tell him or any other cat just yet. I’ll go out and look for Leafpool. Maybe I can bring her home before any cat notices she’s gone.”

Cinderpelt hesitated. Then her eyes seemed to focus again and she nodded. 

“Thank you, Squirrelflight. It’s very important to find her. She’ll lose so much—her Clan, her kin, her life as a medicine cat—if she doesn’t come back.” She looked away and added more quietly, “I don’t think she understands how much her Clan needs her.”

“I’m on my way.” Squirrelflight whipped around and plunged back into the thorn tunnel.

She headed straight for the WindClan border. In spite of what Cinderpelt had said, she didn’t believe Leafpool was sulking somewhere in ThunderClan territory. Leafpool never sulked . . . but maybe Squirrelflight didn’t know her sister as well as she thought.

She paused to taste the air, searching for a trace of Leafpool’s scent. 

“If I don’t find her on the border, I’ll have to go into WindClan territory,” she decided out loud.

“Go to WindClan? Why?”

Squirrelflight jumped. 

“Brambleclaw! You nearly frightened me out of my fur,” she gulped, spinning around to see the tabby warrior stepping out from the shelter of a hazel thicket.

“What were you saying about WindClan?” Brambleclaw persisted. “We don’t want to stir up trouble with them. Everything has thankfully been peaceful.”

“I’m not looking for trouble!” Squirrelflight retorted. She was too shaken to lie about where she was going. “I’ve got to find Leafpool. Cinderpelt thinks she’s gone to WindClan so she can be with Crowfeather.”

Brambleclaw’s ears twitched. Then he blinked.

“But she’s a medicine cat.”

Squirrelflight gave him a look. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Brambleclaw still remained calm. 

“You’re right, we have to go after her,” he meowed. “We want Leafpool back. She’s making a big mistake, leaving her own Clan.”

“She’s lost her mind!” Squirrelflight tore at the ground with her claws. “I’ve got to find her before Firestar finds out.”

“Do you think she’ll come back?” Brambleclaw’s amber gaze was serious, and he gently pressed his nose to hers. “We can’t force her.”

“She has to!”

“If she has really gone to join WindClan, it must have been a hard decision for her,” Brambleclaw pointed out. “It won’t be easy to change her mind.”

“But I have to try,” Squirrelflight protested. “And even if I can’t convince her, I need to know where she is.”

“Can you sense anything?” Brambleclaw asked. “You know, like when we were on our journey?”

Squirrelflight reached out with that strange sense she had always shared with her sister. She tried to picture Leafpool, and for a heartbeat she thought she picked up a trace of wind on the moorland, but then it was gone, leaving nothing but emptiness.

“I can’t see her anywhere,” she mewed wretchedly.

Brambleclaw straightened up. 

“Well, standing here won’t solve anything. Let’s go.”

“You’ll come with me?” 

“Of course,” Brambleclaw replied. “I’ll go with you anywhere.”

Gratitude flooded over Squirrelflight like a warm wash of sunlight. They padded toward the border in silence; Squirrelflight was still feeling too stunned to speak. How could Leafpool think of giving up her life in ThunderClan? Didn’t her kin, her friends, her work as a medicine cat mean anything to her?

What about StarClan? Did Leafpool have a choice not to be a medicine cat? And what about Firestar? Squirrelflight’s pelt prickled as she wondered what she could possibly say to her father to explain where Leafpool had gone.

“Where are you two going?” a mew asked. Lionblaze poked his head from behind a tree.

“We’re going to find Leafpool.” Brambleclaw answered. “We think she’s gone to Windclan.” Lionblaze blinked, then his eyes widened.

“Oh!” he meowed. “Okay, I’ll come with. If you don’t mind, that is.” Brambleclaw blinked, surprised at the deferential tone of Lionblaze’s mew. But he nodded.

“Three should be good.”

“Let’s go!” Squirrelflight called.

The sun shone down from a blue sky dotted with tiny puffs of cloud. Dew glittered on the grass and on strands of cobweb stretched precariously across thickets of bramble. New fronds of bracken were beginning to uncurl and everywhere Squirrelflight could smell the sharp, green scent of growing things. But even the rustle of prey in the undergrowth couldn’t distract Squirrelflight from her troubled thoughts.

Glancing sideways, she met Brambleclaw’s eyes and saw nothing but calm sympathy in his face. She was so thankful for his support.  _ I don’t know what I’d do without him! _ They followed the stream upward on the ThunderClan side, tasting the air every few paces for any sign of Leafpool.

When the trees gave way to bare moorland Squirrelflight picked up a faint trace, but it was stale, at least from the night before, and it stopped at the edge of the stream. 

“She crossed here,” she meowed to Brambleclaw and Lionblaze.

The tabby warrior nosed the grasses that overhung the water, then nodded. 

“It looks like it.” He raised his head and gazed across the moorland. “Okay, WindClan it is.”

He led the way across the stream and Squirrelflight followed, splashing through brown peaty water that ran ice cold over pebbles. Lionblaze grumbled as he crossed, muttering something about Jayfeather being right about water being the worst. On the other side they found more of Leafpool’s scent, mingled with a second cat’s.

“WindClan,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Crowfeather, I think.”

“He must have been waiting for her.” Squirrelflight’s last hope vanished, and for the first time she realized she might have lost her sister forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw: Over the river....
> 
> Squirrelflight: And through the woods....
> 
> Lionblaze, piping up & really getting into it: TO GRANDPA'S CLAN WE GO!


	21. Lionblaze Confirms The Beans (Cinderheart & Dovewing Then Drop A Bomb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, haha, had a couple snow days last week. So during the winter months, whenever I just don't post on a week day, just assume I had a snow day.
> 
> Two more chapters until the badger attack! GET READY!
> 
> Also, I haven't figured out the FrogShade kit pictures yet. Are they showing up for anyone else?

“We’d better go straight to the camp,” Brambleclaw decided. “And hope that Deadstar will help us out.”

“I’m not going home without talking to Leafpool,” Squirrelflight mewed determinedly.

She hoped Deadstar would allow them to see her sister. She kept scanning the bare slopes for approaching cats, but it was still a shock when a patrol leaped out from behind a jutting rock and raced across the turf toward them.

She let out a hiss. 

“Look—it’s Webfoot and Weaselfur.”

They stopped and waited for the WindClan cats to reach them. As well as the two warriors, there was an apprentice Squirrelflight didn’t recognize. Her belly clenched when she saw the hostility in Webfoot’s eyes and the way his neck fur bristled as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

“What are you doing on our territory?” he snarled.

“We need to speak to Deadstar,” Brambleclaw told him.

Webfoot’s tail lashed from side to side. 

“More ThunderClan interference?” Lionblaze rolled his eyes, exasperated. “What does Firestar want this time?”

“We’ll tell that to Deadstar.”

Webfoot and Weaselfur exchanged a glance. Squirrelflight wondered if they were going to have to fight their way past.

Then Webfoot let out a faint snort of disgust. 

“We don’t need you to tell us why you’re here. We already know. And I guess Deadstar will want to hear what you have to say.”

He and Weaselfur fell back to let Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight keep going, while the apprentice watched them with hot, accusing eyes. Squirrelflight shot a questioning glance at Brambleclaw, but the tabby warrior looked as bewildered as she felt. Webfoot must have been talking about Leafpool, but it didn’t make sense that they’d be so angry about a cat wanting to join their Clan. Lionblaze’s eyes flicked around, a knowing gleam in them. Did he know something about Leafpool?

The two WindClan warriors flanked them all the way to the camp, one on each side. As they climbed toward the hollow, the apprentice ran ahead to warn Deadstar. By the time Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw reached the edge of the hollow, Deadstar was waiting for them beside the pile of rocks in the center. His deputy, Ashfoot, and a couple of other warriors stood beside him, all looking up expectantly as Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw started to climb down into the hollow. There was no sign of Leafpool and Crowfeather, and Squirrelflight gulped. Surely Deadstar wasn’t keeping them under guard? The black tom was an honorable cat, he wouldn’t do that. Would he?

“Here they are,” Webfoot mewed. Deadstar stared steadily at them

“I presume that it’s happened then?” he asked. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw blinked, while Lionblaze flicked an ear. The dark red she-cat and the tabby tom were both confused, so Lionblaze answered.

“Yes,” he meowed. “Leafpool and Crowfeather have left to be together.” Deadstar nodded, and sighed. Squirrelflight was staring at Lionblaze.

“Wait, you knew?” she meowed, eyes shocked. “You knew she would leave?” Lionblaze pawed at the ground.

“Yes,” he admitted. He looked up. “But she’ll come back. She was, after all, Jayfeather’s mentor.” Squirrelflight was still staring at him.

Ashfoot then meowed; 

“Do you know where he is?” She sounded desperate, and Squirrelflight remembered she was Crowfeather’s mother. Lionblaze shook his head.

“I only know that they ran into the hills. Nothing more.”

“When did you last see him?” Brambleclaw asked, “We might be able to help find Crowfeather and Leafpool.”

“We don’t want help from ThunderClan!” Webfoot spat.

Deadstar silenced him with a wave of his tail. 

“Crowfeather did not sleep in the warriors’ den last night,” he meowed. “This morning we followed his scent trail as far as the border with ThunderClan. There his scent mingled with a ThunderClan cat’s. Leafpool’s. They obviously met there.”

Weaselfur pushed forward to stand beside his leader.

“Leafpool’s a medicine cat though!” he exclaimed.

“Medicine cats have feelings just like any other cat,” Squirrelflight said, defending her sister. Deadstar waved his tail for silence.

“We’ve all known this would happen,” he meowed. He exchanged a glance with Lionblaze, who nodded and meowed;

“This needs to happen,” he paused before saying, “Leafpool and Crowfeather are my parents.”

“W-what?” Squirrelflight meowed. “They are?” Lionblaze nodded.

“Jayfeather and I told everyone about our parentage when we first came here,” he explained. He shook himself. “But let's focus on finding out where they went.”

“Maybe we can follow their scent trail.” Brambleclaw suggested.

“I’ll go and look,” Ashfoot offered.

Deadstar nodded. 

“Take another warrior with you.”

“We’ll come too,” Squirrelflight mewed. Ashfoot beckoned to Gorseheart, whom Squirrelflight remembered to be Crowfeather’s mentor; the five cats left the camp and headed for the place close to the border where they had last scented their Clanmates. Squirrelflight felt more anxious with every step. Would Leafpool be safe, traveling into unknown territory with only one other cat? How could they live a normal life, without the support of their Clans?  _ We must find them, _ she vowed.  _ They’re making a huge mistake! _

Ashfoot was first to pick up the scent trail again. 

“This way!” she meowed, gesturing with her tail.

The five cats spread out with a few tail-lengths between them, noses to the ground in case the cats they were following split up again. But the two trails went on side by side, across the WindClan scent markers and on into the hills.

Squirrelflight’s heart sank. 

Until then she had clung to a faint hope they would find Leafpool and Crowfeather hiding on the edge of the territory. Now she had to admit they were truly gone. Lionblaze came up to her and pressed his nose to her ear.

“They’ll be fine,” he assured her. He stared straight into her eyes. “They  _ will _ be.” She sighed.

“I hope so.”

The lake soon vanished behind a fold of moorland. The hills grew steeper and bleaker, with rocks jutting through the scratchy grass. Squirrelflight started to feel tired and cold. She couldn’t imagine how Leafpool had found the strength to set out into this hostile country. She must have been so desperate . . .

At last Brambleclaw came to a halt at the top of a rise. Beyond, the ground fell away into restless gray scree, with only a few stunted thorn bushes poking out of it.

“I can’t scent them anymore,” he announced.

All five cats exchanged worried glances, though Lionblaze was gazing off into the hills. Unwilling to give up yet, they padded along the crest of the hill, trying to pick up the scent again. But there was nothing. Squirrelflight launched herself down the slope, splinters of rock sharp beneath her paws. But there was no scent there either, nothing to tell her which way her sister and the WindClan cat had gone.

“This is hopeless,” Gorseheart was mewing as Squirrelflight scrambled up to join the others. “We’re never going to find them.” the ginger and white tom looked downtrodden.

“We’d better go back,” mewed Brambleclaw.

“No!” Squirrelflight protested. “We can’t let them go like this.”

Brambleclaw waved his tail to take in the harsh rock stretching in front of them, the barren moorland, and the sky. Then he pressed his muzzle into her shoulder fur.

“They could be anywhere.”

“He’s right.” Ashfoot’s eyes were dark with pain. “There’s nothing more we can do.”

Brambleclaw padded up to Squirrelflight and rested his tail on her shoulder. 

“We can’t track them down if they don’t want to be found,” he meowed gently.

Squirrelflight wanted to insist that they could, but deep within her fur she knew Leafpool and Crowfeather had gone.  _ I’ll never see my sister again. _ She turned her head to press her cheek against Brambleclaw, letting his familiar scent comfort her. They had been through so much together to lead the Clans to their new home. She was glad he was here, helping her with this new agony. Lionblaze padded forward.

“Remember what I said,” he meowed. “They’ll be fine, and they  _ will _ come back.”

The sun was close to sinking below the horizon when they reached the WindClan border again. Squirrelflight said good-bye to Ashfoot and Gorseheart and splashed wearily through the stream behind Brambleclaw, Lionblaze trailing them. What were they going to say to Firestar?

“We’re losing all the cats who made the journey to find Midnight,” she mewed to Brambleclaw. “Feathertail, Stormfur, and now Crowfeather.” A chill rippled across her fur. “Do you think that means StarClan don’t want us to settle here after all?”

“No.” Lionblaze meowed firmly. “This is our home.”

Brambleclaw nodded.

“I’m sure this is where they wanted the Clans to be. Don’t start doubting them, Squirrelflight. We never thought settling into our new homes would be easy.”

“No, but I never thought it would be this difficult,” Squirrelflight murmured as she followed him back through the shadowed forest.

Though it was dark under the trees, a few rays of sun still reached into the stone hollow, staining the clearing with blood-red light. Squirrelflight suppressed a shiver and wondered if a medicine cat would think that was a sign from StarClan.

As soon as she entered the camp, she could tell the whole Clan had noticed Leafpool’s disappearance. Ferncloud and Dustpelt were crouched beside the fresh-kill pile, their heads close together. Brackenfur, Ashfur, and their two apprentices were in an anxious huddle outside the apprentices’ den. Larchpaw sat beside them, eyes fixed on the entrance and sprang up as soon as she saw Brambleclaw, and dashed over to him, firing questions at the dark tabby. The elders had emerged from their den underneath a twisted hazel bush, and just below the Highledge Firestar was speaking to Sandstorm, Icefoot, Lightningfur, Cinderpelt, and Brightheart. Only the kits hadn’t seemed to notice anything was wrong. Daisy’s kits were scuffling happily together on the dusty ground outside the nursery, while Shadecloud’s tentatively batted at each other, and squeaked whenever the other kits came too close.

Squirrelflight was aware of cats turning to look at her, their eyes burning into her fur as she crossed the clearing with Brambleclaw and Lionblaze. She felt a ripple of hope go through her Clanmates like wind across grass, only to die away when they saw Leafpool wasn’t with them.

Firestar began to pad toward them, but it was Brightheart who reached them first. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” she meowed. Her voice cracked with distress and her eyes were filled with guilt. “I wasn’t trying to take her place. Leafpool is our medicine cat, just like Cinderpelt, Jayfeather, and Alderpaw are!”

“I’m sure she didn’t leave because of you,” Squirrelflight replied awkwardly. She knew quite well that Leafpool had been unhappy about the way Brightheart was taking over her medicine cat duties.

“What happened?” Firestar demanded, halting in front of his daughter. “What did you find out?”

“Did you find Leafpool?” Sandstorm added.

Other cats gathered around, echoing Sandstorm’s question. Some of them mentioned Crowfeather. Leafpool’s secret wasn’t a secret any longer.  _ Never has been. _ Squirrelflight thought wryly. It was Brambleclaw who explained. 

“Her scent trail led into WindClan territory, so we went to visit their camp.”

Cinderpelt limped up just then, in time to hear Brambleclaw’s words. 

“Did you speak to her?”

Brambleclaw shook his head. 

“She wasn’t there. She and Crowfeather had already left the territory. We followed their trail with a couple of the WindClan cats, but we lost it in the hills. They’ve gone.”

“No!” Cinderpelt’s voice was a rough whisper; terrible fear dulled her eyes.

Firestar and Sandstorm moved closer together until their pelts brushed. 

“We’ve lost her,” Sandstorm mewed softly.

“The whole Clan has lost her,” Firestar meowed.

Squirrelflight wanted to wail out loud. Leafpool had lost so much too. She must have loved Crowfeather very much to give up everything for him.

“Hold on!” Jayfeather meowed. “Before you all go into doom and gloom mode, please remember that Leafpool and Crowfeather are my and Lionblaze’s parents. And we grew up in Thunderclan.”

“So they’ll come back?” Snowflight questioned. Jayfeather nodded.

“Thank Starclan!” Tawnypelt exclaimed. Cinderheart and Dovewing exchanged a glance with Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

“There’s one more thing,” Cinderheart meowed. “Something big is coming. An attack.” That caught the clan's attention.

“What attack?” Firestar demanded.

“We haven’t had a sniff of unrest since we got here,” Dustpelt meowed. “Who’s going to attack?”

“Not cats,” Dovewing meowed. “Badgers. A whole hoard of them.”

“Badgers?!” Thornclaw exclaimed.

“They came to attack us because they were angry about being driven off,” Dovewing explained. “So they attack us. Just Thunderclan.” Firestar gazed steadily at her.

“Do you know exactly when this will happen?” he asked. She shook her head.

“I don’t, none of us know the exact time, but we do know it’s soon after Leafpool and Crowfeather left.” The dark red tom nodded.

“Right,” he meowed sharply. “Patrols will keep an eye out for any sign of badgers, and I want two to three guards for the night. I don’t want us to be caught off guard.” he met Dovewing’s eyes and she nodded, clearly confirming something to him. Sandstorm pressed against her mate as the clan began moving around, patrols being organized and the guards being chosen. As Squirrelflight padded away, her mind a whirlwind of fear, hope, and uncertainty, she heard her father meow softly; 

“Starclan, help us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deadstar, to Lionblaze: So, I guess my boi has eloped with yo mama then?
> 
> Lionblaze, nodding sagely: That sounds 'bout right.
> 
> Squirrelflight & Brambleclaw: WTF?!?!
> 
> Literally everyone: Oh, haven't you heard?


	22. Leafpool Gets A Warning, Then Realizes Just Who This Cat Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished another one! Hope you like!

Leafpool paused at the top of a ridge, trying to ignore the ache in her paws as she turned to look back. The lake and the trees were long gone; all around her stretched fold after fold of unfamiliar hills. She opened her mouth, picking up the sharp scent of moorland grass and a hint of rabbit. The sun was going down, but there was no sign of any trees or bushes where she and Crowfeather could shelter for the night.

The WindClan warrior followed her up the slope and stood close beside her. Warmth crept back into Leafpool’s tired legs as she felt his pelt brush hers. This cat could still give her courage and hope when everything else seemed strange and frightening.

_ And what about everything you’ve left behind? _ a small voice mewed inside her.

Leafpool tried to imagine what was happening in her Clan. Firestar would be furious that she’d abandoned them without saying a word. Cinderpelt would have to find a new apprentice. Squirrelflight would miss her so much. . . . A jolt of pain shook Leafpool, almost enough to make her turn her paws back toward the lake. But how could she go back now, when every cat knew what she had done, and that Crowfeather was with her? Even if they already knew, surely they would all disapprove of it? It was forbidden for a medicine cat to fall in love.

But...nothing mattered as long as she had Crowfeather. Her love for him tingled through her from ears to tail-tip; she had to keep on believing that her decision was the right one.

“Just a bit farther.” Crowfeather nosed her ear. “We need to find somewhere to sleep before it gets dark.”

“Okay.” Leafpool forced her paws to follow him along the ridge. They had been traveling all day, even though neither of them had gotten any sleep the previous night, and she felt more exhausted than she had ever been in her life.

Suddenly Crowfeather stopped and pointed down with his tail. 

“Look!”

When she caught up, Leafpool saw that just ahead the ground fell away into a rocky hollow. A tiny pool lay at the bottom, shaded by a couple of wind-scorched thorn trees.

“Thank StarClan!” she exclaimed. “Shelter and water.”

Summoning up her last scrap of energy, she bounded down the slope, paws slipping on the loose stones, until she could crouch beside the pool and lap from it. The memory of her last visit to the Moonpool flooded her mind.

_ Never again, _ the inner voice told her.  _ You’re not a medicine cat anymore. _

But that didn’t matter either, Leafpool reminded herself. Spottedleaf had told her to follow her heart. She must be doing the right thing. The gray-black warrior joined her beside the pool, peering into the water. 

“I can’t see any fish,” he commented.

His words reminded Leafpool how hungry she was. The only fresh-kill they’d had all day was a scrawny vole they had shared beside the stream not long after setting out. It seemed like moons ago now.

“You can catch us a rabbit in the morning,” she mewed, trying to ignore how faint the scent of rabbit had been. “You’re good at hunting on moorland like this. You can teach me how too.”  _ And our kits when they come along... _

“Sure. You’ll soon learn,” Crowfeather replied. “But I don’t think we need to wait till morning. There must be some sort of prey around here.”

He stood with his jaws wide, tasting the air. Leafpool stood beside him, ears standing straight, until she heard the sound of a tiny creature scuffling under the thorn trees. A heartbeat later she spotted a mouse and dropped into the hunter’s crouch. With a purr of satisfaction she pounced. At the same moment a second mouse shot out of some dead leaves. Crowfeather grabbed it with one paw.

“There, what did I tell you?” he mewed, padding over to Leafpool so they could eat together. They found a patch of sand between the roots of one of the stunted trees, sheltered from the wind by its twisting branches, and devoured the mice in a few famished gulps.

“You were right about the prey,” Leafpool murmured, swiping her tongue around her mouth. “I’m glad you’re here. I would be so scared without you.”

“I’ll always look after you,” Crowfeather promised, resting his nose in her fur. “Tomorrow we’re bound to find somewhere better to live. After all, the Clans found the lake, and we don’t need such a big territory when it’s just the two of us.” he flicked an ear. “At most five in some few.”

Leafpool nodded, feeling slightly warm at the thought.

“These hills can’t go on forever.”  _ Can they? _

“We’ll be fine. You’ll see,” Crowfeather assured her.

“I know.” Leafpool’s voice faded as she sank exhaustedly into sleep.

She was standing in a dark place, her paws cold on dew-drenched grass. She was surrounded by fearful snarling, but she couldn’t see where it came from, even though she wrenched her head frantically from side to side. Then she realized that the darkness that surrounded her was a rolling cloud of black fog. It drifted apart for an instant to show her waves lapping the lakeshore. Her dream had taken her home. But the reek of blood engulfed her, and she saw that the water in the lake was a blood-red tide sucking hungrily at the land.

“No!” she gasped.

_ Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. _

Every hair on her pelt stood on end. She had left her Clan far behind. Why couldn’t she escape StarClan’s terrible prophecy?

The snarling died away, only to break out again behind her, louder than before. Leafpool spun around. The black fog still billowed around her, but she could see huge lumbering shapes moving within it. They were too blurred for Leafpool to make out, although she caught glimpses of blunt claws, snapping jaws, and small, malicious eyes. A huge dark mass loomed over her, and a claw slashed across her face, ruffling her whiskers and barely missing her eye. She leapt back and felt sticky liquid washing around her paws. The stench of blood filled her nose and mouth.

“StarClan help me!” she yowled.

“Leafpool!” a voice called, and the brown tabby instantly recognized it. It was the voice of the cat whom she had met in the Dark Forest. Spinning around and running from the fearful claws, she nearly stumbled right into the black she-cat. Leafpool gasped.

“I’m so glad to see you again!” she meowed. “What are you doing here?” The she-cat met her gaze, strange, yet so very familiar green eyes staring into her own amber ones.

“You’re seeing what is going to happen. To Thunderclan.” she meowed. “They will be attacked.”

“What?” Leafpool meowed. “By who?” the she-cat pressed her nose to Leafpool’s.

“You’ll find out very soon,” the she-cat whispered. “I wish you and father well, mother.”

Leafpool’s eyes flew open. She was lying in the moorland hollow with thorn branches above her head and Crowfeather at her side. She drew a long breath. The black she-cat had called her mother...and Crowfeather father. That must mean that she was Hollyleaf! Lionblaze and Jayfeather’s sister. Her daughter. Her and Crowfeather’s daughter. A rush of cold hit her. The daughter that was killed defending a clanmate from Hawkfrost. She shivered, then realized that the Crowfeather was rising to his paws, his body rigid with tension as he stared into the darkness.

“Who’s there?” he called sharply.

Leafpool heard shuffling pawsteps coming closer. For a moment Leafpool thought they sounded like Hollyleaf’s, but she realized they were much heavier. Crowfeather moved protectively in front of her; peering past him, Leafpool could just make out a dark, slowly moving shape like the ones in her dream.

_ Am I really awake? _

Then a cloud moved away from the moon. Silver light washed down into the hollow, revealing a large, thick-furred creature with a broad white stripe down its pointed muzzle.

A badger!

Leafpool sprang to her paws. 

“Keep back!” she growled.

Crowfeather waved his tail. 

“It’s all right, Leafpool,” he meowed. “It’s Midnight.”

Still trembling, Leafpool gazed up at the old she-badger. Midnight lived beside the sun-drown-place; what was she doing here on the moor? Leafpool padded forward curiously. She had always wanted to meet the badger who had warned her sister and Brambleclaw that the forest was being destroyed by Twolegs, and all the Clans would have to leave. Without her, they would never have discovered the new place StarClan had chosen for them.

“Greetings, Crowpaw.” Midnight’s eyes were bright with surprise. “Even I not foresee meeting you here.”

“Greetings, Midnight,” Crowfeather meowed. “We didn’t expect to see you, either. And I’m not Crowpaw anymore,” he added. “My warrior name is Crowfeather . . . in memory of Feathertail.”

“Yes, she watches you still,” Midnight told him.

Leafpool winced. Crowfeather seemed to sense she was feeling awkward, and he brought her forward with a gesture of his tail. 

“This is Leafpool,” he meowed. “Squirrelflight’s sister.”

Leafpool dipped her head. 

“It’s good to meet you at last, Midnight. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Your sister speak of you,” Midnight replied. “StarClan show you much of future also?”

“Yes, I’m a medicine cat.” Leafpool blinked.  _ Not anymore. _ The old badger glanced from her to Crowfeather and back again. 

“You flee, yes?” she demanded.

Leafpool stiffened. Did Midnight know she and Crowfeather were running away from their Clans? Is that why she came to find them?

“How do you know?” she asked warily.

Before Midnight could reply, Crowfeather took a pace forward. 

“We had to leave,” he explained. “We’re from different Clans, and there’s no way we could stay together if—”

“Wait.” Midnight raised a massive paw. “You mean here alone you are? Where rest of cats?”

“In their territories, by the lake.” Crowfeather pointed with his tail.

“Then you not know?”

“Know what?” Leafpool’s claws slid out in sudden panic.

Midnight lowered her head. 

“Is great trouble coming. Many of my kin with Clans are angry,” she rasped. “Cats drive them out of their place. Now they come to attack and drive you out, take back what once theirs.”

Leafpool drew in a sharp breath. 

“We drove a badger out of our territory,” she remembered. “A female with kits.”

“And we one from the moor,” Crowfeather meowed. “Hawkfrost chased one out of RiverClan.”

Leafpool hardly heard him. Her head spun as she plunged back into her dream of blood and slashing claws. 

“You say they’re going to attack the Clans?” she whispered.

“And whose side are you on, Midnight?” Crowfeather added harshly.

Midnight’s gaze met his. 

“I have no side. Cats, badgers, in peace could live. I speak against attack, but my kin not listen to me. For many days now they talk of blood and revenge.”

Crowfeather drew closer to Leafpool. She could feel his body quivering. 

“What do they plan to do?” he asked.

“Many badgers gather. Your sets they will attack, kill many cats, drive out others.”

_ Our sets . . . She means our camps. _ Leafpool’s fur stood on end. She and Crowfeather would be safe out here, but the Clans they had left behind would be destroyed, their Clanmates murdered.

“No . . .” she whispered. “It can’t happen!”

“So what are you doing here?” Crowfeather asked Midnight.

“I go to warn Clans, tell them what is coming,” the old she-badger replied. “Will you help?”

Leafpool opened her jaws to speak, but Crowfeather interrupted.

“No. We have left our Clans for good. There’s nothing we can do.”

“Crowfeather, no!” A shiver of horror passed through Leafpool from ears to tail-tip. “We can’t leave our Clans to die.”

Crowfeather’s amber eyes were full of pain. Gently he touched his nose to Leafpool’s muzzle. 

“I know,” he mewed. “But Midnight is going to warn them. They’ll be safe if they listen to her. What more could we do?”

“We—” Leafpool broke off, not sure she knew the answer.

“We’ve come too far,” Crowfeather insisted. “If we go back now, every cat will know what we’ve done. We won’t be able to leave again. Things will be the same as they ever were— worse, because we won’t be able to meet up like we used to. Every cat will be watching us, waiting for us to slip away. All this will have been for nothing.”

Leafpool gasped with pain, as if the claws of the badgers in her dream had torn her pelt away. She knew Crowfeather was right; they would probably lose everything if they went back now. Yet how could they keep going, when they knew what terrible danger their Clanmates were facing? And still...Jayfeather told Crowfeather that it would be okay for her and Crowfeather to leave...she shook her head,  _ Why does this futuristic stuff have to be so complicated?! _

Midnight looked from her to Crowfeather and back again. Leafpool didn’t know how much the badger understood about the duties of medicine cats, or about the warrior code that said that cats from different Clans could not be together. But there was warmth and understanding in her gaze, as if Midnight somehow sensed the struggles they had gone through before they made the decision to leave.

“StarClan go with you,” the badger murmured. “Future rests in paws of warrior ancestors. All I can I will do.”

“Thank you,” meowed Leafpool.

She watched as Midnight lumbered away up the slope in the direction of the territory they had left. Her paws trembled with guilt and sadness; her Clanmates were in trouble, and she was deliberately choosing not to help them.

Crowfeather nuzzled her ear. 

“Let’s get some more sleep,” he meowed.

Leafpool curled up beside him under the thorn trees, but sleep refused to come. Her mind was filled with images of snarling badgers bursting into the ThunderClan camp, ripping apart her Clanmates.

_ StarClan be with them! _ she prayed.

Her dream had shown her how savage the attack would be. She remembered the dreams that the other medicine cats had described at the Moonpool, dreams of darkness and slashing claws. And now she had received the same message from StarClan, along with a visit from her future daughter. Leafpool’s pelt tingled; the starry warriors were still speaking to her. Directly even. She hadn’t lied to Midnight when she said she was still a medicine cat.

She could tell Crowfeather wasn’t asleep either. He kept shifting restlessly, and once she heard him sigh. He pressed closer to her, as if trying to comfort her, or himself. At last Leafpool drifted into a light, troubled sleep. She seemed to float in gray mist, with nothing to tell her where she was. Suddenly the emptiness was ripped apart by a shriek of agony.

“StarClan, help me!”

Leafpool leapt up, trembling, to see the thorn branches outlined against a sky growing pale with the first light of dawn. She had recognized the voice in her dream; it was Cinderpelt.

“Crowfeather!” she gasped. “I can’t stay here. We have to go back.”

Crowfeather lifted his head. His amber eyes were sad. 

“I know,” he meowed. “I feel the same way. We have to go and help our Clans.” he nuzzled against her. “Even if it means we must leave each other behind.” Leafpool licked his cheek.

“We know that Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather will be our kits,” she meowed. She stared into his deep blue eyes. “They will always connect us. No matter what.” Crowfeather purred and pressed against her.

She loved him even more at that moment because he understood, because he cared for his Clanmates as much as she cared for hers. And that he loved her so much to let her go and do what she had to. Briefly she pressed her muzzle against his, with a purr that lasted no more than a heartbeat.

“Let’s go,” she meowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool: I can't believe I did this. I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!
> 
> Leafpool: OooOooo...Cinderpelt would be so upset...
> 
> Leafpool: That's okay, it's not like it'll kill her, right?
> 
> Leafpool, rocking: Oh my gosh...this'll kill her....
> 
> Leafpool: WHEEEEEE!!!!
> 
> Leafpool: I'm a horrible daughter. I'm going back.
> 
> Leafpool: I AM NEVER GOING BACK! WHOO!
> 
> Leafpool: I'm a despicable being....
> 
> Leafpool: WHOOOOOOO!! BEST. DAY. EVER!
> 
> #TangledVibes I love that movie.


	23. Squirrelflight Enters Leader Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BADGER ATTACK! WHO'S READY?!?!?!?!?!

“Mouse dung!” Squirrelflight muttered. The starling she had just missed fluttered onto a branch above her head, while her empty claws sank into the moss. How was she supposed to concentrate on hunting when every waking moment was filled with worry about her sister and the coming badger attack?  _ I should have stopped her, _ she thought bleakly.

“Bad luck,” Ashfur meowed, coming up behind her. Sparkpaw determinedly followed him, eyes fixed on the speckled tom. “Should we call it a day? We’ve got more than enough to carry back.”

“Okay.” Squirrelflight followed him to the place under a thorn bush where he had scraped earth over their previous kills. Spiderleg joined them, a squirrel dangling from his jaws, and the hunting patrol headed back to camp.

“Come on,” Ashfur murmured to Squirrelflight when they had dropped their catch on the fresh-kill pile. “Leafpool will be fine.”

“How can she be fine, when she’s left everything behind?” Squirrelflight retorted.

“She will be,” Sparkpaw meowed. She nuzzled her mother. “Mom, she’ll come back, she will. Until then, you have to wait.” Squirrelflight sighed and licked Sparkpaw’s head. Ashfur’s face had darkened when Sparkpaw called Squirrelflight ‘mom’.

“Why don’t you rest for a while?” the gray warrior then suggested, pointing with his tail at a sunny spot near the wall of the hollow. “You hardly slept at all last night.”

“And I won’t be able to sleep now. I’m going to make sure Cinderpelt has eaten.”

Squirrelflight grabbed a vole from the fresh-kill pile and padded across the clearing to the medicine cat’s den. Sparkpaw gave Ashfur a cold glance and followed. Spiderleg gave Ashfur a funny look.

“What did you do to ruffle her fur?” he asked. Ashfur shook his head.

“No idea.”

Rounding the screen of brambles, Squirrelflight found Cinderpelt crouched in the opening of her den with her paws tucked under her. Her blue eyes were fixed on nothing. Jayfeather was beside her, trying to coax her out of her troubled thoughts. Squirrelflight shivered; it looked as though Cinderpelt were gazing at horrors that only she could see.

The medicine cat blinked and looked up at her.

“Squirrelflight—is there any news?”

“About Leafpool?” Squirrelflight set the vole down in front of Cinderpelt. “No, nothing. I brought you some fresh-kill.”

The medicine cat turned her head away. 

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry.”

“You have to eat!” Squirrelflight protested. She wondered if Cinderpelt blamed herself for Leafpool’s disappearance. The medicine cat seemed to have no courage or energy left. “We need you more than ever, now that Leafpool’s gone.”

Cinderpelt let out a long sigh. Sparkpaw slipped past to join her brother in the back of the den.

“But I’ve failed. Utterly failed.” Jayfeather heaved a heavy sigh.

“How many times do I have to say this?” he muttered. “It’s not your fault. Leafpool will come back. And then we’ll deal with the whole ‘She’s gonna have kits’ situation. For now,” he shook himself. “We can only fix what we can at the moment. And prepare for the attack.” he stared into Cinderpelt’s eyes. “She’ll come back. I promise.”

Cinderpelt gazed at him, then at Squirrelflight, a searching look that made the dark red she-cat feel like she was about to drown in the blue depths of her eyes. Cinderpelt seemed to be on the verge of confiding something to them, but all she said was, 

“I wish things didn’t have to change.”

“They don’t have to. They won’t. Leafpool will come back. We have to believe that.”

Cinderpelt shook her head and closed her eyes. Squirrelflight stretched out a paw and nudged the vole a bit closer to her. 

“Come on, you’ll feel better when you’ve eaten.”

Cinderpelt hesitated, then bent down to sniff the fresh-kill. 

“Squirrelflight, will you go and check on Sorreltail?” she meowed after a moment. “I’m worried about her. You know what good friends she and Leafpool were.”

“Does Sorreltail know what’s happened?” Confined to the nursery because her kits were due any day, the young tortoiseshell warrior might not have heard the news.

“Yes, I told her last night.” To Squirrelflight’s relief, Cinderpelt was beginning to sound more like her normal self. “She was upset, and I gave her some poppy seed to help her sleep.”

“Sure, I’ll look in on her. On one condition—that I see you eating that vole before I go.”

A faint gleam of humor crept into Cinderpelt’s eyes. 

“You never give up, do you? All right—and call me if Sorreltail needs anything.”

As Squirrelflight slid out of the den, the medicine cat sniffed the vole again, took a bite, and then began to eat more quickly, as if she had suddenly realized how hungry she was.

Squirrelflight left her to it and headed for the nursery. Just outside, Brightheart was bending over Berrykit. She straightened up as Squirrelflight approached.

“There!” she mewed. “That thorn won’t bother you again. Give your paw a good lick now.”

“Thanks!” Berrykit looked up admiringly at the ginger and white she-cat. “You’re the best medicine cat ever!”

“I’m not a medicine cat,” Brightheart corrected him, with a sidelong glance at Squirrelflight. “ThunderClan already has many medicine cats. I’ll never be one.”

“Well, I think you are,” Berrykit meowed, licking his paw vigorously.

_ It’s a pity Brightheart couldn’t have said that while Leafpool was here,  _ Squirrelflight thought. 

“Hi,” she mewed. “Cinderpelt sent me to check on Sorreltail.”

“Sorreltail’s fine,” Brightheart told her. “She and Daisy shared a rabbit earlier with Shadecloud, and now she’s asleep again. Great StarClan, she’s huge,” she added. “It can’t be long before she starts to kit.”

“That’s good.” Squirrelflight tried to summon up enthusiasm, but she couldn’t get excited about the new kits when her mind was filled with worrying about Leafpool and Cinderpelt.

She poked her head into the nursery and saw a tortoiseshell mound of fur sleeping peacefully among the moss and ferns. Daisy and Ferncloud were close beside the young warrior, sharing tongues and mewing softly to each other. Both of them glanced up and twitched their whiskers in greeting to Squirrelflight.

Brightheart had gone by the time she backed out again; Squirrelflight caught a glimpse of her tail whisking behind the bramble screen in front of Cinderpelt’s den. Trusting Brightheart to report about Sorreltail to the medicine cat, Squirrelflight headed for the fresh-kill pile to find a piece of prey.

Firestar was there, sharing a squirrel with Sandstorm, while Brambleclaw devoured a thrush a tail-length away.

“I want you to lead the dawn patrol tomorrow,” Firestar was meowing to Brambleclaw as Squirrelflight came up. “Have a good look along the WindClan border. It’s possible you’ll come across more traces of Leafpool. And if not, keep a lookout for any badgers.”

Brambleclaw swallowed a mouthful. 

“I’ll take Cloudtail. He’s one of our best trackers.” Hesitantly, he added, “But we followed her trail quite a long way into the hills. I don’t think we’ll find anything else now.”

“You might,” Firestar insisted. It was as if he couldn’t admit they might never see Leafpool again.  _ Like Graystripe? _ Squirrelflight suddenly wondered.

Sandstorm lifted her head. 

“You might meet her coming back,” she mewed. “If you do, don’t be angry with her.”

Brambleclaw nodded. 

“Don’t worry. If I see her I’ll make sure she feels safe to come home.”

Squirrelflight could tell he didn’t hold out much hope of setting eyes on the missing medicine cat. She was beginning to agree with him. Even though she clung to the hope that her sister would come back, she knew how hard it would be for Leafpool once she had made the impossible decision to leave.

She chose a magpie from the pile and settled down to eat it.

“Are you okay?” Brambleclaw asked quietly.

“Not really,” she replied.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself,” Sandstorm assured her.

“But it’s my fault!” All Squirrelflight’s worries spilled over and she had to stop herself from wailing like a lost kit. “I knew Leafpool was leaving the camp at night and I didn’t do anything.”

Firestar leaned over to give her ear a comforting lick. 

“We all knew this would eventually happen.” he meowed. “We should have also all seen that there was something troubling Leafpool. Maybe if we had told her that we all knew, she wouldn’t have felt so pushed to leave.”

Brambleclaw then put in; 

“If you had done anything, you might have driven her away sooner. No cat knows.”

His gaze slid past her to the camp entrance, where Ashfur had just appeared with his apprentice. They headed for the fresh-kill pile.

“That was good work,” Ashfur meowed as he and Birchpaw approached. “Take some fresh-kill to the elders, and then you’re done for today.”

Birchpaw grabbed some prey from the pile and dashed off across the clearing, while Ashfur padded over to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. Firestar and Sandstorm got up and left.

“I just gave Birchpaw a training session,” Ashfur told Squirrelflight, ignoring Brambleclaw. “He learns really fast.”

“That’s good,” Squirrelflight replied.

“You look exhausted.” Ashfur touched his nose to her ear. She flicked her tail.

“I’ll be fine,” she meowed. “Brambleclaw,” the tabby acknowledged her with a nod. “Want to join me?”

“Sure,” he meowed. “Provide I see you finish your prey.” Squirrelflight  _ mrrowed _ a small laugh. 

Ashfur looked miffed as she padded over to the sunny spot near the wall with Brambleclaw, where she stretched out on her side and let the rays of the setting sun soak into her fur. Brambleclaw crouched close beside her and began to lick her shoulder soothingly. In spite of the thoughts that buzzed in her mind, Squirrelflight began to drift into sleep. But the buzzing grew louder, and she realized it wasn’t inside her head after all. A low, grumbling roar was approaching through the trees.

She raised her head. 

“What in StarClan’s name is that?”

Before she had finished speaking, the startled wail of a cat came from outside the clearing. The thorns rustled violently and Whitepaw skidded out of the mouth of the tunnel, her ears flat to her head and her eyes huge with fear. Brackenfur was hard on her paws. Moments before, Dovewing had risen to her paws, ear pricked, eyes wide with fear.

“Firestar!” she screeched. “It’s happening!”

Squirrelflight jumped up, Brambleclaw shot to his paws. Firestar spun around from his position on the Highledge as the roaring grew clearer: it was the sound of many creatures, growling and snarling. It became louder still, until it seemed to fill the whole forest, and with it came snapping noises of breaking twigs, as if something were trampling down the barrier across the entrance to the hollow. Suddenly Squirrelflight saw an enormous creature thrust its way through the branches. The dying sunlight showed her a broad head with a narrow, striped snout, massive shoulders, and strong, blunt claws.

“Badger!” she yowled.

Cats ran out from all around the clearing. Firestar emerged from his den on the Highledge and launched himself down the rockfall. Icefoot pushed his way out of the warriors’ den, closely followed by Sandstorm and Cloudtail. Cinderpelt and Brightheart brushed past the bramble screen in front of the medicine cat’s den; Brightheart’s eyes narrowed and she snarled at the intruder. Jayfeather shoved Alderpaw into the medicine den, fur spiked, as Sparkpaw planted herself at the entrance.

The badger had paused just inside the barrier, swinging its head from side to side as it scanned the clearing with small, bright eyes. Squirrelflight was about to hurl herself on it when more trampling noises kept her paws frozen to the ground in horror. Other badgers were breaking their way into the camp, more than she could count, crushing the thorn bushes like blades of grass.

With a roar that seemed to come from all their throats at once, the badgers surged forward. In an instant, the hollow was filled with gaping jaws and slashing claws. Squirrelflight glimpsed Rainwhisker being caught by one leg and tossed into the air; he landed with a dull thud a fox-length away, and didn’t get up.  _ Cinderheart and Dovewing weren’t kidding! This is really a full-scale attack! _

Suddenly a striped face loomed in front of her. Squirrelflight backed up against a clump of brambles, hissing as she lashed out with both front paws. The badger’s rank scent stung in her throat. 

“Get out, or I’ll claw your fur off!” she rasped.

Then she felt herself shouldered aside, stumbling to keep her balance as a streak of gray fur flashed past her. Ashfur had thrown himself between her and the badger.

“I can take care of myself!” she hissed, but Ashfur had already leapt forward, plunging his claws into the attacker’s pelt while he fastened his teeth into its ear. The badger let out a hoarse bellow, shaking its head from side to side to dislodge him.

“Squirrelflight!” a voice meowed in her ear. It was Brambleclaw, bleeding from a long scratch down one shoul- der. “Help me—we’ve got to get the queens and kits out of the hollow. Sorreltail, too.”

Without waiting for her response he turned and raced toward the nursery, skirting the edge of the clearing. Squirrelflight darted after him, dodging a couple of screeching cats—Spiderleg and Sootfur—who darted in from opposite sides to claw one huge female badger; the great beast swung her head to and fro, jaws snapping, frustrated that she couldn’t catch either of them.

Brambleclaw plunged into the nursery while Squirrelflight waited at the entrance, ready to defend it. The clearing heaved with cats fighting for their lives, and badgers fighting to kill them. Squirrelflight realized that the walls of the stone hollow, which had seemed to offer such good protection when they first found the camp, were trapping her Clanmates now. They couldn’t run away, or avoid their enemies by climbing trees. Squirrelflight watched Birchpaw scrabble a few tail-lengths up the rock wall, only to fall back into the claws of a badger. She heard Larchpaw’s screech of horror moments before the brown tabby’s brother saved himself by squeezing into a narrow crack at the foot of the cliff, just out of reach of the swiping black paw. Larchpaw was above Birchpaw’s hiding spot, hissing insults at the great brute trying to do her and her brother in.

_ How will Daisy, Shadecloud, Sorreltail and the kits escape? _ Daisy would never be able to defend herself against something like a badger, and Sorreltail was too close to giving birth to fight well. Shadecloud would be able to fight off a badger, but not by herself, especially since she had three kits to protect.  _ Could they climb to the Highledge, _ Squirrelflight wondered,  _ and take shelter in Firestar’s den? _ But the fallen rocks were too easy to climb, easy enough for a badger, and they could all be trapped up there.

More badgers were trying to enter through the wreckage of the thorns. At least that was their only way in. Firestar flung himself at the barrier, fighting furiously, with Dustpelt, Sandstorm, and Thornclaw beside him. Thornclaw was picked up by a massive paw and sent spinning into a clump of nettles; the trembling stalks closed around him, and he didn’t reappear. Lightningfur shot past the bracken-colored tom and threw herself at the nearest badger.

Squirrelflight glimpsed her father clinging desperately to a badger’s shoulder while he clawed at its eyes. Then another of the huge creatures pushed in front of him, and she couldn’t see any more. For a brief moment, she was able to spot Icefoot leap into the air and onto another badger, but then the tide of black and white covered him too.

“Where’s Daisy?” a hoarse voice meowed. Squirrelflight turned her head to see Cloudtail limping toward her; the white warrior’s pelt was covered with dust, but the light of battle still gleamed in his blue eyes.

“In here,” Squirrelflight meowed, nodding to the bramble thicket behind her. “Brambleclaw’s fetching her.”

The tabby warrior appeared as she spoke, pushing Daisy in front of him. Berrykit squirmed in his jaws, wailing. Daisy’s eyes were stretched wide with horror. 

“They’ll kill us all!” she yowled. “What about my kits?”

“We’ll save your kits.” To Squirrelflight’s surprise, Brightheart had made her way across the clearing from the medicine cat’s den. “It’s not their fault their mother brought them here,” she muttered fiercely as she vanished into the nursery. Cloudtail followed her to fetch the third kit.

“But we’ll never get out!” Daisy wailed, staring at the fight still going on in the camp entrance.

“Yes, you will,” Squirrelflight meowed. She suddenly remembered how Leafpool had sneaked out of the camp to meet Crowfeather. “I know a way.”

“Show us.” Brambleclaw managed to speak around the kit in his jaws.

Squirrelflight glanced into the nursery to yowl, 

“Hurry up!” Brightheart appeared at once, but she wasn’t carrying a kit. “Fetch Cinderpelt,” she snapped. “Sorreltail’s kits are coming. Now.”

Panic swept through Squirrelflight.  _ Great StarClan, no! _

Scanning the clearing, she couldn’t see Cinderpelt, but she caught sight of Sorreltail’s mate, Brackenfur, battling furiously with a badger only a few tail-lengths away. He was obviously trying to reach the nursery.

“Brackenfur, run!” she yowled, launching herself at the badger and clawing at its haunches. The creature swung aside, batting at the air, giving Brackenfur the chance to dodge around it. Squirrelflight let go of the badger and raced back to the nursery. 

“Sorreltail’s kits are coming,” she gasped. “No!” she added, blocking Brackenfur as he tried to dive into the bramble thicket. “Find Cinderpelt.”

Brackenfur shot her a look from eyes glazed with fear, then he turned and plunged across the clearing toward Cinderpelt’s den. A gap opened up among the battling animals, just long enough for Squirrelflight to see him meet the medicine cat. He gestured frantically with his tail, then both cats headed back toward the nursery. They arrived just as Cloudtail and Brightheart appeared from the brambles, each with a kit in their jaws. Shadecloud appeared behind them, holding her smallest kit, Otterkit, in her jaws, and her tail curled protectively around Aspenkit and Ebonykit.

“If Sorreltail’s kits are really coming, she can’t be moved,” Cinderpelt meowed. “One of you must stay to guard the entrance. The rest of you, do what you can to save yourselves and the kits.” She vanished into the nursery without waiting to see if her order was obeyed.

“I’ll stay,” Brackenfur offered instantly.

“I’ll come back and help you,” Squirrelflight promised. “As soon as I’ve shown the others how to get out. It’s this way . . .”

She glanced from side to side, trying to judge the safest way to reach Leafpool’s escape route.  _ It’s all the way on the other side of the clearing! _ At least darkness had fallen, and although the center of the clearing was lit by the faint light of the crescent moon, shadows lay thickly around the edges. Badgers could see well in the dark, but Squirrelflight hoped that they were too distracted by the battle to bother with a few cats slipping along beside the walls.

“Let me help!” Dovewing’s mew was heard as she pushed her way over. She snatched up Aspenkit, and Cinderheart, a few paces behind her, grabbed Ebonykit. Shadecloud gave then a quick, thankful look, and turned to Squirrelflight.

“Stay close to me,” the dark red she-cat warned.

She padded around the edge of the hollow, sheltering as well as she could beneath brambles and clumps of fern. She could hear the quick, terrified breathing of the horse place cat behind her, and farther back the faint mewling of her kits, almost drowned out by the snarls and screeches of battling animals no more than a couple of tail-lengths away. Shadecloud’s kits were staring, wide-eyed with horror and terror at the ferocious fight going on around them.  _ The poor things have been muted by fright! _

“What’s happening?” Mousekit asked plaintively. “What’s all the noise about?”

“Yes, and why do we have to be carried?” Berrykit complained. “I’m big enough to walk by myself!”

“You’re being carried because badgers are such big, clumsy creatures,” Daisy told them over her shoulder. “They might tread on you in the dark.” Squirrelflight felt a flash of admi- ration for the way she was hiding her fear from her kits.

“If a badger stepped on me, I’d bite it!” Hazelkit boasted.

“You won’t get the chance,” her mother mewed. “Now keep quiet and stop wriggling, and we’ll be perfectly safe.” She caught Squirrelflight’s eye as she spoke, as if warning her not to disagree.

They shrank back against the camp wall as a badger lumbered past, roaring furiously as it tried to dislodge Thornclaw, who was clinging to its shoulder and raking his claws over its ear. Copperleaf and Stonebrook were a few tail-lengths away, and the black and white tom paused and turned to help his sister with her kits. Shadecloud shook her head, and gestured with her tail to stay in the fight. Her brother nodded, and, just in the nick of time, turned and deflected a blow aimed at Copperleaf’s throat.

As they passed the hazel bush where the elders had their den, Squirrelflight saw Mousefur crouched in the shelter of the branches, her claws bared and her eyes gleaming with fury. Goldenflower and Longtail were just behind her, with Whitestorm, Willowpelt, and Brindleface crouched and battle-ready.

“Come with us,” Squirrelflight called softly. “I know a way to climb the walls.”

Mousefur shook her head. 

“A blind cat can’t climb rocks,” she replied with a glance at Longtail. With a jolt, Squirrelflight remembered that Jayfeather wouldn’t be able to get out either. That’s why he had pushed himself and Alderpaw into the medicine den, to make sure he and his apprentice would get in the way. And Sparkpaw, Squirrelflight saw, was still firmly in front of the den, looking like she was ready to defend it with her life. Squirrelflight felt her heart swell with pride at the protective look on her daughter’s face.  _ She and Alderpaw are so close,  _ she thought.  _ As close as Leafpool and I are. _

“Then you go,” Longtail’s response to Mousefur’s objection shook Squirrelflight out of her thoughts.. “I can still claw a badger if it comes near enough.”

Mousefur hissed at him. 

“We’re staying together and that’s that.”

Squirrelflight didn’t have time to stand around arguing. Beside her, Daisy was shivering with fear, barely holding back panic. Dovewing, Cinderheart, and Shadecloud were with them, while Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, and Brightheart had caught up and were shifting restlessly under the weight of the kits they carried; Squirrelflight heard Berrykit asking,

“Why have we stopped?”

“You can hide on the Highledge,” she suggested to Mousefur. “Longtail should be able to get up there if you guide him.” She still had her doubts about how safe Firestar’s den would be, but at least it was more sheltered than down here.

“Okay.” Mousefur nodded. “Longtail, grab my tail with your teeth.”

Squirrelflight led the way past the warriors’ den, Daisy and the others following close behind her. She had to halt briefly as a badger broke out through the branches, blood pouring from its side; it looked ready to give up. Sandstorm shot out after it, yowling, 

“Get out and stay out!” Squirrelflight flicked her ears at her mother as the badger fled, but there was no time to stop. When they were more than halfway around the hollow, a pale gray shape slid out of the shadows. It was Ashfur; one ear was torn and a trickle of blood came from a deep scratch on his flank. He was breathing hard, but he didn’t seem to be seriously hurt.

“Squirrelflight, are you okay?” he exclaimed.

“Yes, fine. I’m going to show Daisy and her kits a way out.”

“I’ll come with you.” Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers impatiently. 

“No, go to the nursery and help Brackenfur.”

For a heartbeat Ashfur hesitated, and Squirrelflight thought he was going to object. Then he slipped past her and the rest of the cats and vanished into the darkness. A badger spotted him, let out a roar, and gave chase, but Squirrelflight couldn’t stop to help.

“Come on,” she muttered. “It’s not far now.”

Her belly clenched as the shriek of a cat in pain rose above the clamor. Turmoil filled the clearing, the huge shapes of badgers lunging after their prey, with the small, lithe forms of her Clanmates flitting between them, dashing in to strike a blow, then darting off again. Squirrelflight couldn’t see the thorn barrier from here, but she realized even more invaders must have broken through.

_ Great StarClan, is this the end? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfur: *Gets close to Squirrelfight*
> 
> Sparkpaw: Hoe, no
> 
> Alderpaw: Get! Get!
> 
> Lionblaze: Hey, buster! *English accent* I'M WALKING HERE!
> 
> Jayfeather: Move, peasant!
> 
> Firestar & Sandstorm: We'll just....be over there.....*Slids awkwardly away*
> 
> Squirrelfight & Brambleclaw: What was that all about?


	24. Alderpaw Snaps And Lionblaze Kicks Butt (Badger Butt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I think I fixed the FrogShade kit picture problem. If you're curious about what those kits look like, feel free to look back. If the pictures don't show up again...........................we're screwed. I'll have to ask my good friend LollingCat (Who's also a fanatic Warriors fan) to help me out once more. She's much more well verse in the posting part of Archive than I am.
> 
> Hope you like! We get an immediate Sparkpaw POV!

Sparkpaw screamed with fury as she swiped at a badger trying to get into the medicine den. She absolutely refused to let any of those brutes get near her brother. And Jayfeather. Though her brother was top priority. She gasped as her paw slipped and she tumbled to the ground, and yowled in fear as the badger lunged for the den entrance, then it roared with confusion and fury as it couldn’t get through the crack. Sparkpaw’s ears flicked up.  _ It can’t get inside! It’s too big!  _

“Ha!” she yowled as she shot to her feet. “You big, lumbering piece of fox-dung! You can’t get in!” she clawed at its side, and hissed as it swiped at her, nearly missing clawing her chest by a mouse-length. A screech made her blink and a blur of dark red jumped on the badger and bit its shoulder. For a moment, Sparkpaw thought it was her mother, or Firestar, but then she recognized it as Alderpaw.  _ What is he doing?! _ She thought fearfully. She sprang forward, slashing at the badger’s eyes, a move that she remembered Ivypool teaching her during an open training session. The badger roared and shook Alderpaw off, who rolled to the ground and scrambled to get up as the badger lumbered away.

“Alderpaw!” Sparkpaw yowled. “What were you thinking?” Alderpaw shook himself.

“I was thinking that you were going to be killed, that’s what!”

he snapped. Sparkpaw blinked. Alderpaw never snapped. Never has, never will. Then she saw that his eyes were alight with fear and she realized it was because his nerves were being pulled tight. Or that Jayfeather was rubbing off on him. She gave him a quick, comforting lick as Jayfeather exploded from the den.

“Are you two alright?” he demanded, his blind eyes flicking around, clearly showing how frustrated he was that he could see the enemy and help fight against it.

“We’re fine,” Sparkpaw meowed. A roar made all three of them freeze, and they turned to see a badger heading straight for them.

“Starclan help us all.” Jayfeather whispered, before lashing out with a paw, which connected with the badger’s nose. It roared and made a lunge for the gray tabby tom, but Alderpaw attacked it from one side while Sparkpaw took the other.  _ Jayfeather’s right!  _ Sparkpaw thought frantically.  _ Starclan help us all! _

Squirrelflight shook her head to clear the numbing horror that had gripped her. Her first task was to help her Clanmates before she thought about going to join the fight at the entrance to the hollow, or helping her kits and Jayfeather who were, to her horror, taking on a badger by themselves. Flicking her tail, she led them on again, the noise of the battle battering her ears.

To her relief the brambles that shielded the escape route had not been trampled down, leaving just enough space for them to hide. The cats huddled together in the thorn-circled gap and gazed uncertainly at the wall that loomed above them.

“It’s not that difficult to climb,” Squirrelflight promised. “I’ll show you. Here, Brambleclaw, give me that kit. If a badger spots us, keep it busy.” A pang shot through her as she realized how absolutely she trusted the tabby warrior to guard them while they retreated.

Brambleclaw flicked her ear gently with his tail and set down Berrykit so she could grip its scruff between her teeth. The tiny scrap had stopped complaining; now it looked stunned with terror.

Squirrelflight clenched her jaw and launched herself upward, scrabbling out of the brambles and digging her claws into a bush rooted a couple of tail-lengths up the wall. Berrykit let out a squeak as she accidentally let him bang against the rock.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

Pushing madly with her hind legs, she reached a ledge where rock had fallen away, and from there she could scramble up with tussocks of grass for pawholds until she stood on the edge of the hollow. She dived into the clump of ferns she had used to hide when she followed Leafpool and set Berrykit down, giving him a swift, rough lick. 

“There, little one, you’re safe now.”

She lifted her head cautiously above the ferns. The roar of battle in the clearing was muted up here, and the scent of badgers much fainter. She didn’t think any of the hostile creatures were in this part of the forest. Keeping so low that her belly fur brushed the grass, she left the shelter of the ferns and peered over the edge of the hollow.

“It’s okay up here!” she called. “You can come up.”

Cloudtail was already climbing with Hazelkit in his jaws, dragging himself up without putting too much pressure on his injured foreleg. Squirrelflight showed him where to put the kit next to her brother and he let her drop into the soft ferns with a sigh of relief. Brightheart was right behind him with Mousekit.

“You stay here,” Cloudtail told her. “Daisy, Shadecloud, and the kits will need some cat with them, in case the badgers come.”

“You stay, then.” Brightheart glared at him. “I’m going back to fight. You’re injured.”

“For StarClan’s sake, this isn’t the time to have an argument,” Squirrelflight snapped. “We’re all going back. Daisy and Shadecloud will have to cope on their own. ThunderClan needs all its warriors down there.”

Brightheart swung around and vanished over the edge. Cloudtail muttered, 

“She-cats!” and followed her.

Squirrelflight checked the kits once more, saw them safe in a squirming heap among the ferns, and turned back to the hollow in time to see Daisy pull herself up and stand panting on the edge.

“Where are my kits?” she gasped.

Squirrelflight pointed with her tail, and the horse place cat rushed over to the ferns.

“Thank you,” she meowed, glancing back before she pushed her way among the stalks. Cinderheart arrived next, gently lowering Ebonykit into another patch of ferns. Dovewing and Shadecloud came next, and the gray queen began to swiftly lick her kits, comforting them.

“And good luck.” Daisy called.

“We’ll need it,” Squirrelflight replied grimly as she gathered herself to scramble back down the cliff into the clearing.

Down on the ground Brambleclaw was still keeping guard. Ferncloud, Birchpaw, and Larchpaw were with him. The young apprentices had survived the badger attack, but part of the fur on Birchpaw’s haunches had been ripped off and one eye was almost closed. One of Larchpaw’s ears was torn, and she was bleeding from a wound on her shoulder.

Their mother was bleeding from clawmarks along her side.

“Look, Ferncloud, you can climb out here,” Brambleclaw meowed as Squirrelflight leapt the last couple of tail-lengths and landed neatly beside him. “Take Birchpaw with you.” Birchpaw looked too dazed to figure out the escape route, but Ferncloud nudged him gently over to the rock wall. “You too Larchpaw.” Brambleclaw meowed to his apprentice.

“What?” she meowed. “But I can fight!”

“I know you can,” the dark tabby assured her. “But you haven’t been training long enough to deal with a battle as big as this. Your skills would be much more appreciated protecting the queens and kits.” Larchpaw paused.

“Okay,” she meowed. “But if I see a badger, I’m shredding it!”

“Go for it.” Brambleclaw meowed.

“Stay close to them,” Squirrelflight warned Larchpaw as the brown tabby turned to climb the rocks. “Daisy, Shadecloud, and their kits are up there already. They’ll be glad to have a brave apprentice to protect them.” Larchpaw’s chest puffed up and she nodded.

Brambleclaw was peering out from behind the screen of brambles. 

“I’m going to help Firestar defend the entrance,” he mewed.

Squirrelflight drew her breath in painfully. 

“Is Firestar still alive?”

“I spotted him a few moments ago,” Brambleclaw reassured her. “He and Icefoot were fighting together.”

“What about Alderpaw and Sparkpaw?” she asked. He glanced around.

“They’re still going,” he meowed. “Jayfeather’s with them still, and Airleap has joined them. Creekflower looks to be making her way over to them as well.” Squirrelflight breathed out a sigh of relief. Brambleclaw then meowed; “The battle isn’t over yet. I’ll see you later.” He touched noses with her, then sped off with a twitch of his tail.

Squirrelflight’s heart lurched suddenly as she saw him vanish into the thickest of the fighting. Would they really see each other again? 

Unable to bear the thought of losing Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight was about to follow him when she heard a cat wailing somewhere close by. Staring around the hollow, she caught a glimpse of Sootfur, his black pelt barely visible in the shadows. She could tell he was badly wounded, because he was dragging himself along the ground as if he couldn’t use one of his legs.

“Sootfur, over here!” she called.

The black warrior raised his head, too confused by pain to know where the cry had come from. Squirrelflight darted out to him and managed to nudge him to his paws, letting him lean on her shoulder as she guided him back to the screen of brambles.

“You can get out this way,” she meowed, gesturing with her tail to the route up the wall.

Sootfur blinked drops of blood out of his eyes. 

“Can’t . . . can’t climb . . .” he gasped.

“You’ve got to!”

Squirrelflight pushed him over to the wall. Sootfur clawed desperately, but one of his back legs was broken and he didn’t have enough strength to use just one to thrust himself upward. He managed to haul himself a few tail-lengths from the ground, then slipped back down again with a shrill cry of pain.

At the same moment a badger appeared, breaking down the bramble screen and lunging at Sootfur. Squirrelflight glimpsed healed scars running along its side; her claws flexed instinctively with the memory of tearing through that coarse black fur. This must be the female they had driven out of their territory. For a moment she locked gazes with the furious creature.  _ To think I felt sorry for you! _ she thought.  _ Do we really deserve this? _

Sootfur lifted his head, snarling, and lashed out with one forepaw while Squirrelflight leapt on the badger from behind, biting down hard on its hind leg. It flung her off as if she were a fly; she crashed into the rocks and lay stunned for a couple of heartbeats. A fierce battle cry made her blearly raise her head, and the golden pelt of Lionblaze shot past her, heading straight for the female badger. 

“Squirrelflight!” The dark red she-cat was relieved to see Tawnypelt. “Are you alright?”

“I think so!” Squirrelflight replied. “Where’s Snowflight?”

“Fighting near the apprentices’ den. Those badgers aren’t going to make him move from there!”

When Squirrelflight managed to scramble up again, the attacking badger was being battered back by the golden tom, whose moves were expertly and ferociously aimed at his opponent. The badger roared and lumbered off into the darkness, leaving the golden warrior panting.

“Is Sootfur okay?” Lionblaze called as Squirrelflight staggered over to the black tom. Tawnypelt sniffed his pelt as Sootfur raised his head and croaked;

“I’m-I’ll be fine,” he tried to get to his paws, but slipped. “Can’t get up though.”

“I’ll help him get up the rocks,” Lionblaze meowed. At her look of disagreement, he then said; “I’ve climbed it before, wasn’t a happy memory, but I can manage.” 

“I’ll help to,” Tawnypelt offered. As Lionblaze opened his mouth to object, she then meowed; “You may need help getting Sootfur up there. I’m not risking both of you falling.” Lionblaze closed his mouth and nodded.

Squirrelflight hesitated, a little concerned about what Lionblaze meant by ‘wasn’t a happy memory’, but she finally nodded.

“Be safe, all of you.” she turned back to the fight, scanning the mass of screaming fur and decided she had to get back to the nursery. Instead of returning the way she had come, she risked a dash across the middle of the clearing, skidding around screeching bundles of fur and claws.  _ We can’t win! _ a voice shrieked inside her head.  _ There are too many of them! _

Refusing to listen, she slashed at the eyes of a badger that tried to block her way, spitting fiercely until it backed off. When she reached the nursery, she found Brackenfur crouched in the entrance, his lips drawn back in a snarl as he challenged a young badger. The creature hesitated, as if it thought there might be easier prey.

A couple of fox-lengths away, Ashfur was fighting with an older, bigger badger; Squirrelflight watched in dismay as it caught the gray warrior with a blow to the side of his head, throwing him to the ground. Squirrelflight let out a screech. Springing forward, she hurtled into the badger’s flank, forcing it off balance. It lurched sideways, leaving its underbelly exposed; Squirrelflight dived between its paws and raked it with her foreclaws. The badger let out a growl of fury. Pain flooded through Squirrelflight as she felt long claws sink into her shoulder and flip her onto her back. The weight of the badger forced all the breath from her chest as it landed on top of her. She felt as if it were pushing her into the ground; she could imagine her bones cracking. She choked on a mouthful of hot fur and fought for air as her senses spun away.

Suddenly the weight lifted and she could breathe again. Gasping, she staggered to her paws to see Ashfur gripping the badger’s foreleg with his teeth, his body whipping from side to side as the badger tried to shake him off. With a yowl of fury Squirrelflight dashed in on the other side. The badger swung its head around, jaws snapping for her. She ducked away from it, slashing at its throat and dodging out of range before it could swat her with a paw.

Meanwhile Ashfur had dropped to the ground and darted forward, distracting the creature’s attention from Squirrelflight long enough for her to dash in again and rake her claws over its shoulder. The badger wove back and forth, never managing to land a blow. Its growls rose to a roar of frustration and it turned tail, fleeing toward the entrance. Squirrelflight exchanged a triumphant glance with Ashfur, then spun around to check the nursery. Brackenfur was still tussling with the young badger. His teeth were fastened in its ear; before Squirrelflight or Ashfur could move, it dislodged the ginger warrior with one swat from its blunt claws, then thrust its way into the nursery.

Squirrelflight froze as a terrible shriek rose from the bramble thicket. At the same time, Jayfeather paused, vision turning a suffocating black as the scent of blood and death rose around him. Dark gray pelt, soaked with blood. Blue eyes alight with alarm. The gray tabby immediately knew what was happening as the shriek rang through the hollow.

“StarClan, help me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brambleclaw: Larchpaw, I need you to protect your brother, mother, and the queens and kits.
> 
> Larchpaw: Umm....I kind of want to-
> 
> Squirrelflight: You are a brave, skilled apprentice.
> 
> Larchpaw: I'M ON IT! BADGERS, BEWARE MY WRATH!!!!
> 
> Brambleclaw: Atta girl! GO KICK BUTT!


	25. Leafpool And Crowfeather Make A Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS SHIP WILL SAIL! I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!!!

Leafpool and Crowfeather paused beside the stepping stones that led across the stream into ThunderClan territory. Night had fallen, and a thin crescent moon rode high in the sky. They had traveled all day, only stopping at sunhigh long enough to devour a rabbit Crowfeather had caught on the moorland. Now Leafpool’s paws were sore and her heart pounded with mounting fear.

“Good-bye,” she murmured, pushing her nose into Crowfeather’s fur. “I’ll see you again when all this is over.”

“What do you mean, ‘good-bye’?” Crowfeather demanded. “I’m not leaving you when there are hostile badgers around.”

“But you need to warn WindClan.”

“I know, and I will. But I’ll see you to your camp first. It won’t take long.”

Seeing the stubborn light in his eyes, (That reminded her of Jayfeather) Leafpool knew she would only waste time by arguing. Leaping swiftly from one stepping-stone to the next, she led the way down the slope and into the shelter of the trees. It was a relief to enter the woods after traveling for so long under the open sky, but Leafpool’s feeling of homecoming didn’t last long. Almost at once a rank scent drifted around them, masking all the other scents of the forest.

“Badgers,” Crowfeather growled.

Leafpool was too terrified to speak. Although she was exhausted from the long trek over the moors, she picked up her pace until she was racing through the trees, the gray-black warrior at her shoulder. As they drew closer to the ThunderClan camp, she heard the sound from her dream she had been dreading every pawstep of the journey: the yowls of fighting cats mingled with the deeper roars of her enemies.

Badgers had broken into the camp!

When she reached the edge of the hollow, she heard a rustling among the ferns and a cat wailing, 

“Not more of them! Oh, help!”

Whipping around, Leafpool saw a brown tabby blur shoot from the bracken, then skid to a halt.

“Larchpaw?” Leafpool exclaimed.

“Leafpool!” It was Larchpaw. “I thought you were one of those mangy badgers!”

Ferncloud, Shadecloud, and Daisy peered out from under a clump of bracken. Sootfur was passed out beside them. It was Daisy who had cried out before.

“I’m defending them,” Larchpaw pointed to the queens and kits. “Brambleclaw told me to.”

“And she’s doing a very nice job,” Shadecloud meowed. “She’s taking her job very seriously.”

“What—” Ferncloud broke off and then meowed, “Nevermind, don’t stop. Go and help the Clan.”

“Good luck!” Larchpaw yowled as Leafpool and Crowfeather ran on, down the slope that led to the entrance. The thorn barrier that was supposed to protect the camp had been utterly destroyed, trampled down by monstrous paws. Beyond the scattered branches, badgers filled the hollow, their thick-furred shoulders heaving as they pounced and fought. Leafpool caught a glimpse of her father, a wild light in his green eyes as he rallied his Clan with sweeping gestures of his tail.

“Follow me! Drive them out!” he yowled as he leapt at the nearest badger, a huge male with a scarred muzzle. Dustpelt and Brambleclaw were hard on his paws. Dustpelt hurled himself at the badger’s shoulder, scoring its pelt with outstretched claws. Brambleclaw flung himself at another creature that stood growling a tail-length away, springing up as it lowered its head and fastening his teeth in its ear. Icefoot leapt from nowhere and clung to another badger like a burr, using some moves, Leafpool recognized, that he hadn’t used since her uncle’s Bloodclan days.

Around the edge of the clearing, the dens that were barely two moons old were torn, their branches scattered so that Leafpool scarcely recognized her home. One massive badger was crashing through the warriors’ den in pursuit of Rainwhisker. Another rolled around a tail-length from Leafpool, locked into combat with Spiderleg while Sandstorm sank her teeth into its hind leg.

_ I’m too late! _ Leafpool thought in dismay. She couldn’t see Midnight anywhere among the badgers. Perhaps her vengeful kin had caught her on her way to ThunderClan and stopped her from warning the cats. Maybe they’d even killed her!

Throwing off the horror that froze her paws, Leafpool tore through the trampled thorns into the clearing. There must be something she could do to help her Clanmates, some- thing more than just die at their side. She was about to hurl herself into battle when an eerie shriek rose above the rest of the clamor. It came from the nursery, the only clump of thorns that remained standing.

“Cinderpelt!” she gasped to Crowfeather.

As if her paws had wings, she streaked across the clearing, barely aware of a badger that lunged for her, only to fall back as Crowfeather flew at it, spitting and clawing.  **(YA! DEFEND YOUR GIRL)** He was hard on her paws as she raced up to the nursery.

Just outside, a dark red cat was lying in the dust, a badger looming over her.

“Squirrelflight!” Leafpool yowled.

Her claws sank into the badger’s leg. Its head swung around, jaws snapping. Crowfeather thrust himself in front of Leafpool, his claws raking at the badger’s eyes. With a bellow of pain it reared back and lurched away. Leafpool flung herself down beside her sister. Only the link that still connected them told her that her sister wasn’t dead. Relief swept through her from ears to tail-tip as

Squirrelflight raised her head, blinking confusedly. 

“Leafpool. . . you came back!”

“Yes, I’m here. Are you hurt?”

Squirrelflight took in a huge, gasping breath. 

“Only . . . winded. Leafpool, in there . . .” Her gaze flicked to the nursery. “In there . . . Cinderpelt, with Sorreltail . . . kits coming. Badger . . . broke in.”

A fresh wave of terror flooded over Leafpool. _ I’m too late. _ She plunged past Squirrelflight into the nursery. The shadows inside were filled with the sound of vicious snarling, cut through with a wail of terror. Leafpool recognized Sorreltail’s voice. 

“Sorreltail, it’s me, Leafpool. Where’s Cinderpelt?”

In the darkness she could make out nothing but a huge, humped shape. The stench of the badger filled the whole nursery. She hurled herself forward and collided with a solid flank covered in coarse fur. Raking her claws down the badger’s side, she gasped, 

“Out! Get out!” The invader turned its head toward her; she caught the gleam of bright, malignant eyes and knew she was living out her nightmare of the rolling black mist.

Lashing out with one paw, she scored the badger across its nose and saw blood spatter out, its hot scent mingling with the reek of badger. A paw swept up to batter her, but before the blow fell Crowfeather appeared next to her, slashing at the badger’s muzzle.

The badger let out a howl of pain. Turning, it thrust Leafpool aside and made for the nursery entrance, breaking down more of the brambles as it went. Watery shafts of moonlight filtered through the gaps, revealing the horrified faces of Squirrelflight and Ashfur looking in.

“What’s going on? Is Cinderpelt hurt?” Squirrelflight asked hoarsely.

“I don’t know yet,” Leafpool replied. Her voice shook with fear. “I’ll look after her. You stay on guard.”

Her sister nodded and went back to the entrance with Ashfur. Crowfeather touched noses briefly with Leafpool before following them. 

“Call me if you need me,” he meowed. The floor of the nursery was covered with a thick layer of moss and fern. Sorreltail lay at the far side, her head raised and her eyes staring in terror. A powerful ripple passed along her belly, and Leafpool realized that her kits were about to be born. She started to cross the nursery, but stopped when her paws brushed against a broken, motionless body.  **(Okay, here we go, HERE COME THE WATERWORKS!)**

Cinderpelt lay on her side in the bed of moss, her paws and tail limp, her eyes closed. Blood spilled slowly from a gash in her side.

“Cinderpelt . . .” Leafpool whispered. “Cinderpelt, it’s me, Leafpool. Wake up.”

The medicine cat’s eyes twitched open and she gazed up at Leafpool. 

“Leafpool,” she rasped. “I prayed to StarClan you would come back.”

“I should never have left you.” Leafpool crouched beside her mentor, breathing in the familiar comforting scent. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Cinderpelt, please don’t die!”

She scooped a pawful of moss from the floor and pressed it against the wound in Cinderpelt’s side. 

“You’re going to be fine,” she mewed. “As soon as the bleeding stops I’ll fetch some marigold to make sure the wound doesn’t get infected, and some poppy seeds for the pain. You’ll be able to have a good long sleep, and you’ll feel much better when you wake up.”

“Stop it, Leafpool,” Cinderpelt whispered. “There’s no point.” Leafpool saw her eyes gleam dully in the shadows. “I’m going to join StarClan.”

“Don’t say that!” Leafpool protested, clawing up more moss and thrusting it against the tide of blood that showed no sign of stopping.

The medicine cat tried to lift her head, but the effort was too much for her, and she let it fall again. 

“It’s all right,” she murmured. “StarClan told me they would come for me soon. This is the fate they have laid down for me.”

“You knew?” Leafpool felt as though a dark chasm had opened up in front of her paws and she was crashing helplessly into its depths. “You knew you were going to die and you didn’t tell me?”

“It was my destiny, not yours.”

“But you knew I was meeting Crowfeather! You knew that if I went away ThunderClan would be left without a medicine cat! Sure, Jayfeather and Alderpaw are here, but they would only be staying for a little bit longer, then they would have to go! Cinderpelt, you should have forced me to stay.”

Her mentor blinked slowly. Her blue eyes were very bright. 

“I would never force you to do anything, Leafpool. I always knew you would go with Crowfeather. We all did. Well, those of us who were there when the futures first came. I admit I didn’t want you to break the code, but I didn’t want you to stay if it was going to make you unhappy. You must want to be a medicine cat with all your heart.”

“I do,” Leafpool whispered. “I do.”  _ Follow your heart, _ Spottedleaf had said.

“You are a wonderful medicine cat,” Cinderpelt told her.

“No, I’m not. I went away and left you, and my Clan. Oh, Cinderpelt, I’m so sorry!”

The tip of Cinderpelt’s tail gave a tiny, restless twitch.

“There’s nothing to forgive. I am happy to join StarClan, knowing that ThunderClan will be cared for.”

“No!” Leafpool cried, as if by sheer force of wishing she could turn back time and prevent her mentor’s death. “This is all my fault. I should have been here. I should—”

Cinderpelt shook her head. 

“It would have made no difference,” she mewed. “We cannot change our destiny. We just have to have the courage to know what it is, and accept it.” She let out a long sigh. “StarClan are waiting for me. Goodbye, Leafpool.”

Her eyes closed. Her body jerked once, then lay still.

“Cinderpelt!” Leafpool pushed her nose deep into her mentor’s fur. She felt as if all the frosts of leaf-bare were gathered in her limbs.

A few moments later she felt a warm pelt brush against her side and realized that Crowfeather was crouching beside her.

“I’m sorry, Leafpool,” he murmured. “I know what she meant to you.”

“She taught me everything, and now she’s dead,” Leafpool wailed. “I don’t know what to do. I trusted Spottedleaf. She told me to follow my heart, but she knew Cinderpelt was going to die! How could she do that?”

Crowfeather pressed closer to her and drew his tongue over her face and ears with gentle, comforting strokes. 

“You did follow your heart,” he meowed. “Your heart told you to come home. You could never be happy away from your Clan.”

Leafpool turned her head and saw pain glisten in his blue eyes. 

“But what about you?” she whispered.

Crowfeather bowed his head. 

“Your heart lies here. Not with me. It was never truly with me.”

“No…” Leafpool whispered. “It’s with both. You and Thunderclan.” she held Crowfeather’s gaze. “We are meant to be. I’ll be having our kits in some moons. They’ll grow up here, and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure they are happy.” Crowfeather’s gaze was filled with sadness and hope. He purred and pressed his muzzle against hers.

“No matter what,” he whispered. “I love you, and only you. I don’t care if my clanmates will disapprove. I love you. Beside,” he added. “Like Cinderpelt said, they already knew. If they knew, and didn’t like it, why didn’t they try to stop us?”  **(You clever little- Isn’t Crow just so clever?)**

For a few heartbeats she leaned into him, feeling his warmth and strength and felt like it was being poured into her. Then she touched Cinderpelt’s fur with her nose.

“It’s all right,” she murmured. “I’ll stay here and take good care of the Clan, I promise. One day we’ll meet again, walking among the stars.”

For a moment she thought she felt the brush of two pelts against hers, and she smelled two familiar scents as Spottedleaf and Cinderpelt wound around her.

“StarClan is with you, Leafpool,” Spottedleaf murmured, and Cinderpelt added, 

“We will always be watching over you.”

Then they were gone. Leafpool was crouching on the floor of the nursery, with the roar of battle still outside and Sorreltail gasping in the far corner as her kits fought their way into the world.

“Your friend needs your help,” Crowfeather meowed. “Can I do anything?”

“Just help the others keep the badgers off.” Leafpool was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. “If you get the chance, ask some cat to show you Cinderpelt’s den and fetch me some watermint. But if you can’t, I’ll manage without it. It’s more important to keep the badgers out of here.”

The gray-black warrior dipped his head and slipped away. Leafpool picked her way around Cinderpelt’s body and across the mossy bedding until she reached Sorreltail’s side.

“Don’t worry,” she reassured her friend. “I’m here now. Everything’s going to be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowfeather: I guess we can't be together........*Drifts into emo mode*
> 
> Leafpool: No, we are going to stay together.
> 
> Crowfeather: But the code-
> 
> Leafpool: F*CK THE CODE!
> 
> Firestar: F*CK THE CODE!
> 
> Deadstar: F*CK THE CODE!
> 
> Everyone else who knows: F*CK. THE. CODE!


	26. Twilight Emerges...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE FINISHED TWILIGHT! I will be starting Sunset tomorrow. I've been looking forward to this for a LONG time...

Squirrelflight leapt around at the sound of pawsteps behind her. Crowfeather was emerging from the nursery.

“What’s happening in there?” she demanded.

The WindClan warrior stared at her as if he were looking straight through her. 

“Cinderpelt’s dead,” he meowed hoarsely.

Squirrelflight’s belly clenched. It couldn’t be true! StarClan couldn’t be that cruel! She wanted to rush into the nursery to see for herself and comfort her sister, but she knew she had to stay where she was, guarding Sorreltail while her kits arrived.

In front of her, the hollow was emptying as if some of the badgers had been chased off, but the cats still weren’t winning the fight. There were too many unmoving heaps of fur sprawled on the ground, too much blood sinking into the paw-trodden earth.

A few fox-lengths away Squirrelflight could see Firestar and Brackenfur battling a long-legged male badger, darting forward in turn to confuse it. The badger swiped at them with massive paws; it couldn’t be long before one of the blows landed, hard enough to smash a cat’s skull or break a limb. Her belly churned as she looked for Brambleclaw, but she couldn’t see him.

Crowfeather crouched beside her, his blue eyes burning as he gazed across the clearing.

“You wouldn’t think he’d be so upset about the death of another Clan’s medicine cat,” Ashfur muttered into Squirrelflight’s ear.

Squirrelflight didn’t say anything, a tad irritated at Ashfur. Crowfeather obviously knew how much Cinderpelt meant to Leafpool. Of course he would be upset that Leafpool lost someone she was close to. Another badger lumbered out of the shadows, its jaws open to reveal two rows of pointed yellow teeth. It was bleeding heavily from one shoulder; Squirrelflight’s belly twisted as she imagined what might have happened to the warrior who had inflicted the wound. Ashfur leapt out to confront the creature before it got too close to the nursery, and Squirrelflight sprang up to follow. 

“Crowfeather, guard the entrance!” she yowled.

“With my life!” Crowfeather responded.

But before she could join Ashfur, Squirrelflight was distracted by a terrified wail. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Whitepaw flat on the ground by the trampled barrier, frozen with terror as a badger loomed over her. Squirrelflight swerved and pelted over to the apprentice’s side. She aimed outstretched claws, then pulled back without striking and stared up in dis- belief.

“It’s okay, Whitepaw,” she choked out after a moment. “This is Midnight.”

“Greetings, small warrior,” Midnight rasped.

Squirrelflight’s instinctive reaction had been relief, but then her suspicions flared up. Was Midnight here to fight on behalf of her kin? Squirrelflight took a pace backward until she was standing protectively over Whitepaw.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“No need for fear,” Midnight reassured her. “My way is not fight. I bring help.”

She cocked her head to one side as if she were listening to something, then stepped aside to let a river of cats stream into the camp: strong, fresh warriors who fell on the badgers with yowls of fury. Tornear, Ashfoot, Onewhisker, Whitetail, Gorseheart, Deadstar . . .WindClan had come to help them!

The badger that had been fighting with Firestar and Brackenfur staggered back, turned tail, and ran. Firestar and Webfoot chased after it, hissing. Nightcloud and Onewhisker joined Ashfur to chase off the badger that had come too close to the nursery. Squirrelflight dashed forward to help, but she realized all the invaders were fleeing from the clearing. She skidded to a halt and watched them blunder through the broken branches that lay across the entrance to the hollow.

Relief stabbed Squirrelflight as she spotted Brambleclaw standing a little way off, his sides heaving with effort. She caught his eye and saw her own surprise reflected at the arrival of Windclan, though looking thankful for it.

Ashfur’s badger lumbered past her with Nightcloud and Onewhisker hard on its paws. Deadstar halted in front of Brambleclaw as the badger scrambled over the remains of the thorn barrier and vanished into the trees.

“You came,” Brambleclaw meowed.

“Of course we came.” Pride kindled in Deadstar’s eyes. “There are four Clans in the forest, but we can still help one another.”

Ashfur staggered to a stop beside Squirrelflight, and she turned to lick his wounds. He had lost fur from his shoulder and one side, and there was a deep gash on his foreleg. 

“You’d better let Leafpool have a look at that,” she told him. She’d almost said “Cinderpelt.”

“Later,” he meowed. “It’s nothing serious. I couldn’t believe it when I saw Deadstar and his warriors,” he added. “I thought we were all going to join StarClan.”

“Not yet,” Squirrelflight assured him. But the grim truth of what had happened swept over her, and she felt like wailing aloud. How many cats were dead besides Cinderpelt? Was Sootfur still alive and well? How many more would die of their injuries?

The last of the badgers were disappearing with WindClan in pursuit. The exhausted ThunderClan warriors began to gather in the center of the camp around Midnight. Their eyes were stunned with horror, as if they couldn’t believe the battle was over.

Whitepaw scrambled to her paws and ran over to Cloudtail and Brightheart, who were slowly approaching from the direction of the elders’ den. Cloudtail’s white fur was caked with blood and dust, and he leaned heavily on Brightheart’s shoulder. Creekflower rushed over to her son from the medicine den, and began licking his white fur with vigor. Mousefur guided Longtail down from the Highledge, glancing around with narrowed eyes as if she wasn’t sure all their enemies had gone. Goldenflower followed a moment later. Whitestorm and Willowpelt, along with Brindleface, had apparently stayed at the bottom of the Highledge and fought off any badger that came too close. Squirrelflight respect for the tough elders increased. Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, and Sandstorm joined the elders at the bottom of the Highledge.

Dustpelt limped up, fear in his eyes as he scanned the clearing. 

“Ferncloud?” he rasped. “Birchpaw? Larchpaw?”

“They’re fine,” Squirrelflight reassured him. “They got out of the camp. They’re looking after Daisy, Shadecloud, Sootfur, and the kits.”

The brown tabby warrior visibly relaxed, collapsing on the ground to lick a wound on his shoulder.

Firestar staggered up and halted in front of Midnight, gazing up uncertainly as if he wondered why this badger wasn’t fleeing. As he tensed his muscles, ready to attack, Squirrelflight stepped forward quickly.

“Firestar, this is Midnight,” she meowed. “The badger we met at the sun-drown-place. Midnight, this is our Clan leader, Firestar.”

Relief flooded Firestar’s green eyes as he immediately relaxed.

“The badger who warned us to leave the forest?” He dipped his head. “You’re welcome here.”

“Good is it to be here,” Midnight told him. “And to see again friends from journey. Yet I wish time was happier.”

“So do we all.” Firestar let out an exhausted sigh. “You knew about this, then? You came to warn us?”

“No, she came to warn us.” Deadstar padded up to Firestar’s side. “And to ask for our help.”

“Attack come before I expect,” Midnight explained. “No use come alone to ThunderClan. Best to find more fighting cats first.”

Firestar blinked gratefully. 

“We’re very glad you did. Thank StarClan you found out what your kin were planning.”

“First in stars I see it,” the old badger told him. “Then I go to my kin, try to speak of peace, but they not listen, and little they tell me. They call me ‘cat-friend,’ and other insults more worse.”  **(Me, being held back: LET ME AT THEM, LET ME AT THEM!)**

Squirrelflight flexed her claws. 

“I wish I’d ripped a bit more fur off, just for you, Midnight.”

The badger shrugged. 

“Is not important. Except I might have got here more sooner. RiverClan they hate most,” she added. “Warriors there drive them out first.”

“We’d better send a message to Leopardstar,” Firestar meowed. “The badgers could still attack there.”

Squirrelflight’s shoulders sagged at the thought of trekking all the way around the lake to RiverClan.

“No need,” rasped Midnight. “My kin in no state fight more. They think twice before bother cats again.”

“Thank StarClan for that,” Squirrelflight murmured. She was wondering how soon she would be able to crawl into what remained of the warriors’ den to sleep when she heard her sister’s voice behind her. 

“Brackenfur? Is Brackenfur here?”

The ginger warrior was lying in a patch of ferns at the edge of the clearing. His blood was trickling into the dust and he looked barely conscious. He lifted his head as Leafpool came up to him.

“Sorreltail?” He lurched unsteadily to his paws. “It’s Sorreltail, isn’t it? Is she all right?”

Leafpool brushed against his pelt. She looked exhausted too. 

“She’s fine. She has four healthy kits.”

“Four?” Brackenfur’s tail curled up. “That’s great! Thanks, Leafpool.” He raced across the camp and into the nursery. Squirrelflight watched him go. Thanks to WindClan they had won the battle. ThunderClan had survived greater disasters than this, and sooner or later the Clan would be as strong as ever. The four scraps of new life in the nursery seemed like a promise from StarClan.

Yet life had ended too. ThunderClan would mourn Cinderpelt’s death for a long time. But it would have been even worse if Leafpool hadn’t returned.

Squirrelflight rasped her tongue over her sister’s ear. 

“I’m so glad you came back.”

Leafpool glanced over at Crowfeather, who was still crouched outside the nursery, then turned back to her sister, eyes filled with determination.

“I’m glad to be back, too.”

Crowfeather stood up as the WindClan cats came back into the camp.

“Look, it’s Crowfeather!” Whitetail exclaimed. “What’s he doing here?”

Deadstar quickly paced over to stand in front of the gray-black warrior. 

“Crowfeather, you came back . . . but not to your own Clan.” Deadstar gazed at his son with steady eyes, a gleam of understanding in them.

Crowfeather looked at him steadily. 

“I wanted to bring Leafpool safely to her own camp first. I’m ready to come home now.”

“We have things to talk about,” Deadstar meowed. He and Firestar exchanged a swift glance. “But we can talk about how to move forward later.”

Crowfeather dipped his head and fell in behind his leader as Deadstar padded over to Firestar.

“Deadstar, every cat in ThunderClan thanks you,” Firestar meowed. “Without you, StarClan would have gained many more warriors.”

“You’ve helped WindClan in the past,” Deadstar replied. “It’s only right that we should come and help you.”

“We won’t forget—” Firestar began.

He was interrupted by a startled yowl from Thornclaw, who was closest to the camp entrance. Squirrelflight stiffened. Had the badgers come back? She didn’t think she could lift a single paw now, even to save her life.

But her exhaustion vanished when she saw two cats carefully picking their way through the scattered thorn branches. The first of them, a powerful warrior with a thick gray pelt, stopped at the edge of the clearing and looked around.

“This isn’t what I expected to find,” he meowed. “What happened?”

Squirrelflight stared in disbelief. After the badger attack, she had thought nothing else could shock her, but for a heartbeat she forgot how to breathe.

Gazing curiously around them, sleek furred and calm among the shattered Clan, were Stormfur and Brook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: *Feeds Riverclan, feeds Yellowfang, breaks the code whenever he wants to because he's right*
> 
> Deadstar: *Watches LeafCrow happen and doesn't stop it, is all for it actually*
> 
> Me: Somebody better watch out, these two CAN and WILL undermine the code WHENEVER THEY WANT TO!
> 
> Me: YOU CAN'T STOP THEM!
> 
> Me: BEAT 'EM? Nope.
> 
> Me: JOIN 'EM? YES!
> 
> Me: WHO'S WITH ME?!?!?
> 
> The Futures: R E V O L U T I O N ! ! ! !


	27. ...From Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe....here we are in Sunset!

Night lay heavily over the forest. No wind stirred the long grass at the edge of the path where a massive tabby cat stalked through the shadows. He paused, ears pricked, amber eyes narrowed. No moon or stars shone in the sky above his head but tree trunks thick with fungus shed an eerie glow on the bare earth beneath his paws.

The huge tom opened his jaws to draw in air, though he did not expect to taste the scent of prey. He knew that the twitching of the ferns meant nothing, and the flickering scraps of darkness that he could see from the corner of his eye would vanish like mist if he pounced on them. There was no hunger in this place, but he longed for the sensation of claws sinking into prey and the first warm bite of fresh-kill after a successful hunt.

The fur on his neck and shoulders rose as a new scent drifted toward him: the scent of cat, but not any of the four he had met here before. This was a different cat, a cat he knew from long ago. He stalked forward, following the scent, until the trees thinned out and he stood at the edge of a clearing washed by sickly light. The other cat came bounding across the open space to meet him, ears flattened and eyes wild with terror.

“Tigerstar!” he gasped, sliding to a halt and cowering to the ground. “Where did you come from? I thought I was alone here.”

“Get up, Darkstripe.” The tabby tom’s voice was a rumble of disgust. “Stop cringing like a terrified kit.”

Darkstripe rose to his paws and gave his fur a couple of quick licks. Once sleek like a well-fed fish, his pelt was now thin and tangled with burrs. 

“I don’t understand this place,” he meowed. “Where are we? Where are StarClan?”

“StarClan do not walk here.”

Darkstripe’s eyes stretched wide. 

“Why not? And why is it always dark here? Where is the moon?” A shiver ran through

him. “I thought we would be hunting across the sky with our warrior ancestors, and watching over our Clanmates.”

Tigerstar let out a faint hiss. 

“That way is not for us. But I don’t need starlight to follow my path. If StarClan think they

can forget about us, they’re wrong.”

He turned his back on Darkstripe, shouldering his way through the ferns without waiting to see whether the other cat followed him or not.

“Wait,” Darkstripe panted, scrambling after him. “Tell me what you mean.”

The massive tabby glanced back, his amber eyes reflecting the pale light. 

“Firestar thought he won when his traitorous half-brother Icefoot took two of my lives, then Brick the last seven. He is a fool. What lies between us is not over yet. As for Icefoot, I will get revenge for all he’s done.”

“But what can you do to Firestar and Icefoot now?” Darkstripe protested. “You can’t leave this forest. I know—I’ve tried. But however far I walk, the trees never end, and there’s no light anywhere.”

Tigerstar did not reply at once. He padded on through the undergrowth with Darkstripe following close behind. The smaller cat started at every rustle among the ferns and every flickering shadow that fell across his path. Once he halted, eyes staring, jaws open to taste the air.

“I can scent Brokenstar!” he exclaimed. “Is he here too? Brokenstar, where are you?”

Tigerstar stopped and looked back. 

“Save your breath. Brokenstar won’t answer you. You will sense traces of many cats here, but seldom will you meet one face-to-face. We may be trapped in one place, but we are trapped alone.”

“Then how do you expect to deal with Firestar? Or Icefoot?” Darkstripe asked. “Firestar doesn’t even walk this forest. Icefoot doesn’t even  _ believe _ in Starclan.”

“I won’t deal with them.” Tigerstar’s voice was a soft, threatening growl. “My children will. Together, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw will show Firestar that the battle is far from won. Tawnypelt and Frogspeck will also exact revenge on Icefoot for his traitorous ways.”

Darkstripe’s gaze flickered to his former leader’s face and away again. 

“But how can you make them do what you want?”

Tigerstar silenced him with a single lash of his tail. His claws flexed in and out, scoring the earth beneath his paws. 

“I have learned to walk in the paths of their dreams,” he hissed. “And I have time. All the time in the world. When they have destroyed that mangy kittypet and that traitorous rouge, I’ll make them leaders of the Clans, and show them what true power is.”

Darkstripe flinched back into the shelter of a clump of bracken. 

“They couldn’t have a better teacher,” he meowed.

“They will learn the best fighting skills in the forest,” Tigerstar went on, as if the other cat had not spoken. “They will learn to have no mercy on any cat who tries to oppose them. And in the end, they will divide the entire territory around the lake between them.”

“But there are four Clans—”

“And there will be. Four Clans of purebred warriors, not weakened by kittypets and halfClan cats. Bluestar let Firestar’s littermates into Thunderclan, as you are well aware of, and then the soft kittypet allowed those rouges, Copperleaf, and Creekflower to join.” he curled his lip. “Firestar has also already taken in that useless lump of fur from the horseplace, and her whining kits. Is that any way to lead a Clan?”

Darkstripe bowed his head, ears flattened in agreement.

“Hawkfrost is fearless,” Tigerstar growled approvingly. “He proved that when he drove a badger out of RiverClan’s territory. And he showed great wisdom when he helped his sister become a medicine cat. Her support will smooth his path to leadership, and Hawkfrost knows that. He knows that power comes only to those who want it most.”

“Yes, he’s truly your son.” The words spilled out of Darkstripe like rainwater from an upturned leaf, but if Tigerstar was aware of any edge to them, he ignored it.

“Brambleclaw . . .” Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. “He has courage too, but he is troubled by his loyalty to that fool Firestar. He must learn to allow nothing—not his leader, not the warrior code, not StarClan themselves—to stand in his way. He earned the respect of every cat when he made the journey to the sun-drown-place and led the Clans to their new home. His reputation alone should make it easy for him to take control.” He straightened, his powerful shoulder muscles rippling. “I will show him how.”

“Frogspeck, like the others, also has courage. But, like Brambleclaw, he sadly needs to learn not to let his loyalty to his leader get in his way.” Tigerstar growled. “He also needs to learn when to follow the code.” Darkstripe blinked.

“What do you mean?” he asked, eyes clouded with confusion. Tigerstar’s tail twitched.

“It doesn’t concern you,” he meowed smoothly. “I will have a little...talk...with Frogspeck about when to let the code stop him. He’ll learn, in time.” the dark tabby shook his massive head.

“At last, Tawnypelt. She is...the most disadvantaged of the four. She hasn’t gotten an apprentice yet. Brambleclaw has Larchpaw. Frogspeck, I hear, will become a mentor soon. Hawkfrost has no need to have one, he has already shown he will make an excellent deputy. Tawnypelt, however, needs to get one soon.” he flicked his ear. “I will tell her how, and I will show all of them what it means to be a leader.”

“I could help you,” Darkstripe offered.

Tigerstar turned on him with a look of cold contempt. 

“I need no help. Did you not hear me say that every cat walks this dark forest alone?”

Darkstripe shivered. 

“But it’s so empty and silent. . . . Tigerstar, let me come with you.”

“No.” There was a hint of regret in Tigerstar’s voice, but no hesitation. “Don’t try to follow me. Cats have no friends or allies here. They must walk their path of shadows alone.”

Darkstripe sat up, curling his tail over his forepaws.

“Where are you going now?”

“To meet my children.” He bounded away down the path, his fur gleaming in the pale yellowish light. Darkstripe was left behind, crouching in the shadow of the ferns.

Before Tigerstar vanished into the trees he glanced back to make one last promise. 

“Firestar will learn that my time is not yet over. He may have eight lives  **(Remember, Fire has lost two, but Tigerstar isn’t aware of the second lost. He only knows of the first.)** left to lose, but I will stalk him through my kits until every one has been ripped from him. This is one battle that he will not win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: Tigerstar Plans Multiple Assassinations
> 
> Tigerstar: MY CHILDREN SHALL AVENGE ME!!!
> 
> Darkstripe: Um...but isn't Brambleclaw, like, super tight with Firestar? And Tawnypelt hangs out with Sandstorm, who's Firestar's mate, and Frogspeck doesn't have any interest in being leader or exacting revenge-
> 
> Tigerstar: SILENCE, FOOL! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!! FIRESTAR AND ICEFOOT SHALL PERISH!!!
> 
> Darkstripe: Shutting up now.


	28. Brambleclaw Has Joined Us As A Protector Of LeafCrow (One Of Us, ONE OF US!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today! I had an early out today, and no homework to do, so lots of time to write! XD

Brambleclaw stood in the middle of the clearing, gazing at what was left of the ThunderClan camp. A crescent moon, thin as a claw, drifted above the trees that surrounded the stone hollow. Its pale light revealed the dens trampled down, the thorn barrier at the camp entrance broken and tossed aside, and the wounded cats of ThunderClan slowly creeping from the shadows, their fur bristling and their eyes stretched wide with shock. Brambleclaw could still hear the trampling of the badgers as they lumbered away. The undergrowth beyond the entrance quivered where they had pushed through, driven off with the help of Deadstar and the WindClan warriors who had come just in time to help ThunderClan.

But it wasn’t the sight of devastation that pricked Brambleclaw’s pelt and kept his paws frozen to the ground. Two cats he had never thought he’d see again were picking their way carefully among the scattered thorns of the entrance barrier. They were uninjured, their pelts sleek and their eyes alight with alarm.

“Stormfur! What are you doing here?” Brambleclaw called.

The powerful gray tomcat paced forward until he could touch noses with Brambleclaw.

“It’s good to see you again,” he meowed. “I . . . I wanted to see if you’d found a place t live. But what has happened here?”

“Badgers,” Brambleclaw replied. He glanced around, wondering where to begin helping his wounded and frightened Clanmates.  **(This is why I love Bramble. He truly cares about Thunderclan’s well-being.)**

Beside Stormfur, the slender brown tabby she-cat brushed her tail against a long scratch on Brambleclaw’s shoulder.

“You’re hurt,” she mewed.

Brambleclaw twitched his ears. 

“It’s nothing. Welcome to ThunderClan, Brook. I’m sorry you had to travel so far to find us like this.” He paused and looked from one to the other. “Is everything all right in the Tribe of Rushing Water? I never expected you to come visit us so soon.”

Stormfur shot a glance at Brook, so swift Brambleclaw almost missed it.  **(We all know what that’s about…)**

“Everything’s fine,” he meowed. “We just wanted to be sure you had found a new place to live, like StarClan promised.”

Brambleclaw looked around the devastated camp, the stricken cats stumbling through the remains of their home.

“Yes, we found it,” he murmured.

“You said badgers attacked you?” Brook prompted, sounding puzzled.

“They came here on purpose,” Brambleclaw explained. “StarClan knows where they came from, more badgers than I’ve ever seen in my life. They would have killed us all if WindClan hadn’t turned up.” His paws trembled, and he sank his claws into the bloodstained earth to keep himself steady.

Stormfur nodded. 

“Don’t worry about telling us everything now. What can we do to help?”

Brambleclaw sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan that they had chosen this moment to send his old friend back to the Clans. He and Stormfur had been through a lot together on the first journey to the sun-drown-place, and he could think of few cats he’d rather have beside him now.

He turned his head as a thin wail came from a trampled clump of ferns at the edge of the hollow. 

“We need to find all the cats that have been badly wounded. Some will be on their way to join StarClan,” he warned, glancing at Brook. “The badgers came to kill, not drive us out.”

Brook met his gaze steadily. 

“Whatever they have done, I want to help. I have seen this kind of savagery before from Sharptooth, remember?” 

“We’ll do whatever we have to,” Stormfur promised. “Just tell us what to do. Are you ThunderClan’s deputy now?”  **(Isn’t it funny how everyone’s assuming Bramble is the deputy? He’s gonna get flustered with how many time it’s been said.)**

Brambleclaw blinked at them, then studied a fragment of moss that was trapped under his front paw. 

“No,” he admitted. “Firestar has decided not to appoint another deputy. He wants to give Graystripe more time to come back.”

“That’s tough.” There was a note of sympathy in Stormfur’s voice that made Brambleclaw wince. He didn’t want any cat’s pity.

Suddenly Brook froze. 

“I thought you said the badgers had gone,” she hissed.

Brambleclaw whipped around, then relaxed as he saw a familiar, pointed, black-and-white face pushing its way out of a clump of dead bracken.

Stormfur touched Brook’s shoulder lightly with his tail.

“That’s Midnight,” he meowed. “She wouldn’t hurt any cats.”

He bounded forward to meet the elderly badger. Midnight peered at Stormfur with shortsighted eyes. Then she gave a small nod. 

“Cat friend from journey,” she rumbled. “Good it is to see you again. And this cat from mountain Tribe, is she not?” she added, gesturing with her snout toward Brook.

“That’s right,” Stormfur meowed. “This is Brook, a prey- hunter from the Tribe of Rushing Water.” He beckoned Brook forward with his tail; she went over reluctantly, as if she couldn’t quite believe this badger was friendly. Brambleclaw understood her feelings; he knew Midnight as well as any cat, but it was hard not to look at her bulky shape without remembering snapping jaws, fierce gleaming eyes, and claws that shredded cats’ fur like leaves in newleaf. . . .

There was the sound of heavy paws, and he looked up to see Midnight standing beside him. Grief and anger sparked from her berry-bright eyes. 

“Too late my warning,” she rasped. “Not enough could I do.”

“You brought WindClan to help us,” Brambleclaw pointed out. “Without you, our whole Clan would have been wiped out.”

Midnight bowed her head, the white stripe that ran the length of her snout gleaming in the faint moonlight. 

“Shame for my kin I feel.”

“Every cat knows this attack had nothing to do with you,” Brambleclaw told her. “You will always be welcome in this Clan.”  **(And Midnight does help them again with the Great Battle. I remember just being ready to scream with joy when I read about Midnight joining the fight. It was EPIC!)**

Midnight still looked troubled. Behind her, Brambleclaw spotted his Clan leader near the center of the clearing, with Deadstar and the WindClan warriors. He padded toward them, motioning with his tail for Stormfur and Brook to follow. A fox-length away, in the shelter of an upturned thornbush, Leafpool was bending over the limp body of Ashfur.

For a heartbeat Brambleclaw wondered if the gray warrior was dead  **(Nope, that’s too much to ask, apparently)** , until he saw Ashfur’s tail twitch.  _ StarClan shall not take all our warriors tonight, _ he thought determinedly.

Firestar’s chest still heaved from the effort of fighting. His flaming dark red pelt was torn, and blood was oozing from a long scratch along his flank. Brambleclaw felt a flash of concern. Had his leader lost another life? Whether he had or not, he was badly hurt.  _ I will help him until my last breath, _ Brambleclaw vowed.  _ Together, we can bring the Clan through this until we are even stronger than before. _

In spite of his injuries, Firestar’s eyes were bright and he sat up straight as he faced the WindClan leader, Deadstar.

“The thanks of all ThunderClan go with you,” he meowed.

“I doubt you’ll have any more trouble with the badgers,” Deadstar replied. “But I can leave a couple of warriors behind to keep watch, if you like.” his eyes flicked over to the side. “One in particular.”

“No thanks, I don’t think we’ll need them.” The warmth in Firestar’s eyes revealed how long these two cats have been on good terms. “Do your warriors need the help of our medicine cat before you go?” the ThunderClan leader added. “If any of them are badly injured, they’re welcome to stay here.”

Brambleclaw glanced across at Leafpool, who was still crouched beside Ashfur. When she heard Firestar, she raised her head and stared across the clearing at the WindClan warriors. Her gaze sought out one in particular. Two days ago, Crowfeather and Leafpool had abandoned their Clans so that they could be together, but news of the badger attack had brought them home again. Brambleclaw hoped that Leafpool had come home for good; ThunderClan needed her more than ever now that so many cats had been wounded in the badger attack.

Crowfeather gazed to his right and met her’s, blinking warmly at her. They clearly were still together, which worried Brambleclaw. No, he wasn’t against it because it was against the code, but, well, he was worried about how it would be taken by others  _ because _ it was against the code. Everyone now knew that Leafpool and Crowfeather were the parents of Lionblaze and Jayfeather, along with their sister Hollyleaf. Brambleclaw knew he would support them, they loved each other. Why should they be kept apart?  _ Besides, _ Brambleclaw thought.  _ Deadstar and Firestar clearly don’t care if they’re mates. And they’re the clan leaders! _

Fur was missing from a broad scratch on Crowfeather’s flank, but the wound had stopped bleeding and he stood with his weight on all four paws. Webfoot had a torn ear, the WindClan deputy Ashfoot was bleeding from one shoulder, Onewhisker was flexing a paw, but he looked like he would be able to walk, and Gorseheart just had some scratches on his sides, but none of the wounds looked serious enough to stop the warriors from returning to the WindClan camp.

“I think we’re all fit to travel, thank StarClan,” Deadstar answered the ThunderClan leader. “If you’re sure you don’t need our help anymore, we’ll return to our own territory now.”

Crowfeather snapped his head in his father’s direction, then shot one worried, but determined glance at Leafpool. She scrambled to her paws, leaving Ashfur, and padded across to meet the WindClan warrior. They stood a little way from the other cats, their heads close together.

Standing in the shadows, Brambleclaw couldn’t help overhearing, but he didn’t want to disturb them by moving.

“Good-bye, Crowfeather,” Leafpool murmured. “We’ll see each other again, and we’ll talk more about how our kits will be raised.” her gaze drifted to Jayfeather, who was sniffing Lionblaze’s pelt and berating him for being so reckless during the battle. Leafpool’s amber eyes were warm, gazing at her future sons with hope and longing. Crowfeather nuzzled her cheek.

“We’ll do all we can to raise them right,” he meowed. “They’ll stay with you, in Thunderclan. They belong here.” 

He and Leafpool touched noses, a delicate contact that lasted a heartbeat. Then Crowfeather turned back to his Clanmates. Leafpool watched him go.

Webfoot gave Crowfeather a dark look, and Weaselfur pointedly turned his back on him, but Deadstar said nothing, just giving his son a knowing look and gathered all his warriors together with a sweep of his tail before leading them out of the camp.

“Thank you again!” Firestar called after them. “May StarClan light your path.”

Leafpool stood motionless until Crowfeather’s gray-black figure had vanished into the shadow of the trees, then padded across the clearing toward Cinderpelt’s den. On the way she flicked her tail to summon Brightheart, who had helped Cinderpelt with medicine cat duties in the past.

“Are you sure?” Brightheart asked hesitantly.

“Of course I’m sure.” Leafpool’s voice was ragged with exhaustion and grief. “Every cat in the Clan is wounded. I’ll be glad of your skills.”

Brightheart’s eyes gleamed, and she seemed to shake off some of her own weariness as she followed Leafpool to the den.

“Is that Stormfur and Brook?”

Brambleclaw jumped as a hoarse voice spoke in his ear. Squirrelflight had appeared beside him. Her dark red fur was matted with blood and the tip of one ear was torn.

“Pretty sure it is,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Or they are exact copies of them and somehow know everything about our journey.” Squirrelflight snorted and flicked him with her tail, affection in her green eyes.

Glancing past her, Brambleclaw saw Ashfur glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Squirrelflight didn’t notice Ashfur. She limped past Brambleclaw to touch noses with the visitors. 

“Thank StarClan you have come,” she meowed, echoing Brambleclaw’s thoughts. “We need all our friends right now.”

Brambleclaw felt his shoulders droop in exhaustion just thinking about how much had to be done. Injuries to treat, dens to rebuild, fresh-kill to gather . . . 

“We’ll speak to Firestar and then get started.”

As they approached the Clan leader, Thornclaw staggered up to them. Blood trickled from a deep gash above one eye.

“Stormfur?” he muttered, shaking his head in confusion. “No, it can’t be.” The golden brown warrior slumped to the ground, where he lay panting. Squirrelflight rested her tail on his shoulder, urging him to lie still until his injuries could be treated. Brambleclaw led Stormfur and Brook up to Firestar.

The Clan leader ’s eyes stretched wide in surprise.

“Stormfur . . . and Brook! What are you doing here?”

“There’ll be time to explain later,” Stormfur meowed. “For now, Firestar, put us to work.”

Firestar stared around the clearing as if he wasn’t sure where to start. 

“We should sort out the warriors’ den so the cats who have been hurt most can get some sleep . . . but we need to get the entrance barrier back in place, too.”

The whole camp was devastated, and few of the ThunderClan cats were in any shape to start rebuilding. Ashfur was slumped on the ground, bleeding from flank and foreleg, while Leafpool patted cobwebs onto his wounds. Cloudtail limped up to her, holding one forepaw off the ground; blood trickled from where a claw had been torn out.

“Hi, Stormfur,” he mewed as he passed, as if this had been such an extraordinary night, the sight of an old friend was no longer a surprise.  **(Cloudtail is such a mood)** “Leafpool, can I have a piece of that cobweb?”

Sandstorm was close behind him, her head bent with exhaustion and her tail dragging in the dust. She stopped dead when she spotted Leafpool, then swung around to face Firestar, her green eyes questioning.

“Leafpool’s here?” she meowed. “What happened?”

Firestar shook his head to silence her. 

“We’ll talk to her later,” he promised. “For now, she’s home, and that’s all that matters.”

“Firestar!” A yowl came from across the clearing. “Firestar, have those crow-food eaters gone?”

Brambleclaw turned to see three of the elders, Mousefur, Goldenflower, and Longtail. In the darkness they had to pick their way carefully down the tumble of rocks that led to the ledge where Firestar had his den. They had taken shelter there while the battle raged below. Whitestorm, Willowpelt, and Brindleface had stayed at the bottom of the cliff, fending off any badger that came too close. It was Mousefur who had called out; she had lost some fur from one shoulder, Longtail’s tail was bleeding, and Goldenflower had a deep scratch down one side. She was guiding Longtail with her tail across his shoulders. Whitestorm’s white fur was speckled with blood, and Willowpelt and Brindleface both looked exhausted, but exhilarated.

“Are you all right?” Brambleclaw asked, going to meet them.

“Fine,” Mousefur growled. “A badger got past those three and tried to climb up to the Highledge, but we sent it back down the rocks faster than it intended.”

“What if they come back?” Goldenflower sounded distraught.

“They’d better not.” Longtail flexed his claws, and Brambleclaw saw dark tufts of badger fur caught in them. “I don’t need to see to fight badgers. I can find them by their disgusting scent.”

“Too right!” Jayfeather called as he rushed by, mouth full of herbs.

“Better let Leafpool look at those scratches,” Firestar meowed.

“Leafpool?” Mousefur’s voice was sharp as she swung around to stare at the medicine cat. “She’s back, is she? For good—or until that WindClan warrior starts sniffing around again?”

Brambleclaw bit back a sharp retort. He knew Mousefur sounded so harsh only because she was shocked and hurt. Anyway, he was pretty sure they were still together, and the boundaries between the clans weren’t going to stop them.

“And who’s this?” Mousefur padded up to Stormfur and examined him with narrowed eyes. “Stormfur? What’s he doing here?”

“Just paying a visit.” Stormfur sounded uncomfortable at the brown elder’s suspicious tone.

Mousefur grunted, as if she wasn’t completely convinced that Stormfur was a friend. 

“You were a RiverClan warrior before you left us. Why are you here and not over there?”

“Mousefur, don’t be so ungrateful!” Squirrelflight meowed indignantly. “We need every cat who’s prepared to help. Besides, Stormfur is half ThunderClan, remember?”

Mousefur bristled at Squirrelflight, but before she could reply she was interrupted by a cry from Ferncloud, racing through the broken thorns that were strewn across the entrance to the hollow. 

“Dustpelt, where are you?”

Brambleclaw bounded over to her as she stopped just inside the entrance, gazing around the dark camp and yowling her mate’s name.

“Brambleclaw, have you seen Dustpelt?” she demanded.

“No, not yet,” he admitted. “Come on, I’ll help you look.”

“I should have stayed with him!” Ferncloud wailed. “I never should have left the camp!”

“But Daisy needed you,” Brambleclaw reminded her. “She couldn’t have coped without a warrior to look after her, and it was much safer for you, the queens, the kits, and Birchpaw and Larchpaw to stay hidden outside the camp. Remember, Daisy hasn’t been in the Clan long, and she can’t fight well enough yet to defend herself and her kits.”

Ferncloud shook her head distractedly. 

“Dustpelt can’t be dead,” she mewed.

“We’ll find him,” Brambleclaw promised. Silently, he hoped StarClan had not chosen this warrior to join their ranks tonight. 

“How is Larchpaw?” he suddenly asked, feeling slightly ashamed at not asking immediately.

“She’s alright,” Ferncloud meowed. “She was very eager to prove to us, and you, that she could protect us. She almost jumped on Leafpool and Crowfeather when they came close.” Brambleclaw twitched his whiskers.

“Glad to hear it.” he meowed before he began to search for the apprentice in question’s father, padding back and forth among the scattered remains of the entrance barrier, gradually working his way back toward the center of the camp. His breath caught in his throat when he picked up Dustpelt’s scent and almost stumbled over a heap of tabby fur lying in the shadow of the rock wall. Dustpelt’s eyes were closed, but as Brambleclaw stared at him his ears twitched and he let out a sneeze.

“Ferncloud—over here!” Brambleclaw called.

“Dustpelt! Dustpelt!”

At the sound of his mate’s voice Dustpelt opened his eyes and started to struggle to his paws. Ferncloud bounded up to him, brushing her pelt against his and covering him with licks. Dustpelt let out an unsteady purr. Brambleclaw decided that if Dustpelt could stand up, he could wait a while before Cinderpelt or Leafpool saw him. He was heading back to the clearing, anxious to start work on the wrecked camp, when he saw that Birchpaw had followed Ferncloud into the hollow. The young apprentice had lost almost all the fur from his haunches, and one eye was closed. With his good eye he darted nervous glances from side to side, as if he still expected to see the camp full of invading badgers.

Behind him, Brambleclaw’s apprentice Larchpaw was gently nudging Shadecloud’s kits into camp, keeping a close eye on the more rambunctious one, Ebonykit. Daisy, the cat from the horseplace, picked her way through the thorns with her three kits scrambling after her and Shadecloud was helping Sootfur into camp. Daisy’s kits stared with huge eyes at the devastated dens and the weary, wounded cats. Spotting Midnight standing in the shadows, Berrykit drew back his lips in a snarl. He took a pace forward, his legs stiff and his fur bristling. With a squeak of alarm, Daisy rushed to his side.

“Berrykit! What are you doing? Come away before the badger hurts you.”

“Nothing to fear, small one,” Midnight rumbled gently.

Daisy just glared at her, sweeping her tail around Berrykit and drawing him away toward the other cats. Brambleclaw realized she had no idea who Midnight was.

“It’s all right!” he called.

Leafpool reached the horseplace cat before him. 

“Don’t worry, Daisy,” she meowed. “Midnight’s a friend. Crowfeather and I met her when we were up in the hills. She warned us that her kin were going to attack, and she brought WindClan to help us.”

“But she’s a badger!” Daisy exclaimed.

Brambleclaw padded over to help Leafpool explain. 

“We met Midnight on our journey to the sun-drown-place. She wouldn’t harm us.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of,” Berrykit assured his mother. “I’ll look after you.”

“I bet you would, too.” Cloudtail limped up and gently flicked Berrykit’s ear with the tip of his tail. “It takes enough courage for a full-grown cat to face up to a badger. You’ll make a great warrior one day.”

Berrykit’s tail went straight up with pride. 

“Race you to the nursery!” he yowled to his littermates.

“No—wait!” Cloudtail called after the three kits. “You can’t go in there yet.”

“Why not?” Daisy asked, puzzled. “My kits need to rest.”

“Cinderpelt’s body is in there,” Leafpool mewed quietly. “A badger broke in while she was helping Sorreltail give birth.” Her voice quavered and she swallowed hard. “I tried to save her, but she was already on her way to StarClan.”

Brambleclaw stared at her in disbelief.

_ Cinderpelt was dead? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mousefur: So, is that Windclan warrior gonna stay away from our Leafpool, or what?
> 
> Brambleclaw, crashing through the wall: NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! THEY ARE TOGETHER, AND WILL REMAIN TOGETHER!
> 
> Mousefur: How do you know that?!
> 
> Brambleclaw, deadpan and looking into the camera: I may or may not know that the author will not allow it to be stopped.


	29. Brambleclaw Gets Embarrassed Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm back! I've got two chapters right now.

Brambleclaw felt as if every drop of his blood had turned to ice. It was bad enough that any warrior should have gone to join StarClan tonight, but losing the Clan’s medicine cat was a cruel blow. He suddenly realized why Leafpool had asked Brightheart to help her treat the injured warriors.

Mousefur let out a shocked yowl. 

“She was only a young cat! She had her whole life ahead of her.”

Squirrelflight padded up and brushed her muzzle against Leafpool’s shoulder. 

“We won’t forget her,” she murmured. Brambleclaw nodded, too shocked to speak. Leafpool stood with head bowed for a heartbeat, then nudged Thornclaw to his paws. 

“Come to my den.” Her voice sounded thin, as if she was keeping it tightly under control. “I have more cobwebs there.” She padded away, glancing back just once to be sure Thornclaw was following.

Brambleclaw began looking around the hollow, hoping that he wouldn’t find any dead cats. Cinderpelt’s death was bad enough, surly there couldn’t be any more? Then he spotted a gray warrior half buried under the torn-up thorn branches that had once sheltered the warriors’ den. He lay without moving, but as Brambleclaw dragged a branch off him he managed to lift his head. Brambleclaw recognized him as Rainwhisker, Sootfur and Sorreltail’s brother.

“The badgers—have they gone?” he asked hoarsely.

“It’s all over,” Brambleclaw replied. “Can you get up?”

With a grunt, Rainwhisker brought his paws under him and scrabbled at the prickly twigs until he had hauled himself upright. He balanced precariously on three legs; the fourth hung at an awkward angle, and Brambleclaw was afraid it had been broken. Giving Rainwhisker his shoulder for support, he began helping him across the clearing the Cinderpelt - no,  _ Leafpool’s _ \- den. They past Firestar in a quiet conversation with Sandstorm, Creekflower, and Icefoot.

“How are you two?” the Thunderclan leader asked. He looked tired, his eyes showing his exhaustion.

“I’m doing fine,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Just helping Rainwhisker.” Firestar nodded.

“You both should get Cinderpelt to see to your wounds soon.” he meowed.

“Firestar, you mean Leafpool,” Sandstorm gently corrected him.

Firestar blinked, stupefied by shock and exhaustion.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I still can’t believe Cinderpelt’s dead.”

Brambleclaw gazed at him sympathetically. The Thunder- Clan leader had been very close to Cinderpelt. He was sure to be badly shaken by her death.

_ He’s going to need my help. _ Creekflower took Rainwhisker’s weight.

“I’ll get him to the medicine den,” she meowed. “You go take care of something else.” she gave Firestar a lick on the shoulder and helped Rainwhisker limp over to the den.

Brambleclaw braced himself.

Then he met Squirrelflight’s gaze and jerked his head over to the medicine den. The two cats made their way to the nursery. The bramble thicket, growing close to the wall of the hollow, was the least damaged part of the camp. Squirrelflight, Ashfur, and Brackenfur had stayed there throughout the battle, defending the entrance while Sorreltail’s kits were born. Only part of it had been trampled down where the badger that killed Cinderpelt had swatted Brackenfur aside to break in.

Daisy and her kits were standing outside the entrance. Cloudtail and Ferncloud were with them, along with Larchpaw and Birchpaw, who lay splayed out on the ground beside his mother. For a dreadful instant Brambleclaw thought that the apprentice had died of his wounds, until he saw the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Ferncloud crouched over him, gently licking his shoulder. Leafpool and Brightheart approached at the same time. Leafpool was carrying a wrap of herbs in her jaws, which she set down as Brambleclaw came up.

“Thank StarClan, Cinderpelt’s den was too small for the badgers to get in,” she meowed. “Jayfeather, Alderpaw, and Sparkpaw managed to defend it, and all her herbs and berries are still intact.” Her voice shook as she added, “Please can we move her body, so the Clan can sit in vigil for her?”

“We’ve come to do that,” Brambleclaw told her. “How are Alderpaw and Sparkpaw?”

They’re doing just fine,” the medicine cat meowed. “Alderpaw’s treating wounds and Sparkpaw is sticking by him. I think she’s not going to let him out of her sight for a while.”

Brambleclaw nodded, relieved to hear that his kits were alright. Cinderheart slid up to them, and for a moment Brambleclaw had a heart-attack, thinking that she was Cinderpelt, back from the dead.

“I’ll help bring her out,” she meowed. “I was named after her, you know.”

“Brightheart,” Leafpool went on, “please fetch some marigold for Birchpaw. Then tell all the cats who are able to walk to go to my den. It’ll be easier to treat them there. And let me know if there’s any cat who can’t manage it. I’ll need to see them first.”

Brightheart gave a brisk nod and left.

Leafpool led the way into the nursery, followed closely by Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Cinderheart. Hardly any moonlight penetrated through the brambles, making it shadowy as a cave inside, and Brambleclaw winced as he stepped on a thorny tendril. He could just make out Cinderpelt lying on her side in a nest of soft moss. Her tail was curled over her nose, and she looked as if she were asleep.

Brambleclaw padded up to her. 

“Cinderpelt?” For a heartbeat he thought she might raise her head and answer him, but when he touched his nose to her fur it felt deathly cold. Cinderheart was gazing sadly at the dead medicine cat.

Sorreltail was lying on the other side of Cinderpelt’s body, in the farthest corner of the nursery. Her body was curled away from it, sheltering her kits. Her mate, Brackenfur, crouched beside her, his fur bristling; as the other cats entered he bared his teeth in a snarl.

“It’s all right, Brackenfur,” Brambleclaw meowed. “It’s only us. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Brackenfur relaxed, though he still looked wary, and shifted even closer to Sorreltail. Leafpool squeezed past Brambleclaw and began nosing carefully over the young tortoiseshell. Brambleclaw blinked, waiting for his eyes to get used to the gloom until he could see Sorreltail’s four kits burrowing blindly into her fur. Sorreltail was gazing up at Leafpool, her eyes blank with shock. Leafpool nudged her leaf wrap closer to the young tortoiseshell. 

“That’s borage,” she meowed. “It will help your supply of milk.” She hesitated and then added, “If you can’t sleep, I’ll get you some poppy seed, but it would be better for the kits if you can manage without.”

“It’s all right, I can do without it.” Sorreltail bent over and chewed up the borage, wincing at the taste but swallowing until it was all gone.

“Brackenfur, can you find some fresh-kill for her?” Leafpool suggested. Brackenfur touched his nose to Sorreltail’s ear, promised,

“I’ll be right back,” and slipped out of the nursery past Cinderpelt’s body.

Sorreltail’s gaze followed him. 

“It’s my fault Cinderpelt died.” Her voice rasped with grief. “She could have escaped the badger, but she stayed to help me.”

“It’s not your fault.” Leafpool sounded unusually fierce, and Brambleclaw glanced at her in surprise. “Cinderpelt was doing her duty as a medicine cat. That was the choice she made.”

“That’s true,” meowed Squirrelflight. “Sorreltail, just think—if Cinderpelt had left you, the badger might have killed you too, and your kits. You wouldn’t want that, and neither would she.”

Sorreltail shook her head, shuddering.

“They’re beautiful kits,” Brambleclaw said, trying to distract her. He got a good look at the newest members of ThunderClan for the first time. “Have you given them names yet?”

Sorreltail nodded. 

“This one is Molekit.” She touched the biggest kit’s head with the tip of her tail. “He’s the only tom.” Cinderheart looked grief-stricken for a moment. “Then this is Honeykit and Poppykit.” She touched in turn a pale bracken-colored tabby and a tortoiseshell-and-white kit who looked like a tiny copy of Sorreltail. Brambleclaw noticed Cinderheart give Honeykit a sad look. “And this is Cinderkit.”

Brambleclaw heard a gasp from Squirrelflight. The fluffy gray kit looked hauntingly familiar, and he couldn’t help casting a rapid glance at the body of Cinderpelt behind him, then to Cinderheart.

“Cinderkit…” Squirrelflight whispered. “Cinderheart, is this...is this you?” she pointed to Cinderkit with her paw. Sorreltail stared at Cinderheart as the dark gray she-cat meowed;

“Yes. That’s me.”

“Wow,” Squirrelflight meowed. “This is...kind of weird actually. You're there,” she pointed to Cinderheart. “But also there.” now to Cinderkit. Cinderheart shrugged.

“I guess it is.”

“Come on, Squirrelflight,” Brambleclaw meowed, directing everyone’s attention back to the job at hand. “We have a job to do for Cinderpelt now.”

Squirrelflight paused and touched Leafpool lightly on the shoulder with the tip of her tail. 

“You should get some rest soon,” she mewed. “You look awful.”

“I don’t have time to rest,” Leafpool responded, not looking at her. “What are all these wounded cats going to do if I take a nap?”

Squirrelflight’s gaze was troubled. 

“But I’m worried about you. I can feel how tough it is for you right now.”

This time Leafpool didn’t reply. Brambleclaw could see that she just wanted to be left alone. He nudged Squirrelflight’s shoulder. 

“Come on,” he repeated, lowering his voice to add, “give her a bit of space. She can cope; she just needs time.”

Squirrelflight still looked uncertain, but she turned around in the tight space and helped Brambleclaw and Cinderheart carry Cinderpelt’s limp body out of the nursery. Daisy, Shadecloud, and their kits were still huddled by the entrance with Cloudtail, Ferncloud, and Larchpaw. Brightheart had brought the marigold and was treating Birchpaw’s wounds.

“You can’t leave,” Cloudtail was protesting. “You and the kits belong here.”

Daisy shook her head, her gaze falling on the dead medicine cat. 

“My kits could have been killed,” she mewed. “Or I could have died, and then what would happen to them? They’ll be safer back at the horseplace.”

All three of her kits let out meows of protest.

“But what about the Twolegs?” Cloudtail pressed. “You came here in the first place because you were afraid they would take your kits away from you.”

Daisy flexed her claws, her eyes clouded with indecision.

Before she could speak, Brightheart meowed, 

“The kits might be safe from the Twolegs by now. After all, they’re nearly old enough to make themselves useful, catching rats and mice in the barn.”

“But we don’t want to go back there,” Berrykit wailed. “We want to stay here.”

Daisy flicked him with her tail. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. Do you want a badger to come and get you?”

“But none of you are hurt,” Squirrelflight pointed out. “The Clan made sure you were safe.”

“Please stay,” Ferncloud urged. “Life will be much easier now that newleaf is here.”

Daisy gave her a doubtful look. 

“Can you promise me the badgers won’t come back?”

“No cat can promise that,” Cloudtail replied, “but I’ll bet we won’t see anything of them for a good long time.”

Daisy shook her head and pushed her kits in front of her into the nursery. 

“Come along. You need to rest after such a dreadful night.”

“But we’re not tired,” Mousekit complained.

Daisy didn’t reply. She cast one more glance back at Cloudtail, full of fear and uncertainty, before she vanished.

Ferncloud followed her. 

“I’ll just see her settled.”

“Daisy could be right, you know,” Brightheart meowed, without looking at Cloudtail. “She knows what’s best for her kits, and maybe they would all feel safer back at the horseplace.”

Cloudtail opened his mouth to protest, then closed it again.

“You’d better get over to Leafpool’s den,” Brightheart told him, as if she didn’t want to talk about the horseplace cat anymore. “That torn claw is bleeding again. You need more cobwebs.”

Cloudtail glanced at the nursery entrance and muttered,

“Right, I’ll be off, then.”

Brambleclaw turned back to Cinderpelt, his heart twisting with grief as he gazed at the sleek gray body, the blue eyes glazed and empty. Squirrelflight stood beside him with her head bowed; Brambleclaw saw a shiver pass through her and he pressed himself against her side. He stood for a moment with his eyes closed, breathing in her sweet, familiar scent.

“Come on,” he mewed softly. “The night will be over soon. It’s time for her vigil.”

He, Squirrelflight, and Cinderheart picked up Cinderpelt’s body again to carry her across the clearing and lay her in the center.

“Good-bye,” Brambleclaw murmured, touching his nose to Cinderpelt’s fur. “StarClan will honor you.”

“We’ll miss you,” Squirrelflight added. “And we’ll never forget you.” Cinderheart then added;

“Thank you for saving my mother’s life,” she twitched her whiskers. “You saved my littermates and myself as well by doing so. Thank you so much.”

Brambleclaw would have liked to crouch beside the dead medicine cat and keep a proper vigil for her, but there was too much to do. He padded across to Firestar, who was still in the center of the camp with Stormfur, Brook, and Midnight.

“I think we should start on the warriors’ den,” he meowed. Midnight dipped her head to Firestar. 

“I go now,” she announced. “By night is travel well.”

“But you must be as tired as the rest of us,” Firestar protested. “Stay until you have slept for a while.”

Midnight’s white-striped head swung around as she surveyed the shattered camp. 

“No more here for me to do. I go back to sea cave, hear beating of waves on shore, rustle of wind in grasses.”

“ThunderClan would have been destroyed if you hadn’t brought WindClan to help us. We can never thank you enough.”

“No need is thanks. Too late warning come. My kin not hear talk of peace.”

“But why?” Brook asked, her eyes wide with distress. “In the mountains, we’ve never had trouble with badgers. Are they like Sharptooth, wanting to kill cats for their prey?”

Midnight shook her head. 

“My kin not eat cats. But cats drive them from territory, first from RiverClan on other side of lake, then from here. Revenge they want, and take territory back.”

“I remember Hawkfrost reporting that at the Gathering,” Firestar meowed. “He was a RiverClan warrior who drove the badger out.”

“Windclan made a badger leave their territory, and we drove a badger out of our territory too,” Squirrelflight pointed out. “With her kits. And to think I felt sorry for her!”

“I wonder if that means they’ll come back,” Firestar murmured thoughtfully. “The patrols will have to keep a sharp lookout.”

“I also,” Midnight added. “When know anything, I come, or send word. But now I go, say farewell to cat friends.”

“Good-bye, Midnight,” mewed Stormfur. “It was good to see you again.”

Midnight’s small eyes rested on him for a moment. 

“Spirits watch over you,” she told Stormfur. “StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting also. Hard the path you walk, but not finished yet.”

The gray warrior dipped his head. 

“Thank you, Midnight.”

“I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Brambleclaw meowed to Midnight. With a glance at his Clan leader, he added, “Couldn’t you make a set in the woods here and stay with us?”  **(THIS IS SUCH A GOOD IDEA, BUT SADLY IT CAN’T HAPPEN!)**

“Please!” Squirrelflight urged.

The old badger shook her head, her eyes deep with wisdom. 

“This not my place,” she warned. “But StarClan may lead us meet again.”

“I hope so,” meowed Brambleclaw.

“Then it’s good-bye.” Firestar lowered his head to Midnight in the deepest respect. “ThunderClan will always honor you.” He escorted her to the entrance, as if he didn’t want to see her go either. Dustpelt and Sandstorm, gathering up the thorns from the damaged entrance barrier, stopped work briefly to add their own farewells. Jayfeather looked up from where he worked on Copperleaf’s wounds, and gave Midnight a respectful nod as she passed by.

With Squirrelflight and Stormfur beside him, Brambleclaw watched Midnight leave the hollow, her broad, flat paws tramping across the remains of the thorn barrier. For the second time now, ThunderClan had needed Midnight’s help to survive. How could they be safe when she was so far away, at the sun-drown-place? Brambleclaw wasn’t even sure he could find the sandy cliff again.  _ I must go on, _ he told himself.  _ I’d give my last breath to help my Clan, and ThunderClan needs me now more than they ever have before. _

Stormfur turned away from the dark forest where the badger had disappeared. 

“Right,” he meowed, “what needs doing next?”

“I think every cat has been accounted for, and Leafpool and Brightheart are taking care of the injuries. But we all need to rest and recover,” Brambleclaw meowed. “That means we need to sort out places to sleep. And do something about fresh-kill.”

“Brook and I will hunt for the Clan in the morning,” Stormfur promised. “For now, I’ll work on the warriors’ den. Where is it?”

_ Good question _ , thought Brambleclaw. He pointed with his tail at the trampled thorn tree beneath the far wall of the hollow. 

“Over there,” he meowed. The branches had been dense and low-growing, providing good protection against the cold winds and rain of leaf-bare. But the badgers had broken through the canopy to get at cats trying to shelter inside, and it didn’t look much like a den now.

Stormfur blinked. 

“Okay, I’ll get started.” He bounded off in the direction Brambleclaw had pointed.

“Brook, you could check on the elders,” Squirrelflight suggested. “Their den’s under that twisted hazel over there. Come and find me if you need any help.”

Brook nodded and bounded off into the shadows. Brambleclaw was about to follow Stormfur when Ashfur padded up. 

“Are you going to sit vigil for Sootfur and Cinderpelt?” he asked Squirrelflight.

“You go ahead,” Squirrelflight mewed. “I want to help rebuild the dens right now, but I’ll try to sit with them later. Cinderpelt would understand.”

Ashfur blinked at her with hurt in his blue eyes, as if he was taking her refusal personally. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, then.” He padded off and settled down beside the other cats circled around the still body.

Squirrelflight flicked her tail lightly over Brambleclaw’s ears. 

“Don’t you think you should go to Leafpool’s den and get those scratches looked at?”

In spite of everything that had happened, the expression in Squirrelflight’s eyes made something in Brambleclaw’s heart purr like a kit. 

“Not yet,” he told her. “Leafpool has enough to do, and there are plenty of cats hurt worse than me. I’ll help Stormfur with the warriors’ den. Every cat is exhausted, and it’ll be dawn soon.”

“Then I’ll do something about fresh-kill. The pile must have been scattered, but the badgers wouldn’t have had time to eat our prey. I might be able to salvage enough to keep us going until we can send out hunting patrols. If I find anything fit to eat, I’ll bring you some.”

“Thanks.” Brambleclaw watched the red warrior as she padded across the clearing, then made his way to the remains of the warriors’ den. Every muscle in his body was aching, the scratch on his shoulder throbbed, and he felt almost too tired to put one paw in front of another. But his Clanmates needed him. He had to find the strength to help them.

The thorn tree where the warriors had made their den grew close to the highest part of the cliff, not far from the tumble of rocks leading up to the Highledge. As he approached, Brambleclaw saw that although the outer branches were broken and trampled down, farther in, toward the trunk, there seemed to be less damage. He hoped that there might be enough shelter left untouched, even if the warriors were a bit cramped until the tree put on fresh growth in newleaf.

As he drew closer, sniffing cautiously at the wrecked outer branches, Stormfur appeared, hauling a tangled mass of thorns behind him.

“Hi,” he panted, setting the thorns down to catch his breath. Narrowing his eyes, he added, “Shouldn’t you be resting? You look very battered, you know.”

“We’re all battered,” Brambleclaw pointed out. “I can’t rest now; there’s too much to do.”

Stormfur’s gaze traveled around the clearing. 

“There certainly is.”

Brambleclaw rested his tail against Stormfur’s gray flank.

“I’m glad to see you,” he meowed. “StarClan couldn’t have chosen a better time to bring you here.”

“Well . . . the Tribe of Endless Hunting watch over me now.”

“Some ancestors sent you to us. I don’t care whose, I’m just thankful.”

Squirrelflight trotted up just then, carrying a couple of mice by their tails. She dropped the fresh-kill at their paws.

“There you are,” she mewed to Brambleclaw. “Eat. You need your strength.” She patted the second mouse toward Stormfur. “You too, Stormfur.”

“No thanks,” the gray warrior meowed. “Brook and I ate on the way here. I’m not hungry right now.”

“Okay, if you’re sure, I’ll take it to the elders. I’ve found plenty of fresh-kill,” she added to Brambleclaw. “It’s a bit trodden on, but it’ll do until tomorrow.” With a whisk of her tail she picked up the spare mouse and headed for the elders’ den.

While Stormfur went back inside the den, Brambleclaw crouched down to eat the mouse. It was flattened and covered with earth, as if a badger’s huge paw had trampled it into the ground, but he was too hungry to care. He devoured it in a few famished gulps. Then he went to help Stormfur shift the damaged thorns. Blood began oozing again from the scratch on his shoulder as he struggled to drag the broken branches away from the rest; thorns pricked at his paws and scraped against his side, adding fresh scratches to his pelt.

As he was backing out of the den, tugging a particularly stubborn branch, Squirrelflight’s scent drifted around him. He dropped the end of the branch and turned to see her standing behind him with a dripping wad of moss.

She set it down and meowed, 

“I thought you might need a drink.”

“Thanks.” As he lapped water from the moss, he thought he had never tasted anything so delicious. It seemed to soak into every part of him, giving him new energy. When he had drunk as much as he wanted, Squirrelflight picked up the moss and gently dabbed it against his shoulder wound. Her eyes met Brambleclaw’s; he shivered at the closeness of her. Brambleclaw thought he could have stood like that forever, drowning in the depths of her green gaze. But a movement beyond her distracted him, and he looked up to see Ashfur staring at him.

The gray warrior had left the vigil for his dead Clanmates and was crossing the clearing. After a few moments, he turned away and disappeared behind the brambles that screened the medicine cat’s den.

Brambleclaw stepped back and faced Squirrelflight. 

“Have you talked with Ashfur?” he meowed. Squirrelflight dropped the moss. 

“No,” she meowed. “There’s been so much to do, but don’t worry,” she touched her nose to his ear. “I’ll talk to him.” She then briefly touched her nose to Brambleclaw’s. “I have to fetch water for the elders now. I’ll see you later.”

Dazed, Brambleclaw watched her go before starting to tug at the branch again. He was amazed at how lucky he was to have such a wonderful cat as his mate. They could look forward to all the moons ahead of them. With potential kits in the future as well.  _ I wonder if Alderpaw and Sparkpaw are our only kits, _ the tabby thought.  _ I’ll ask sometime. _

As he finally yanked the branch free, Stormfur emerged from the den, pushing a tangle of moss and thorns in front of him.

“It’s good to see you and Squirrelflight are still getting on so well,” he meowed.

“Yes, she’s a terrific cat,” Brambleclaw mumbled, still slightly embarrassed about his relationship with Squirrelflight being brought up. “Why don’t we take some of these thorns over to Sandstorm for the entrance barrier?”

“Okay.” Stormfur looked faintly amused, as if he could tell Brambleclaw was deliberately changing the subject away from Squirrelflight. “You know,” he added, “I feel just the same about Brook.”

He picked up the end of a long branch, but before they had gone more than a couple of paces Brambleclaw spotted the young Tribe she-cat heading toward them with a huge bundle of moss in her jaws.

“The elders are going to be fine,” she reported, after setting her burden down beside Brambleclaw. “Leafpool has put cobwebs on Mousefur and Whitestorm’s scratches, and given them all a few poppy seeds to help them sleep. Squirrelflight has gone to fetch them some water.”

“Thanks for your help, Brook,” Brambleclaw meowed, nodding at the ball of moss.

“I took it out of the elders’ den because it’s full of thorns. No cat could sleep on that. Can you tell me the best place to find some more moss?”

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?” Brambleclaw asked. “You’ve traveled a long way.”

Brook’s ears twitched. 

“I’m in better shape than you. Besides, we took it easy on the journey. It’s been more than a moon since we left the Tribe.”

“We thought we would never find you,” Stormfur meowed.

“How did you?” Brambleclaw asked. He jumped at a flicker of movement behind him, but it was only Brackenfur, padding across to the nursery with fresh-kill in his jaws. “Did the Tribe of Endless Hunting show you the way?”

A glance flashed between Stormfur and Brook.

“I wish they had,” Stormfur replied. “We might have got here sooner. We wandered around in the hills until we came across a rogue who knew some cats who live with horses. Do you know them?”

“Oh, yes, the horseplace cats,” Brambleclaw mewed. “We’ve met them—in fact, one of them is here now, with her kits.”

Stormfur looked surprised. 

“Well, the rogue said they told him a huge number of cats had moved into their area. We knew that had to be you, and the rogue told us which way to come.”

“So you haven’t been to RiverClan yet?”

Stormfur shook his head, but before he could say anything else, Brook prodded Brambleclaw in the shoulder with one paw. 

“Moss? Your elders will be waiting.”

“Oh, sure. Let’s take these thorns over to the camp entrance, and I’ll show you.”

Brambleclaw and Stormfur dragged the branches across to where Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Firestar were working on the barrier. Brambleclaw was glad to see that Sparkpaw was also helping out, though she regularly checked over her shoulder to glance at Alderpaw. Brook followed with her bundle of moss.

“Over there.” Brambleclaw pointed with his tail into the forest. His pelt prickled with horror as he remembered how the badgers had come roaring out of the shadows with death in their eyes. “Keep going straight on, and you’ll find plenty of moss around the tree roots.”

“Looking for moss?” Sparkpaw piped up, a tendril of brambles in her mouth.

“Yes we are,” Brambleclaw meowed.

“I can show you,” she offered. “Provided we get back quickly. I don’t like to be away from Alderpaw for long.”

“That will be very helpful,” Brook meowed. She studied Sparkpaw. “You look very much like Squirrelflight, you know.” Sparkpaw shrugged.

“So I’ve been told. That’s because she’s my mom. And this ball of fluff,” she poked her father with a paw. “Is my dad. In the future that is.”

“Well how about that,” Stormfur meowed. “I always thought it was strange about how much you and your brother looked like Firestar and Squirrelflight.” He gave Brambleclaw a friendly shove. “Congratulations, by the way.” Brambleclaw flicked an ear, embarrassedly acknowledging Stormfur’s words.

“I’ll come with to find the moss,” Stormfur meowed. “You never know, there might still be badgers around.”

“I’ve posted guards,” Firestar called across. “It should be safe.” He flicked his ears toward the top of the hollow, where Brambleclaw could just make out the shadowy shapes of Airleap, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw.

Stormfur followed his gaze, then turned back to Brook.

“I’m still coming with you and Sparkpaw. We’ll need more moss for the warriors’ den.”

He, Brook, and Sparkpaw headed into the forest. As Brambleclaw turned back into the camp, he spotted Leafpool emerging from her den, followed by Jayfeather with a mouthful of herbs. The gray tabby padded quickly over to Alderpaw, and sent down his bundle, meowed something to him, and headed back to the den. When Leafpool reached Cinderpelt’s body she stopped, bowed her head, and rested her nose in her mentor’s soft fur.

“Forgive me, Cinderpelt.” Brambleclaw was just close enough to hear her murmured words. “I want to sit vigil with you, but there’s too much to do. I know you would want me to care for your Clan.” Alderpaw seemed to have heard as well, for he got to his paws after he finished wrapping Swiftshade’s wounds with cobweb and pressed his muzzle to Leafpool’s side.

Leafpool lifted her head, gave Alderpaw a thankful lick, seemed to brace herself, and padded on toward Brambleclaw. 

“I want you in my den now,” she meowed. “Your wounds need treatment.”

“But—”

“Don’t argue, Brambleclaw. Just do it.” For a moment Leafpool sounded as forceful as her sister, Squirrelflight. “How much use will you be if your shoulder gets infected?”

Brambleclaw sighed. 

“All right. I’m on my way.” As the young medicine cat brushed past him, he rested the tip of his tail on her shoulder. “Thanks, Leafpool. I mean, thanks for coming back. ThunderClan needs you.”

Leafpool flashed him a glance before padding on toward her father and mother by the camp entrance. 

“Firestar!” he heard her call. “I haven’t had a chance to look at your wounds yet.”

As Brambleclaw was approaching Leafpool’s den, he spotted Ashfur emerging from behind the bramble screen. His torn ear was wrapped in cobwebs, and more of them were plastered along his flank and on his foreleg.

“Are you okay?” Brambleclaw asked as Ashfur padded past him.

Ashfur didn’t look at him. 

“Fine, thanks,” he mewed curtly.  **(Sheesh, someone’s salty)**

Brambleclaw watched him cross the clearing to the nursery, where Brackenfur and Spiderleg were dragging out the broken bramble tendrils. Ashfur set to work beside them. Just outside the cleft in the rock wall where Leafpool had her den, Birchpaw was curled up asleep in a nest of bracken, one paw over his nose. Though he was only an apprentice, he had fought bravely in the battle and helped to protect the queens and kits as they escaped from the hollow. The wounds on his haunches, where fur had been ripped away, were covered with a poultice of marigold; Brambleclaw’s nostrils twitched at the sharp scent of chewed-up herbs. Larchpaw, Brambleclaw’s apprentice, was seated next to her brother, keeping a close watch on him.

“Hi Brambleclaw,” she meowed softly. “Are you alright?” Brambleclaw nodded.

“I’m doing just fine,” he responded. “Are you okay?” Larchpaw nodded.

“I wasn’t as banged up as Birchpaw, just got a few scratches.”

“That’s good.”

On the other side of the cleft, Rainwhisker lay among more bracken. As Brambleclaw appeared around the screen of brambles he raised his head and blinked drowsily. 

“Hi, Brambleclaw.” His voice sounded blurred with sleep. “Is everything okay?”

“It will be. How’s your leg?”

“Not broken, thank StarClan. Just dislocated.” He let out a sleepy purr. “Leafpool put it back in place. Sootfur’s doing okay to, one of his legs was bloodied up, but Jayfeather fixed him up.” His eyes closed again and he rested his nose on his paws.

Brightheart emerged from the cleft in the rock with a mouthful of herbs. She nodded to Brambleclaw, then bent over Rainwhisker and Birchpaw to give each a quick sniff.

“They’re doing fine,” she meowed. “Brambleclaw, when Leafpool comes back, tell her I’ve taken some marigold to Brackenfur. He’s working on the nursery so he doesn’t have to leave Sorreltail.”

“Okay,” Brambleclaw agreed.

He sat down beside the two sleeping cats. Leafpool arrived a few moments later with Firestar following her. Carefully she looked Brambleclaw over, then gave the deep scratch on his shoulder a lick.

“That’s the only serious wound,” she meowed. “I want to take a look at it every day, okay? Wait there while I fetch you some marigold.” She paused, staring into the distance for a couple of heartbeats before taking a deep breath and disappearing into the cleft.

“Will she be all right?” Brambleclaw murmured to Firestar. “No medicine cat is looking after her.”

“I’ll tell Squirrelflight to keep an eye on her.”

Leafpool came back with the marigold leaves, and began chewing them up for a poultice.

“We’re down to the last scraps,” she mewed, glancing up with the end of a leaf poking out of her jaws. “Some cat will need to fetch more first thing tomorrow.”

“I’ll see to it,” Firestar promised. “Or—Brambleclaw, maybe you could organize that? Find a cat who isn’t too badly hurt.”

Brambleclaw dipped his head. 

“Okay, Firestar.”

Leaving the cleft in the rock, he spotted Tawnypelt and Snowflight working on the apprentices’ den, and Stormfur beside the warriors’ den. He beckoned to the gray tom with his tail.

“I think we’re done for tonight,” the gray warrior meowed. “We’ve shifted the worst of the thorns, and I’ve put down some fresh moss. It might be a bit cramped, but you can all get some rest now.”

“What about you?” Brambleclaw asked.

“Brook and I are still fresh. We’ll guard the camp for the rest of the night.”

“Thanks.” Suddenly Brambleclaw felt his legs start to give way beneath him; the prospect of curling up to sleep made him realize just how exhausted he was. He touched Stormfur on the shoulder with his tail-tip, then slid past him into the warriors’ den.

There was a clear space near the trunk of the tree, good enough for cats who were too tired to be fussy about where they slept. Icefoot was passed out beside Creekflower, who was in a quiet talk with Lightningfur; Spiderleg and Ashfur were already asleep; just beyond them, Dustpelt and Ferncloud were drowsily sharing tongues. Brambleclaw muttered a greeting to them, and sank into the moss and bracken. A heartbeat later, sleep crashed over him like a black wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Squirrelflight: *Flirting with Brambleclaw*
> 
> Stormfur: Ehhhhh! You one lucky guy mate!
> 
> Brambleclaw: *Extremely flustered*
> 
> Ashfur: 😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠😠


	30. Leafpool Gets A Visit From A Couple Celebrities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One part of this chapter just popped into my head AS I WAS WRITING and I was just like, "I MUST PUT IT IN!"
> 
> Hope you all like!

Leafpool opened her eyes, sticky with sleep, and blinked. She was crouched in the middle of the stone hollow beside Cinderpelt’s body. Next to her, Firestar lay with his nose pushed deep into his friend’s gray fur, his eyes narrowed to slits as if he were lost in memories of the cat who had once been his apprentice. Above the hollow, the sky was milky pale with the first light of dawn.

Opening her jaws, Leafpool tried to draw in the last of her beloved mentor’s scent, but all she could taste was death. She had come to sit vigil with Cinderpelt after all the injured cats had been treated. But exhaustion had overwhelmed her and she had fallen asleep.  _ I couldn’t even stay awake for you, _ she thought despairingly.

She would never forget the dream she had had on her journey with Crowfeather, in which she had heard Cinderpelt’s terrible cry of pain as the badger struck its killing blow.  _ I should have stayed here, _ she told herself, guilt tearing at her sharper than a badger’s claws.  _ Crowfeather and I could have figured something out instead of running away. _

As she sat up, stretching cramped limbs, careful not to disturb her father at his vigil, she saw Stormfur keeping watch just outside the warriors’ den. Brook guarded the camp with him, sitting closer to the entrance. Other cats were beginning to stir now; Brackenfur put his head out of the nursery, then vanished back inside. A moment later, Brambleclaw and Dustpelt emerged from the warriors’ den and stood tasting the air.

Soon it would be time for the elders to carry the body of Cinderpelt out of the camp for burial. Leafpool bent her head over Cinderpelt, touching her muzzle to her mentor’s shoulder and brushing against her soft gray fur. She closed her eyes to try to sense Cinderpelt’s spirit, but above her the warriors of StarClan were disappearing as the sky grew brighter.

_ Cinderpelt? Tell me you’re still with me! _

Leafpool tried to imagine herself padding through the stars with silvery pelts brushing against her on either side, but she couldn’t smell any trace of Cinderpelt’s familiar scent. Would she never hear her mentor’s voice again, not even in dreams?  _ Cinderpelt, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! _ she cried.  _ Don’t leave me alone like this. _

“I can manage. I don’t need to be able to see to carry my Clanmate.”

Longtail’s voice interrupted Leafpool’s desperate prayer. She opened her eyes to see the elders approaching, Mousefur in the lead, Whitestorm, Willowpelt, and Brindleface behind her, and Goldenflower guiding Longtail.

“Of course you don’t,” Mousefur agreed. “We’ll carry her together, don’t worry.”

Firestar rose from Cinderpelt’s side, his movements stiff from wounds and weariness. Whitepaw crept out of the remains of the apprentices’ den, glancing around nervously as if she wanted to make sure no more badgers had appeared.

Goldenflower and Longtail took up Cinderpelt’s body. With a wrench of grief, Leafpool had to step back and let them take her mentor away. Her sister’s scent drifted around her and she felt the warmth of Squirrelflight’s pelt against her side. Leafpool leaned against her shoulder, grateful for the comfort of her presence.

The rest of their Clan stood with bowed heads as the elders made their way past the shattered thorn barrier and into the trees beyond.

Once they had disappeared, Firestar began to organize the patrols. Squirrelflight turned to Brambleclaw and the two cats headed back toward the warriors’ den, their flanks brushing.

Leafpool’s ears pricked. She looked around for Ashfur and saw that he was watching too; she was shaken by the look of fury in his eyes.

Sudden fear for her sister swept through Leafpool like an icy wave. Jayfeather’s warning about Ashfur rang in her ears. She knew that the future cats avoided Ashfur like he had greencough, and if they ever did come within his vicinity, they were cold and blunt with him. What had Ashfur done that would make them act that way? Jayfeather and Lionblaze in particular seemed to harbor an intense grudge against the gray-speckled warrior.

Eyes drifting back to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, Leafpool’s belly twisted as she recalled the dream where she had found herself wandering in a dark, unfamiliar forest with no sign of StarClan until Hollyleaf had shown up. There she had hidden on the edge of a clearing, watching while Tigerstar trained his kits and urged them to seek power within their Clans. She was concerned at just what Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt were doing there, and whenever the futures knew about it. She mentally shook herself, and padded across to Ashfur. 

“I need to check your wounds,” she meowed. “Especially that torn ear.”

Ashfur’s eyes glittered with anger, still staring after Squirrelflight. 

“Okay.”

He stood without flinching while Leafpool sniffed the wounds on his flank and foreleg, and gave his ear a careful examination. 

“They’re healing well,” she told him. “I’ll give you some poppy seed to help you sleep, if you like.”

Ashfur shook his head. 

“No, thanks. I’ll be fine.” With a last glance across the clearing, he padded over to join Dustpelt and Spiderleg, who were rebuilding the thorn barrier.

As Leafpool turned toward her den, she spotted Brightheart trotting rapidly across the stone hollow with her daughter, Whitepaw, just behind her.

“Leafpool, do you want me to gather herbs?” she offered. “Brambleclaw said I could take Whitepaw to help me.”

“That would be great,” Leafpool replied.

She gave the apprentice a friendly nod. Whitepaw was looking nervous.  _ She probably imagines the forest is crawling with badgers, _ Leafpool guessed.  _ I don’t blame her. _

“We need marigold more than anything,” she went on to Brightheart. “You’ll find plenty beside the stream.”

Brightheart nodded. 

“I know a good place. Thank StarClan it’s newleaf.”

Leafpool felt a sudden flood of gratitude toward her Clanmate. She winced with guilt when she remembered how she had been convinced that Brightheart was trying to take her place with Cinderpelt. 

“It’s a good thing Cinderpelt taught you so well,” she meowed. “I really need your help now.”

Brightheart’s eyes glowed with pleasure. 

“Let’s go, then. Come on, Whitepaw.” With a flick of her tail she bounded away to the camp entrance, the apprentice scurrying behind her.

Leafpool padded back to her den. Jayfeather and Alderpaw weren’t there, but Birchpaw, roused from sleep as she brushed past the screen of brambles, struggled to stand up, then flopped back into his nest of bracken. His sister placed a paw on his side, urging him to stay down.

“Don’t try to get up yet,” Leafpool warned. “I want to take a look at your eye.”

She was more worried about Birchpaw than any of the other cats. He was very young to have fought in such a fierce attack; he didn’t have the strength of a full-grown cat to help him recover from serious wounds.

The scratch around Birchpaw’s eye was red and puffy, only a faint gleam escaping past the swollen flesh.  _ He was very lucky not to have lost the eye, _ Leafpool thought privately, shuddering as she pictured a badger’s blunt claws ripping at the apprentice’s face.

Slipping inside her den where her supplies were kept, Leafpool found the last two leaves of marigold.  _ Thank StarClan Brightheart was fetching more. _ Leafpool took the leaves outside and chewed them up, but when she tried to lay the pulp on Birchpaw’s eye, he ducked away.

“It stings,” he complained.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But it’ll hurt worse if the scratches get infected.” 

“Come on Birchpaw!” Larchpaw put in. “The sooner you do it, the sooner it’s done!”

Birchpaw nodded; his whole body stiffened as he braced himself. Leafpool patted on more of the marigold pulp, and this time breathed a sigh of relief to see the healing juices trickle into his eye.

“Try to get some more sleep,” she suggested once she had checked the wounds on his haunches. “Do you need poppy seed?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” meowed Birchpaw, curling up again. “Will you tell Ashfur that I won’t be able to train today?”

“Sure,” Leafpool replied. When Birchpaw was asleep, Larchpaw turned to her and meowed;

“Can you tell Brambleclaw I would like to be excused to? I want to stay by Birchpaw for a bit.”

“Of course,” Leafpool meowed. Larchpaw and Birchpaw were as close as siblings could be, which was expected due to them being the only kits for such a long time.

Leafpool then set off for the nursery with more borage for Sorreltail. On her way she spotted Stormfur and Brook returning to the camp with jaws full of fresh-kill and realized how hungry she was. She could hardly remember the last time she had eaten: it must have been before her desperate dash back from the hills with Crowfeather to warn her Clan.

She made her way over to Stormfur and Brook. A small fresh-kill pile was already there, showing how hard the visitors had been working that morning.

“Hi,” Brook meowed. “I was going to bring some fresh-kill to your den.”

“No need, thanks, I’ll eat here,” Leafpool replied, after setting down the borage. “If you’re sure there’s enough. Have Sorreltail and the elders had some?”

“I’m seeing to them now,” Stormfur mewed. “You take what you want, Leafpool. There’s plenty of prey, and Sandstorm and Cloudtail are out hunting as well.” He grabbed a couple of mice and headed for the nursery. Brook took more fresh-kill for the elders, while Leafpool chose a vole for herself. As she crouched to eat it, Spiderleg and Ashfur came over.

Spiderleg shot Leafpool a swift glance, dipping his head awkwardly. 

“It’s good to have you back,” he muttered.

Leafpool felt as embarrassed as he looked. She didn’t want to talk to any cat about why she had left the Clan. Anyway, they all already knew why.

“It’s good to be back,” she told him. It was a relief to turn to Ashfur and give him Birchpaw’s message. “It’ll be a few days yet before he’s fit to start training again,” she finished.

Ashfur nodded. 

“I’ll come and see him later,” he promised.

Leafpool ate her vole in a few rapid bites, then headed for the nursery to visit Sorreltail. The sun had cleared the trees at the top of the hollow, shining down from a blue sky dotted with a few white puffs of cloud. Leafpool was grateful for the warmth on her fur. The injured cats would be able to bask in the open while their nests were cleaned out. The damaged brambles had been dragged out of the nursery the night before, leaving a few ragged holes where the sun shone in. Daisy’s three kits were playing around her, pouncing on the bright spots of light. Aspenkit and Ebonykit were tossing a ball of moss to each other while Otterkt snoozed beside her mother, Shadecloud.

“Take that, you horrible badger!” Berrykit squealed.

“Get out of our camp!” Hazelkit growled, while Mousekit spat and showed his teeth.

“That’s enough.” Daisy swept her tail around the three kits, drawing them closer to her. “If you want to play rough games, you must go outside. You’re disturbing Sorreltail. Remember how tiny her kits are.”

“Yeah, we’re not the youngest anymore,” Ebonykit mewed, tail sticking straight up into the air..

“We’ll be apprentices soon!” Berrykit boasted.

Daisy didn’t reply, but Leafpool thought she saw uncertainty in the horseplace cat’s eyes.

Berrykit’s head popped up from behind Daisy’s protective tail. 

“Hi, Leafpool!” he meowed. “Where have you been? We missed you. Is your friend from WindClan going to stay with us?”

“Shhh,” Daisy mewed, giving Berrykit’s ear a flick with her tail-tip. “Don’t bother Leafpool now. Can’t you see she’s busy?”

Leafpool dipped her head gratefully to Daisy, her mouthful of borage giving her the perfect excuse not to answer. She slid farther into the nursery to find Sorreltail. Otterkit blearly raised her head and opened her jaws into a yawn, showing sharp little teeth as she murmured a quiet hello.

The young tortoiseshell queen was curled up in a deep nest of moss and bracken, her four kits burrowing close to her belly. Brackenfur was beside her while the two cats finished off the fresh-kill Stormfur had brought them.

“Hi, Leafpool.” Sorreltail blinked drowsily. “Is that more borage?”

“That’s right.” Leafpool put the leaves down where her friend could reach them. “You need to make sure you have plenty of milk, with four kits to feed.”

“They’re worse than famished foxes,” Brackenfur purred, beaming proudly at his offspring. Leafpool was glad to see he was calmer now, beginning to recover from the shock of the attack, so that he could care for his mate and kits.

“They’re fine, healthy kits,” meowed Leafpool. “Just what the Clan needs.”

As she watched Sorreltail chew up the borage, she remembered the adventures the two of them had shared in the old forest, when she was still an apprentice and Sorreltail was a carefree young warrior. They could never be as close as that again. Now Sorreltail was a mother, while Leafpool was ThunderClan’s medicine cat.  _ Though, I’ll be a mother soon too. _ The brown tabby thought.  _ I don’t know when I’ll know for sure, but I know that I’ll raise them here. They’ll grow up with Berrykit, Mousekit, and Hazelkit, Aspenkit, Ebonykit, and Otterkit, and Molekit, Honeykit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit. _

“Try getting some sleep now,” she mewed to Sorreltail. “Brackenfur, make sure she rests.”

Brackenfur gave Sorreltail’s ears an affectionate lick. 

“I will.”

Leafpool turned away and blundered out into the bright sunlight, where she stood blinking.  _ Whatever comes, Crowfeather and I will care for our kits. Even if he can only see them once every moon, I know he will do a wonderful job at being a father. We won’t let borders stand in our way, especially since our kits’ well-being is on the line. _ She glanced at her belly and made a vow.  _ No matter what, I will care for you. _ She glanced up and spotted Jayfeather and Lionblaze.  _ I will make sure you have a wonderful upbringing, and that you will live out your dreams. Lionblaze, a great warrior, Jayfeather, an excellent medicine cat, and Hollyleaf-oh Hollyleaf, I will do whatever I can to make sure you live. You were far too young to die. I will make sure you get to live out your hopes. _ For a moment, Leafpool glimpsed a black figure winding herself around Lionblaze and Jayfeather, green eyes alight with love for her brothers. She met Leafpool’s gaze and blinked affectionately, then disappeared.

Leafpool was exhausted, but she knew she would be unable to sleep. Instead of going back to her den, she padded across the clearing and out past the partly rebuilt barrier of thorns. Unbidden, her paws carried her toward the lake, until she reached the open ground at the edge of the trees and could gaze out over the starlit water.

Memories flooded back of the nights she had sneaked out of camp to meet Crowfeather. Then her paws had felt as light as air; she had raced through the bracken to their meeting place. She still felt light whenever she thought of him, and hoped to see him again soon. Firestar had pulled her aside earlier and told her that he and Deadstar had been talking, and had come to an agreement. At the next Gathering, they would propose to remove the ‘No mate, no kits’ rule of the medicine cat code. Barkface was in agreement, and he would help ask for the other medicine cats’ approval for the change to be made. Leafpool was so thankful for her family’s support, and her clans’. Once all four leaders were in agreement, along with the medicine cats, the change would be made. The only problem with her relationship with Crowfeather was that they were from different clans. Firestar and Deadstar knew that it would be a stretch to take down both the ‘No mate, no kits’ rule and the ‘No cross-clan romances’ one.  _ Though, the code never specifically states that you can’t have a mate outside your clan, _ Leafpool thought.  _ The closest one to it is the first rule, remain loyal to your clan. Surely you can be loyal to your clan and have a mate outside of it? Plus, having cross-clan romances could lead to better relationships between the clans and peace. _

Leafpool settled into a drift of dry leaves, letting her gaze rest on the starry surface of the lake as she contemplated the code she had lived and breathed all her life. Not many heartbeats passed before she saw that the stars in the water were moving. At first she thought it was just wind ruffling the surface, but all around her the air was still. Her pelt prickled. Above her the stars of Silverpelt blazed down as they had always done, cold, white, and unmoving; but in the lake, some patches of water were dark and empty, while the reflected stars swam sparkling across the surface until they were clustered together in two slender paths.

Leafpool gasped. The stars had become two sets of paw prints, twining together across the indigo water. Was this a message from StarClan? Was she dreaming? A movement at the far end of the starry paw prints caught her eye, and she peered across the lake. Two cats had appeared, walking away from her with more stars spooling out after them. At first they were indistinct, shadowy shapes; Leafpool strained to make them out, expecting to see warriors from StarClan. Then as the shapes grew clearer she saw that one was a ginger tom with broad shoulders, while the other had blue-silver fur. Oakheart and Bluestar. Leafpool blinked as they shifted into another couple. She gasped.  _ Graystripe! And that must mean that silver tabby is Silverstream! _ It was. Silverstream rubbed her head against Graystripe before they shifted once more. Leafpool felt her throat close up as she saw herself and Crowfeather. Around the starry figures of herself and her mate were three tiny kits. One black-pelted like her father, and dazzling green eyes. Another larger than his littermates with a pelt as golden as the sun and crystal clear amber eyes like Leafpool’s. The last was the smallest of the three, a little gray tabby with jay-blue eyes just like Crowfeather’s, and a snappy tone to match his father’s. Leafpool blinked once more as the shapes shifted, and kept shifting from couple to couple. She didn’t recognize any of them, but then the shifting came to a stop and a gentle mist poured out across the lake, and the light steps of a pretty white she-cat was heard as she emerged from the sparkling mist. Behind her came a yellow tom, with green eyes as well.

Leafpool’s heart thudded harder. She had no idea who these cats were, but she knew they were important.

“Greetings, Leafpool.” the she-cat meowed.

“H-hello.” she replied, rising to her paws.

“We have been watching you,” the yellow tom said. “We have seen every single cross-clan romance ever since our own.” Leafpool blinked. These cats had once been in the same position as Oakheart and Bluestar? Graystripe and Silverstream? Herself and Crowfeather?

“I am Moth Flight.” the white she-cat meowed. “This is Micah, my mate. We were in different clans, but at the time no one cared if we took mates from another clan.” Leafpool gazed questionaly at her.

“How come?” she asked.

“We were there just moons after the clans first formed,” Micah explained. “We were two of the first medicine cats.” Leafpool inhaled.

“What?” she whispered, floored with disbelief. She couldn’t believe that a couple of the first medicine cats were speaking with her. And Moth Flight...Moth Flight was the first. She became the first medicine cat and was the one who found the Moonstone. “I-I am honored to be speaking with you!” she exclaimed. Moth Flight gazed warmly at her.

“The pleasure is all mine,” she meowed. “We came to tell you that the choices you make now will affect the clans for moons to come.”

“The kits you will bear are very important to all the clans’ survival,” Micah explained. “Your father knows this. He’s known for a while. But, we didn’t just come to tell you this.” Moth Flight nodded.

“You do know that I was the one who proposed that medicine cats should not have kits,” she began. Leafpool tensed, worry coming over here. “However, I suggested it because at the time I had little to no help to care for my little ones. Now though, the clans are much more close-knit, and much more family oriented than before.” Leafpool’s breath caught.

“You mean…” she breathed, heart thumping with excitement.

“Yes,” Micah meowed. “You have our blessing to remove that part of the medicine cat code. And, eventually, the idea of cross-clan romances will no longer be vilified. This will not come quick,” he warned. “You are aware that many are stuck in their ways, and will not take kindly to what they see as disloyalty. You do have the support of Firestar and Deadstar, which also equals to the backing of Thunderclan and Windclan. I can tell you that Leopardstar and Blackstar may not be easily convinced.” His gaze turned sad. “It is despairing to see that many see this kind of love as something to persecute.” he fixed his eyes on Leafpool. “Having a mate from another clan is not disloyalty. It will only strengthen the relationships between the clans.” Moth Flight touched her nose to Leafpool’s.

“Know this, wherever you go, we will be with you. You have our full support and blessing to continue with this change.” With those last words, Moth Flight and Micah faded away, leaving the white she-cat’s words drifting along the breeze. Comfort, hope, and exhilaration crept over Leafpool, and she curled up among the rustling leaves and drifted out on a wave of sleep, heart light with the thought of this great change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revolutionaries:
> 
> Leaders: Firestar & Deadstar
> 
> Sponsors: Moth Flight & Micah
> 
> Main Supporters: Leafpool, Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Alderpaw, Sparkpaw (Feel free to add more)
> 
> Other Supporters: Thunderclan & Windclan (By default, of course)


	31. Lightningfur Gives Relationship Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew. So, no school last Friday. No school yesterday. It's been a while, hasn't it? 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I have officially joined the Star Wars fandom this past weekend. I watched 4, 5, & 6 on Friday and Saturday, then Prequel 1 on Sunday, then Prequel 2 last night. I am loving it so far! My favorite one so far is #6, Return of the Jedi.
> 
> Anywho, two chapters today! Hope you like!

A cold breeze ruffling his fur woke Brambleclaw. Stretching his jaws in an enormous yawn, he looked up. A patch of pale sky was visible through a ragged hole where once thorn branches had sheltered the warriors’ den. Dawn was breaking; it was time to get to work. Brambleclaw felt more hopeful after a good night’s sleep, undisturbed by dreams.

Around him the other cats were beginning to wake. Cloudtail got up, wincing as he put weight on the paw that had lost a claw. 

“Badgers!” he snorted. “If I never see another, it’ll be too soon.” He brushed between two branches, out into the clearing.

“Cloudtail there’s right,” Lightningfur muttered as she rose from her nest. “If I come across another one of those big brutes, I’ll teach it a lesson!”

Brambleclaw had gone to sleep with Squirrelflight curled up by his side, her sweet scent in his nostrils. But now she was gone, leaving only a flattened patch of moss. His pelt prickled when he saw that Ashfur was gone too. He sprang up, making his wounded shoulder protest with a shriek of pain, but before he could follow them into the clearing he heard Squirrelflight and Ashfur just outside; he stood without moving, screened by a branch, to listen. Lightningfur, washing herself close by, paused and pricked her ears.

“Look, Ashfur.” Squirrelflight’s voice told Brambleclaw that she was trying hard to hold her temper. “I really care about you as a friend, but I don’t want any more than that.”

“But I love you!” Ashfur protested. More hesitantly, he added, “We’d be great together, Squirrelflight, I know we would.”

Brambleclaw felt a stab of sympathy for the gray warrior.  **(No Bramble, he doesn’t deserve your pity!)**

“I’m sorry,” Squirrelflight went on. “I never meant to hurt you, but Brambleclaw—well, I think, no I  _ know _ StarClan has destined us to be together.”

“I don’t know how you can say that!” There was the hint of a snarl in Ashfur’s voice. “It’s impossible to trust a cat with Brambleclaw’s heritage. He’s a great cat, I know, but he is still Tigerstar’s son.”

Brambleclaw’s feelings of sympathy vanished instantly. He unsheathed his long, curved claws and sank them into the ground. Would he never be judged for what he was, instead of who his father had been? Worse, would Squirrelflight be unable to trust him because Tigerstar was his father? Lightningfur had quietly padded over and rested her tail on his shoulder, green eyes glinting with anger at Ashfur’s words.

“I’ll judge Brambleclaw by his own actions,” Squirrelflight retorted hotly, “not by something that other cats did long before I was born.”

“Good answer,” Lightningfur whispered, too quiet for her niece and Ashfur to hear.

“I’m only thinking of you, Squirrelflight,” Ashfur meowed. “I can remember Tigerstar. His paws were red with the blood of innocent cats. Everyone knows he killed Redtail, and Redtail is Sandstorm’s father -  _ your _ grandfather.” **(In canon, he says that Tiger killed Brindle, but obviously that hasn’t happened. However, I changed it to this because I still wanted to show how Ashy here was trying to guilt-trip our independent Squirrel-girl into being his mate. Cause that’s what he’s trying to do. HE’S TRYING TO FLIPPING GUILT HER INTO BEING WITH HIM!)**

Squirrelflight murmured something Brambleclaw couldn’t catch, then went on more clearly, 

“But that doesn’t mean Brambleclaw will turn out like his father.”

Movement behind Brambleclaw distracted him, and he realized that more of the warriors were stirring. Lightningfur jerked her head outside and Brambleclaw, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping, slid quickly between the branches and into the clearing.

Squirrelflight turned to him as he appeared. 

“Hi, Brambleclaw!”

The light was strengthening and the sky was clear, promising sunlight later to drive off the dawn chill. But for Brambleclaw the warmth in Squirrelflight’s eyes was even better. He padded over and touched noses with her, trying to ignore the frosty look Ashfur gave him. Lightningfur then emerged from the den, licked her niece’s head, meowed a quick ‘Hello’ to Brambleclaw, but gave Ashfur a cold look that rivaled the coldest leaf-bare.

As he stretched to ease the stiffness in his shoulder, Brambleclaw saw Firestar emerge from his den onto the Highledge and taste the morning air.

“Firestar!” he called. “Has the dawn patrol left yet?”

“No, would you like to lead one?”

Brambleclaw dipped his head. 

“Of course. Coming with me?” he asked Squirrelflight.

She nodded. Ashfur mewed abruptly, 

“I’m going to check on Birchpaw,” and stalked off toward Leafpool’s den without waiting for a reply.

Squirrelflight watched him walk away, her green gaze troubled. 

“I’m sorry he’s been hurt,” she meowed. “I’ve tried to explain, but I don’t know how I can make him understand.”

Brambleclaw knew there was nothing he could say to make her feel better, so he just pressed his muzzle briefly to hers.

“Don’t worry about Ashfur,” Lightningfur assured the dark red she-cat. “He’ll come round.” her whiskers twitched, eyes amused. “You just got the unfortunate ability of having toms trip over themselves around you,” she leaned forward and whispered consperitarly. “You get that from me. The number of times those toms slunk off looking like I just ruined their favorite toy…” she huffed and shook her head. Squirrelflight snickered at her aunt’s exasperated tone, and Brambleclaw found himself twitching his whiskers at the dark red and brown she-cat’s story. Brambleclaw admitted that Lightningfur was a pretty cat, with her dark red fur merging with the dark brown splotches, her snowy-white muzzle and the iconic green eyes known to Firestar’s kin. She probably did have the toms in Twolegplace hoping to be her mate.

A rustle sounded behind him as Brightheart pushed her way into the open. She glanced around as if she was looking for Cloudtail, then pricked her ears when she spotted him outside the nursery. He was talking to Daisy while her three kits tried to scramble over him. Brambleclaw saw sadness shadow Brightheart’s gaze, and felt a stab of anger. Cloudtail had bees in his brain if he couldn’t see how he was hurting Brightheart with the attention he was giving to the horseplace cat!

“Hey, Brightheart,” he meowed, pretending he hadn’t noticed anything. “Do you want to come with the dawn patrol?”

Brightheart shook her head. 

“Thanks, but I’ve promised to help Leafpool this morning. Can we have Whitepaw again?”

“Sure. It’s a good idea to keep her busy while Brackenfur’s in the nursery with Sorreltail.”

“Thanks. I’ll go and call her.” Brightheart took a pace toward the apprentices’ den. Lightningfur raised her tail.

“I’ll come with,” she offered. “Haven’t been on the dawn patrol for a bit.” Squirrelflight perked up at that.

Impatient to be off, Brambleclaw stuck his head back through the branches into the den. Dustpelt was just getting up, shaking scraps of moss from his brown tabby fur.

“Dawn patrol?” Brambleclaw meowed.

Dustpelt twitched his whiskers. 

“I’ll be right with you. If ShadowClan have heard about the badgers, they might be getting ideas about helping themselves to our territory while we’re still recovering.”

Brambleclaw had been thinking exactly the same thing. The border with WindClan should be secure. Deadstar had brought his warriors to help drive out the badgers; he wouldn’t be so two-faced as to take advantage of ThunderClan’s weakness. But Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, was a different cat altogether. He would take any chance he could to extend his territory.  _ That is, if Needlepaw doesn’t chew him out first. _ The tabby thought wryly. Brambleclaw spotted Larchpaw emerging from the apprentices’ den, and called her over. She scampered to his side, then meowed;

“Dawn patrol? Can I come?” he purred.

“Of course, we’re checking out the Shadowclan border.” Larchpaw’s tail shot up.

“Great! Let’s go!”

Calling Spiderleg to complete the patrol, Brambleclaw retreated into the clearing again. Once the other warriors joined him, he led the way out through the tangle of thorns at the entrance and down toward the lake.

By the time the trees thinned around them, the sun was rising over the hills. The lake glittered so brightly that it dazzled Brambleclaw’s eyes. A breeze blew across the water, ruffling his fur. 

“You go ahead,” he ordered Larchpaw. “Check the ShadowClan scent markers as far as the dead tree. Make sure they’re all where they should be and wait for us there.” As eager young apprentice raced off, he added to Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, and Spiderleg;

“We’ll renew our own scent markers and check for ShadowClan scent on our territory.”

He led his patrol upstream until they reached the point where the stream veered away, deeper into ShadowClan.

Dustpelt let out a hiss. 

“I still can’t believe we let ShadowClan set their markers here,” he meowed with an irritable twitch of his tail. “The stream should be the boundary. Any cat can see it.”

Squirrelflight’s tail curled up with amusement. 

“Try telling that to Blackstar. You might get away with both your ears.”

Her former mentor snorted and stalked on, following the line of the border. Before they had gone many paw steps farther, Brambleclaw heard the sound of a cat hurtling through the trees ahead of them. He raised his tail for the others to stop, then tasted the air, but the only scent he could detect was ThunderClan’s.

A clump of bracken waved wildly and Larchpaw dashed into the open.

“What are you doing?” Brambleclaw scolded. “I told you to wait by the dead tree. You haven’t had enough time to—”

“I know,” Larchpaw interrupted, her chest heaving. “But I found something  _ really _ weird. You have to come and look.”

“What now?” Dustpelt sighed, rolling his eyes. “Not more badgers, I hope?”

“Trouble from ShadowClan?” Brambleclaw asked sharply.

“No, some Twoleg thing,” Larchpaw panted. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

She waved her tail for them to follow. Brambleclaw exchanged a glance with Squirrelflight and padded after Larchpaw, still checking carefully for any ShadowClan scent on the ThunderClan side of the border. He scented nothing but the usual markers, until Larchpaw brought them to a small clearing. The ground was almost covered with a thick growth of ferns, the fresh green fronds unfurling in the pale sun.

Brambleclaw felt the fur on his shoulders bristle as he picked up a new scent. 

“Fox,” he growled.

“Stale, though,” Squirrelflight added. “There hasn’t been a fox here for the last couple of days, at least.”

Brambleclaw wasn’t reassured. He had spotted a track through the ferns, a narrow path dimpled with many paw marks. The scent of fox was strongest there; the vile creatures must use it regularly. He reminded himself to check the area later to see if there was a den nearby.

Larchpaw had stopped a little farther up the fox track, a few tail-lengths from the ShadowClan border. 

“Here’s the Twoleg thing,” she meowed, pointing with her tail.

Brambleclaw pushed his way through the ferns to avoid setting a paw where the foxes had been. There was something gleaming near the young she-cat’s paws. It was a length of thin, shiny stuff, curved into a loop and fastened to a stick that was stuck in the ground.

“You’re right, it must be a Twoleg thing,” he mewed. “They use that shiny stuff to make fences for their sheep.”

“And there’s Twoleg scent all over it,” Dustpelt added, catching up to them. “What’s it doing here? What’s it for?”

Spiderleg bent his head to sniff it more closely, but Dustpelt shouldered him aside before he could touch it.

“Mousebrain!” he snapped. “Didn’t your mentor ever tell you not to stick your nose in before you know what you’re dealing with?”

“Sure, Mousefur taught me everything,” Spiderleg retorted, glaring at the older warrior.

“Remember it, then.”

“Remember what?” a familiar chipper voice mewed. Sparkpaw popped out from a bush, fur sticking up every which way, and Tawnypelt emerged from behind the orange tabby, looking much less ruffled.

“Spiderleg remembering Mousefur’s training.” Larchpaw meowed matter-of-factly. “I think he might need to relearn it all, cause he was about to stick his nose into this thing.” she gestured to the silver thing.

“Hey!” Spiderleg objected, flicking his younger sister with his tail. She only snickered at his offended look. Sparkpaw, however, was staring at the silver thing, unease pooling in her gaze. Lightningfur, who had been rather quiet for a time, trailed her tail along the tabby’s spine, concern in her eyes.

Squirrelflight stood beside Brambleclaw while they both studied the loop and stick closely.

“What happens if we touch it?” Squirrelflight asked, cautiously advancing a paw.

Brambleclaw’s tail struck her paw aside. 

“We don’t want to find out the hard way,” he warned her.

“But we have to do something,” Squirrelflight protested.

“Hang on, let’s try this.” She grabbed a long stick in her jaws.

“Careful,” Brambleclaw warned.

Squirrelflight flicked her ears at him, then crept cautiously up to the Twoleg thing and poked the stick into the shining loop. At once, the loop snapped tight, gripping the end of the stick. Spiderleg let out a squeak of alarm and leaped backward, his pelt bristling and his ears flattened. Larchpaw had ducked behind Brambleclaw, eyes wide with fear.

Brambleclaw stood his ground, but a shudder went through him from ears to tail-tip. He closed his eyes, imagining a cat loping along the track, unaware of any danger, until it thrust its head into the loop and . . . 

“That could snap a cat’s neck,” he meowed.

“Or choke it to death,” Dustpelt agreed grimly.

“It can do both.” Sparkpaw muttered darkly. Tawnypelt gave her a questioning glance.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked. Sparkpaw kept her eyes fixed on the silver thing.

“Once, a cat got caught in it and it nearly snapped their neck, but it also choked them,” she meowed. “Luckly, another was close by and got them out.” Dustpelt shook himself as Larchpaw meowed;

“Why would Twolegs want to do this to us?” her eyes were wide with fear.

Squirrelflight replied;

“This isn’t meant for us,” she pointed out. “The Twolegs put it on a fox track. They must mean to trap foxes with it.”

“But why?” meowed Spiderleg.

Dustpelt shrugged. 

“They’re crazy. All Twolegs are crazy.”

Brambleclaw looked again at the length of shiny stuff, thinner than an ivy tendril, wrapped so tightly around the stick that it had crushed the pale green bark. 

“It’s harmless now,” he mewed, “but there might be more of them. We’ll have to report it, and make sure every cat knows what to watch out for.”

“At least we know what to do with them.” Dustpelt dipped his head to his former apprentice. “Good thinking, Squirrelflight.”

Squirrelflight’s green eyes gleamed; Dustpelt didn’t give praise lightly.

“Larchpaw, too. That was well spotted,” Brambleclaw added. Larchpaw perked up at the praise, but Brambleclaw’s belly clenched at the thought of how easily the young apprentice could have run straight into the trap. “We’d better finish the patrol,” he ordered. “And let’s all be careful where we put our paws. The forest could be full of these things.”

As they made their way along the ShadowClan border, (Tawnypelt and Sparkpaw had decided to tag along) Brambleclaw let Dustpelt take the lead. He and Squirrelflight padded along, side by side, at the rear of the patrol. Brambleclaw tried not to let her closeness distract him from tasting the air and keeping his eyes open for any more of the sinister shining loops.

“Do you think we ought to warn the other Clans about these fox traps?” he asked her.

“Firestar might,” Squirrelflight pointed out. “He’ll probably announce it at the next Gathering.” Brambleclaw nodded in agreement, amber eyes scanning across the lake. He checked to make sure no one was in hearing range before quietly saying;

“I’m worried,” Squirrelflight fixed her eyes on him. “Tigerstar has only been talking to us, trying to get his ideologies into our heads.” he rolled his eyes. “Like that’s going to happen. Only Hawkfrost is eating up his words. Frogspeck, thankfully, has more sense. But still…” he sighed as Squirrelflight brushed against him. “I’m worried about how we’ll be able to steer the conversation about the Dark Forest’s background. Whenever we try to go off-topic, Tigerstar just shuts it down.” he let out a frustrated huff.

“It’s annoying,” Tawnypelt’s mew agreed. “Don’t worry,” she added. “Just me. No one else heard.” Squirrelflight eyes were narrowed in thought.

“Besides the obvious concerns,” she meowed. “Is there anything else?” Tawnypelt shrugged.

“Not at the moment,” she replied. “Tigerstar just mostly drones on and on about how we’ll rule the clans.” she snorted. “Hasn’t he noticed that there’s two of us in two clans, but only one of us could become leader? And that’s even if we wanted to!” Squirrelflight shook her head.

“He’s definitely got bees in his brain.”

“Too right.” Brambleclaw agreed.

“Brambleclaw!” Dustpelt’s voice interrupted them.

Brambleclaw’s head shot up to see the brown tabby warrior shouldering his way through a clump of bracken; Spiderleg peered out of the ferns just behind him, distracted from his intense argument with Larchpaw, Sparkpaw watching with amused eyes from Lightningfur’s side. “Are we on a patrol, or aren’t we? Do you plan to stand there all day gossiping?”

“Sorry,” Brambleclaw meowed, bounding toward Dustpelt and taking the lead to head farther along the border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashfur: He'S jUsT lIkE hIs DaD!
> 
> Squirrelflight: Hand me the gun.
> 
> Lightningfur: I have the gun. But I wanna shoot first.
> 
> Brambleclaw: We need someone to murder him-
> 
> Hollyleaf: You rang?


	32. Firestar Thinks About His Assassination & Ashfur Should Watch Out (Really. Jayfeather Is Planning His Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32 chapters in. 13 left to go. Never imagined I would get this far.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge!” Firestar stood on the Highledge, eyes dark with worry as the clan gathered. The dawn patrol had just reported to him about a fox-trap they found, and he was concerned about just how the clan could avoid being harmed by one of those things. He shivered as he recalled Alderpaw telling him about how Firestar himself got caught in one, all for a plot to kill him.

_ “I...I think you should know something else too.” Alderpaw said. “The day after Brambleclaw became deputy, his loyalty to you was put to the test. His half-brother, Hawkfrost, had lured you into a fox-trap, and it was choking the life out of you. Brambleclaw made the decision to kill Hawkfrost, and saved your life in the process. He told me that he was ashamed to admit that he had been slightly tempted to kill you, but he said that his loyalty to you and Thunderclan pulled him through.” _

At the time, Firestar hadn’t put much thought into the actual trap part of it, he mainly focused on Brambleclaw’s role. But now...now the thought of that trap...it put an extreme sense of unease upon him.

Sandstorm and Thornclaw got up from the fresh-kill pile and padded over, while Cloudtail and Rainwhisker left their work on the thorn barrier. The elders emerged from their den and settled down near the rock wall, glancing nervously at one another like they expected bad news. Stormfur and Brook hovered on the edge of the clearing, as if they weren’t sure whether they were meant to be there or not.

Leafpool beckoned to them with her tail. 

“Come and sit here,” Firestar heard her invite. “You’re welcome to join in while you’re staying with us.”

Nodding gratefully, Stormfur and Brook came over to join her. Daisy brought her three kits out, Aspenkit - Firestar’s whiskers twitched - had tumbled out after them, with Ebonykit not far behind. Shadecloud nudged her final kit, Otterkit, from the nursery and the young she-kit nervously padded over to her littermates. Otterkit’s nervousness reminded Firestar of his old friend Ravenpaw, when he was an apprentice with himself and Graystripe. He thoughtfully narrowed his eyes.  _ I should start planning out who the kits’ mentors should be.  _ His eyes flicked from Daisy’s kits to Shadecloud’s.  _ I’ll think about it later. _ The dark red tom concluded.

Brambleclaw and the rest of the dawn patrol were standing together at the foot of the tumbled rocks. Seeing everyone was here, Firestar began;

“Cats of ThunderClan, Brambleclaw and the dawn patrol found something you need to know about. Brambleclaw, will you tell them?”

Brambleclaw leaped up onto one of the rocks. 

“We found a Twoleg trap on a fox track,” he meowed. “It’s a loop of thin, shiny stuff, fastened to a stick driven into the ground. When you touch the loop, it pulls tight. Any cat who got their head stuck in it could be killed.”

Before he had finished speaking, wails of dismay began to rise from the cats who sat around him. Ashfur crouched down with his neck fur bristling as if he were about to leap onto an enemy, while Whitepaw pressed her belly to the ground in terror. Beside her, Cloudtail lashed his tail and bared his teeth in a snarl. Firestar’s throat tightened as he once again thought about the tendril tightening around his neck, he swallowed and met Alderpaw’s gaze. The red apprentice looked uneasy, and he gave a slight nod.

Mousefur’s voice rose above the rest. 

“Are these traps all over the territory?”

Brambleclaw waved his tail for silence so that he could reply. 

“We only found one trap,” Brambleclaw meowed. “But it makes sense there would be more.”

“Why?” Rainwhisker demanded. “Why would Twolegs want to trap foxes, anyway?”

The cats glanced at one another, murmuring in bewilderment. Then a new, trembling voice spoke up. 

“I can tell you why.”

Firestar glanced up and saw that Daisy had risen to her paws. It was the first time the horseplace cat had spoken in a Clan meeting, and she looked almost as terrified as when the badgers had broken into the camp.

“Go on, Daisy,” Firestar mewed encouragingly.

“The Nofurs—I mean, the Twolegs—keep birds on their farms for fresh-kill. Not little birds like the ones we eat, but bigger. But foxes come and steal them, so the Twolegs want to kill the foxes to protect their birds.” She sat down again, blinking in embarrassment, and wrapped her tail around her paws.  _ Ah, there’s the reason why. _

“Thanks, Daisy,” Firestar told her. “At least now we understand what’s going on.”

“But what are we going to do about it?” Cloudtail demanded.

“What can we do?” Goldenflower challenged him. “No cat can stop Twolegs from doing what they want. We saw that in the old forest, and this place is worse!”

“That’s not true.” Ferncloud spoke gently to the elder. “Even if it was, we can’t go back. There’ll be nothing left of the old forest by now. Here we have to learn new things. StarClan wouldn’t have brought us somewhere that’s too dangerous for us to live.”

“Then maybe StarClan can tell us what to do about the traps!” Goldenflower flashed back at her.

“We can do that,” Brambleclaw meowed. “Squirrelflight worked it out. Squirrelflight, come up here and tell them.” Firestar’s ears pricked. His daughter had figured out a way to deal with the traps? Squirrelflight leapt up to Brambleclaw’s side. The sunlight gleamed on her dark red fur, turning it to flame, and for an instant she looked just like Firestar. 

“It’s easy,” she meowed. “You get a stick—as long as you can manage—and poke it into the loop. The loop snaps tight around the stick, and there you are—no more problem.” Firestar was amused at how causaully Squirrelflight spoke, but also proud that she had figured it out. Leafpool and Sandstorm seemed to share his feelings.

“The real danger,” Firestar warned, “is that cats will come across these things when they aren’t expecting it. All patrols will have to keep a lookout, and report back if they find anything.”  _ I dearly hope that no one gets hurt,  _ he thought.

“And if we spring a trap with a stick,” Brambleclaw added, “we should check it regularly in case the Twolegs set it again.”

“Good thinking,” Firestar meowed, nodding. “We’ll do that. Every cat who goes outside the clearing should watch their paws and check for scent. Fox scent and Twoleg scent together means danger.”

“How are we supposed to hunt, then?” Rainwhisker muttered. “We can’t watch and scent and chase prey all at the same time.”

Firestar knew he was partly right. The thought of a cat racing along, intent on bringing down freshkill for the Clan, only to run into one of the shining loops...he mentally shook himself.  _ Get a grip!  _ He told himself.  _ As long as we’re careful, no one will get hurt.  _ A heartbeat past.  _ Except maybe me... _

After the meeting, two patrols left camp: Thornclaw with Dustpelt and Ferncloud, and Sandstorm leading Squirrelflight and Spiderleg.

“Wait!” Firestar called, climbing down the tumbled rocks to join Sandstorm in the clearing. “I’ll come with you.”

Sandstorm looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

“I suppose it’s no good telling you to go back to your den and rest?”

“No good at all,” Firestar agreed, giving her shoulder an affectionate flick with his tail. She knew him very well. “Every cat is injured, and my scratches aren’t as bad as most.”

“That should be for Leafpool to say,” Sandstorm mewed, turning to their daughter.

Leafpool sniffed the scratches on Firestar’s flanks and shoulders. 

“You should be okay,” she meowed at last. “I’ll fetch you some more marigold before you go, and if the scratches start bleeding again, come straight back.”

Firestar gave a grunt of acknowledgment. Everyone knew that StarClan only knew whether he would actually do as he was told. Leafpool went back to her den to fetch the marigold, Firestar followed a few paces behind, and met her a couple of fox-lengths from her den. His gaze landed on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight talking quietly with each other, and then Ashfur staring angrily at them.

“Ashfur must be disappointed.”

“I suppose he is.” Leafpool agreed.

“I used to find it hard to have a cat in the Clan who looks exactly like Tigerstar,” Firestar went on. That was true. “But Alderpaw and I talked one day, I realized that she and Brambleclaw belonged by birth to ThunderClan. Whoever their father was, that doesn’t change. Besides, StarClan wouldn’t have sent Brambleclaw on the quest to the sun-drown-place if they didn’t trust him.”

Leafpool murmured agreement, moving around Firestar to trickle the healing juices onto the scratches on his other side.

“I need to trust Squirrelflight’s judgment. She’s not a kit anymore,” Firestar continued. “She values Brambleclaw for the warrior he is now. Judging him for being Tigerstar’s son would be like judging me for being a kittypet.”

“You haven’t been a kittypet for many seasons!” Leafpool protested.

“And Brambleclaw hasn’t seen his father for many seasons,” Firestar countered. Leafpool looked like she wanted to say something, but he went on more gently, “I’m glad you came back, Leafpool. I think you made the right decision, and I hope you think so too. Cinderpelt had great faith in you.”

“I know,” Leafpool meowed humbly. “I owe it to her to be the best medicine cat I can be.” he touched her ear with his nose.

“Deadstar and I are doing all we can to remove that part of the code,” he meowed. “You’ll be able to raise them here. I do not know what transpired before, but I do know that allowing it to happen again will not be wise. Beside,” he added. “Who could turn down some more kits?” Leafpool mrrowed a laugh.

“Careful,” she said. “You’re starting to sound old.” Firestar flicked her with his tail.

“Watch who you’re calling old,” he meowed, eyes glittering with humor.

When Firestar had finished dabbing on the marigold, Firestar thanked her and padded away to join Sandstorm, who was waiting near the thorn barrier with the rest of the hunting patrol.

It was almost sunhigh by the time the medicine cats had finished treating the injured. Most of them had gone back to their dens to rest. Apart from Birchpaw, only Cloudtail remained, holding out his paw while Leafpool put a poultice of horsetail on the wound.

“You have to stay off it as much as you can,” she scolded him. “No wonder the bleeding won’t stop. Going hunting yesterday was mousebrained.”

Cloudtail mutinously twitched his tail. 

“The Clan needs to be fed.”

Jayfeather snorted.

“The Clan is being fed. Now, do you want to stay here where we can keep an eye on you, or will you rest in the warriors’ den?”

“I’ll rest in the warriors’ den,” Cloudtail promised with a sigh. “And thanks. You’re all doing a fantastic job.”

“It would be easier if some cats had the sense of a newborn kit,” Leafpool retorted. “And if I see you—”

She broke off as Squirrelflight brushed past the screen of brambles in front of the den, a vole in her jaws.

“Here—fresh-kill,” she meowed, after dropping it at Leafpool’s paws.

She turned to leave again, but not before Alderpaw had seen the misery in her eyes. 

“Wait, Squirrelflight. What’s the matter?” Leafpool asked.

For a moment Alderpaw thought Squirrelflight would stalk off without replying. Then his mother turned back, cast a rapid glance at Cloudtail, and mewed in a low voice,

“It’s Ashfur. I passed him just now, and when I said hi he stared through me as if I wasn’t there. Rainwhisker was with him,” she went on as Leafpool laid her tail comfortingly on her shoulder. “The whole Clan must be talking about me!” Jayfeather’s eyes were narrowed, and Alderpaw got the feeling his mentor was contemplating Ashfur’s demise.

“You can hardly blame Ashfur,” Leafpool told her. “He really cares for you.”

“I never meant to hurt him!” Squirrelflight’s voice, though quiet, was anguished, and her green eyes were filled with guilt. “He’s a great cat,” Jayfeather looked like he begged to differ. “But Brambleclaw and I have been through so much together, not to mention,” she glanced at Alderpaw. “We’ll have kits one day.” Alderpaw nuzzled his head against her chin. Leafpool licked her sister’s ear, casting a rapid look at Jayfeather.

“Don’t let it get to you,” she meowed. “He’ll get over it. And if he decides not to let go, then he clearly has a problem that needs to be checked out.” Jayfeather seemed to be lost in his thoughts if his tenseness was anything to go by.

Squirrelflight left the den feeling much better, passing Brightheart and Whitepaw as they entered. 

“Thanks for the fresh-kill!” Leafpool called after her.

“I just saw Daisy,” Brightheart meowed, setting down her bunch of marigold. “She says she’s got bellyache.”

“She’ll need watermint for that,” Leafpool replied, Alderpaw slipped inside the cleft to fetch it.

When he returned, Cloudtail had risen to his paws, carefully holding the injured one clear of the ground. 

“I’ll take the watermint to Daisy if you like,” he offered.

Jayfeather opened his mouth to tell Cloudtail off, but before he could, Brightheart snapped; 

“I don’t see you being so keen to help the cats who actually did some fighting.” She turned her back on Cloudtail. “Come on, Whitepaw. Let’s go and look for juniper.”

The apprentice followed her out, casting a bewildered glance back at her father as they went. Cloudtail stared after them, his jaws sagging open with amazement. 

“What did I say?”

Alderpaw just shook his head. If he didn’t know, there was no point in trying to tell him. He dropped the watermint in front of Cloudtail. 

“Okay, you can take this to Daisy,” Leafpool meowed. 

“And after that,” Jayfeather interjected. “You better make sure you get some rest. Or I’ll have Lionblaze sit on you for a day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: *Experiencing prophetic visions* Been here, done this.
> 
> Jayfeather, upon finding out about Ashfur being a jerk: *Dials a number* Yeah, uh, what would the best way to kill someone?
> 
> Hollyleaf, over the Starclan phone: The throat. Go for the throat.
> 
> Jayfeather: The throat?
> 
> Hollyleaf: ThE tHrOaT!


	33. Leafpool Is Brought Into The Squad™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! I felt like today was a slow one. Anyone else?

The sky above Brambleclaw’s head was dark, but the sickly glow of fungus guided his paws along the path. Shadowy ferns brushed his fur with damp, sticky fronds. Every hair on his pelt prickled as he bounded toward the meeting place. The pain from his wounded shoulder had vanished, and he felt stronger and more powerful with every heartbeat.

Soon the path grew wider and opened up into a clearing. Though no moon shone, a pale wash of light revealed Brambleclaw’s half brother Hawkfrost crouched beside a rock, where a massive tabby tom was sitting. Another tom, black furred, was slowly pacing back and forth.

As Brambleclaw emerged from the trees Hawkfrost sprang to his paws and raced toward him. 

“Brambleclaw!” he exclaimed. “Where have you been?”

It was his first really restful night since the badger attack. When he closed his eyes, he had found himself back in the dark forest and steeled his nerves for what would come.

“Badgers attacked our camp,” he explained to Hawkfrost as they padded across the clearing side by side.

“Badgers!” Hawkfrost’s neck fur bristled. “How many?”

“Enough,” Brambleclaw replied grimly. The black tom padded over, amber eyes concerned.

“And you’re wounded.” Frogspeck meowed.

“It’s nothing.” Reaching the rock, Brambleclaw dipped his head to his father. “Greetings, Tigerstar.”

“Greetings.” Tigerstar’s amber gaze pinned Brambleclaw like an eagle’s talon. “You have not been here for nearly a quarter moon. If you want power you must commit yourself totally—every hair, every claw, every drop of blood. Anything less is weakness.”

_ I don’t care about power!  _ Brambleclaw mentally protested. He began to describe the badger attack, though he kept in mind that Hawkfrost and Frogspeck were listening; he was not about to reveal to a warrior from a rival Clan exactly how devastating the attack had been, nor how shattered ThunderClan was still. 

“I’ve hardly slept since,” he finished. “There’s been too much to do, repairing the damage.”

“Too right!” Tawnypelt had entered just as Brambleclaw concluded his explanation. “Those mangy brutes won’t be back for a while!”

“You both fought with courage,” Tigerstar praised them. “I’m proud you were prepared to risk your life to save your Clan.”

Brambleclaw twitched his ears uneasily. He hadn’t told his father what he had done during the attack, and Tawnypelt had just arrived, so she couldn’t have either, yet Tigerstar seemed to know already.  _ He must have been watching us all the time. _ That made him uneasy. Had Tigerstar ever heard his secret conversation with Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt? Or Lionblaze?

“You need to make sure Firestar remembers how bravely you fought and how hard you have worked for your Clan since the attack,” Tigerstar went on. “That will serve you well when he comes to choose a deputy.”

Brambleclaw stared at his father. He had fought to help his Clanmates, not because it had been one more step toward power! Yet he couldn’t help a small feeling of satisfaction. Firestar  _ does _ trust him with important duties; the Clan leader might feel he would be a good choice of deputy.

“It is good Firestar chose you to mentor an apprentice,” Tigerstar continued. “Under your teaching, Larchpaw will become a valuable and skilled warrior.” Brambleclaw nodded his head, acknowledging his father’s words, but his belly churned at the thought of Tigerstar taking an interest in Larchpaw’s training.  _ I don’t want him anywhere near her! _

“Frogspeck, too, has become a mentor,” Tigerstar announced. “Minnowpaw  **(Yes, Minnowpaw is Minnowtail. I think. Mousewhisker’s crush, ya know?)** is coming along well under your instruction.” Frogspeck tipped his head to the side, looking as uncomfortable as Brambleclaw felt about his apprentice being brought up by their murderous father.

“Tawnypelt,” Tigerstar then meowed. The tortoiseshell met their father’s gaze steadily, and Brambleclaw marveled at his sister’s ability to hold the burning amber gaze for a long period of time. “Your time for an apprentice should be here soon, do you have any idea on how you can become a mentor?” Tawnypelt nodded sharply.

“Make friends with Daisy’s kits,” she answered promptly. “They’ll be the next to be apprentices, before Shadecloud’s and  _ way _ before Sorreltail’s.” Tigerstar nodded approvingly.

“Very good.”

“Do you think it matters that their mother came from the horseplace?” Brambleclaw ventured. He remembered how Tigerstar had ordered the murder of halfClan cats when he had taken control of RiverClan and ShadowClan. He wanted to know if Tigerstar still had the same opinions.

“Their mother should go back where she came from,” Tigerstar growled. “She’ll never be any use to the Clan. But the kits may do well enough, if they’re properly trained.”

Hawkfrost’s whiskers twitched. 

“Don’t forget that my mother wasn’t Clanborn, either. RiverClan won’t forget it, that’s for sure, but it doesn’t make me weak or stupid.”

Tigerstar gave his son a curt nod. 

“Your mother was a rogue, but dedicate yourself to the warrior code, and you will be as good as any of those who despise you. I became leader of a Clan where I did not belong by birth. And Daisy’s kits are too young to remember anything but being part of ThunderClan.” He paused, then added, “Being Clanborn is important, but we all work with what we’re given on the path toward power.”

“So even a ex-kittypet like Firestar—” Brambleclaw began.

Tigerstar let out a furious hiss. 

“Firestar will never lose his filthy kittypet scent!” he snarled. “It only weakens him. Look at the way he let that whining horseplace cat stay. Her kits may grow up more Clan than kittypet, but she will never be any use as a warrior. He allowed his siblings to remain in the clan, three undisciplined rouges and four other kittypets! I admit that Lightningfur and Airleap are,” he paused, searching for the correct words. “Respectable as warriors, but the other two have no use. And now he has welcomed that RiverClan cat who abandoned his Clan, not to mention his mate, who belongs to no Clan and never will.”

“Do you mean Stormfur?” Hawkfrost’s ears pricked. “Stormfur is back?”

Brambleclaw nodded. 

“He and Brook turned up just as we drove out the last of the badgers. They stayed to help us recover.” Tawnypelt explained.

“I expect they’ll leave for RiverClan soon.” Brambleclaw meowed.

Hawkfrost’s eyes narrowed, and Brambleclaw wondered what he was thinking. He wished that Tigerstar hadn’t revealed the news about Stormfur’s return. He had a sudden impulse to warn Stormfur, yet he couldn’t figure out why he felt there might be a threat from Hawkfrost. Frogspeck looked slightly concerned as well, but the black tom’s eyes widened as a powerful blow to Brambleclaw’s side jerked him back to the shadowy clearing. His paws skidded out from under him and he crashed to the ground. Tigerstar’s massive paws held him down and his yellow eyes glared at him furiously.

“Always keep watch!” he spat. “An attack can come at any time. How can you protect your Clan if you forget that?”

Still winded, Brambleclaw scrabbled at Tigerstar’s belly with his hind paws. He heaved himself upward, dislodging his father’s weight. Tigerstar’s paw flashed out, aiming for his ear, but Brambleclaw dodged the blow. Scrambling to his feet, he hurled himself at his father, charging into his muscular shoulder. Tigerstar staggered but kept his balance, darting to one side and attacking Brambleclaw again with teeth bared and claws unsheathed. Brambleclaw ducked under the flashing claws and tried to fasten his teeth in Tigerstar’s neck. Tigerstar tore free of him and took a pace back. Brambleclaw gasped for breath. This fight was fiercer than a normal training session, where claws would be sheathed. In the skirmish the wound on his shoulder had torn open again. He could feel blood trickling into his fur, and pain made him hiss through his teeth when he tried to put his paw to the ground.

“You should move faster!” Tigerstar snarled, leaping for him again. A low hiss from Tawnypelt was heard and she launched herself at their father and scored her claws down Tigerstar’s flank. Tigerstar leaped at her, but she dodged to one side, then slid beneath Tigerstar’s belly, flipped over, and slammed her hind legs into his stomach, winding him. Tawnypelt’s attack was giving Brambleclaw a chance to recover. When father and daughter broke apart at last, even Tigerstar was breathless.

“Enough,” he panted. “We will meet again tomorrow night.” His amber stare fixed on Tawnypelt. “Before then, speak to those horseplace kits and gain their trust. If you can make one of them want to be your apprentice, your path to becoming deputy will be clearer.” Frogspeck nodded farewell as Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt left together.

“You alright?” Brambleclaw asked, casting a concerned eye over his sister.

“I’m alright,” she replied. “A bit woozy, and some scratches, but I’ll be fine. How about you?” she sniffed his reopened wound. “It’s open.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” the tabby meowed. “After all, this is just a dream. It’s not like our injuries here will follow us into the real world right?”

How wrong he was.

When Brambleclaw woke up the next morning, his shoulder wound had, indeed, been reopened. The tabby and Tawnypelt, also still laced with her scratches, had exchanged a panicked look.

“Why do I smell-” Squirrelflight mumbled from beside Brambleclaw. “Wait, blood?” her head shot up. “Are you alright?” she asked hurriedly, concerned in her green gaze. Brambleclaw stood, flexed his shoulder, and winced. “I’ll take that as a no.” the dark red she-cat meowed. “Tawnypelt?” The tortoiseshell had stood as well, and had disturbed Snowflight, who was snoozing next to her.

“Hmm?” the white warrior mewed. “Wassgoingon?” he sleepily muttered. “Tawnypelt?” the she-cat licked his head.

“Go back to sleep,” she meowed. “My brother’s just got caught on something, and reopened his wound.” Snowflight yawned.

“Go figure,” he meowed. “Fighting badger’s in your sleep?” Brambleclaw shrugged.

“Something like that.” he responded evasively. One thing he suddenly liked about Snowflight was that he didn’t poke and prod for any answers. Squirrelflight nudged him to the den entrance, Tawnypelt behind them. Icefoot raised his head as they passed, muttered a curse about young cats disturbing everyone, and dropped back into his nest. Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

“Icefoot,” she sighed. “Always has a sarcastic remark to make.”

“You bet I do.” came the muffled reply.

Brambelclaw’s head spun with exhaustion and his paws felt as if they were made of stone as he made his way to the medicine den. Instead of hunting, what he longed to do was curl up in his nest and go back to sleep.

When he reached the den, Leafpool was checking on Birchpaw, who was still curled up behind the bramble screen. As soon as Brambleclaw appeared, she fetched him a pawful of cobwebs to stop his wound from bleeding any more.

“Any cat would think you’d been fighting again,” she remarked as she patted them into place.

For one frantic heartbeat Brambleclaw wondered if Leafpool could possibly know about the meetings in the dark forest. Jayfeather emerged from the back, exchanging a knowing look with Tawnypelt.

“Leafpool,” the gray tabby meowed. “I think we should tell you something.” he casted a quick look at Birchpaw, and was relieved to see that the apprentice was soundly asleep. Leafpool gave him a mistified look.

“Yes?” she asked. Jayfeather met Brambleclaw’s eyes.

“I think it’s time for you to know what Lionblaze and I asked of Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. We told them, moons ago, that Tigerstar would contact them in their dreams.” Leafpool visibly stiffened at this. “And we asked them to see if they could get any information on the Dark Forest from him. You’ve had a dream where you saw them with Frogspeck and Hawkfrost.” Leafpool blinked.

“Yes, I did.” she meowed cautiously. “How did you know that?” Jayfeather flicked an ear.

“I have my ways.” he meowed. “Anyway, I just thought that we should tell you, so you don’t have any doubts about what’s going on.” Leafpool nodded, understanding.

“So…” Brambleclaw meowed. “Is it okay if I go hunting?”

“Well . . .” Leafpool hesitated, then nodded. “Just don’t overdo it, and come back if the bleeding starts again.”

Promising that he would, Brambleclaw went back into the clearing, followed by Squirrelflight and Tawnypelt.

Alderpaw sat quietly in the clearing, listening to the dawn patrol that had just got back. Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Thornclaw were standing in the center of the clearing, with several cats clustered around them: Rainwhisker, Daisy and her kits, Creekflower, Lightningfur, Mousefur, Stonebrook, who was currently occupied with Ebonykit’s mischievousness, and Sandstorm. Firestar was there too, listening to Dustpelt’s report.

“ . . . a couple more fox traps,” Dustpelt was meowing. “One on the WindClan border and another near the old Twoleg nest. We sprang them both.” He nodded to Squirrelflight as she bounded up alongside Brambleclaw, back from their hunting patrol with Stormfur, Brook, Tawnypelt, and Snowflight. “Your stick idea works well.”

“And we heard a buzzing noise from the lake,” Thornclaw put in.

“Buzzing? Was it bees?” asked Rainwhisker.

Cloudtail’s whiskers twitched. 

“No, it was much louder than bees. It came from some kind of Twoleg monster. The lake is swarming with them.”

“What were they doing?” Brambleclaw demanded, shouldering his way to the front to stand beside Firestar.

“Hurtling across the lake in some kind of water-monster,” Dustpelt replied. “That’s what made the noise. And other Twolegs were floating in things like upturned leaves, with white pelts that caught the wind.”

“Ah!” Creekflower meowed. “Those are boats.”

“There’s a boatplace at the far side of the lake from here.” Daisy supplied. “Twolegs go there all the time when the weather is warm.”

“What?” Mousefur’s neck fur began to bristle. “Does that mean we’ll have them bothering us all through greenleaf?”

“Probably.” Daisy sounded apologetic. “They like sailing in boats, and swimming in the lake.”

“My old Twoleg had a boat,” Lightningfur meowed. “Weird thing it was.”

“Twolegs swim for fun?” Sandstorm sniffed. “How mousebrained is that?”

Dustpelt flicked his ears dismissively. 

“If the boatplace is across the lake, then it’s RiverClan’s and ShadowClan’s problem. With any luck, the Twolegs won’t come this far around the shore.”

“All the patrols had better keep watch,” Firestar meowed. “And we can discuss this with all the other Clans at the next Gathering. Don’t forget—a problem for ShadowClan and RiverClan can easily become a problem for us, especially if the other Clans decide it should be.” Alderpaw nodded at that. He couldn’t recall there ever being an issue with it, but then again, he was born long after all this. As the cats began dispersing, Alderpaw suddenly realized this was his chance to tell Firestar about Thunderstar’s warning. He sprang to his paws and darted over to his grandfather.

“Firestar, can I talk to you? Alone?” he asked. Firestar blinked, slight surprise in his eyes.

“Of course, come to my den.” Alderpaw followed the dark red leader to the den on Highledge. Glancing around, Alderpaw was hit with how weird it was that Bramblestar wasn’t yet in here, yet how naturally Firestar’s presence was. Firestar settled down into his nest.

“Alright,” he meowed. “What do you need?”

“I received a vision, a little while ago.” Firestar’s ears pricked, gaze fixed intently on Alderpaw.

“Tell me everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *At the Squad meeting*
> 
> Jayfeather: Alright, roll call. Blazing Lion?
> 
> Lionblaze: Here!
> 
> Jayfeather: Winged Dove?
> 
> Dovewing: Here!
> 
> Jayfeather: Heart of Cinders?
> 
> Cinderheart: Here!
> 
> Jayfeather: Red Apprentice?
> 
> Alderpaw: Um, hi!
> 
> Jayfeather: Orange Apprentice?
> 
> Sparkpaw: WASSUP?!
> 
> Jayfeather: Silver Apprentice?
> 
> Needlepaw: YO, MY PEEPS!
> 
> Jayfeather: Clawed Bramble?
> 
> Brambleclaw: Present!
> 
> Jayfeather: Flight of Squirrel?
> 
> Squirrelflight: YEET
> 
> Jayfeather: Pelt of Tawny?
> 
> Tawnypelt: Wa-? Oh, yeah, HERE!
> 
> Jayfeather: And Speck of Frog?
> 
> Frogspeck: Hello! 
> 
> Jayfeather: Okay, let me introduce Pool of Leaves!
> 
> Leafpool: Um, hello!
> 
> Squirrelflight: SISTA! WELCOME TO THE GANG!!


	34. Leafpool Gets More Support (Plus Some Aunt/Nephew Bonding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but hey, gives us some LeafALder bonding.

Leafpool opened her eyes to find tall, leafless trees looming around her. Whispering shadows flickered between their trunks, and a path lay in front of her, winding between thick clumps of ferns. Her paws falling as lightly as if she were stalking a mouse, she began to follow the path. She had not gone far before she scented more cats ahead.

Cautiously she slid into the shelter of the ferns and crept forward, her pelt prickling with fear that she was back in the Dark Forest, and that Tigerstar might discover her spying on him.

Heartbeats later she halted, bewildered. Three cats stood on the path, but they were not Tigerstar nor any of his children. Starshine sparkled at their paws and in their fur. One of them turned her head and Leafpool recognized Bluestar, who had been leader of ThunderClan before Firestar. She had died before Leafpool was born, but the medicine cat had met her sometimes in dreams.

“Come out, Leafpool,” she meowed. “We have been waiting for you.”

Leafpool padded out of the ferns to stand in front of the blue-gray she-cat.

“You took your time,” one of the other StarClan cats rasped; it was Yellowfang, a former ThunderClan medicine cat who had been Cinderpelt’s mentor. Her yellow eyes were narrowed in her broad, pale gray face, and she twitched her thick tail with annoyance.

Leafpool didn’t recognize the third cat, a magnificent golden tabby. He dipped his head to her and introduced himself. 

“Greetings, Leafpool. My name is Lionheart. I was with Bluestar when your father first came to the forest.”

“I’m honored to meet you,” Leafpool replied. “But where am I? Why have you brought me here?” It wasn’t anywhere she had visited before in dreams, yet it obviously wasn’t the place where Tigerstar walked, because cats from StarClan were here.

None of the cats replied. Bluestar just mewed, 

“Come,” and led the way farther into the forest.

Soon the path reached a clearing lit by a wash of moonlight. Overhead the moon floated in a clear sky. The forest that had seemed so ominous now looked beautiful, the shadowy places beneath the trees filled with mystery instead of danger.

Just above the topmost branches of the trees, Leafpool spotted three tiny stars shining close together. Puzzled, she tried to remember if she had ever seen them before. As she gazed, they seemed to pulse brighter and brighter, until they threatened to rival the moon.

“Bluestar, what’s that?” she asked.

Bluestar didn’t answer. Instead, she led the way into the center of the clearing and gestured with her tail for Leafpool to sit. The three StarClan warriors gathered around her. Leafpool cast a final glance over her shoulder, but now she couldn’t make out the three new stars at all. I must be imagining things, she decided.

“Do you have a sign for me?” she asked, giving all her attention to the three StarClan warriors.

“Not exactly,” meowed Bluestar. “But we wanted to tell you that the path of your life will twist in ways that have only happened rarely before.”

“Yes.” Yellowfang’s voice was dry, with an edge to it. “You will tread a path that few medicine cats have walked before you.”

Fear stabbed at Leafpool; she dug her claws into the ground to keep herself steady. 

“What do you mean?”

“There are cats you have met, yet you have not,” Bluestar told her. “Their paws will shape your future.” Leafpool gasped.

“Are you talking about my kits?”

Lionheart rested his tail on her shoulder and his scent drifted around her, brave and reassuring. 

“Yes. We have come to give you strength,” he meowed.

“Whatever happens, remember that we are always with you,” Bluestar promised.

Gazing at the compassion in her blue eyes, Leafpool felt comforted, yet she still had a trickle of fear.

“Do you know what will happen to them?” she asked, hesitant. “My kits if I keep them?”

Bluestar shook her head. 

“Even StarClan can’t see everything that will happen. The path ahead of you vanishes into shadow—but we will walk with you every paw step of the way, I promise.”

Her words disturbed Leafpool, but they comforted her at the same time. She knew she was not alone. StarClan had not abandoned her, as she had feared when she was struggling with her love for Crowfeather.

“Rest,” Lionheart purred, bending his head to give her a lick between the ears. “Rest and grow strong for what lies ahead.”

“Rest so you can keep that Clan of yours in order,” Yellowfang added.

The scent of the three cats wreathed around Leafpool. Her limbs felt heavy, and with a sigh she curled up in the lush grass of the clearing. A faint breeze ruffled her fur. Through the tangle of branches, she could see the three new stars shining even brighter than before. She now realized what they stood for. Hollyleaf. Lionblaze. And Jayfeather. Her and Crowfeather’s kits. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, and closed her eyes.

Then they shot open, looking upon the lake. She felt her throat tighten at the sight of the normally clear, clean, crystal blue waters now thick and scarlet, as if waves of blood were rolling onto the shore.

_ Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. _

With a gasp of horror, Leafpool turned to run. She slammed into something solid; her claws scraped against the bark of a tree. She was trapped! Struggling back to wakefulness, she realized that she had stumbled over a ball of fur curled up a couple tail-lengths from her.

“Wha-?” Alderpaw blearly meowed. “Leafpool? You okay?” the brown tabby’s fur was fluffed out, amber eyes wide with fear. “Leafpool?” Alderpaw meowed again, concern rising in his gaze. Leafpool closed her eyes and shook herself.

“I-I’m alright.” she responded. “Just a dream.” Alderpaw gazed at her, eyes understanding.

“It was the prophecy again, wasn’t it?” Leafpool paused. Had she ever told Alderpaw about the prophecy? She didn’t think so. Then again, he probably knew of it from the future.

“Yes,” she breathed. “I received it once more.” Alderpaw nodded, eyes flicking to the warriors’ den.

“I can tell you that Thunderclan will be alright,” he meowed cautiously. “But there will be a test of loyalty.” Leafpool’s ears pricked at that.

“What do you mean?”

“Someone is going to try to kill another,” Alderpaw whispered. Leafpool realized that she was currently being privy to future knowledge. “And one of our own will help him, all to exact his own revenge.” Alderpaw’s gaze was filled with unease. “I’ll need to talk to Jayfeather. He’s the most well-informed of us. Probably because of-” his voice trailed off into a low whisper, so Leafpool didn’t catch what her nephew was saying. Alderpaw shook himself. “We’ll talk again some other time.” Leafpool nodded, gently licking Alderpaw’s head as he fell asleep again. She stopped and stared out into the camp’s clearing, filled with silver moonlight.

_ Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. _

What was this horror that Alderpaw spoke of that still lay in wait for ThunderClan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool: What do those three stars mean?
> 
> Bluestar, later: So...you wanna tell her?
> 
> Lionheart: Um, no.
> 
> Yellowfang: You mean tell her that her two sons are in the eldest prophecy, and that only them and another can save the clans from a terrible fate?
> 
> Bluestar: Yes, actually.
> 
> Yellowfang: Nope.


	35. Needlepaw Trashes Her Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 35! 10 more to go!
> 
> This is the only chapter for today. Hopefully I'll have a couple more ready tomorrow!
> 
> Anyway, we get Needlepaw in this chapter! And not just an appearance, but also a POV! YEAH!

Brambleclaw jolted awake at the sound of an eerie wailing ring up from inside the camp. Had the badgers come back? A heartbeat’s thought told him that wasn’t possible. The patrols hadn’t found any sign of badgers in the territory since the attack. Then the cry came again, more clearly.

“My kit! Where’s my kit?”

Brambleclaw squeezed through the tunnel and into the camp. Daisy was standing outside the nursery, her fur bristling. Cloudtail was with her and two of her kits were peering out of the entrance, their eyes wide with alarm. Leafpool was hurrying across the clearing from her den, with Brightheart hard on her paws. Brambleclaw bounded across to them.

“I’ve looked everywhere!” Daisy wailed. “He’s not here. Oh, Berrykit, where are you?”

Anxiety stabbed at Brambleclaw. Berrykit had always been the liveliest kit of the litter, and the most likely to get into mischief. It was all too easy to imagine him sneaking out of camp in search of an adventure.

“When did you last see him?” Cloudtail asked Daisy.

“Last night. When I woke up this morning, he had vanished. I’ve searched and searched, but he isn’t anywhere in the camp!”

“Calm down,” Brightheart meowed. “Wailing like that won’t help, and you’ll upset Sorreltail and the other kits. We’ll find Berrykit.”

Daisy ignored her. 

“A badger’s eaten him! I know it has.”

Brightheart rolled her eyes, and even Leafpool twitched her whiskers impatiently. 

“Daisy, you know there hasn’t been any trace of badgers around here for days. Berrykit has wandered off somewhere, but we’ll track him and bring him back.”

By now more cats had begun to emerge, drawn from their dens by Daisy’s yowling. Firestar leaped down the tumbled rocks from the Highledge, and padded over to Brambleclaw.

“What’s going on?”

Brambleclaw explained rapidly.

“We’ll send a patrol out,” Firestar decided. “Cloudtail, you can lead it. Pick two or three other cats and go at once.”

“Oh, no, no!” Daisy wound her tail around Cloudtail’s neck. “I need you to stay with me. What if my other kits go missing too?”

Brightheart let out a hiss of annoyance and turned away. Brambleclaw couldn’t blame her. Hazelkit and Mousekit looked too scared to set a paw outside the nursery, let alone the camp. He could understand how upset Daisy must feel, but she didn’t have to make this amount of fuss. Cloudtail was looking embarrassed, but he didn’t try to tell Daisy that no cat countermanded the Clan leader’s orders.

“Hazelkit and Mousekit aren’t going anywhere,” Leafpool mewed calmly. “Cloudtail, take Daisy into the nursery. I’ll fetch her some poppy seed to calm her down.”

“And I’ll lead the patrol,” Brambleclaw offered.

Firestar nodded and watched as Cloudtail disengaged himself from Daisy’s tail and nudged her back to the nursery. Aspenkit popped up from his play with his sisters.

“Has Berrykit gone out?” he squeaked. “Can I come?” Shadecloud shushed him.

“No, Aspenkit,” she meowed. “You’re much too young. Berrykit should not have left the camp. Kits aren’t allowed to until they are six moons old.” Aspenkit’s tail drooped. 

“Aww…” Otterkit took a few paces forward, light amber eyes wide.

“Will Berrykit be alright?” she asked. Shadecloud licked her daughter’s head.

“I’m sure he will be,” she meowed. “Brambleclaw and his patrol will find him.”

After this exchange, Brambleclaw signaled to Squirrelflight, who was standing a tail-length away with Stormfur and Brook. Tawnypelt joined him, with Sparkpaw dashing up as well.

“Let’s go,” he meowed. “I’ll skin the little wretch when we find him, upsetting the camp like this.”

“No, you won’t.” Squirrelflight flicked his shoulder with her tail. “You’re as worried as the rest of us that he might be frightened or hurt.”

Brambleclaw grunted. For all his fierce words, he couldn’t deny a sneaking admiration for Berrykit’s latest escapade. It took a lot of courage for a kit to venture out alone into the forest, especially after seeing the badger attack. 

“The sooner he’s apprenticed, the better,” he muttered. Squirrelflight purred.

“I’m sure someone will be glad to mentor him,” Tawnypelt flicked an ear. “Would you?” the dark red she-cat asked her friend.

“He sure has spirit,” Tawnypelt said at first. “I would like to mentor him, he would make a good warrior.” Squirrelflight touched her nose to Tawnypelt’s ear.

“I’ll put a word in for you.” she offered. Tawnypelt’s eyes widened.

“Oh, you don’t have to-!” Squirrelflight flicked her tail.

“I will. You can’t stop me!” Stormfur purred.

“Just let her do it,” he advised. “She’ll do it anyway. Right, Brambleclaw?” the tabby huffed.

“The number of times you ran off after we told you not to...” he trailed off. Squirrelflight just shrugged.

“Just who I am!” she meowed. Sparkpaw purred, glad to hear some more about her mother’s exploits.

Squirrelflight was the first to pick up the kit’s scent a couple of tail-lengths from the end of the tunnel. 

“He’s gone that way,” she reported, pointing with her tail in the direction of the ShadowClan border.

“Then we’d better find him fast,” Stormfur meowed. “I don’t suppose ShadowClan will be too pleased to find a strange kit in their territory.”

“If they do, I hope Needlepaw’s there,” Sparkpaw meowed. “She might be able to help Berrykit find his way back.”

Berrykit’s trail led almost directly toward the border, though occasionally the kit had made a detour to investigate the roots of a tree or a sandy hollow beneath a rock. Brook spotted tiny paw prints in the soft mud beside a pool, as if the kit had stopped to lap the water. A little farther on, there were a few shallow scrapes in the ground.

“The mighty hunter!” Squirrelflight mewed, her tail curling up in amusement. “He must have been pretending to bury his fresh-kill.”

“Like that, you mean?” Stormfur pointed with his tail toward a beetle climbing slowly up a frond of fern. If it had been Berrykit’s chosen prey, it had survived the experience.

“I don’t suppose you were any different when you were a kit,” Brook scolded him gently. “At least we know that Berrykit was okay when he got here.”

“But the ShadowClan border isn’t far away,” Squirrelflight pointed out.

Just then Brambleclaw thought he heard something up ahead. He gestured with his tail for the others to be quiet. For a moment he could hear nothing except for the rustle of wind in the trees and the piping of birds. Then the sound came again: a piercing shriek like the sound of prey under a cat’s claws.

Squirrelflight turned to him, her eyes wide with alarm.

“That could be Berrykit!”

Brambleclaw tasted the air. The kit’s scent reached him strongly, along with another that was both familiar and unwelcome.

“ShadowClan!” he exclaimed. “Come on!”

Brambleclaw raced through the trees toward the sound, the other three cats keeping pace with him. That mousebrained kit must have crossed the border and been spotted by a ShadowClan patrol.  _ If they have laid one claw on him . . . _ Brambleclaw thought, fury raising the hair on his neck and shoulders.

He pelted around a bramble thicket and into a clearing near the dead tree on the ShadowClan border. 

“Berrykit!” Tawnypelt yowled. “We’re coming!”

The thin wail of a cat in pain answered her. Brambleclaw saw Berrykit writhing on the ground in the shelter of a clump of ferns. A silver tabby was bent over him, licking his head and trying to calm him down.

“Needlepaw!” Sparkpaw meowed. She rushed over to her friend and the kit.

At first Brambleclaw thought the kit must be too badly injured to get up. Then he saw a shining silver tendril wrapped around his tail. Berrykit was caught in a fox trap!

Squirrelflight let out a long hiss. Her neck fur bristled as she stared at a spot just across the border. Following her gaze, Brambleclaw made out three ShadowClan cats crouching in the shadow of a hazel bush: Russetfur, the Clan deputy; Oakfur; and Cedarheart. From the look of it, they had been there for some time, watching Berrykit struggle in agony.

“Crow-food eaters!” Squirrelflight spat at them. “Why didn’t you help him?”

“I’ve tried to get them to help,” Needlepaw huffed, green eyes furious. “But they refused to!” she flicked an ear, then saying; “Sorry for crossing the border, but I wasn’t going to stick around there while a kit was in pain.”

Russetfur rose to her paws and paused to give her shoulder a couple of slow licks. 

“That’s a kittypet,” she meowed. “We have nothing to do with kittypets in this Clan.”

Squirrelflight let out another hiss; Brambleclaw could see she was too angry to speak. 

“Forget it,” he muttered. “We need to help Berrykit.”

Squirrelflight’s claws flexed, as if she would like nothing better than to sink them into ShadowClan fur. Instead, she spun around and followed Brambleclaw across the clearing to Berrykit’s side.

Stormfur and Brook were already bending over the kit; Brook was giving him a comforting lick around the ears, while Stormfur sniffed at the shining stuff gripping his tail. All around Berrykit the ground was torn up with tiny, desperate scratches as if he’d tried to drag himself free. His wails had sunk to a frightened mewling.

“I’m s-sorry,” he whimpered. “I just wanted to hunt some prey and—”

“You frightened your mother and upset the whole Clan,” Brambleclaw meowed sternly. “Keep still and we’ll soon have you out of there.”

But when he examined Berrykit’s tail, he wasn’t sure it was going to be that easy. The kit’s haunches were matted with blood, his tail mangled in his struggles to free himself. The shining tendril was pulled tight around it and stretched taut to the stick buried in the ground. Brambleclaw gave it an experimental tug; it didn’t move, but Berrykit let out a shriek of pain as the tendril jerked.

“You’re hurting him,” Squirrelflight gasped. “Let me try biting through it.”

She crouched down beside Berrykit, but Brambleclaw could see that the tendril was too deeply embedded in his fur for her to get her teeth to it. Instead, Berrykit let out another wail. 

“You bit me!”

“Sorry.” Squirrelflight stepped back, panting, a smudge of blood on her nose.

Brambleclaw stared down at the trapped kit. Would they have to bite his tail off to free him? He was bracing himself to suggest it when Brook twitched her ears toward the stick that held the tendril.

“If we dig that up, the wire should loosen,” she pointed out. Sparkpaw’s ears pricked.

Brambleclaw exchanged a bewildered glance with Squirrelflight.

“The stick’s holding the wire,” Brook explained. “But it can’t hold it tight if it’s not stuck in the ground.”

“Brook, you’re brilliant!” Squirrelflight flung herself at the stick and began scraping furiously. 

“That’s a great idea!” Sparkpaw meowed. “We should remember that, just in case something like this happens.” Unbeknownst to everyone, the orange tabby exchanged a quick, secretive look with Needlepaw.

Brook joined Squirrelflight on the other side, tugging the stick to loosen it as Squirrelflight threw up showers of earth. Every time the stick moved Berrykit squeaked in pain. Stormfur crouched over him and licked his ears soothingly, at the same time shielding the kit’s face with his body so he couldn’t see the state of his tail. As Squirrelflight dug deeper, Brambleclaw realized the tendril was starting to sag.

“How does that feel?” Tawnypelt asked Berrykit, concern in her green eyes.

“Better,” the kit mewed. “Not so tight.”

“Keep still,” Brambleclaw told him. “It won’t be long now.”

“Stand back!” Squirrelflight gasped. “I’m nearly there.” She fastened her teeth in the stick and tugged hard; her paws shot out from under her as it sprang out of the ground. Berrykit scrambled forward when he felt the trap release him, dragging the stick with his injured tail.

“Stop!” Stormfur meowed. “Let’s get this thing off first.”

Now that the stick was out of the ground, the tendril was much looser. Delicately Brambleclaw worked one claw under it, then loosened it a little more with his teeth. 

“Try pulling your tail free,” he instructed Berrykit.

Relief flooded over him from ears to tail-tip as the kit managed to draw his tail out of the shining loop. Berrykit tried to get to his paws, staggered, and slumped down on one side, his eyes closed.

“Rest for a moment,” Brook mewed. “We’ll clean your tail up a bit.”

She crouched beside Berrykit and began to lick his wounded tail. Squirrelflight joined in with swift rasps of her tongue. Brambleclaw winced when he saw Berrykit’s torn flesh and the blood that was still trickling out of the wound. He gathered a pawful of leaves and pressed them down over the worst of the bleeding—they wouldn’t be as effective as cobwebs, but there wasn’t time to look for anything else.

“As soon as we get back to camp, Leafpool will take a look at you,” he promised.

Berrykit didn’t reply, and his eyes stayed closed; Brambleclaw wondered if the kit had even heard him.

Meanwhile Stormfur had taken a few paces toward the ShadowClan patrol, who were still watching from the shelter of the hazel bush. 

“Seen enough?” he snarled. “At least you’ve had a lesson from ThunderClan on how to deal with a fox trap.”

“ShadowClan can deal with fox traps, thanks,” Russetfur replied with a flick of her tail. “We’ve seen a couple of them in our territory, but we have the sense to stay clear of them.” Needlepaw shot them an incredulous look.

“More sense than a  _ kit _ ?” she hissed. “You’re more mousebrained than I thought!”

Stormfur took another step forward until he stood right on the border. 

“That must make you  _ so _ proud. You’re really fierce warriors, I can see that.” Needlepaw snorted, amused at Stormfur’s sarcasm.

A growl rose in Oakfur’s throat and he sprang to his paws.

“Take one step over the border and you’ll find out how fierce we are—deserter!”

Stormfur’s neck fur bristled. 

“I was one of the cats who made the journey to the sun-drown-place. I helped the Clans find their new home. And I’ll tell you this—I didn’t do it so that the four Clans would grow too far apart to even help an injured kit.”

“But that’s not a Clan kit,” Cedarheart sneered, coming over to stand beside Oakfur. “Maybe you’ve been in the mountains for so long, you’ve forgotten the warrior code. If you ever knew it in the first place, halfClan.”

Stormfur unsheathed his claws, and Brambleclaw knew that the insults were on the brink of giving way to a full blown fight. That was more than he wanted to cope with now, especially when they still had to carry Berrykit back to camp.

He bounded up to Stormfur and nudged him. 

“We don’t want a fight right now,” he mewed quietly in his ear. “They’re not worth it. Ignore them.”

Stormfur’s gaze locked with his; his amber eyes were hot with anger. Then he took a deep breath, and the fur on his shoulders began to lie flat. 

“You’re right,” he agreed. “But crow-food is still too good for them.”

Both cats turned away and padded back to Berrykit. A scornful yowl rose up from the ShadowClan warriors, but neither Brambleclaw nor Stormfur looked back.

When they reached Berrykit, Brambleclaw thought he was still unconscious, but as he bent over to sniff him the kit’s eyes flickered open. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “I’m really sorry.”

“That’s okay,” meowed Squirrelflight.

“Will Firestar still let me be an apprentice?”

Brambleclaw gave Berrykit a comforting lick on the shoulder. 

“I’ll tell you a secret,” he meowed. “When Firestar was an apprentice, he got into no end of trouble—isn’t that so, Squirrelflight?”

Squirrelflight nodded solemnly. “It’s no secret! The whole Clan knows it.” Needlepaw’s whiskers twitched.

“More like,  _ everyone _ knows it!” she meowed. “It’s well-known in my time.”

Berrykit blinked. 

“Firestar? Really?”

“Really,” Brambleclaw reassured him. “What you did was wrong, but it was brave too. Firestar will understand that.”

Reassured, Berrykit let out a sigh, and his eyes closed again.

“Come on,” mewed Brambleclaw, looking up at his companions. “Let’s get him back to camp.”

Needlepaw meowed a quick farewell to Sparkpaw, then turned back to the Shadowclan patrol and marched over, tail in the air and eyes narrowed.

“Happy now?” she hissed. “Fulfilled your wish to stand by while an innocent kit was in danger? I bet you feel  _ so _ proud.” Russetfur said nothing, just waving her tail to gather the patrol and head back to camp. Needlepaw trailed after them, eyes still slitted.

“Well?” she demanded. “You gonna say anything?” Cedarheart rolled his eyes.

“Say what?” he asked. “It was a kittypet.”

“That ‘it’ is a  _ kit _ ,” she said furiously. “And he was hurt!”

“Kittypets don’t belong in the clans,” Oakfur meowed. “They’re too soft for our lives.”

Needlepaw gave him a derisive snort.

“I seem to remember Firestar kicking your butt in the old forest.” Oakfur’s ears flattened, and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Needlepaw gave him a smug look. “My point proven.” she flicked her tail. “Beside, why should it matter where someone is born? In my time, Alderpaw and I saved a couple kits who were newly born. Their mother had been hit by a monster, and they would have died without us. We brought them to the clans, and named them Twigkit and Violetkit. They both are growing, and I know they will be great warriors one day.” The patrol entered the camp, and Needlepaw spotted Blackstar in the clearing speaking with Littlecloud. Casting one last baleful look at the patrol, she bounded over to him.

“Hey, Blackstar!” she meowed. The SHadowclan leader flicked an ear. 

“Yes, Needlepaw?”

“What would you do if you saw a kit trapped in a fox-trap?” she asked. Blackstar blinked, surprise in his eyes.

“Get the kit out.” he meowed, like it was the obvious thing to do.

“Hmm…”Needlepaw hummed. “Well, glad you think like that. On a bad note, my patrol found a kit in a fox-trap, but they wouldn’t do anything to get him out. I tried to, but I couldn’t until a Thunderclan patrol, who were looking for the kit in question, showed up and helped get him out.” Blackstar’s eyes narrowed, and Littlecloud looked shocked.

“Russetfur.” Blackstar called. “Come here. You to Cedarheart, Oakfur.” the three cats crossed over to their leader. Cedarheart’s tail flicked, nervous as he spotted the triumphant look of Needlepaw. “Needlepaw tells me that you refused to help an injured kit.” he spoke lightly, not betraying what he was thinking. “Why is that?” Oakfur replied.

“It was one of those kittypet kits from the horseplace,” he meowed. “It’s not a clan kit!” Blackstar’s eyes narrowed.

“Nevertheless, it was still a kit. A kit who has done nothing but be a bit too adventurous, and has paid the price. What do you think the other clans will think if they found out that one of my patrols stood by while an innocent kit was in pain?” his voice rose into a hiss, anger flashing in his eyes. “Have you forgotten that the other clans were horrified when they found out that Brokenstar had been training kits too early? The backlash we suffered for that? I have tried my best to remake Shadowclan into a respectable clan that follows the code, but your actions have proved that you clearly do not respect it as you should!”

“Oakfur and Cedarheart,” Blackstar then meowed. “Apprentice duties for a moon. No Gatherings. Russetfur,” he fixed his deputy with a disapproving stare. “I will not remove your title of deputy, but if I get a  _ whiff _ of you not doing the right thing, I  _ will _ remove it!” Russetfur, ears flat, nodded.

“I understand.” she meowed. Needlepaw was glad she saw a slight bit of shame in the deputy’s voice.

“Good,” Blackstar meowed. “You two,” he gestured to Cedarheart and Oakfur. “Get to work. You have work to do.” The warriors looked like they wanted to object, but wisely kept their mouths shut and headed to the elders’ den to start their chores.

“Welp,” Needlepaw meowed. “Looks like I won't have to do my chores for a while!” Blackstar rolled his eyes, slightly amused.

“I guess you won’t have to,” he agreed. “But, I may just have you help Littlecloud one day-”

“Oh, um, would you look at the sun!” Needlepaw suddenly exclaimed, eyes wide. “Time for my almost sunhigh hunt! Gotta go!” the silver tabby darted back out of camp. Blackstar exchanged a glance with Littlecloud.

“Was it something I said?” he asked. Littlecloud  _ mrrowed _ with laughter.

When he left the medicine den, Brambleclaw found Dustpelt and Thornclaw about to go out on patrol with Stonebrook. He called Larchpaw to follow, and bounded over to join them, hoping to put his worries about Berrykit out of his mind for a while. But all the way along the stream bordering WindClan, he couldn’t forget the kit’s limp shape, lying so still. Tawnypelt had stayed to help the medicine cats care for the young kit, and Brambleclaw could tell that his sister was truly concerned for the poor scrap.

Returning to the camp just after sunhigh, he was about to send Larchpaw to work on the elders’ den after she got a bite to eat, then he paused when he saw Stormfur and Brook crossing the clearing with Firestar and Squirrelflight.

Stormfur waved his tail in greeting and raced ahead of the other cats to meet Brambleclaw and his apprentice. 

“Hi,” he meowed. “We waited for you.”

“Why?” Brambleclaw’s belly lurched at the shadow of regret in his friend’s eyes. What was happening now? Larchapw glanced curiously at the gray tom.

Stormfur touched his nose to Brambleclaw’s shoulder.

“Brook and I are leaving.”

“Now?” Brambleclaw sank his claws into the ground in frustration. It had felt so right, so comfortable, to have Stormfur around again. Though Brambleclaw had known he and Brook would have to leave one day, this seemed much too soon. “I suppose you have to go back to the mountains.” He sighed. “But I hoped you would stay longer.”

Stormfur hesitated. 

“No, not to the mountains,” he mewed. “To RiverClan. Those ShadowClan cats were right. If we want to stay here, then we have to live by the warrior code, and that means being loyal to RiverClan.”

Brambleclaw stared at him. 

“Is that the only reason you’re going? Because of what those mangy crow-food eaters said?”

“No,” meowed Brook, padding up to Stormfur’s side. Squirrelflight was beside her. “You’ll see us again, I promise. We want to stay by the lake for good, and when we get to RiverClan I’m going to train to be a warrior.”

Brambleclaw stared at her in astonishment. They were staying for good? That meant they hadn’t just come here to make sure the Clans had found their new homes. Why exactly had Stormfur and Brook left the mountains? And why didn’t they want to go back? But he couldn’t ask; if Stormfur had wanted him to know, he would have told him already. Sharp claws sank into Brambleclaw’s heart at the thought that his friend didn’t trust him enough to confide in him.

“It’s great that you’re staying.” He forced a purr. “At least we’ll get to see each other at Gatherings.”

“Yes, we’ll expect all the RiverClan gossip,” Squirrelflight mewed, pressing her muzzle against Stormfur’s and then Brook’s. More quietly, she added, “None of us will ever forget our journey. Part of us will walk together always.”

Firestar was waiting a couple of tail-lengths away for the friends to say good-bye to one another. 

“We won’t forget what you did after the badger attack,” he told the visitors.

“You will always have ThunderClan’s thanks. We owe you more than we can ever repay.”

Stormfur dipped his head. 

“We’re grateful to you too, for letting us stay this long.”

With Brook just behind him, he turned and made his way through the thorn tunnel. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight followed them out and watched, side by side, as the two cats padded into the undergrowth. Larchpaw, realizing she was now alone with Firestar, suddenly became very awkward, as all apprentices do when they’re in the presence of their, or any, clan leader.

“May StarClan light your path!” Brambleclaw called after them.

Stormfur paused to look back, curling his tail in farewell, then both he and Brook vanished among the ferns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackstar: Is this you three in this picture? *Shows picture of Russetfur, Cedarheart, & Oakfur not helping Berrykit*
> 
> Oakfur: No.
> 
> Blackstar: It's not you?
> 
> Russetfur:...
> 
> Cedarheart: No.
> 
> Blackstar, pulling out tape recorder: Then what do you call this? *Plays recording that Needlepaw made of the incident*
> 
> Russetfur:..........F*CK!
> 
> Needlepaw: Suckers.


	36. The Medicine Cats Discus The Law (Jayfeather Also Has Fun Teasing His Sibling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today! Hope you like!

“I’m not sure I should go,” Leafpool meowed anxiously.

The sun was setting, sending bloodred shafts of light into the clearing. Leafpool stood outside her den, gazing down at Berrykit with Jayfeather, Alderpaw, and Brightheart. The kit was sleeping more peacefully now, curled up in his nest. His fever was waning, but she still wasn’t convinced that his injuries were healing properly.

After her vigil Leafpool felt almost too exhausted for the long journey to the Moonpool. Besides, she shrank from the thought of seeing the other medicine cats and telling them that Cinderpelt was dead.

“You have to go,” Brightheart told her, flicking her on the shoulder with her tail. “Berrykit will be fine with me. I know what to give him if he wakes up.”

Leafpool knew that was true. Brightheart was an efficient helper, and she had all the herbs she would need. And there was Mudfur’s message to deliver to Mothwing.

“Okay,” she meowed. “I’ll go. But I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Don’t worry about a thing,” Brightheart assured her.

After checking Berrykit one last time, the medicine cats padded out into the clearing and headed for the thorn tunnel, saying good night to Thornclaw, who was just settling down on guard duty. It felt strange to be going on this journey without Cinderpelt. Leafpool longed to feel Cinderpelt’s spirit beside her, but there was no trace of familiar scent, no brush of soft gray fur. 

The sun dipped below the horizon as she headed for the WindClan border and followed the stream up into the hills. The scents of greenleaf wreathed around her as the forest filled with shadows, and the dew was cool on her pads. Her weariness faded away as she thought about crouching down to lap the water of the starry pool and sharing dreams with StarClan. With the other medicine cats around her, and the warriors of StarClan to share tongues with, she wouldn’t feel so lonely.

Near the border of WindClan territory, she saw Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat, just ahead of her, and Littlecloud from ShadowClan. They must have scented the Thunderclan cats, because they stopped and waited while they scrambled up the last slope and fell in beside them.

“Greetings, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Alderpaw,” Barkface rumbled. “It’s good to see you again. I grieve for your loss. It’s sad that Cinderpelt had to go so young to join the ranks of StarClan.”

“What?” Littlecloud exclaimed, his neck fur rising. “Cinderpelt is dead?”

Leafpool knew that the ShadowClan medicine cat wouldn’t have heard the news yet. She nodded. 

“Badgers attacked our camp. Deadstar brought WindClan to help us, but they were too late to save Cinderpelt.”  _ I was too late. _

Littlecloud bowed his head. 

“She was a great medicine cat. I owed her my life.”

Leafpool had heard the story of how Cinderpelt had disobeyed orders many moons ago to help Littlecloud and one of his Clanmates when sickness struck ShadowClan. Littlecloud always said that was what had made him choose to become a medicine cat.

She wondered if she should tell the others what really happened—that Cinderpelt died because Leafpool had turned her back on her Clanmates and all her medicine cat duties when they needed her most.

Would they blame her for Cinderpelt’s death as much as she blamed herself?

Then she realized that there was nothing but sympathy in Barkface’s and Littlecloud’s eyes. There was no point in unburdening herself and only adding to their grief.

“You must miss her greatly,” Barkface murmured. “But you will be a worthy successor.”

“I hope so,” Leafpool replied tightly, her throat almost too choked to speak. “I’ll never forget her or everything she taught me.”

“I know you will,” Jayfeather meowed. “You did, after all, go on to teach me.” Alderpaw’s whiskers twitched.

“You are so modest, Jayfeather.” the red tom meowed.

“You bet I am.”

As they climbed farther into the hills, her fellow medicine cats padded one on each side of her, sharing her grief and adding their strength to hers. Leafpool would have liked to ask Barkface how Crowfeather was, but as she and Barkface exchanged a quick look, she knew she would have to wait. Tonight was also the night they would bring the ‘No mate, no kits’ rule change to the other medicine cats.

By now night had fallen. Leafpool halted at the top of a swell of moorland and looked back to see the quarter moon shining over the distant lake. There was no sign of Mothwing, and when she tasted the air she could not pick up her friend’s scent.

“Did you see Mothwing on the way?” she asked the others.

Barkface shook his head.

“I haven’t seen her either, but then she never comes through ShadowClan,” Littlecloud meowed. “But don’t worry. She’s been late before.”

Leafpool knew that was true, but she also knew what was going on in RiverClan. She wondered if Mothwing had been unable to come because she couldn’t leave the elder who was ill with greencough. Perhaps the sickness had spread further, without a supply of catmint to treat the sick cats.

When Leafpool and the others reached the tumbling stream, there was still no sign of Mothwing. Leafpool bounded up beside the star-filled water and pushed her way through the bushes that surrounded the hollow, half hoping that her friend would already be there.

The waterfall poured down the wall of rock, a moving sheet of silver, churning the pool below so that it seemed full of leaping moonlight. But no familiar golden tabby shape rose to greet Leafpool; no friendly scent reached her. The hollow was empty.

Barkface led the way down the spiral path to the edge of the pool. Leafpool followed, feeling her paws slip into the marks left behind by generations of cats long gone. But this time she didn’t feel the peace that always surrounded her in this place. She was too worried about Mothwing and RiverClan, and afraid that if she met Mudfur in her dreams he would blame her for not passing on his message. She could say nothing about it to the other medicine cats, outside of Jayfeather and Alderpaw, whom she had told. She saw Alderpaw, to, looked anxious.  _ Though, that could also be because he’s wary of visiting the Moonpool again. _ Leafpool thought, remembering the last time they shared with Starclan.  _ Alderpaw looked terrified. _

“Before we start,” Barkface meowed. “We have something to discuss.” Littlecloud looked confused.

“What is it?” he meowed. Leafpool took a breath, then meowed;

“We,” she indicated to the medicine cats around her. “Have talked recently, and we were wondering what your opinion on changing part of the medicine cat code would be.” Littlecloud’s ears pricked, surprised.

“What part are you talking about?” he asked.

“The one that says that we aren’t allowed to have a mate or kits.” Alderpaw clarified.

“Ah…” Littlecloud looked thoughtful. “I hate to play devil’s advocate, but the reason why we aren’t allowed to is so we don’t favor our kin over anyone else.”

“True,” Barkface agreed. “Our first medicine cat, Moth Flight, made that rule because she had so much trouble balancing her duties to the clan, and her duties to her kits. However,” he then meowed. “I think we can all agree that things have changed.” Littlecloud nodded.

“That is true.” he meowed. He looked thoughtful. “I assume your leaders have agreed?” Leafpool nodded.

“Firestar has, and so has Deadstar.” she meowed. Littlecloud nodded.

“I’ll bring it up with Blackstar. Though,” he meowed drily. “I can’t promise anything.” Jayfeather snorted.

“We wouldn’t ask you to.” he meowed, knowing full well how the Shadowclan leader can be. “Now, I think it’s time to let our ancestors bug us. Again.” Alderpaw rolled his eyes at Jayfeather’s attitude.

Jayfeather woke in Starclan’s hunting grounds, and immediately rose to his paws. His ears pricked and he slowly started moving through the forest, mouth open to taste to air for any similar scents. He paused as an achingly familiar one hit his scent glands.

“Hello Jayfeather.” The gray tabby stared as his sister emerged from the trees.

“Hollyleaf.” he meowed. “It’s good to see you.” Hollyleaf pressed her nose to his.

“I’m happy to see you too.” she replied. Jayfeather tilted his head.

“Just one question,” he asked. “How are you here?” Hollyleaf’s whiskers twitched.

“Thunderstar approached me a little after you appeared in the past.” she explained. “And he asked me if I would be interested in joining you. Of course I agreed.” she licked her brother’s cheek. “Can’t let my brothers have all the fun, now can I?” Jayfeather purred, amused.

“You never could!” he joked. Hollyleaf laughed for a bit, then she sighed.

“I really hope this change to the code will help. I...I, as you know, didn’t take it very well when we found out who our parents were.” her eyes glistened.

“I know,” Jayfeather meowed softly. “I have a feeling that we will be able to remove that rule. We’ll be able to grow up without the thought of our birth breaking both codes.” Hollyleaf snorted.

“Just one of them.” she pointed out. Jayfeather flicked an ear.

“True. But we’re working on that one too. It may still be illegal when we’re born, but maybe later on it won’t be.” Jayfeather sighed. “Not that we have long. You know as well as I do that after the fox-trap incident, our birth is next. We have so little time.” Hollyleaf nuzzled her brother.

“I know you and the others can do this,” she meowed determinedly. “If you can take on the Dark Forest, and win, you can do this! I believe in you.” she then, after a beat, added; “And Lionblaze. Him too I guess.” Jayfeather couldn’t help it. He began  _ mrrowing _ with laughter at the blatant intention of forgetting Lionblaze. “Whatever you do,” Hollyleaf meowed. “Don’t tell him about this! He’ll be  _ so _ offended!”

“Oh, we know he will be!” Jayfeather meowed, still amused. “Because I’m going to tell him.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“I’m gonna do it!”

“He’ll kill me!”

“No he won’t!

“Well, okay, he won’t, but he’ll find a way to make me pay!”

“Make you pay for forgetting about him?”

“Yes!”

“And there’s my confirmation.”

“Argg! Jayfeather, why are you like this?”

“Because I was born this way.” Jayfeather smirked at Hollyleaf’s exasperation. It felt good to tease his sister once more, after all those moons of being seperated.

Leafpool rose, stretching to ease her cold, cramped limbs. Beside her, Littlecloud sat up and started to wash his face with one paw, while Barkface gave his rumpled fur a quick grooming. Neither of them spoke of what they had seen in their dreams. Jayfeather was already sitting up, a wistful, but relaxed look about him. Alderpaw, too, seemed to have a good dream.  _ Good, _ Leafpool thought.  _ I was worried he would have another freak-out. He looked so scared last time… _

“Anything to share?” Jayfeather asked. Everyone shook their heads. “Good. No trouble. Yet.” Alderpaw sighed, shaking his head, resigned to his fate of his mentor being a pessimist. Leafpool, however, shook her head out of amusement and fondness. She was really starting to see herself and Crowfeather in their kits. Jayfeather had her skills with healing and herbs, but had a tongue as sharp as his father’s. Lionblaze, she saw, was quick and speedy on the battlefield, nothing seemed to slow him down. Something she knew he shared with Crowfeather. Lionblaze also had Leafpool’s caring nature, stopping to help out anyone who was in need. And Hollyleaf... _ Oh, Hollyleaf _ ...from the short time she had with her daughter, Leafpool knew Hollyleaf had inherited Leafpool’s sense of duty, and Crowfeather’s willingness to go the extra mile to accomplish anything.

“When I was out yesterday, I found a good clump of watermint, just above the stepping-stones,” Barkface told Leafpool as they climbed the path out of the hollow. “You might want to collect some—there’s plenty for both of us.”

“Thanks,” mewed Leafpool. “It’s the best herb there is for bellyache.”

“I spotted that ginger-and-white cat collecting marigold the other day,” Barkface went on, leading the way down the slope. “Brightheart, is it? She looked busy—too busy to notice me.”

“Yes, she’s been a huge help,” Leafpool admitted. “We’ve needed a lot of marigold to treat wounds after the badger attack.”

Littlecloud nodded. 

“Thank StarClan we haven’t seen the badgers in ShadowClan territory,” he mewed. “Is ThunderClan recovering? Do you need any help?”

Briefly, Leafpool wondered what Blackstar, the ShadowClan leader, would have to say about Littlecloud’s offer of help to a rival Clan. It was just as well she could refuse with a clear conscience. 

“No, thanks, we’re fine,” she replied. “Our wounds are healing.”

Dawn was not yet streaking the sky above the hills, and Leafpool realized she had a chance to take Mudfur’s message to Mothwing. But if she was late returning to the hollow, what message would that send to her Clanmates? She had left them once before; they needed to see that now she was completely dedicated to them. Besides, the sooner she returned to check on Berrykit, the better. Alderpaw was frowning in the direction of the lake as well, clearly thinking along the same lines as her, but coming to the same conclusion.

“Barkface,” she asked. “How’s Crowfeather?” Barkface’s whiskers twitched.

“He’s been fine,” he replied. “Some of the clan are ignoring him, but he’s not letting that get to him. He’s down right determined to help with your kits. I don’t think even Deadstra, if he even wanted to, could tell him to stop. Crowfeather’s got his heart set on you and your kits.” Leafpool’s tail curled in delight. She couldn’t wait to see Crowfeather again, and discuss just how they would raise their kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwww.......we got some JayHolly bonding! I always liked JayHolly sibling relationship better than JayLion or LionHolly. Don't get me wrong, I love them all, I just love JayHolly a lot more for some reason.
> 
> Jayfeather: I'm gonna tell him.
> 
> Hollyleaf: DoN't YoU dArE!
> 
> Jayfeather: I wIlL!
> 
> Hollyleaf: WoN't!
> 
> Jayfeather: WiLl!
> 
> Hollyleaf: WON'T!
> 
> Jayfeather: WILL!
> 
> Hollyleaf: WON'T!
> 
> Lionblaze: Wazzgoingon?
> 
> Hollyleaf, pinning Jayfeather: Nothing.
> 
> Jayfeather: *Muffled mutters*
> 
> Lionblaze:..................M'kay.
> 
> Lionblaze: This is normal.


	37. Larchpaw Starts A Fur Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL, we get feisty Larchpaw in this one! Larchpaw's in the next one to, I'm just not finished with it just yet.

As Brambleclaw walked away from the fresh-kill pile, he spotted Ashfur limping away from Leafpool’s den. Fresh cobwebs were plastered on the gash in his foreleg. He was heading for the warriors’ den, but before he reached it Birchpaw came bounding over to him.

“Hi, Ashfur!” he meowed. “Brackenfur is taking Whitepaw for a training session. Can we go with them?”

“No.” His mentor’s voice was an ill-tempered growl. “I fell off a rock and opened this wound again. Leafpool says I can’t leave the camp today.”

Birchpaw’s tail drooped; he turned his head to watch mournfully as Brackenfur and his apprentice, Whitepaw, left through the thorn tunnel. He looked very upset that he wouldn’t be joining his friend.  **(Hehe...setting up the WhiteBirch ship here!)**

Brambleclaw strolled over to Ashfur and Birchpaw and flicked the disappointed apprentice with his tail. 

“Cheer up.” To Ashfur he added, “I’m just leaving on patrol with Larchpaw. I could take Birchpaw with me, if you like.”

Birchpaw’s tail shot straight up in the air again and his whiskers quivered with excitement. 

“Please, Ashfur!” he begged.

Ashfur opened his mouth; Brambleclaw was convinced he was about to refuse. Then a new voice spoke from behind Brambleclaw. 

“Good idea. Birchpaw missed a lot of training while he was hurt. He shouldn’t miss any more.”

Brambleclaw turned to see his Clan leader leaping down the rocks from the Highledge. 

“I thought we’d go up by the ShadowClan border,” he meowed. “We’ll renew the scent markers and check for fox traps.”

Firestar nodded, though Ashfur was staring at Brambleclaw through narrowed eyes. Without saying anything the gray warrior turned away and stalked off to the warriors’ den.

“Off you go, then,” Firestar meowed to Birchpaw. “Do as Brambleclaw tells you and watch out for those traps. You don’t want to lose your tail, like Berrykit.”

“I’ll be careful,” Birchpaw promised.

Brambleclaw stuck his head through the branches of the warriors’ den and called Sandstorm, Airleap, and Thornclaw to join the patrol. Ashfur, settling himself among the mossy bedding, ignored him.

The day was overcast, with a damp breeze that promised rain later. Prey-scent was muted, as if all the prey were hiding in their holes, and there was little sound except for the rustle of branches overhead.

Birchpaw was still trembling with excitement; Brambleclaw could see that he was struggling to control himself and pad along quietly beside the rest of the patrol. Larchpaw purred.

“You looked like a rabbit that doesn’t know which way to run! That, or you have ants in your fur!”

“Why don’t you two run ahead and see if you can spot the ShadowClan scent markers?” he suggested. “Come back and tell us when you find them.”

“Okay, Brambleclaw!” Birchpaw’s eyes gleamed, and he bounded off with his tail straight up, Larchpaw mewing with excitement as she chased after her brother.

“Be careful of fox traps!” Brambleclaw called after them.

“It’s time Birchpaw ran the itch out of his paws,” Sandstorm commented when the apprentices had disappeared. “Between his injuries and Ashfur’s, he’s hardly been out of camp since the badger attack.”

“Maybe Firestar will let you take over his training until Ashfur’s fit again,” Thornclaw suggested. “He and Larchpaw both listen to you.”

“Maybe.” Brambleclaw nodded, leaping over the gnarled roots of an oak tree. The tabby then spotted Birchpaw standing beside a bramble thicket a few tail-lengths ahead, his jaws open to draw in scent. Larchapw was sniffing around, a confused frown on her face.

“I’ve found the scent markers, Brambleclaw,” Birchpaw reported.

“What? You can’t have.” Hadn’t Ashfur given Birchpaw any training at all? “We’re nowhere near the ShadowClan border.”

Birchpaw looked hurt. 

“But I’m sure . . .” he began. Larchpaw’s eyes widened.

“They’ve moved the scent markers!” she exclaimed.

Sandstorm brushed through the ferns until she reached the spot where Birchpaw had stopped to taste the air. A moment later she came back, her green eyes gleaming with anger. 

“Larchpaw’s right,” she meowed. “ShadowClan have set their scent markers just beyond those brambles.”

Thornclaw let out a furious hiss. 

“That’s ThunderClan territory!”

“Just what do they think they’re doing?!” Airleap growled, green eyes narrowed.

Brambleclaw felt a growl rising in his throat. With his patrol behind him, he stalked across the clearing and skirted the brambles. The reek of the ShadowClan scent markers flooded over him after a couple of tail-lengths.

“Those are fresh,” he hissed. “If we follow them we should be able to catch up to the patrol and ask them what they think they’re playing at.” Whirling around, he added, “Birchpaw, run back to camp as fast as you can. Tell Firestar what’s going on, and fetch help.”

The apprentice took off, racing back along their trail with his belly close to the ground and his tail streaming out behind him. Larchapw darted up to her mentor’s side, clearly ready to use her skills in battle for the first time.

Brambleclaw checked the scent markers to discover which way the ShadowClan patrol had gone, then bounded off in pursuit, with Sandstorm, Airleap, and Thornclaw a pace behind and Larchpaw at his side. The ShadowClan scent became stronger and stronger, until Brambleclaw reached the top of a gentle slope and spotted the patrol setting more markers in the hollow on the far side.

Bristling with fury, he paused for a couple of heartbeats to size up the enemy patrol. There were four ShadowClan cats: Russetfur, Oakfur, and Cedarheart—the same three who had watched Berrykit struggling in the fox trap—and Rowanclaw. Brambleclaw sighed.  _ Well that’s just great. _

The ThunderClan cats outnumbered them, but Brambleclaw knew there might be reinforcements hiding.

“Russetfur!” he called to the ShadowClan deputy. “What are you doing here?”

All four ShadowClan cats whipped around to face the ThunderClan patrol. Rowanclaw looked slightly uncomfortable.

“What does it look like?” Russetfur mewed insolently.

“It looks like you’re trying to steal our territory,” Thornclaw hissed.

“The Clan boundaries were agreed on long ago,” Bramblclaw reminded them. “Every cat knows the extent of their territory.”

“That was then,” meowed Cedarheart.

“ShadowClan needs more space.” Russetfur narrowed her eyes at Brambleclaw. “And ThunderClan is too weak to defend it anyway, ever since the badgers attacked your camp.” Larchpaw growled and hissed as Oakfur took a step forward, her amber eyes narrowed into a fierce glare.

“What do you know about the badgers?” Sandstorm asked, taking a step forward.

“Enough,” Russetfur replied. The tip of her tail twitched. “We know that you are all too badly injured to fight us right now. You’re too busy repairing your camp to watch over your borders.  _ And _ you lost your medicine cat.”

“Get out of our territory,” he snarled at Russetfur. “Or we’ll show you the same welcome we gave the badgers.” Larchpaw sniffed.

“I still have some badger fur lining my nest,” she boasted. “I think I might like to add some Shadowclan.” Airleap snorted a laugh.

Russetfur curled her lip. 

“I don’t think so.”

Letting out a fearsome screech, Brambleclaw hurled himself down into the hollow. His first rush landed him on top of Russetfur; his claws raked across her shoulder. She tried to fasten her teeth into his throat, but he pushed her off with one paw on her chest. She writhed under his weight, her eyes blazing with anger.

Brambleclaw caught a glimpse of Sandstorm locked in battle with Oakfur, her hind paws battering his belly, while Rowanclaw and Cedarheart battled against Thornclaw and Airleap. Larchpaw, Brambleclaw noticed, had scrambled up a tree and had her eyes fixed on Oakfur’s back. Recognizing what his apprentice was doing, Brambleclaw aimed one more blow at Russetfur and sprang to help his Thornclaw and Airleap, only to feel Russetfur’s claws score his haunches as he bounded away.

_ Birchpaw, get a move on! _

He leaped on top of Cedarheart, gripping the dark gray tom’s neck fur in his teeth. Russetfur bit his tail; he lashed out with his hind legs to beat her off. He rolled on the ground in a tangle of fur and mingled scents, hardly knowing which cats were his enemies. He heard Larchapw screech, and the brown tabby she-cat dropped from her tree, slamming straight into Oakfur and delivered a vicious blow to his shoulder. With Oakfur dazed, Sandstorm turned her attention to Russetfur, and began rolling around with the Shadowclan deputy in a flurry of teeth and claws.

Then Brambleclaw heard a yowling in the distance that rapidly grew louder. Russetfur, her face pushed into the ground by Sandstorm, spat, “Fox dung!” and wriggled free before leaping away from the pale ginger warrior.

Cedarheart wriggled out of his grip. Brambleclaw staggered to his paws to see Firestar and a fresh patrol of ThunderClan warriors racing down into the hollow. Firestar leaped on Russetfur, caterwauling a challenge, and fastened his teeth in her throat. Russetfur scored her claws across Firestar’s shoulder, but she couldn’t struggle free. Squirrelflight rushed straight at Cedarheart, carrying him off his paws and pinning him to the ground. Just behind her, Dustpelt leaped on top of Rowanclaw, sinking his claws deep into the ShadowClan warrior’s fur. Brambleclaw winced in sympathy. Oakfur let out a screech of terror as he saw Spiderleg and Rainwhisker surging through the bracken toward him; Larchpaw aimed a last blow at his haunches as he scrambled over roots and through brambles, heading for the ShadowClan border.

“Back off!” Russetfur yowled. She managed to stagger to her paws, leaving tufts of fur in Firestar’s teeth and claws. She was bleeding from her throat as she retreated. Firestar flicked his tail, ordering his own warriors to let the ShadowClan cats go. Squirrelflight bit down hard on Cedarheart’s ear and sprang away from his flailing paws. Dustpelt rolled away from Rowanclaw and came to his paws snarling. Both ShadowClan warriors turned and fled, but Russetfur stood her ground a few heartbeats longer.

“Don’t think you’ve won, Firestar,” she spat, her sides heaving. “ShadowClan will set a new border.”

“Not here in ThunderClan,” Firestar retorted. “Now get back to your own territory.”

Her eyes glaring hatred, Russetfur let out a furious hiss before turning to flee after her Clanmates. Spiderleg and Rainwhisker followed hard on her paws, letting out fearsome screeches as they pursued the invaders out of sight.

“Thanks,” Brambleclaw gasped as Firestar shook his rumpled fur and padded up beside him. “And you, Birchpaw,” he added; the young apprentice, bright-eyed and panting, flanked his Clan leader. “That was well run. You brought help just in time.”

“Yeah Birchpaw!” Larchpaw exclaimed. “You did awesome!”

Rapidly Brambleclaw explained to Firestar how Birchpaw and Larchpaw had found ShadowClan scent marks a long way inside the border, and how he and the rest of the patrol had come across the ShadowClan warriors stealing even more territory. 

“They thought we’d be too weak to stop them, after the badger attack,” he added.

“Are you hurt?” Squirrelflight asked, pushing forward to reach Brambleclaw. Her green eyes were full of concern, and she stood with her pelt brushing his as she examined him for wounds.

Brambleclaw took a moment to check their injuries. To his relief, his wounded shoulder was no worse, though he had lost several pawfuls of fur from his flank, and his tail stung as if Russetfur had done her best to bite it off. Sandstorm had a clawed shoulder, and blood was trickling from a scratch on Thornclaw’s throat. Airleap had some scratches alng his side, and Larchpaw had a torn ear.

“You’d better all come back to camp and let the medicine cats see to you,” Firestar meowed.

“I’m fine,” Brambleclaw insisted. “We need to set our scent markers along the proper border, just in case ShadowClan feel like having another try.”

“I’m okay too,” Sandstorm added. “But Thornclaw, I think you should go back. That throat wound looks as if it could turn nasty.”

Thornclaw just nodded; he looked too battered to argue.

“Then I’ll come with you,” Squirrelflight mewed to Brambleclaw. Her eyes gleamed as she flexed her claws. “And if another ShadowClan cat dares to put one whisker across our border, I’ll show them they just made the biggest mistake of their life!”

“Hey!” Larchpaw suddenly yowled. “I got the Shadowclan fur I wanted!”  **(XD Larchpaw is just so cute! She’s a cute ninja who will take your fur!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A Dedication To Larchpaw*
> 
> Larchpaw: *Threatens to do to Shadowclan what she did to some badgers*
> 
> Larchpaw: *Screams* DEATH FROM ABOVE! *Smashes Oakfur*
> 
> Larchpaw: *Is a ninja*
> 
> Larchpaw: Oh, look! A butterfly!
> 
> Larchpaw:
> 
> Larchpaw: Now to add this Shadowclan fur to my nest-


	38. Hawkfrost Stirs Up Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today! I got the first two done over the weekend, and the third one done today!

The full moon floated high in the sky as Brambleclaw leaped off the end of the tree-bridge and onto the island. The mingled scents of many cats surrounded him, and he realized that the ThunderClan warriors were the last to arrive at the Gathering. Firestar was already racing away from the shore, signaling with his tail for his warriors to follow. Brambleclaw bounded after him, along with Squirrelflight and Dustpelt and the other ThunderClan cats. Flattening himself to the ground, he thrust his way through the thick barrier of bushes and into the moonlit clearing dappled by the spreading branches of the Great Oak.

The tree was in full leaf now; Brambleclaw spotted patches of white fur where Blackstar crouched half hidden on a branch, and the gleam of bright eyes where Leopardstar gazed down on the cats below. Firestar padded up to the roots and nodded to Deadstar, before the two remaining leaders clawed their way up the trunk and took their places in the branches.

“Woah…” Larchpaw gasped as she gazed around, slightly spooked by the number of cats. Brambleclaw curled his tail around her.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her. “You’ll get used to it.” she nodded, amber eyes darting around, trying to take in everything at once.

Almost as soon as they set paw in the clearing, Brambleclaw was aware of a strange tension around him. Cats from other Clans were staring at the ThunderClan warriors as if they were judging them with new eyes; he caught a few murmurs, commenting on the wounds that were still visible on their pelts.

Brambleclaw looked around, hoping to see Stormfur and Brook. He spotted Mistyfoot and skirted a group of excited apprentices to sit beside her. Larchpaw followed him, a bit to shy to mingle with other apprentices at the moment.

“Hi, there,” he meowed. “How’s the prey running in RiverClan?”

“Fine,” Mistyfoot replied. “I hear you had trouble with badgers?”

Brambleclaw nodded, not really wanting to discuss the attack. 

“How are Stormfur and Brook? Are they here tonight?”

Mistyfoot shook her head. 

“Leopardstar didn’t choose them to come, but they’re both okay. It’s good to see Stormfur again.” Her blue eyes shone; Brambleclaw knew that her brother, Stonefur, had mentored Stormfur, while Mistyfoot had been his sister Feathertail’s mentor. “I’m sorry he’s only staying for a short time,” she added.

Brambleclaw was surprised. Stormfur and Brook had spoken as if they meant to stay in RiverClan for good. They had clearly said something different to the RiverClan cats. Perhaps their welcome hadn’t been as warm as Stormfur expected; the fact that they hadn’t been chosen to come to the Gathering suggested that too.

“Are they leaving soon?” he asked.

“I don’t know exactly when,” Mistyfoot mewed. “But I’m sure they’ll want to go back to the Tribe eventually, won’t they?” she then spotted Larchpaw, staring around at all the other cats in the clearing. “And who is this?” she asked. Larchpaw jumped.

“This is Larchpaw,” Brambleclaw meowed. “My apprentice. She started her training a couple moons ago.”

“Hello Larchpaw,” Mistyfoot meowed, a friendly gleam in her eyes. “How’s training going?” Larchpaw, looking relieved that Mistyfoot was being friendly, replied;

“Brambleclaw’s a great mentor! He taught me how to climb a tree and jump on my opponents!” her eyes brightened. “I used that move in our fight with Shadowclan!” Mistyfoot purred.

“Good job.” She praised the apprentice. “I’m sure Shadowclan will think twice before taking you on next time!” Larchpaw’s chest puffed up. Brambleclaw was glad at how well Mistyfoot warmed up to his apprentice, and that Larchpaw was now over her shyness.

“Can I go talk to the other apprentices?” the brown tabby asked.

“Of course,” Brambleclaw meowed. “But make sure you don’t reveal anything Firestar wouldn’t want you to.” Larchpaw nodded, a solemn look in her eyes before she turned, spied the group of apprentices from before, and dashed over to them.

“Well,” Mistyfoot commented. “She sure is spritely!” Brambleclaw shook his head.

“You have no idea.” he replied. The blue-gray she-cat purred before dipping her head to Brambleclaw and walked away to exchange a quick word with Stonefur, who was on the roots of the tree beside Russetfur and Ashfoot, the ShadowClan and WindClan deputies. Brambleclaw’s belly tightened as he looked at the space beside them, yet another reminder that ThunderClan had no deputy to stand with the others.

“Hi.”

Brambleclaw jumped. He hadn’t noticed his sister, Tawnypelt, pad over to sit beside him.

“Hi,” he mewed. “How's the night going so far?”

“Rather good,” Tawnypelt replied. She glanced around. “I overheard some Shadowclan cats talking about how they found out about the badger attack. It wasn’t from Littlecloud. They were told by Hawkfrost when he saw Russetfur and Cedarheart patrolling the RiverClan border,” 

Brambleclaw stared at her in surprise. How had Hawkfrost known about the badger attack, when Mothwing hadn’t been at the Moonpool meeting to hear Leafpool’s news? Then icy claws gripped him, and by Tawnypelt’s look she too had come to the same conclusion. They had told Hawkfrost himself, in the dark forest with Tigerstar. Guilt swept over him. He promised that he would apologize to Leafpool later. Thankfully, she knew about his meetings so it won’t be awkward to do so.

“Appently, Hawkfrost said he was just worried,” Tawnypelt went on. “He wanted to know if Shadowclan’s warriors had seen any ThunderClan cats and if you were badly wounded. He knew the badgers must have done serious damage.”

Brambleclaw nodded distractedly. He needed to think this out. Were Hawkfrost’s questions really prompted by concern, or could he have some other motive for passing on the news to ShadowClan? He must have known how Blackstar would react. He spotted Hawkfrost sitting with a group of RiverClan warriors. He and Tawnypelt exchanged a glance, but before they could make their way over to him, Firestar yowled from the tree to start the meeting. Brambleclaw scanned the clearing for Larchpaw, and relaxed when he spotted her with a silvery-gray apprentice from Riverclan.

Silence spread through the clearing and all the cats turned to face the Great Oak, their eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

“Leopardstar, will you speak first?” Firestar offered.

The RiverClan leader rose to her paws, her dappled fur still half hidden by the leaves. 

“RiverClan has had an outbreak of greencough,” she began. “Our elder Heavystep died, but thank StarClan no other cats were infected.”

A murmur of sympathy spread throughout the clearing. Brambleclaw spotted Leafpool sitting beside Squirrelflight, and wondered why the young medicine cat looked so stricken. Surely she had no particular reason to grieve for a RiverClan elder? Close by, Jayfeatehr and Alderpaw exchanged sorrowful looks.

“I have better news too,” Leopardstar continued when the comments had died away. “Our medicine cat, Mothwing, has taken Willowpaw as an apprentice.”

The golden tabby was sitting not far from the tree roots; Brambleclaw guessed that the small dark gray cat beside her must be the new apprentice. Willowpaw’s green eyes shone with excitement, and she dipped her head awkwardly as her Clan called out, 

“Willowpaw! Willowpaw!”

“Along with Willowpaw,” Leopardstar continued. “Her littermates Minnowpaw and Pebblepaw have been apprenticed to Frogspeck and Mosspelt.” The sliver-gray she-cat next to Larchpaw, Brambleclaw guessed, was Minnowpaw. And Pebblepaw was nearby, next to his mentor Mosspelt. Frogspeck, Minnowpaw’s mentor, dipped his head to acknowledge Leopardstar’s words.

Leopardstar had stepped back, gesturing with her tail for Deadstar to speak next, when Hawkfrost rose to his paws at the foot of the tree. 

“One moment,” he meowed. “Mothwing has some important news.”

Leopardstar’s eyes narrowed. Brambleclaw could see she hadn’t expected this. Then she nodded. 

“Very well. Mothwing?”

The RiverClan medicine cat rose slowly to her paws. Brambleclaw thought she looked startled, as if she hadn’t expected to speak. Curiosity clawed at him. What was Hawkfrost up to now? Frogspeck caught Brambleclaw’s eye, and the black tom looked as confused as Brambleclaw felt. What was so secret that Mothwing only told Hawkfrost, and not her elder brother?

“Mothwing?” Leopardstar prompted, when the medicine cat said nothing.

“It’s about that sign,” Hawkfrost reminded his sister, the tip of his tail twitching. Frogspeck’s head shot up, eyes shocked.

“Oh, yes . . . the sign.” Mothwing sounded confused. “I—I had a dream.”

“What’s biting her?” Tawnypelt muttered into Brambleclaw’s ear. “She’s a medicine cat, isn’t she? She must have had loads of dreams before.”

“Then tell us what the dream was,” Leopardstar mewed frostily. “And explain why you decided to announce it at a Gathering instead of informing your Clan leader first.”

“I didn’t,” Mothwing muttered, sounding more like a mutinous apprentice than a medicine cat. “That was Hawkfrost’s idea.”

“I think you’ll understand when you hear the dream,” Hawkfrost put in. “Go on, Mothwing.”

“I—I’m not sure this is the right time to say anything,” she stammered. “I may have been mistaken.”

“Mistaken about what StarClan has told you?” Hawkfrost sounded shocked. “But you’re our medicine cat. Only you can interpret the signs our warrior ancestors send to us.”

“Yes, go on.” Leopardstar sounded interested now. “Let’s hear what StarClan told you.”

Mothwing shot one more resentful look at her brother before she began to speak. Brambleclaw couldn’t understand why she was so reluctant. He noticed Leafpool sitting as if she was carved from stone, staring at Mothwing with dismay in her eyes. Did she know what Mothwing was going to say? He wondered if the medicine cats had received a message from StarClan about something truly dreadful, something they didn’t want to share with the rest of the Clans yet. Jayfeather had his eyes fixed on, not Mothwing, but Hawkfrost, looking like he was in deep concentration. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw were beside Needlepaw, heads bent together, and casting suspicious looks at the brown tabby Riverclan warrior.

“I had a dream,” Mothwing began, her voice so low that some cat yowled, “Speak up!”

She raised her head and began to speak more clearly,though Brambleclaw could still see unwillingness in every hair on her pelt.

“I dreamed I was fishing in the stream,” she meowed, “and I saw two pebbles that didn’t belong there. They were a different color and shape from all the rest. They made the stream ripple and splash so it couldn’t flow properly. Then the stream began flowing faster and faster, and—and the current carried the two pebbles away until I couldn’t see them anymore. The stream looked just the same as always. . . .” Her voice trailed off and she stared down at her paws.

All around her cats looked puzzled, turning to one another and whispering questions. Brambleclaw couldn’t understand why Leafpool looked so upset. He didn’t see what was so terrible about the medicine cat’s dream. It certainly didn’t seem to apply to all four Clans.

“Well?” Leopardstar demanded, when Mothwing’s silence had dragged on for several heartbeats. “What does the dream mean? What are StarClan trying to tell us?”

Before Mothwing could reply, Hawkfrost took a pace forward. 

“The meaning seems clear to me,” he meowed. “Obviously there are two things in RiverClan that don’t belong. Two things that don’t fit in with the other cats. Like the stones, they need to be swept away so the stream can flow as it’s meant to.”

Urgent whispering broke out again, especially among the cats from RiverClan. All of them looked worried. The young warrior Voletooth spoke louder than the rest. 

“Does it mean Stormfur and Brook? Are they the two pebbles we have to get rid of?” Frogspeck’s eyes suddenly flashed with realization and horror as Brambleclaw gulped. Did StarClan really believe Stormfur and Brook didn’t belong in RiverClan?

Beside him, Tawnypelt dug her claws hard into the ground.

She may had not made the journey to the sun-drown-place with the other cats; but Stormfur was her friend, too. 

“If any cat lays a paw on him, I’ll—”

“Keep out of this,” Hawkfrost snapped at her. “It’s RiverClan business-”

“If it’s Riverclan business,” Lionblaze interrupted loudly. “Why did you bring it up at this Gathering? Why not to your leader immediately? Usually when something is announced at a Gathering, it becomes every clans’ business, and that demands all four clans’ involvement.”

Hawkfrost glared at Lionblaze before he continued;

“It sounds to me as if StarClan would be angry if we allowed Stormfur and Brook to stay.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Stonefur sprang up from his place on the oak root. “Stormfur is a RiverClan cat!”

“Stop!” Mothwing begged. “Hawkfrost, I told you I don’t know—not exactly—what my dream meant. Please . . .” Her voice quavered. “Please don’t read a meaning into it that might not be there. I’ll wait for another sign from StarClan . . . next time it might be clearer.”

Hawkfrost glared at her through narrowed blue eyes that gleamed like chips of ice. Above them on her branch, Leopardstar looked embarrassed and furious at the same time. Brambleclaw would bet a moon of dawn patrols that she would have stern words for Mothwing about showing such uncertainty in front of the whole Gathering.

“Yes,” Leopardstar meowed tersely, “we won’t do anything until you know more. And next time, Mothwing, make sure you come to me first.”

Mothwing bowed her head and sat down again. Leopardstar said nothing more, just beckoned Deadstar forward with her tail.

The WindClan leader rose from where he was sitting in the fork of a branch. 

“WindClan has little to report,” he meowed. “Everything is peaceful, and we have plenty of prey.”

He sat down again, motioning to Firestar to speak next. Brambleclaw felt a knot of tension in his belly as his Clan leader stepped forward. What would Firestar say about ShadowClan’s attempt to steal part of their territory? And how could Blackstar justify his warriors’ actions? Firestar began by telling the story of the badgers’ invasion, thanking Deadstar for bringing the WindClan warriors to help. 

“Without you, many more cats would have died,” he meowed.

Deadstar waved his tail. 

“It was no more than we owed you.”

“It grieves me to report the death of our medicine cat, Cinderpelt.” Firestar went on. “She died defending one of our queens as she gave birth to her kits.”

Most cats seemed to know already that Cinderpelt was dead; murmurs of grief rippled through the clearing like wind through grass. She would be greatly missed, for every cat respected and admired her.

“Leafpool is now ThunderClan’s medicine cat,” Firestar continued. “She has done an excellent job in caring for our injured warriors, and they are all recovering. We have rebuilt our dens and the entrance barrier to our camp. The badgers have not weakened ThunderClan in any way.”

He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in, then turned to where Blackstar was sitting among the thickly clustering oak leaves. His voice hardened. 

“Not long after the badgers attacked us, my warriors found a ShadowClan patrol setting scent markers well inside our territory. Have you anything to say about that, Blackstar?”

Blackstar rose, his huge black paws balancing confidently on the narrow branch. Firestar’s accusation didn’t seem to bother him. 

“Since the weather has grown warmer,” he began, “Twolegs have brought their boats and water-monsters onto the lake at the edge of our territory. Their kits play in our woods and frighten the prey. Their monsters use the small Thunderpath and leave their reek in the air.”

“That’s true,” Leopardstar put in. “They’re in RiverClan territory too, leaving their rubbish everywhere. I’ve even spotted them here, on this island.”

“They lit a fire,” Stonefur added.

Brambleclaw’s fur stood on end, making him shiver. He could just remember the terrible fire that had swept through the old ThunderClan camp when he was a kit. It wasn’t hard to imagine hungry scarlet flames devouring the whole of the island, turning the Great Oak to a heap of brittle, charred sticks. What if the Twolegs built fires on the lakeshore, too? ThunderClan had been safe so far, for no Twolegs had been seen on their side of the lake, but how long would that go on?

“What’s that got to do with stealing our territory?” Squirrelflight called out.

“When we set the boundaries of our territories, back in leaf-bare,” Blackstar went on, “no cat knew what effect Twolegs would have on us. We never expected to see so many of them. ShadowClan is finding it harder to catch enough prey—”

“And so is RiverClan,” Leopardstar mewed.

Blackstar dipped his head to her. 

“So it seems to me the only solution is to rearrange the boundaries. ThunderClan and WindClan should give up some of their territory to ShadowClan and RiverClan.”

As ThunderClan and WindClan broke out into yowls of protest, Deadstar leaped to his paws, his neck fur bristling.

“Never!”

Firestar waved his tail for silence, but it was some time before the clamor in the clearing died down. Brambleclaw spotted Cloudtail on his paws, hissing defiance at Blackstar, while Dustpelt lashed his tail and Squirrelflight let out an outraged caterwaul. Crowfeather of WindClan stood with his neck fur bristling, his claws digging into the ground; beside him, Webfoot was yowling furiously at Blackstar. Brambleclaw felt hot fury run through his body from ears to tail-tip, but he forced himself to keep silent and wait to hear how his Clan leader would reply.

“We can’t agree to that, Blackstar,” Firestar meowed as soon as he could make himself heard. “As the boundaries stand now, each Clan has the sort of territory they’re used to. You can’t expect RiverClan cats to hunt on bare hillside like WindClan.”

“We can learn,” Hawkfrost insisted. “So much has changed since we came here, surely we can manage new hunting techniques?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Crowfeather shot back at him. “It’s not as easy as it looks. I know WindClan would find it difficult to hunt in thick woodland like ThunderClan.”

“Well, you would know about that,” Webfoot sneered.

“That’s enough,” Deadstar hissed, glaring down at Webfoot.

Webfoot shot Crowfeather a resentful look, as though it were the dark warrior’s fault that he had received a public rebuke from his leader. Brambleclaw realized that some of Crowfeather’s Clanmates hadn’t forgiven him for being ready to abandon his Clan for the sake of the ThunderClan medicine cat. And that he was still technically with her.

“No cat wants trouble among the Clans,” Hawkfrost meowed, gazing up at the four leaders. “But ThunderClan and WindClan must be reasonable. What if it was your territory that was being invaded by Twolegs?”

Brambleclaw became distracted as Larchpaw slunk over to him.

“You alright?” he whispered. She nodded.

“Just…” she yawned, blinking blearly. “Just, um-”

“Tired?” he asked. Larchpaw sheepishly nodded. “Don’t worry,” he licked her head. “I think it’ll be over soon.”

He had missed Firestar’s response, and now Hawkfrost was speaking again, looking up challengingly at the ThunderClan leader.

“Firestar, are you sure you’re not being too stubborn about the Clan boundaries? I’ve often heard you say that StarClan decreed there should be four Clans in the forest. How can that be, if two of them starve?”

He glanced across at Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt as if he expected his half siblings to support him. Brambleclaw calmly met his gaze, and shook his head. Hawkfrost’s argument  _ sounded _ persuasive, but Brambleclaw couldn’t believe that ShadowClan and RiverClan were in danger of starving, not in greenleaf when prey was plentiful. At most, they should wait a season or two before they discussed changing the boundaries, to discover exactly what changes the Twoleg invasion made to the territory around the lake.

“You don’t look like you’re starving to me, Hawkfrost,” Firestar meowed.  **(Oooo! Burn! You go my Fireboi!)**

“RiverClan needs more territory!” Hawkfrost hissed. “If you don’t give it to us, we’ll take it anyway.”

“Hawkfrost, you don’t speak for RiverClan!” Stonefur snapped at him.

At the same moment Tornear of WindClan leaped to his paws. 

“Just try it, if you want a shredded pelt!”

Hawkfrost whirled on him, unsheathing his claws, and his Clanmate Blackclaw shouldered his way through the crowd to join him, his neck fur bristling and his tail fluffed up to twice its size.

“Hawkfrost, no!” Frogspeck yowled, springing to his paws. “The truce!”

Three or four WindClan warriors, Crowfeather among them, jumped up to support Tornear as the black Riverclan tom tried to talk sense into his brother.

“Stop!” Stonefur ordered, leaping from the root where he sat. “This is a Gathering! Have you forgotten that?”

One or two cats, including Crowfeather, stepped back, but most ignored the RiverClan deputy’s order. Brambleclaw spotted Cedarheart and Oakfur from ShadowClan on their paws as well, claws extended. Dustpelt and Thornclaw faced them, spitting defiance. As Brambleclaw stared in horror, the ShadowClan cats leaped at his Clanmates; all four rolled on the ground in a shrieking bundle of fur. Larchpaw gasped, eyes wide.

“No!” Brambleclaw yowled. “Remember the truce!”

He hurled himself forward, trying to thrust his way between the battling cats, aware that all around him more fights were breaking out. Fastening his teeth into Cedarheart’s shoulder, he tried to haul him off Dustpelt, but another cat landed on his back and knocked him off his paws.

As Brambleclaw went down in a sea of fighting warriors, he heard Firestar’s voice raised in a furious yowl.

“Stop! This is not the will of StarClan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkfrost: *Argues with Firestar*
> 
> Firestar: /b*tch stare/
> 
> Lionblaze: GO GRANDPA!!!


	39. Firestar And Deadstar Just Want A Nice Chat For Once! (Seriously. That’s All They Ask For. Just A Chat.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew. 2nd one.

Leafpool flattened herself to the ground as fighting surged across the clearing. Horror froze her limbs and made her fur bristle. She couldn’t believe that any cat would dare to break StarClan’s truce. Then she remembered her dream of sticky scarlet waves washing up on the lakeshore. It was true! There could be no peace until blood had spilled blood.

The clearing was full of spitting, clawing cats. Leafpool tried vainly to spot Crowfeather, terrified that he would be badly injured. She heard her father call out, but his words of command were lost among the screeches of the rival Clans.

“StarClan help us!” she prayed.

As if the spirits of her warrior ancestors had heard her plea, a shadow fell across the clearing and the silver wash of moonlight faded. Looking up, Leafpool saw that a cloud had drifted over the moon, hiding it completely. The shrieks of battle began to fade, or changed to yowls of terror. Some cats stopped fighting and crouched motionless, staring at the threatening sky.

“Look!” It was too dark to see which cat had cried out, but Leafpool recognized the voice of Barkface, the WindClan medicine cat. “StarClan are angry! This must be a sign that the boundaries should stay where they are.”

In spite of the authority with which the old medicine cat spoke, several voices were raised in screeches of protest. Firestar’s yowl drowned them all out. Leafpool could just make him out in the glitter of starshine, standing on an overhanging branch.

“Barkface is right!” he called. “StarClan have shown their will. The boundaries will stay as they are. The Gathering is over!”

“The next RiverClan cat to raise a paw will answer to me,” Leopardstar added, balanced commandingly on her branch. “Every cat go home, now.”

“That goes for WindClan too,” meowed Deadstar, raking the clearing with a furious gaze.

Blackstar let out a hiss. 

“This isn’t over,” he snarled.

“No, it’s not!” another cat called out; peering into the darkness, Leafpool could just make out the massive tabby shape of Hawkfrost. “We’ll discuss it again at the next Gathering.”

_ That’s not your decision, _ Leafpool thought. Hawkfrost was already behaving as if he were Clan leader, and he wasn’t even a deputy. Her mistrust of him made her fur stand on end. 

To her relief, the last of the battle was over. Cats broke apart, licking their wounds and glaring at each other. The leaders leaped down from the Great Oak and began to gather their Clans together.

Firestar felt his heartbeat increase rapidly. He had never seen anyone break the sacred truce. Never. Never as an apprentice, never as a warrior, never as deputy (Though, he had been slightly tempted to do so to give Tigerstar a piece of his mind, but, oh well.), and never, until now, as leader. It rubbed him the wrong way seeing Starclan’s sacred truce being broken (Even though he did have his grievances with his ancestors. Skyclan, in particular, came to mind). And it had been started by Hawkfrost...a warrior who could very well try to kill him one day. He shook his head.  _ I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, _ Firestar thought as Deadstar quickly came up to him.  _ Even though...even though it’s becoming harder to do so… _

“Firestar,” Deadstar meowed. “This has been...interesting.” Firestar scoffed, half-amused.

“Interesting is certainly a word for it.” he replied. His eyes flicked around. “Although, this ‘interesting’ Gathering made us unable to bring up a rather...revolutionary idea.” Deadstar nodded.

“Yes, but it was a good call not bringing it up. If we did, I don’t think it would have gone down well. Not at all.” Firestar sighed.

“We’ll have to wait until the next gathering then. Maybe by then this will have cooled down, and we can have a calm, well-ordered conversation.” Deadstar snorted.

“Wouldn’t that be nice?” he asked. He dipped his head to the Thunderclan leader. “Until next time.”

“Until next time.” Firestar responded, dipping his head in turn. The dark red leader rose to his paws and padded towards his clan, while Deadstar made his way to his own.

Cats were already making their way across the tree-bridge, slipping and scrambling in the darkness with a desperate need to get away from the disastrous Gathering. Others clustered around the torn-up roots, waiting for their turn to cross.

Padding toward them, Leafpool couldn’t stop worrying about Mothwing. She hadn’t managed to ask her friend about the pebble dream, or the confrontation with Hawkfrost, or find out why he thought he was responsible for Mothwing becoming a medicine cat.  _ Perhaps it was just as well, _ she thought.  _ Mothwing might not have wanted to answer. _

Leafpool glanced around for her own Clanmates. Clouds still covered the moon, and when she first saw movement in the shadows she couldn’t tell which cat it was. Then a familiar scent flooded over her. She stopped dead.  _ Crowfeather! _ Her heart swelled as the WindClan warrior spotted her. He stepped forward; his lean body was faintly outlined by starlight, his dark gray pelt turning him to another shadow.

“Hello, Crowfeather,” Leafpool mewed. “How are things in WindClan?”

“Alright,” Crowfeather meowed. “I’m doing pretty well, minus a few of my clanmates being mousebrains.”

“I’m sorry if you’re having problems . . .” she began, sympathy in her eyes. It must be hard for Crowfeather to live in his clan where a good pawful of them resent him for following his heart. She, at least, was lucky to have the entire clan willing to help her with the code, her life, and her kits.

“Problems?” Crowfeather shrugged. “I don’t know about that. I’m not the one having problems,” he gestured to Webfoot who was a ways away. “But I do know that he has one.” he leaned forward conspiristly, eyes gleaming. “And it’s me!” Leafpool couldn’t help but purr with laughter. Crowfeather obviously was trying to cover up how much his clanmates’ dislike of his choices was hurting, but instead of shutting everyone out, he had chosen to make a joke out of it.  _ And, _ Leafpool thought.  _ I really needed a joke right now. _ She had been shaken by the broken truce, and her worry about Mothwing had been consuming her, but one light, amusing comment from her mate relaxed her and comforted her. Crowfeather nuzzled her cheek.

“I must go now,” he breathed. “But we’ll see each other again soon.” Leafpool purred.

“I love you,” she whispered. “Take care.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww....we got some LeafCrow going on in this one! WOOT WOOT!!
> 
> Gathering: *Ends on bad note*
> 
> Deadstar: Well........that went well.
> 
> Firestar, looking into camera like he's on the Office: You don't say?
> 
> I've never seen the Office, but I have a feeling this 'Look' is pretty hilarious!


	40. Cloudtail: Epitome of Obliviousness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Is it five chapters left already? *Checks* Wait, 10 actually. *Fixes number of chapters* There. I think that's right now. We'll see.

Brambleclaw woke with a start at the sound of a piercing cry from outside the warriors’ den. He sprang to his paws, his neck fur bristling.

“Keep your fur on,” Spiderleg mewed from his mossy nest. “It’s only Ferncloud. She was in here just now, looking for that horseplace cat.”

“Daisy? Is she missing?”

“Well, Ferncloud says she wasn’t in the nursery,” Spiderleg explained. “But she must be around here somewhere. She’d be the last cat to go wandering off. She’s hardly left the hollow since the badger attack.”

That was true, which made it all the more unsettling. Brambleclaw pushed his way out through the thorns to see Ferncloud standing in the middle of the clearing, with Cloudtail beside her. Tawnypelt was nearby, listening while chewing on a robin.

The white tomcat was awkwardly stroking her shoulder with his tail, trying to calm her down. 

“She can’t be far away,” he comforted her. “Remember how scared she was when Berrykit wandered off.”

“But the kits have gone too,” Ferncloud pointed out fretfully. “She must have taken them away deliberately.”

As Brambleclaw padded toward her, another yowl rose from behind him. He turned to see Sorreltail bounding over from the apprentices’ den.

“Whitepaw, Birchpaw, and Larchpaw haven’t seen them either,” she panted. “I don’t think they’re in the camp.”

Brambleclaw stood for a moment, thinking. The sun had barely risen above the tops of the trees. If Daisy had left the camp she must have done so as dawn was breaking. What could have been important enough to draw her out into the forest, when she was so frightened of what she believed was lurking there?

“What happened?” he asked Ferncloud.

The gray she-cat’s eyes were wide with distress. 

“I went into the nursery with some fresh-kill for Daisy, Shadecloud, and Sorreltail,” she explained. “The nest was still warm, but Daisy and the kits were gone.”

“We’ve searched the whole camp,” Sorreltail added, lashing her tail. “We’ll have to send out patrols to look for them.” Shadecloud emerged from the nursery and quickly padded up to join them.

“Well, you won’t be going,” Ferncloud told her, brushing her muzzle against Sorreltail’s shoulder. “You need to stay with your kits.”

“Brackenfur’s with them,” the young tortoiseshell queen mewed. “I want to help look for Daisy.”

“Yes, but—”

Ferncloud broke off as a flash of flame-colored fur announced the appearance of Firestar from his den on the Highledge. The Clan leader ran down the rocks and across the clearing toward them.

“What’s going on?”

Ferncloud explained; before she had finished speaking, Brambleclaw spotted Dustpelt emerging from the thorn tunnel, at the head of the returning dawn patrol. Squirrelflight, Sandstorm, Stonebrook, and Brightheart were with him.

Brambleclaw beckoned them over with his tail. 

“Did any of you see Daisy while you were out?”

“Yes, she slipped out of camp just behind us,” Dustpelt replied, looking puzzled. “Why—is there a problem?”

“She’s gone!” Ferncloud pushed her way through the cats to his side. “Why didn’t you stop her?”

“For StarClan’s sake!” Dustpelt hissed. “I thought she was going to make her dirt. Why would I want to stop her?”

“Were the kits with her?” Cloudtail asked.

“I didn’t notice them,” Dustpelt replied.

“I did,” meowed Sandstorm. “They followed her out.”

“Berrykit was complaining about something,” Squirrelflight added, “but we didn’t stop to listen.”

“It’s obvious what’s happened.” Firestar spoke with deep concern, and every other cat turned to look at him. “Daisy has been talking about taking her kits back to the horseplace to live. Berrykit’s being caught in that trap must have made up her mind. As soon as he was fit to travel, she left.”

“No!” Cloudtail sounded outraged. “After the badger attack, I promised that the Clan would look after her.”

“And then her kit lost half his tail in a fox trap,” Firestar pointed out. “I’m sorry, Cloudtail. I know you did your best.” His green eyes looked regretful. “For a while, I really thought it was going to work. Her kits were settling in well.” He twitched his ears. “I’d better tell the Clan.”

He bounded off toward the rocks beneath the Highledge. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw exchanged a glance; Cloudtail’s blue eyes were sparking with anger.

“Is that it?” he meowed. “Isn’t Firestar going to do anything to find Daisy?”

Firestar’s yowl sounded before Brambleclaw could reply.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.”

Brambleclaw waited, his claws flexing in and out, while the rest of the Clan emerged from their dens. Leafpool came out from behind her screen of brambles, Jayfeather poking his head a few seconds after. Alderpaw, Brambleclaw saw, was beside his sister and Icefoot, whom they had been in a deep conversation with moments before. Brightheart darted across to the medicine den and began mewing quietly, obviously telling the medicine cats what had happened. Mousefur and Goldenflower appeared from beneath the hazel bush, one on each side of Longtail. Whitestorm had been watching over Shadecloud’s kits as their mother searched the hollow for Daisy before, Otterkit and Ebonykit tumbled around in play while Aspenkit had been badgering the old white warrior about the many battles he’d been in.

At the sound of Firestar’s yowl, Brackenfur poked his head out of the nursery, then bounded across to Sorreltail. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded, covering her ears with anxious licks. “Look at you, you’re shaking with exhaustion! You shouldn’t be wearing yourself out like this.”

Sorreltail leaned against his shoulder. Brambleclaw could see that she was quivering, though whether it was from tiredness or distress at losing Daisy, he couldn’t tell.

“I thought I’d be able to find her,” she mewed softly. “But she must have gone back to the horseplace.”

“Then there’s nothing else you can do,” Brackenfur told her. “Come back to the nursery. The kits are all wailing their heads off. They’re hungry, and I can’t feed them!”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Sorreltail whisked around and headed for the nursery, her tail high as if her weariness was forgotten.

Squirrelflight slipped past Sandstorm and Dustpelt to join Brambleclaw. 

“If only I’d stopped to talk to Daisy this morning, I might have persuaded her to stay.”

“It’s not your fault,” Brambleclaw murmured, fighting down his own disappointment. Tawnypelt, he saw, looked especially upset. He knew she had begun to develop a bond with Berrykit, and he had warmed up to her very fast.

“Daisy must have decided that she and her kits belong in the horseplace,” Firestar was explaining. “We’ll all miss her and her kits, but we have to respect her wish to leave.”

“That’s mousebrained!” Cloudtail burst out.

Firestar gazed down at him, the tip of his tail twitching, but Cloudtail didn’t seem bothered about showing disrespect toward his Clan leader.

“Daisy is no safer in the horseplace than she is out here,” he protested. “She came here in the first place because she was worried the Twolegs would take her kits away. Besides, there hasn’t been a sniff of a badger in the territory since the attack. I think we should go and bring her back.”

Squirrelflight let out a soft hiss. 

“Look at Brightheart,” she murmured, flicking her tail in the direction of the scarred she-cat. “I bet she doesn’t want Daisy to come back.”

Brambleclaw took a swift glance. Squirrelflight was right. Brightheart’s expression was a mixture of anger and distress.

“Cloudtail,” Firestar began, “we can’t force Daisy to do anything. She—”

“We should at least go and talk to her,” Cloudtail interrupted. “Then we could make sure she got back safely.”

“I agree,” Brambleclaw meowed, taking a pace forward to stand beside the white warrior. He knew he might regret it for the rest of his life if he didn’t at least make an effort to retrieve Daisy and her kits. “If it’s okay with you, Firestar, I’ll go with Cloudtail.”

“I’ll come too.” Tawnypelt offered, standing up.

“Very well,” Firestar meowed. “You can go, but if Daisy says she wants to stay where she is, come straight back and leave her in peace. Best wait until sunset,” he added. “There won’t be so many Twolegs around.”

“Great!” Cloudtail’s tail shot up in delight.

Brambleclaw glanced across at Brightheart again, in time to see her vanish behind the bramble screen into Leafpool’s den.  **(Cloudtail, Cloudtail, why do you have to be so dense? I thought you were the voice of reason. Then again, we all have our faults.)**

When Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Cloudtail entered the inside of the barn, it was almost completely dark. It was smaller than Ravenpaw’s home, but Brambleclaw could just make out familiar stacks of hay and straw. Their scent filled the air, along with the smell of mice and cats. Relief swept over Brambleclaw as he distinguished the well-known scents of Daisy and all three kits; at least they had made it back safely.

“Well, I never expected to see you here,” Smoky mewed. “What do you want?” Another cat had come up beside Smoky, gazing at the two forest cats with curious eyes. Her pelt was gray and white like Daisy’s; Brambleclaw wondered whether they might be littermates.

“This is Floss,” Smoky told them.

“I’m Cloudtail and this is Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt.” The white warrior flicked his tail at his Clanmate. “We’ve come to see Daisy.”

He broke off at the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door of the barn. Brambleclaw’s heart started to pound again as it opened. Twolegs! He, Cloudtail, and Tawnypelt flashed a glance at each other, and dived for the cover of the straw bales.

As he pulled the end of his tail into a tiny space hardly big enough to contain him, Brambleclaw heard an amused mrrow coming from Smoky. 

“There’s no need to hide. It’s only the Nofurs.”

Brambleclaw managed to wriggle around in his cramped hiding place so that he could peer out. At first he could hardly see anything because a bright yellow light was shining straight in his eyes. Then the beam shifted, and he realized the dark shape behind it was carrying the light in its paw. In the other forepaw it held a bowl like the ones Brambleclaw had seen in a Twoleg nest on his journey to the sun-drown-place. The Twoleg shook it and something rattled inside. He heard Floss meow, 

“Dinner! And about time, too.”

The Twoleg put the bowl down in front of the two horseplace cats and went out again, taking the glaring light with it. Once the door had closed, Brambleclaw crept out, feeling slightly embarrassed. Smoky turned toward them, while Floss plunged her face into the food bowl.

“You’ve come to see Daisy?” He sounded surprised. “I didn’t think you’d want to see her again, once she left.”

“We like Daisy a lot,” Cloudtail mewed.

“Yes, we wanted to make sure she and the kits are okay,” Brambleclaw added.

“We miss her.” Tawnypelt meowed.

Before she had finished speaking, shrieks of delight erupted from the far corner of the barn. Daisy’s three kits dashed out, wild with excitement, and hurled themselves at Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt and Cloudtail.

“You came, you came!” Berrykit squealed. “I said you would.” He crouched down in front of Tawnypelt, his fur fluffed up and his teeth bared in a pretend growl. “I chased a mouse on the way here,” he boasted.

“Did you catch it?” Tawnypelt asked.

Berrykit looked downcast. 

“No.”

“Never mind, you will next time.”

The young kit brightened up, waving the stump of his tail.

“I’m going to catch all the mice in this barn!”

“Leave some for us!” Hazelkit protested. She had charged into Cloudtail, knocking him off his paws, and now she was scrambling over him. “We want to catch mice too. We want to be apprentices like Birchpaw and Larchpaw and Whitepaw.”

“Are they warriors yet?” Mousekit asked, hanging off of Brambleclaw.

“Warriors!” Cloudtail let out a mrrow of laughter. “Come on! You’ve only been away for a day.”

“It feels like moons!” Berrykit wailed. “It’s boring here.”

“But it’s safe.” Brambleclaw looked up at the sound of Daisy’s voice. The she-cat padded over to join them, sweeping her tail around to flick Hazelkit on the shoulder. “Get off at once! Is that any way to show respect for a warrior?”

Hazelkit bounced to the floor, allowing Cloudtail to get up and shake scraps of straw from his pelt. 

“Hi, Daisy,” he meowed.

Daisy halted a couple of tail-lengths away and steadily held his gaze. 

“I know why you’re here. Please don’t ask me to come back to the forest. I’ve made up my mind.”

“But every cat misses you, and your kits,” Cloudtail mewed. “ThunderClan needs new warriors. And you know we’ll do everything we can to make you feel at home.”

“We want to go back,” Berrykit added, nudging his mother. Mousekit and Hazelkit squeaked their agreement.

Daisy shook her head. 

“No, you don’t. You’re too young to understand.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” Brambleclaw put in. “When you brought them into the forest they were so young that they won’t be able to remember much about this place. Living in our camp is all they know. They’re almost Clanborn, like the other warriors. Of course they want to go back.”

Daisy let out a long sigh. 

“It can’t possibly work. I’ve always lived close to Nofurs. I’m used to regular feeding times and a roof over my head. You warriors despise that way of life.”

“We don’t despise you, Daisy,” Cloudtail promised quietly.

“But everything in the forest is so strange!” Daisy protested. “I don’t understand half of what’s in that warrior code of yours. I don’t feel like I could ever belong.”

Her eyes, fixed on Cloudtail, were huge with sorrow. Understanding struck Brambleclaw like a flash of lightning and Tawnypelt shot him a knowing look, Daisy was in love with the white warrior! And she must know that there would never be any cat for him but Brightheart.

He let out a purr of sympathy. Perhaps Daisy was right to leave. It must hurt to see Cloudtail every day and know he would never be more than her friend.

Cloudtail didn’t seem to realize the strength of Daisy’s feelings. 

“I still think you should come,” he argued. “There’ll always be a place for you. And every cat misses you. I know Brightheart does.”

Daisy winced. Brambleclaw thought Cloudtail was being a little optimistic in mentioning Brightheart. 

“But I’m so useless out there,” she meowed. “I feel like every cat in the Clan is fed up with looking after me.”

“That’s not true.” Brambleclaw tried to reassure her. “You’ve helped Shadecloud with her kits, since her mate hasn’t bothered to help out. Sorreltail too!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after you. I’ll protect you from the badgers. And I’ll teach you the warrior code,” Berrykit promised his mother, the stump of his tail quivering. “When I’m an apprentice, I’ll tell you everything my mentor teaches me.”

“So will we,” Hazelkit added. “Please take us back! We want to be warriors and catch our own prey. We don’t like that yucky Twoleg food.”

Mousekit flexed tiny claws. 

“We want to learn to fight.”

Smoky, who had listened in silence until now, padded up to Daisy and brushed his muzzle against hers. 

“Maybe you should go,” he mewed.

Daisy turned toward him, her eyes questioning and a little hurt. 

“I thought you missed me.”

“I did. I missed all of you. But it’s obvious that our kits aren’t going to settle here. They’ve done nothing but talk about the forest ever since they set paw in the barn.” The gray-and-white tomcat blinked affectionately at her. “You could always come back yourself once they’re fully grown.”

“Or you could come to the forest too,” Cloudtail suggested to him, making Brambleclaw flinch.

“Me!” Smoky’s eyes opened wide with astonishment. “Live in the open in the pouring rain and have to catch every mouthful of food? No thanks! Besides,” he added, “it sounds way too crowded. I’d never remember all your names.” He glanced back at the other she-cat, who had finished eating and was washing her face with one paw. “And I couldn’t leave Floss all by herself, could I?”

Berrykit nudged Daisy again. 

“Can we go back? Can we?”

Daisy looked at her kits. 

“You really want to go live in the cold and wet with no proper food in a forest full of badgers and traps?”

“Yes!” All three kits bounced up and down, eyes blazing with excitement. “Yes! Yes!”

“Well, I suppose . . .”

Berrykit let out a high-pitched yowl of triumph. He and his littermates scurried around in a circle, their tails held high. 

“We’re going back to the forest! We’re going back to the forest!”

“That’s great!” Cloudtail looked nearly as pleased as the kits. “These three are just what ThunderClan needs. They’ll be fine warriors one day.”

Brambleclaw spotted a flash of pain in Daisy’s eyes. Cloudtail seemed more pleased that the kits were coming back than that their mother was coming with them.

He touched her shoulder with his tail. 

“Ferncloud, Shadeclous, and Sorreltail will be really glad to see you,” he mewed. “They were both terribly upset when they found you’d gone.”

“They will be happy to see you again.” Tawnypelt added.

Daisy blinked at him, a faint glow in the depths of her eyes.

“They’re good friends,” she murmured.

“When can we go?” Berrykit demanded, halting in front of his mother. “Now?”

“No, not now.” Cloudtail stepped forward before Daisy could answer. “It’s dark out there. We’ll go in the morning.”

“You’re welcome to spend the night here,” Smoky offered. He swept his tail toward the food bowl. “Help yourselves.”

“Okay, thanks.” Cloudtail padded over to the bowl and plunged his muzzle into it.

Brambleclaw remembered hearing about how the white warrior used to sneak off to eat food the Twolegs gave him, until they made him a prisoner and shut him up in their nest. He had come back to the Clan when Firestar helped him to escape, but he obviously still had a fondness for kittypet food.

“Not for me, thanks,” he meowed to Smoky with a polite dip of his head. “I’ll catch my own.”

“Yeah, me too.” Tawnypelt said. “I prefer a nice, juicy mouse.”

“Show us how,” Berrykit pleaded, at the same time

Mousekit asked, 

“Can we watch?”

“You don’t learn how to hunt until you’re apprenticed,” Brambleclaw told them. “But you can watch if you like.”

The three kits crouched down together, gazing at him with huge eyes as he tasted the air. Now that they were quiet, the whole barn seemed to be filled with the scuffling and squeaking of mice. Brambleclaw soon spotted a plump one, nibbling on a seed at the foot of a pile of straw bales. Very cautiously, not letting his claws scrape on the stone floor of the barn, he crept toward it.  _ This is one mouse I can’t afford to miss, _ he thought as he pounced and swiftly bit it on the back of the neck.

All three kits let out a squeal of excitement as he turned back with his limp prey in his jaws. Berrykit dropped into the hunter’s crouch, waggling his haunches just as Brambleclaw had done. He almost had the position exactly right.  _ He’ll be a great hunter, _ Brambleclaw thought.

“Here,” he meowed, after dropping the mouse in front of the three kits. “You can share that one, if your mother says it’s okay. I’ll catch another.”

Daisy gave her permission, shaking her head slightly as she watched her kits eat the fresh-kill. A moment later she turned away and joined Cloudtail at the food bowl.

Brambleclaw soon caught himself a second mouse just as tawnypelt dug into her plump mouse. By the time he had finished eating, Daisy had gathered her kits together and vanished with them into the straw. Cloudtail clawed at the stiff stems until he had pulled enough out of the bale to make a nest. 

“I’ll be glad to be back in camp,” he mewed. “This stuff isn’t nearly as comfortable as moss.”

“Too right!” Tawnypelt agreed, stretching before she settled down.

As Brambleclaw made a nest for himself, he had to agree. The straw poked into him, and a chill seeped up from the stone floor underneath. He curled up and tucked his nose into his tail, missing the warriors’ den, its air warmed by the breath of his Clanmates. Most of all he missed Squirrelflight, her sweet scent and the soft touch of her fur. Sleep was a long time in coming, but out here in the horseplace, far from his Clan, no dreams disturbed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daisy: So....you want to go back to the clans were there's: Famine, sickness, badgers, fox-traps, foxes, battles, injuries, infections, and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of blood?
> 
> Her kits: Yeah!
> 
> Daisy:
> 
> Daisy: Oh, all right.
> 
> Brambleclaw: ONWARD!!!
> 
> Tawnypelt: VICTORY!
> 
> Cloudtail: HONOR!!
> 
> Berrykit: DESTINY!!
> 
> Mousekit: MUTTON!!!
> 
> Hazelkit: Mutton?
> 
> Mousekit: Yeah, MUTTON!!!!!
> 
> I'm feeling Gravity Falls right about now!


	41. Alderpaw and Sparkpaw Want Their Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters today! Seven more to write after them! WHOOT!!! Nearly there!

Leafpool woke with a start to feel tiny paws pummeling her fur. Her eyes flew open to meet Berrykit’s excited gaze, no more than a mouse-length away.

“We’re back!” he announced. “Cloudtail and Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt came to fetch us.”

Leafpool scrambled up from the nest of bracken. She had overslept; already the sun was climbing toward sunhigh. Warm yellow rays poured down into the hollow, soaking into her fur. Alderpaw was nearby, whiskers twitching, amused.

“I’m so glad to see you,” she meowed. “Did you have a good journey back? Is your mother okay?”

“She’s fine,” Berrykit told her. “Hazelkit and Mousekit and I looked after her all the way, so she wasn’t scared.”

“She must be tired, though,” Leafpool commented, “going all that way twice in two days.” The kits ought to be tired too, though Berrykit looked as if he was bursting with energy. “I’ll bring her something to help her get her strength back.”

“A couple junipers should be good.” Alderpaw meowed. Leafpool nodded.

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Slipping inside her den, she snagged a couple of juniper berries on her claws, then rejoined Berrykit, who immediately dashed out into the main clearing. Leafpool followed just in time to see Daisy and the other two kits disappearing into the nursery. Berrykit pelted across to join them, while Leafpool followed more slowly.

She had almost reached the entrance to the nursery when she heard Brightheart exclaim, 

“No! Cinderkit, come back here!”

A heartbeat later the fluffy gray kit tottered out into the open, blinking blue eyes in the sunlight. Brightheart emerged after her, swooped down, and seized her gently by the scruff. She carried the adventurous kit back into the nursery without noticing Leafpool. Alderpaw glanced over to Cinderheart, eyes brimming with laughter as the older she-cat stared after her past self.

Leafpool hovered at the entrance to the nursery, wondering whether to go straight in, or come back another time. Before she could decide, she heard Daisy’s voice just inside the thicket of brambles.

“Brightheart, I’m glad you’re here. There’s something I wanted to say to you.”

“What?” Brightheart sounded wary.

“The reason I left . . . well, it was only partly because of the danger out here. I’ve been worried about the kits since the badger attack, but I’m their mother—I’d worry about them wherever we were. Mostly it was because I—I don’t have any cat in the Clan that I’m close to. Not like you and Cloudtail.”

There was a heartbeat’s tense silence. Leafpool started to back away, and Brightheart’s reply, when it came, was too low and indistinct for her to hear it.

“No,” Daisy responded more clearly. “Cloudtail is very kind to me, but he would be kind to any cat in trouble. He’s a good warrior and he loves you very much.”

Another pause, until at last Brightheart mewed softly, 

“I know.” Her voice shook as she added, “Thank you, Daisy. I’m really glad you decided to come back. ThunderClan needs more young cats, and your three will make excellent warriors.”

Daisy replied something in a low voice and a moment later Brightheart left the nursery, passing Leafpool with a nod. Leafpool tried to look as if she had only just arrived. She couldn’t miss the joyful look in Brightheart’s eyes, and prayed to StarClan that she and Cloudtail would become as close as they had once been, and that Daisy would turn out to be a friend to them both.

When Leafpool left the nursery after giving Daisy the juniper berries, Brightheart was crouched beside the freshkill pile, nibbling a vole. Cloudtail was in the center of the clearing, calling Thornclaw, Icefoot, and Rainwhisker for a hunting patrol.

Leafpool beckoned him with her tail. When he padded across to her, she suggested, 

“Why don’t you ask Brightheart to go with you? You haven’t hunted together for a long time.”

Cloudtail looked puzzled.

_ Mousebrain!  _ Leafpool thought. 

“You remember Brightheart?” she prompted him. “Your mate? Whitepaw’s mother?”

The white warrior’s expression cleared. 

“Oh, I see what you mean! Right, I’ll do that,” he meowed. “Good idea, Leafpool.”

He swung around and bounded toward his mate. Leafpool saw him speak to Brightheart; then the she-cat rose to her paws and their tails twined together. Pelts brushing, they headed for the thorn tunnel, leaving Thornclaw and Rainwhisker to dash after them, and Icefoot giving Leafpool an exaggerated eye-roll at the antics of his nephew.

“I think some cat interfered.” An amused voice spoke behind Leafpool.

Leafpool whirled around to see her sister watching her.

“Squirrelflight, you frightened me out of my fur! What do you mean ‘interfered’?”

Squirrelflight rested her tail on her sister’s shoulder. 

“In a good way, I mean. It’s about time some cat opened Cloudtail’s eyes to what Brightheart needs from him.” She glanced around the clearing, where some cats were dozing in the warm sunlight, while others put the finishing touches to the newly repaired dens. “Life’s good,” she mewed with satisfaction. “Maybe now we can have a bit of peace.”

Right now, it did look as if ThunderClan’s troubles were over. Remembering her sense of security as she gazed at the three tiny stars in her dream, representing her kits, Leafpool opened her mouth to agree when a strange darkness clouded her sight. The reek of blood rose around her and she felt sticky scarlet waves wash over her paws. An unfamiliar voice rasped the words of the prophecy in her ear, low and sinister and insistent:

_ Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. . . . _

Alderpaw trotted past his mother and aunt, some borage leaves in his jaw, and slipped into the nursery, only to pause before he stumbled over Ebonykit. The little dark tabby she-kit had rolled in front of him after losing a tug-of-war with Aspenkit over a ball of moss. She huffed as she jumped to her paws.

“Give that moss back, Aspenkit!” she mewed as she dropped into a crouch and launched herself as her brother. The mottled tom mocked-hissed as his sister landed on him.

“Hey! Get off me!” his ears were flat and he rolled over, locked in a tussle with his sister. Alderpaw’s whiskers twitched as he spotted Otterkit staring at her siblings. He opened his mouth to say hello, but stopped as he saw the smallest kit had her light amber eyes locked onto the mossball, now unoccupied as her siblings argued. Slowly, the little white kit, her brown/gray splotches helping her bled in with her surroundings, crept forward and snagged the mossball with her claws and quickly dragged in over to the nest she shared with her mother and siblings. Otterkit picked up the ball in her jaws and placed it in the nest before sitting on it, a prideful look on her face. Hazelkit, the only other she-kit besides Ebonykit and Sorreltail’s three others, bounded over to the kit.

“Want to play, Otterkit?” she meowed. “Berrykit and Mousekit are being mousebrains!” Otterkit purred.

“Sure! I know all about siblings being mousebrains.” she jerked her head to Aspenkit and Ebonykit, who were now sitting across from each other arguing. Hazelkit and Otterkit dashed off to another part of the nursery, Otterkit grabbing the mossball from before along the way, before tossing it to Hazelkit. Alderpaw shook his head fondly. He remembered playing with Sparkpaw when they were kits. His stomach twisted. And playing with Dandelionkit before she succumbed to her sickness. His memories of his other sister were fuzzy, but he remembered her yellow tabby pelt and her amber eyes. But Juniperkit...he didn’t have any memories of. He only knew that his brother had been a dark tabby, like Bramblestar. They didn’t have a clue as to what his eye color was.

“Hi, Alderpaw.” Sorreltail meowed, lifting her head up. Her kits were all sleeping at her side. “What are you doing here?” Alderpaw set down his bundle of herbs.

“Just some borage for you and Shadecloud. Though,” he nodded to the gray queen’s kits. “They won’t be needing milk anymore soon.”

“That’s true,” Shadecloud meowed. “They were born roughly a moon after Daisy’s kits were, and they’re eating prey.” She tipped her head. “Maybe I’ll have them try some prey tomorrow.” Alderpaw nodded.

“Good idea.” he placed a couple leaves in front of her. “But you should take these leaves for today.” he placed the rest by Sorreltail. “And you should eat these.” Sorreltail purred.

“Sure, who knew these little ones could be so hungry?” Sorreltail bent down and lapped up the leaves. Alderpaw turned to leave and slipped out of the den, scanned the clearing, then trotted over to his sister.

“Hey Sparkpaw.” he meowed, stretching.

“Hi!” she replied. “Got back from the nursery?”

“Yep.” he responded. He tipped his head, gazing up at the sky. “Do you ever think about our littermates?” he asked unexpectedly. Sparkpaw blinked.

“Well…” she started. “Sometimes I do. I remember Dandelionkit pretty well, but I don’t remember Juniperkit.” she shook her head. “Why do you ask?” Alderpaw shrugged.

“Just wondering.” he meowed. “If they were alive, what do you think they might have been like?” Sparkpaw hummed.

“Well, Dandelionkit, when she wasn’t feeling sick, she would often play with us, like hide-and-seek.” Alderpaw nodded.

“I remember that.” he meowed. “Didn’t one time you hid in the warriors’ den, and when Dandelionkit went in you both got in trouble?” Sparkpaw purred.

“Yeah, we did. Worth it though.” she sighed. “I have no idea about Juniperkit though. No one does since he, well, died at birth.”

“Yeah…” Alderpaw sighed. “We’ll never know.” Sparkpaw flicked an ear.

“I wonder what their full names would have been? Dandeliontail? Dandelionberry?”

“Juniperleap? Junipershade?” Alderpaw joined in. Sparkpaw purred.

“Dandelionpetal?”

“That’s a good one,” Alderpaw meowed. “And...Junipersong?”

“Yeah!” Sparkpaw exclaimed. “Dandelionpetal and Junipersong! Those sound great!” then she added; “So we would have been Junipersong, Dandelionpetal, Sparkpelt, and Alderheart!” Alderpaw purred.

“Yes we would have,” he meowed. He glanced up at the sky once more. “We would have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool: *Happy aura for once*
> 
> Prophecy: Yo. Let me in. LET ME IIINNNN!!!!
> 
> Alderpaw and Sparkpaw: *Sad memories, but also some sibling bonding*


	42. Brambleclaw Goes Into Ninja Mode Once More (Frogspeck Attempts To Knock Some Sense Into His Little Bro)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2! We get some Frogspeck in this one.......as well as a POV from him too!

On the day after Daisy’s return, Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt emerged from the warriors’ den to see Berrykit wrestling with his brother and sister outside the nursery. He padded across to watch; Berrykit cuffed Mousekit over the head and sent the smaller kit sprawling in the dust.

“Well-done,” Brambleclaw mewed approvingly. “But if Mousekit were your enemy, would you stand there staring at him? Mousekit, what are you going to do?”

“Attack him!” Mousekit sprang up, shook rumpled fur, and lunged at his brother.

“Dodge!” Tawnypelt directed Berrykit. “Trip him as you go by.”

Berrykit flashed out a paw, but Mousekit sidestepped and landed a blow on his ear. Berrykit crouched, snarling, and pounced on Mousekit’s tail.

“Well-done, both of you,” Brambleclaw meowed. “You’ll both make good fighters one day.”

Leaving the kits to scuffle, Brambleclaw turned away and saw Firestar in the center of the clearing, listening to a report from the dawn patrol. A moment later the patrol separated in search of rest and fresh-kill, and Firestar beckoned with his tail for Brambleclaw to join him. The dark tabby waved his tail to his sister and loped over to his former mentor.

“Dustpelt reports Twolegs on our border,” Firestar began.

Brambleclaw felt his neck fur begin to rise. 

“They’re not building another Thunderpath, are they?”

“No, nothing like that,” Firestar replied. “Dustpelt says there are some green pelt-things propped up on sticks, like little dens, in the clearing between us and ShadowClan. Twolegs have been sleeping in them.”

Brambleclaw’s eyes widened. 

“That’s mousebrained! Why would Twolegs come and sleep here when they have perfectly good nests of their own?”

Firestar shrugged. 

“Why do Twolegs do anything? I’m not too worried about the green pelt-things,” he went on. “They don’t sound permanent. What bothers me is how ShadowClan are going to react. We all know they’re looking for an excuse to take some of our territory.”

Brambleclaw flexed his claws. 

“I’d like to see them try.”

“I’d rather settle this peacefully if we can,” Firestar told him. “Listen, I want you to see exactly what’s happening in the clearing, then go around the lake and find out what the Twolegs are up to on the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan. I want to know how serious the disturbance is, and how likely it is that Blackstar and Leopardstar will demand more territory at the next Gathering.”

Brambleclaw knew that made sense. As the weather grew warmer, more and more Twolegs had appeared, roaring across the lake in their water-monsters or bobbing around in the boats with white pelts. The air was filled with buzzing, and when the wind was in the right direction the cats could hear the yelps and yowls of Twolegs even in the stone hollow.

“Do you think the Twolegs will come here next?” he asked Firestar.

“They might,” Firestar replied seriously. “But I think the forest comes too close to the water’s edge in our territory for them to land their water-monsters. That might keep them away—but that’s part of what I want you to find out. Have a good sniff around, and  _ don’t _ get caught. I don’t want ShadowClan or RiverClan to know you’ve set paw on their territory.”

“They won’t,” Brambleclaw promised, and set off with a wave of his tail. He felt his head swim with pride as he brushed through the thorn tunnel. Firestar must trust him a lot to have chosen him for such an important mission!

He cut through ThunderClan territory until he came to the clearing. The stream bordered it on one side, then veered away into ShadowClan territory. The tabby tom crouched at the water’s edge, screened by a clump of bluebells, and peered across.

The green pelts Firestar had mentioned were dotted all across the clearing. Since at this point the stream marked the border, they were actually in ShadowClan territory.

“ShadowClan is welcome to them,” he muttered. But he wasn’t so sure; Blackstar might see the Twoleg invasion as another reason to extend his territory.

Dustpelt seemed to be right that the Twolegs were sleeping under the pelts. At least, as Brambleclaw watched, several Twolegs crawled in and out, and Twoleg kits were playing between the little dens, tossing something brightly colored from one to another, and yowling in delight when they caught it.

A shiver went through Brambleclaw when he spotted flame spurting up from the opposite side of the clearing. Were the Twolegs really mousebrained enough to light a fire among the trees? Then he noticed that the fire was encased in some shiny Twoleg thing that seemed to stop it from spreading. He could smell the strange, acrid scent of Twoleg food drifting across, mixed with the tang of charred wood.

Brambleclaw watched the scene for a while longer, but nothing else seemed to be happening. At last he eased back from the water’s edge, being careful to tread silently and stay out of sight until he was well away from the clearing. He had learned all he could from these Twolegs; now it was time for the more dangerous part of his mission.

A mouse scuttled across open ground just in front of him; Brambleclaw flashed out a paw and pinned it down, killing it and devouring it quickly. He was about to leave his own territory, and he wouldn’t risk stealing prey from a rival Clan.

He followed the stream down toward the lake, tasting the air for the scent of ShadowClan patrols. The border markers were strong and fresh here, but the scent of cats was fading; he guessed that a patrol had been that way at dawn.

When he reached the edge of the trees, there were no ShadowClan cats visible along the lakeshore. Brambleclaw waded cautiously across the stream, his pelt prickling. Blackstar had agreed only grudgingly to allow cats from other Clans to cross his territory; besides, Firestar had ordered Brambleclaw not to let ShadowClan know about this mission.

Though he kept well within two tail-lengths of the water’s edge, he felt as though every one of the dark pine trees concealed the piercing gaze of a ShadowClan warrior, waiting to leap out and challenge him. He crept along with his belly fur brushing the pebbles, taking advantage of every rock and hollow to hide and pausing every few paw steps to taste the air.

One Twoleg boat was already out on the lake, floating along quietly with a huge white pelt spread above it. Brambleclaw could see a couple of Twolegs inside it, leaning over to trail their forepaws in the water. As he drew closer to the border with RiverClan another Twoleg thing—more like a monster than the boat with its pelt—roared away from the half bridge, leaving a scar of bubbling white foam on the surface of the lake. Brambleclaw sprang onto a rock to keep his paws dry as waves slopped up onto the shore.

The reek of Twoleg monsters was stronger here, drowning any scent of cats. Brambleclaw’s gaze flickered uneasily along the line of trees, alert for any movement, but he saw nothing. Perhaps ShadowClan had withdrawn deeper into the forest to stay clear of the Twolegs. Or perhaps unseen eyes were watching him; he braced himself in case a patrol appeared.

Not far from the border Brambleclaw had to head for the trees to avoid a litter of Twoleg kits who were standing at the water’s edge, yowling and throwing stones into the water.  _ They’re making enough noise to warn any cat in the territory, _ he thought. It was clear Blackstar was just using the Twolegs as an excuse. There was plenty of prey, and the Twolegs weren’t posing a serious threat. No cat could imagine that ShadowClan really needed more space to hunt.

Cutting diagonally across the shore, Brambleclaw streaked along close to the ground until he reached the wide area near the half bridge, covered with hard black stuff like the Thunderpath. Twoleg monsters were crouched side by side, almost filling the space. Brambleclaw crept along its edge, his legs beginning to tremble with tension and the effort of stay- ing alert for danger.

Two or three tail-lengths from the Thunderpath that marked the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan, he reached the shelter of a tall Twoleg thing made of shiny stuff like the tendrils of the fox traps, woven into a mesh like a cobweb. It was stuffed full of Twoleg rubbish; Brambleclaw twitched his whiskers at the reek of crow-food, but at least it would disguise his own scent.

Cautiously he looked out from behind the Twoleg thing. Several monsters loomed in front of him, but they were all silent and he guessed they were asleep. As he watched, another monster appeared, veered off the Thunderpath, and stopped, its roar cutting off abruptly. Two Twolegs and a couple of kits got out of its belly. The kits let out a screech and dashed off to the half bridge, their hind paws pounding on its wooden strips.

Brambleclaw stiffened as a dog leaped out of the monster after them with a flurry of excited yelps. One of the Twolegs grabbed it and fastened a long tendril of some brightly colored stuff to its collar. Brambleclaw guessed the dog had scented him, but couldn’t get at him, because the Twoleg kept tight hold of the tendril.  _ It’s no better than a kittypet, _ Brambleclaw sneered.  _ I’d like to see any Twoleg try to put a collar on  _ **_me_ ** _. _

While he waited to see what the Twolegs would do next, Brambleclaw was distracted by a movement on the opposite side of the Thunderpath, in RiverClan territory. A clump of bracken waved wildly a heartbeat before a squirrel shot out and crossed the Thunderpath. A slender gray-brown cat darted after it; shock thumped into Brambleclaw as he recognized Brook.

At almost the same moment Stormfur emerged from the bracken and stood at the edge of the Thunderpath. 

“Brook! No!” he yowled. “Come back!”

Brook was already leaping for the squirrel, hardly a tail-length into ShadowClan territory. She brought it down with two rapid blows from her forepaws and bit down into its neck.

“Come back now!” Stormfur repeated urgently.

Brook spun around, the squirrel dangling from her jaws. Just as she launched herself back across the Thunderpath, a monster appeared; Brambleclaw dug his claws into the ground and squeezed his eyes shut, picturing the young she-cat crushed under its round black paws.

“No!” he heard Stormfur yowl.

Brambleclaw opened his eyes again to see the monster swerve, screeching, and barely miss Brook’s tail as she plunged back into RiverClan territory. Stormfur ran up to her, pressing his muzzle against hers.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A new voice spoke, harsh and angry. Brambleclaw looked up to see Hawkfrost shouldering his way through a clump of ferns at the top of the bank above the Thunderpath. His ice-blue eyes blazed with fury. He paced down to confront Stormfur and Brook. “You stole that prey from ShadowClan!” he hissed at the young she-cat.

Brook dropped the squirrel and turned to Stormfur.

“What’s he talking about?”

“She didn’t steal it,” Stormfur started to explain. “It’s a RiverClan squirrel. It ran across the Thunderpath, and Brook just—”

Hawkfrost ignored the gray warrior. 

“Don’t you know the most basic rules of the warrior code?” he demanded, thrusting his muzzle forward until it was less than a mouse-length from Brook’s. “You don’t steal prey.”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” Stormfur meowed. “She didn’t steal it. It’s one of ours.”

Hawkfrost rounded on him, his eyes still sparking with fury. 

“She shouldn’t have followed it across the border. Doesn’t she even know not to trespass on another Clan’s territory?”

“Hawkfrost.” a black tom slid out. Frogspeck. “It was an honest mistake. Besides, Brook’s new. She’ll learn.” Hawkfrost just huffed, clearing not buying it.

“I’m sorry,” Brook mewed, still sounding confused. “I barely set paw on the other side—just enough to catch the squirrel.”

Hawkfrost let out a snort of exasperation. 

“You obviously have no idea how to behave. What if a ShadowClan patrol had spotted you?”

“Well, they didn’t, so . . .” Stormfur was obviously trying to smooth his Clanmate’s ruffled fur.

“No thanks to her,” Hawkfrost interrupted.

“I’m sorry,” Brook repeated. “When I lived with the Tribe, we didn’t have to worry about boundaries. I’ll remember next time.”

“If there is a next time,” Hawkfrost retorted.

“What do you mean?” Brambleclaw saw Stormfur’s neck fur bristle. “Why shouldn’t there be? Brook’s training really hard to be a RiverClan warrior.”

“That is true.” Frogspeck agreed. “She’s working hard.”

The big tabby tom’s lips drew back in a sneer. 

“She’ll never be a RiverClan warrior!” he hissed.

Brambleclaw swallowed nervously. His half brother sounded exactly like Tigerstar. And from the despairing look on Frogspeck, he too had recognized their father’s attitude in their brother.

“And who are you to say that?” Stormfur challenged. “You’re not in charge of us.”

For a heartbeat Brambleclaw thought that Hawkfrost would lash out and rake his claws across Stormfur’s face. 

“Just wait and see what happens when I report this to Leopardstar,” he growled. He twitched his tail in the direction of the RiverClan camp. “Come on back to camp. Now.”

Stormfur and Brook glanced at each other. Stormfur was obviously wondering whether to obey, when his Clanmate had no right to give him orders. Then he shrugged.

“Come on.” He sighed. “We might as well get this straightened out.”

Hawkfrost stalked off up the bank; Frogspeck dropped back to Stormfur and Brook and meowed;

“I’m really sorry about his attitude,” he apologized. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately. He didn’t used to be this snippy.” Stormfur shrugged.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he mewed. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Once they had disappeared into the ferns at the top of the bank, Brambleclaw cautiously crossed the Thunderpath and padded after them. He wanted to know what was going to happen to his friends. Keeping well back so none of the RiverClan cats would spot him, he followed their tracks. Fortunately the breeze was blowing toward him, so they were unlikely to pick up his scent, and he kept his ears pricked and his mouth half-open in case any other warriors from RiverClan were close by.

Hawkfrost led the way directly to the RiverClan camp, and leaped the stream close to a hollowed-out place under the bank where Mothwing was sitting with her apprentice, Willowpaw. As he passed the medicine cat, Hawkfrost jerked his head savagely. 

“Come on, you’re wanted,” he ordered.

Brambleclaw’s ears twitched in surprise that Hawkfrost would talk like that to his sister. Frogspeck flicked his tail across his brother’s shoulder, a clear warning in his amber gaze. He touched noses with his sister as she came up, casting a hesitant glance at their brother.

Brambleclaw waited, hidden in a clump of reeds, until Mothwing and the others had gone, and Willowpaw was busy sorting through a pile of herbs. He wasn’t sure what to do. He would certainly be spotted if he tried to follow the others right into the RiverClan camp, but he couldn’t just leave his friends in trouble and go home.

The RiverClan warriors had made their camp on a wedge shaped patch of ground between two streams. Mothwing’s den was beside the narrower stream, not far from where they joined. Brambleclaw padded along the bank until he passed the thorn barrier that marked the edge of the camp. Cautiously he tasted the air, but he could make out nothing except for the powerful scent of cats from the camp itself.

A sudden yowl from inside the camp made him decide. He was too worried about what would happen to Stormfur and Brook if he left. Hawkfrost was right about the warrior code not allowing a cat to catch prey in another Clan’s territory, but surely Leopardstar would make allowances for the Tribe cat who was unfamiliar with Clan ways?

Brambleclaw leaped from the bank to a rock in midstream, water bubbling around his paws. A second leap brought him to the far bank, where he clawed up a beech tree whose branches overhung the thorn barrier. By creeping among the rustling leaves, his claws sunk into the bark to hold him steady, Brambleclaw could look down into the camp. Reeds and bushes grew thickly along the banks of both streams, but there was a clear space in the center of the camp.

Leopardstar, the Clan leader, stood there, with her deputy Stonefur beside her and several other cats in a ragged circle around them. They were staring at Stormfur and Brook, who stood close together, shifting their paws uneasily. At first Brambleclaw couldn’t see Mothwing.

Hawkfrost stood in front of his leader. He was in the middle of reporting what had happened. 

“So this mousebrained excuse for a cat,” he meowed, flicking his tail at Brook, “chased the squirrel across the border into ShadowClan and killed it. And was almost flattened by a monster on the way back. It’s a pity it missed, is all I can say.”

“Hawkfrost!” Frogspeck rebuked his younger brother. The black tom was nearby to Brambleclaw’s hiding spot.

“There’s no need to say things like that.” Leopardstar’s voice was calm. “Brook, is what Hawkfrost says true?”

Brook dipped her head awkwardly. 

“Yes, Leopardstar, it’s true. But I didn’t realize that what I did was wrong. It won’t happen again.”

“And I’m sure it won’t,” Frogspeck padded up to her, resting his tail on her shoulder. “It was an easy mistake to make.”

“It shouldn’t have happened even once.” Brambleclaw’s heart sank as he saw Blackclaw thrusting his way to the front of the crowd. He was one of the most aggressive RiverClan warriors. “Even a kit knows that you don’t cross Clan boundaries.”

“Did any ShadowClan cats see this?” Leopardstar asked.

It was Stormfur who replied. 

“I don’t think so. I didn’t spot any, and you can’t scent anything down there except for Twolegs and their monsters, so they’ll never know we were there.”

Leopardstar nodded, but before she could speak, Hawkfrost broke in. 

“It doesn’t matter whether ShadowClan saw her or not. It’s still against the warrior code. No cat has a place here if they don’t know that.”

A murmur rose from the listening cats; Brambleclaw sank his claws deeper into the tree branch when he realized most of them sounded as if they agreed with Hawkfrost.

“We should send her back where she came from,” Blackclaw declared.

Stormfur whipped around to face him. 

“If she goes, I go.”

Blackclaw didn’t reply, just opened his jaws in an insolent yawn. Stormfur unsheathed his claws, only to freeze at a sharp command from Stonefur.

“Stormfur, no!” The deputy stepped forward until he stood facing the gray warrior. His blue eyes were regretful as he padded up to his former apprentice and continued, “Think carefully, Stormfur. How long do you and Brook plan on staying here, anyway? We are all glad to see you again, but perhaps it’s time you went back to your Tribe.”

“Yes, get rid of her,” some cat meowed from the back of the crowd. “Stormfur can stay if he likes, but what use is she?”

“She can’t even fight,” Blackclaw added. “My apprentice could rip her fur off.”

Stormfur’s eyes gleamed with fury. 

“Where Brook comes from, the cave-guards fight, and the prey-hunters feed the Tribe. Brook was a prey-hunter. She never had to fight until she came here.”

“I’m doing my best to learn,” Brook added.

“She is!” Frogspeck agreed. Brambleclaw was glad that Stormfur and Brook had the support of the black tom. “Stormfur and I have been working with her, and she’s doing just fine!”

“If she gets the chance to fight,” Blackclaw mewed. “Can’t you see the Clan doesn’t want her here?”

“Yes, what about Mothwing’s dream?” another voice asked. “StarClan told us there are two things that don’t belong in the Clan.”

Brambleclaw’s belly clenched as he remembered the dream Mothwing had described at the Gathering, of two stones in the stream that looked different from all the others, interrupting the smooth flow of the current. The stream had flowed properly again only after the stones had been washed away. Did that really mean Stormfur and Brook had no place in RiverClan? For some reason, Frogspeck stiffened and shot a glare at the speaker, then Hawkfrost.

“Mothwing?” Hawkfrost, ignoring his brother’s look, glanced around. “Mothwing, where are you?”

The golden tabby rose to her paws. She had been sitting at the back of the cats, and her paws dragged as she padded forward to stand beside her brother.

“Have StarClan sent you a clearer sign?” Hawkfrost demanded.

Mothwing hesitated, her head bowed.

“Well, Mothwing?” Leopardstar prompted, her voice edged with impatience.

The medicine cat looked up, eyes flicking to Frogspeck who’s expression was pleading, and met her other brother’s gaze. Her voice was steady as she replied, 

“No. StarClan have told me nothing. I said at the Gathering that we shouldn’t be too quick to assume we know what the dream meant—if it meant anything. Sometimes a dream is just a dream.”

Yowls of protest rose from the Clan. 

“Have you forgotten what I said to you at the Gathering?” Hawkfrost snarled.

“No, but—” Mothwing began, breaking off as Leopardstar interrupted her.

“Mothwing, you are the medicine cat. You need to tell us what to do.”

“I’m sorry.” Mothwing’s head dropped again.

“What Mothwing says is true!” Frogspeck was now stalking up to stand beside his sister. His fur was fluffed out and his eyes gleamed with fury. “A dream a medicine cat has isn’t always a Starclan dream. I’m pretty sure if we ask the other medicine cats about their dreams, they’ll probably tell us about a dream any of us could have!” he then added; “Besides, even if it is a Starclan dream,” Frogspeck and Mothwing exchanged looks so fast Brambleclaw almost missed it, “It’s not clear. Why two rocks? That can allude to anything! If you ask me, Starclan should send us a clearer sign, not one about a stream and rocks.” Brambleclaw silently agreed with Frogspeck’s logic.

“The dream seems clear enough to me,” Blackclaw snarled, getting into Frogspeck’s face. The black tom stared cooly back, clearly not unruffled by the older warrior’s aggressiveness. “Nothing will be right in RiverClan unless we get rid of these two.”

Murmurs of agreement filled the clearing. Leopardstar glanced at Stonefur and said something to her deputy, too quietly for Brambleclaw to hear. Meanwhile Hawkfrost padded across to Stormfur until the two cats stood nose to nose. 

“You obviously have no respect for the warrior code, either of you,” he rasped. “Go back to the Tribe, where you belong.”

Stormfur let out a yowl of pure fury. Leaping at Hawkfrost, he bowled the huge tabby over and battered at his belly with his powerful hind paws, clawing out tufts of fur. Hawkfrost retaliated by sinking his claws into Stormfur’s shoulders and trying to bite his throat.

“No!” Brook screeched, trying to thrust herself between the two battling warriors. “Stormfur, stop!”

Brambleclaw raked his claws along the branch. Every hair on his pelt was telling him to hurl himself out of the tree and join in the fight on Stormfur’s side, but he had to stay where he was. It would just cause even more trouble, and Firestar would be furious if one of his warriors launched an attack in another Clan’s camp.

Below, Stormfur was holding his own, ignoring Brook’s pleas to stop as he slashed his claws along Hawkfrost’s side. The tabby warrior flailed under Stormfur’s weight, doing little more than shielding his face with his paws. Brambleclaw’s eyes narrowed; surely Hawkfrost could fight better than this? Their training sessions with Tigerstar had made him stronger and more skillful than any cat in the forest, except perhaps Brambleclaw himself, along with Tawnypelt and Frogspeck. Though, his and Hawkfrost’s bulk did help them beat their siblings in mock-fights. 

Now, instead of throwing himself into the fight, hawkfrost was trying to dodge Stormfur’s attack, and his few blows were feeble and badly aimed. Brambleclaw knew exactly what he was doing. Hawkfrost didn’t want to beat Stormfur in a fight; he wanted him gone for good. He must have been turning his Clanmates against the visitors for a long time. At the Gathering he had been the one to insist that Mothwing tell her dream, and he had interpreted it for her. Brook’s mistake with the squirrel had given him the excuse he needed, and now he had provoked Stormfur into attacking him so the others would drive him out.

A light of fury sparked in Brambleclaw, but he forced himself to stay put.  _ Next training session, I’m giving him a good wound. For Stormfur and Brook! _

“Enough!” Leopardstar snapped. “Stonefur, Blackclaw, pull them apart.”

The RiverClan deputy leaped onto Hawkfrost’s shoulders and wrenched his head back. Blackclaw pushed Brook aside and raked his claws across Stormfur’s nose; the gray warrior reared back, losing his grip on Hawkfrost. Both cats scrambled to their paws and stood panting, glaring at each other.

Blood was oozing from Hawkfrost’s belly and his side. Stormfur had no obvious wounds, except for blood spattering his muzzle from Blackclaw’s blow.

“Stormfur, you attacked your Clanmate!” Leopardstar sounded deeply shocked. “It’s obvious you have forgotten the warrior code, or else it doesn’t mean anything to you anymore.”

Stormfur opened his mouth to speak, but Leopardstar swept on. There was genuine regret in her voice as she meowed, 

“You will have to leave RiverClan. There is no place for you here. Your path lies with the Tribe now.”

Stormfur and Brook exchanged an appalled glance, and Brambleclaw wondered what was so terrible about having to return to Brook’s mountain home. Frogspeck glanced sympathetically at them.

For a heartbeat he thought Stormfur would protest. Then the gray warrior lifted his head proudly. 

“Very well.” His voice was cold. “We’ll go. But it’s RiverClan’s loss, not ours. This isn’t the same Clan I once belonged to.”  **(You tell ‘em Stormy! IT’S THEIR LOSS!)**

He swept his tail around to draw Brook close to him. Without looking back, the two cats padded out of the clearing and vanished into the undergrowth. Hawkfrost watched them go, triumph glittering in his ice-blue eyes, before turning to anger as Frogspeck darted after the two leaving cats.

Anxious not to be discovered, Brambleclaw climbed down the tree, crossed the stream again, and slipped into the undergrowth, heading for the lake. The scene he had just witnessed had pushed his mission from Firestar to the back of his mind. All he wanted to do now was speak with Stormfur.

Halfway to the waterside he stopped to taste the air, pick- ing up the mingled scents of Stormfur and Brook, so strong and fresh that he knew they were nearby, along with Frogspeck’s. Scrambling up a low hill, he spotted them farther down the other side. They were heading for the lake, their heads hanging low and their tails twined together.

“Stormfur!” Frogspeck called. He dashed over to them. Stormfur paused.

“Yes?” he asked, a tad wary.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Frogspeck admitted. “What Hawkfrost did was not right. We both know that he did that on purpose.” Stormfur nodded as Frogspeck sighed. “Something in him is changing,” Frogspeck murmured. His eyes darkened, and he set his jaw. “I’ll talk to him. He had no right to do that, and I swear I’m going to knock some sense into him!” he then paused. “Brambleclaw, if you want to stay hidden, you might have wanted to cover your scent a bit better.” Brambleclaw’s eyes widened.  _ Mousedung! _ He slowly slid out.

“Um...hi.” he awkwardly meowed. Frogspeck glanced around before flicking his tail for them to follow him.

“This way.” The four cats sped towards the lake.

“Brambleclaw!” Stormfur exclaimed as they stopped. “What are you doing in RiverClan territory?” he asked Brambleclaw.

“It doesn’t matter,” Brambleclaw replied. He retreated farther from the water’s edge “I saw what happened,” he meowed. “And I’m really sorry. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Hawkfrost has been out to cause trouble ever since I came back to RiverClan,” Stormfur snarled. “He’s afraid that if I stayed, Stonefur would choose me for deputy once he becomes leader.” Frogspeck nodded.

“I’m afraid that’s true,” he meowed. “Sad, but true.”

Brambleclaw wasn’t surprised; Hawkfrost had been deputy once before, while Stonefur was trapped by Twolegs, but at that time Stormfur had been on the journey to the sun-drown-place. Once he had settled into his Clan again, he would have been a formidable rival.

“Will you go back to the mountains?” he asked.

“That’s not possible right now,” Stormfur replied. He sounded awkward, not meeting Brambleclaw’s eyes. Brambleclaw didn’t press him. He suspected something was wrong and wanted to know more, but he knew Stormfur wouldn’t tell him until he was ready. 

“Why don’t you come back to ThunderClan with me?” he suggested. “Firestar will be glad to give you food and shelter for tonight at least.”

Stormfur’s whiskers twitched. 

“We can’t do that,” he meowed. “It would only cause trouble for you with RiverClan.”

“Firestar doesn’t ask other Clans to approve what he does,” Brambleclaw pointed out. If Stormfur and Brook couldn’t go back to the Tribe, their only other choice might be to become loners, and live outside the protection of any Clan. It was a hard and difficult life, especially for cats who were used to living among others. “Come on,” he urged. “It’s too late to go far before nightfall anyway, especially when you don’t know the territory well.”

“I think you should,” Frogspeck meowed. “Clear your heads, get some rest, and think about it in the morning.”

Stormfur turned to Brook. 

“What do you think?”

“You decide,” she murmured, pressing her muzzle into Stormfur’s shoulder. “You know I’ll come with you wherever you go.”

Stormfur closed his eyes for a moment as if he were brac- ing himself. 

“All right,” he meowed to Brambleclaw, opening his eyes again. “We’ll go back with you. Come on, Brook.” Frogspeck met Brambleclaw’s eyes and whispered, too quiet for Stormfur and Brook to hear;

“You and I both know what this means. Something’s gonna happen soon. I can feel it.” Frogspeck’s amber gaze sharpened. “I don’t like the idea of going against Hawkfrost, but if Riverclan’s and all the other clans’ safety is on the line, then that’s what I’ll do.” Brambleclaw nodded.

“You know Tawnypelt and I are with you on that,” he meowed. “See you again sometime.” Frogspeck nodded.

“See you.” he bounded away.

Frogspeck had managed to keep a handle on his rage, but as he stalked into camp looking for his brother, it was starting to show through.

“Frogspeck?” Minnowpaw scampered up. “Are you okay?” Frogspeck sucked in a calming breath.

“I am. But another...may not.” Minnowpaw blinked.

“Should I be worried?” she asked. Frogspeck shook his head.

“It’s a...family affair.” he touched his nose to her head. “Why don’t you take some fresh-kill to the elders? They are probably getting hungry.”

“Okay!” Minnowpaw dashed off to the fresh-kill pile. Frogspeck turned to the medicine den and the moment Hawkfrost emerged, his wounds dressed, the black tom stalked over.

“Hawkfrost.” he meowed. “We have to talk.” his brother flicked an ear.

“About what?” he asked. Frogspeck stared at him.

“You know what,” he meowed. He then called into the medicine den; “Mothwing! Can you come here please?” the golden she-cat emerged and Frogspeck jerked his head to the camp’s entrance. “Come on, we have to talk.” Frogspeck led his siblings outside of camp and they sat down near a willow tree.

“So…” Hawkforst yawned. “What’s this about anyway?” Frogspeck’s eyes flared.

“Hawkfrost, don’t play dumb with me!” he meowed sharply. “You know very well what I’m referring to!” Hawkfrost avoided his gaze.

“I suppose you’re talking about Stormfur and Brook.” the tabby muttered.

“Correct.” Frogspeck meowed. “Now,  _ what was that all about?! _ ” Hawkfrost was still refusing to look at him. “Nothing to say?” Frogspeck prompted. “What about that sign Mothwing supposedly had? Hmm? Care to explain that?” the black tom turned to his sister. “Mothwing,” he meowed gently. “Did you actually have that sign? I thought you didn’t believe in Starclan.” Mothwing shifted.

“I don’t…” she meowed softly.

“So it was fake?” Frogspeck asked. Mothwing slowly nodded. Frogspeck sighed, licked his sister’s head, then turned back to Hawkfrost. “Did you tell Mothwing to fake that dream?” Hawkfrost didn’t answer. “Well?” he continued. “Did you.” Hawkfrost muttered something, before saying louder;

“Yes.” Frogspeck closed his eyes.

“Why?” he asked, before saying; “Wait, no, don’t answer that. This is because you’re worried that Stormfur would have become deputy before you, isn’t it?” Frogspeck opened his eyes and stared intently at his brother. Hawkfrost glanced at him.

“Yes.” he grumbled. Frogspeck hummed.

“That was very wrong of you,” Frogspeck meowed. “I know you want to be deputy, but this is not the right way! Badgering your opponents into attacking you was a low move, dishonorable even.” Frogspeck pressed his nose to his brother’s shoulder. “Being honorable, no matter what, will lead to the greatest rewards. Not making things up, or rigging things to go in your favor.” Frogspeck glanced at Mothwing. “You know as well as I do, that Tigerstar’s philosophies are wrong. They discriminate against those who aren’t clanborn.” he let a heartbeat pass. “And that includes us.” Hawkfrost stiffened. He hated it whenever it was brought up that he wasn’t clanborn, and Frogspeck knew he feared that would hinder his attempts to be deputy. Frogspeck rested his head on Hawkfrost’s.

“Just think about that,” Frogspeck meowed. He then gestured for Mothwing to head back to camp. “Mothwing, promise me to do what’s right, alright?” he asked. Mohwing ducked her head.

“I will,” she meowed. “I will!” Frogspeck nodded.

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frogspeck is basically the dad of the three now. They no longer have their mom, so it's up to Frog to make sure his siblings are growing right! 
> 
> Firestar: *Assigns a super-duper, top-secret mission to Brambleclaw*
> 
> Brambleclaw: *Ninja music starts playing*
> 
> Me: *Flashback to 'Ninja Training 101: Featuring Bramblepaw*
> 
> Frogspeck: Now, do you have something to say to your sister?
> 
> Hawkfrost:............
> 
> Frogspeck: Well?
> 
> Hawkfrost: Sorry......
> 
> Frogspeck: For....?
> 
> Hawkfrost: For making you lie..........


	43. Brambleclaw Takes A Quiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!!! We are so close to Bramble's ceremony! Can't wait!

The sun had set by the time Brambleclaw led Stormfur and Brook through the thorn tunnel into the ThunderClan camp. Shadows lay thickly in the stone hollow, and only one or two cats still lingered by the fresh-kill pile. Rainwhisker, on guard by the entrance with Copperleaf, jumped in surprise at the appearance of Stormfur and Brook, but seeing that Brambleclaw was with them he just gave them a nod of greeting and said nothing.

“Let’s go and see Firestar,” Brambleclaw suggested, bounding across the clearing to the rockfall.

When he reached his leader’s den, with Stormfur and Brook scrambling up behind him, he found Firestar already curled in his mossy nest at the back of the cave, talking quietly with Icefoot. He raised his head as Brambleclaw paused in the opening.

“Good, you’re back,” he meowed, sitting up and shaking scraps of moss from his pelt. “What did you—” He broke off when he realized that Brambleclaw was not alone. “Is that Stormfur and Brook?” he mewed in surprise.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Icefoot meowed.

Brambleclaw stepped inside and dipped his head to his Clan leader. 

“I’m sorry, Firestar. Something happened.”

Firestar beckoned Stormfur and Brook into the den with a sweep of his tail. 

“Is there a problem in RiverClan?”

“You could put it that way,” Brambleclaw replied. Rapidly he told Firestar everything, from the moment when he spotted Brook chasing the squirrel, to when he invited the banished cats to come back with him to ThunderClan.

“You did the right thing,” Firestar meowed when he had finished. “You couldn’t have left Stormfur and Brook with nowhere to spend the night.” Turning to Stormfur, he added, “You’re both welcome to stay for as long as you want.”

Stormfur’s ears twitched. 

“We thought just for tonight—” he began.

“That’s up to you,” Firestar told him. “But you deserve some time to decide what you want to do. ThunderClan owes you that, at least, after all the help you gave us when the badgers attacked.”

“True that.” Icefoot added.

“Thank you,” mewed Stormfur, and Brook added, “You don’t know how much this means to us.”

It was obvious to Brambleclaw that Firestar would be quite happy to welcome Stormfur and Brook into ThunderClan permanently. Much as he liked Stormfur and his Tribe mate, he wasn’t sure that was the right decision. What about the rest of the Clan? And how would RiverClan react when they found out?

“Brambleclaw, take them to get something to eat, and then find them sleeping places,” Firestar directed. “We’ll talk more in the morning.”

As soon as Brambleclaw, Stormfur, and Brook left the den, Icefoot began muttering curses about Hawkfrost.

“That slimy, two-faced, son of a-!” Firestar shut him up by placing his tail in front of his mouth.

“I think,” Firestar lightly told his brother. “That’s enough.” Icefoot twitched an ear.

“You heard what Brambleclaw said about what Hawkfrost did. That little bully needs to be taught a lesson!” Firestar rested his tail on Icefoot’s shoulder.

“I know,” he meowed. “But in Riverclan’s eyes, Hawkfrost was in the right. Challenging that would just bring unwanted hostility. And from what Alderpaw tells me,” he went on. “The clans can’t afford to be enemies.” Icefoot narrowed his eyes.

“You’re talking about the Dark Forest, aren’t you?” When Firestar didn’t answer, he sighed. “I may not believe this Starclan stuff, but the way Alderpaw talked about the Great Battle, and then Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and Dovewing actually being  _ in _ it...that does make me believe that this whole ‘cats from the dead attack us’ thing.” he shook his head and jokenly muttered; “If I would have known I would be dragged into this mess, I would have stay far away!” Firestar’s whiskers twitched.

“No, you couldn’t have.” he teased. “You have a soft spot for all of us. You just refuse to admit it.” Icefoot rolled his eyes.

“Not one word!” he ordered. “One word, and you’re done for!” Firestar purred in amusement.

Gray dawn light was filtering through the branches of the thorn tree when Brambleclaw awoke. Outside he could hear Sandstorm beginning to sort out the patrols. Hurriedly he sprang up and pushed his way out into the clearing.

“Why don’t you take Stormfur and Brook on the dawn patrol?” he suggested to the ginger she-cat. “It would be a good way for them to start learning the territory.”

Sandstorm twitched her ears, then nodded. 

“Okay. Good idea.”

“What do you mean, learn the territory?” Brambleclaw jumped as Dustpelt came up behind him. The tabby tom still sounded cranky after being disturbed the night before. “I thought they were only staying overnight.”

“Nothing’s been decided yet,” Brambleclaw replied, wishing that he’d been more tactful, or that Dustpelt hadn’t overheard.

“Well, it doesn’t matter,” Sandstorm meowed. “They’re here now, so they may as well make themselves useful.”  **(Sandstorm, the BOSS. Firestar may be leader, but she makes sure his head is on straight! And everyone else's!)**

She poked her head through the branches of the den to call Stormfur and Brook. When they emerged, the four cats headed out together; Dustpelt didn’t say anything, though Brambleclaw saw the tip of his tail twitching as he vanished into the thorn tunnel.

Brambleclaw joined Squirrelflight, Creekflower, Cloudtail, and Brightheart on a hunting patrol. When they returned, loaded with fresh-kill, he noticed more cats than usual standing about in the clearing, as if they were waiting for something.

Uneasiness prickled his fur.

“What’s going on?” Squirrelflight asked, dropping three mice and a vole on the pile. “Hey, Brackenfur!” She waved her tail at the ginger warrior as he padded past. “What’s happening?”

“Mousefur just called a Clan meeting,” Brackenfur explained.

“ _ Mousefur _ called a meeting?” Brambleclaw echoed. “Can she do that?”

Brackenfur shrugged. 

“She’s done it.”

“Oh, good,” Cloudtail meowed sarcastically. “More trouble. Just what we need.”

“I’m going to see if Leafpool knows anything.” Brightheart bounded off toward the medicine cat’s den, and with a disgusted lash of his tail Cloudtail followed her.

“Oh dear,” Creekflower meowed. “I have a bad feeling about this.” she quickly trotted off toward her sister, Lightningfur, who immediately began whispering to her in rapid undertones.

Brambleclaw’s uneasiness increased. Across the clearing, he could see the wiry brown elder standing beneath the Highledge. Dustpelt was with her; both cats looked angry.

“See that?” Brambleclaw nudged Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight nodded. 

“I don’t know what all this is about,” she mewed, “but I bet I can guess.”

“So can I.” Brambleclaw looked around until he spotted Stormfur and Brook, sitting close together by the thorn barrier. He wondered whether they were reluctant to join in a meeting of a Clan where they didn’t belong, or if they wanted to be sure they could escape if things turned ugly.

He padded over to them, Squirrelflight at his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “Has any cat said anything to you?”

Brook shook her head. 

“We’re fine,” she murmured, but her eyes gave away her distress.

“We had a great patrol this morning,” Stormfur meowed.

“Sandstorm was friendly, and Dustpelt—well, Dustpelt is rude to every cat, so you tend not to notice. But when we got back we could see cats glaring at us, and hardly any cat wanted to talk to us. I think Dustpelt went to see the elders, and then Mousefur called this meeting.”

He broke off at the sound of Mousefur’s yowl from across the clearing. 

“Firestar! Firestar!”

A moment passed before Firestar appeared on the Highledge. A ray of sunlight turned his pelt to flame and traced his ears in gold.  **(I love this mental image.)** Icefoot followed after, took one look around, rolled his eyes, then leapt down the rocks and padded toward Airleap.

“What is it?” Firestar asked.

“The Clan needs to talk with you,” Mousefur replied.

As Brambleclaw padded closer, beckoning with his tail for his friends to follow, Firestar leaped down the rocks and joined the rest of his Clan in the clearing. Brambleclaw thrust his way to the front so that he could hear everything and join in if he had to.

“Well, Mousefur?” Firestar faced the elder, his green gaze level. “What’s this all about? I thought it was the Clan leader’s duty to call meetings.”

Icefoot sniggered at Firestar’s snark.

It was Dustpelt who replied. He kept his anger under control and spoke with deep seriousness. 

“We’re not trying to undermine you, Firestar,” he began. “But we’re worried about the way ThunderClan is becoming . . . well, mixed. First it was Daisy and her kits. Now Stormfur and Brook. If it goes on, we won’t be ThunderClan anymore, just a collection of loners and kittypets.”

“Mousebrain!” Squirrelflight hissed into Brambleclaw’s ear. “Has he forgotten where Firestar came from? Where, like, seven others came from?” Lightningfur had let out a low hiss at the same time as Squirrelflight’s remark.

Brambleclaw didn’t reply, because Mousefur had started to speak.

“Dustpelt is right,” she declared. “You’re taking in too many strange cats. This is not the warrior code as I was taught it.” More sharply, she added, “You can punish me if you like, Firestar. I tell it as I see it.”

Firestar touched her shoulder with the tip of his tail. 

“I wouldn’t dream of punishing you, Mousefur. Every cat has a voice in what affects the Clan. But in this case I think you’re wrong.”

Mousefur’s neck fur bristled. 

“Why?”

“Because ThunderClan has needed more cats. Until Daisy came, we had only three apprentices, not including Alderpaw and Sparkpaw, and no kits at all. Now we have plenty of kits, but we need strong warriors to defend our borders and protect our Clan. You know what Blackstar and Leopardstar said at the last Gathering. They want more territory. We’ve already had to fight ShadowClan when they tried to move the border.”

“Not to mention the foxes and badgers in the forest,” Sandstorm added.

Firestar flicked an ear to acknowledge her support.  **(BOO-YA! FIRESAND! YEA!)**

“Stormfur and Brook would be helpful for training young warriors, too,” he went on. “Brook knows hunting techniques that we’ve never learned.”

“That might be useful if we had a mountain in our territory,” Dustpelt pointed out drily.  **(Oh, Dusty, never change. I would miss that wit and sarcasm.)**

“We don’t know when it might be useful,” Firestar retorted. “And we’ll need mentors for the kits who are in the nursery now—more, if more kits are born.”

Murmurs of disagreement echoed around the hollow. Rainwhisker’s voice rose above them. 

“But there are ThunderClan cats who’ve never had apprentices.”

“Stormfur is half ThunderClan,” Brambleclaw meowed, pushing forward to stand beside Firestar. “You could argue he has a right to be here.”  **(#FiredadAndBramblesonBond)**

“True.” Firestar gave him a grateful glance. “He grew up in RiverClan, but every cat knows he had a ThunderClan father.”

“And that explains a lot.” The mutter came from just beside Brambleclaw. “Firestar would do anything to get Graystripe’s kin into the Clan.”

Brambleclaw’s head whipped around and he found himself staring into Longtail’s blind gaze. He would have liked to claw the tabby warrior’s fur off, but he contented himself with a faint hiss.  _ Had Firestar heard the remark? _ he wondered.  _ And is it true? _ Stormfur looked very much like his father, Graystripe, and he shared Graystripe’s courage and fierce loyalty to friends and Clan. It wouldn’t be surprising if Firestar felt drawn to Stormfur, when he was missing his old friend so much.

“Graystripe and Firestar have been friends for seasons,” Thornclaw meowed to Longtail. “Of course he feels he owes something to Graystripe’s kin.” His tone was quiet, and Brambleclaw couldn’t tell whether he agreed with Firestar’s decision or not.

“As for Brook,” Firestar continued, “what matters is not where a cat was born or who their kin may be.”

“Preach!” Shadecloud yowled.  _ Argue with that! _ Brambleclaw thought.  _ Our Clan leader was a kittypet, and he’s one of the greatest cats the forest has ever seen. _

“Loyalty is what matters,” Firestar declared, “and that exists now, not in the past. Loyalty has to be proved every day, in every piece of fresh-kill brought back for the Clan, every claw mark on our enemies, every patrol, every training session.”  **(Someone make a picture of this and frame it please? I would like it on my wall. XD)**

“But what if ThunderClan ever has to fight with RiverClan?” Dustpelt asked. “What would Stormfur do then?”

“Are you saying he would be a traitor?” Brambleclaw snarled. He glanced at his friend, but Stormfur was studying his paws, as if none of this applied to him.

“I’m saying he’d be torn between Clans,” Dustpelt retorted. “Would you wish that on any cat?”

Brambleclaw had to admit that the tabby warrior was right. Stormfur had felt that pain already, when he decided to abandon RiverClan and stay with Brook in the mountains. He must be feeling it again now, as he was driven out of the Clan where he had grown up. But what other choice did he have?

“Stormfur’s our friend.” Squirrelflight’s voice broke into the argument. “He made the journey to the sun-drown-place. Brook’s Tribe took us in when we traveled through the mountains. And they both helped us after the badger attack. How many of you would even be alive without them? Is this how you want to repay her?”

“That was different!” Rainwhisker called out. “We never meant to stay with the Tribe for good.”

“Besides, that’s not the problem now,” Mousefur added. “We have to think of the future of ThunderClan.”

“Enough!” Firestar lashed his tail. “I’ve listened to you, but I’m not going to change my mind. If Stormfur and Brook decide to leave, then we’ll give them what help we can. If they want to stay, then we  _ will _ make them welcome. This meeting is over.” He turned and stalked back toward the rocks leading up to his den.  **(Whew. Fire just snapped.)**

For a few heartbeats, shock kept the Clan silent. Firestar never snapped out orders like that; he never got angry with warriors who disagreed with him. Brambleclaw guessed that this meant more to him because of his kittypet background, and because offering help to Graystripe’s son was one last thing he could do for his absent friend.

“Welp, you heard him.” Icefoot meowed. “Now, since this disaster has ended, I suggest you all think  _ very _ hard about what just transpired here. You’ll find out that you looked completely mousebrained.” With that, Icefoot spun around and with a flick of his tail, vanished into the warriors’ den.

The rest of the Clan broke up into groups, murmuring quietly to one another. Some cats shot hostile glances at Stormfur and Brook; Brambleclaw could see that it wasn’t just Dustpelt and Mousefur who were unhappy with Firestar’s decision. With Squirrelflight beside him, Brambleclaw padded over to his friends. Stormfur looked up as they approached, his amber eyes full of pain.

“We’ll go,” he meowed. “We can’t disrupt the Clan like this.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Brambleclaw argued. “I’m not going to let a few hostile Clanmates drive you out.”  _ Not like RiverClan, _ he added silently. “I’ll go and talk to Firestar. We’ll figure something out.”  **(WE’RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE CEREMONY! SQUEE!!)**

Without waiting for Stormfur to agree, he headed for the Highledge. Behind him he heard Squirrelflight meow, 

“How about a hunt? I found a great place for prey the other day, just  _ crawling _ with mice.”

When Brambleclaw poked his head into Firestar’s den, the Clan leader was sitting in his nest, his gaze fixed on the rock wall. He jumped when Brambleclaw appeared.

“Oh, it’s you,” he mewed. “Come in.” Still with the distant look in his eyes, he added, “I was just remembering when Stormfur was born. Graystripe took him and Feathertail to RiverClan because he thought they would be safe and wanted there.”

Brambleclaw let out a murmur of sympathy. He couldn’t remember that far back, when he had been a tiny kit in the nursery with his sister, Tawnypelt. For a heartbeat, he imagined what it would be like to have her gone, and loneliness clawed at his throat and he felt Firestar’s pain as if it were his own.

“Firestar, I have to talk to you,” he began reluctantly.

“What is it?” Some of the old fire returned to Firestar’s eyes. “I thought you wanted Stormfur and Brook to stay?”

“I do. I think you’re right that the Clan needs new warriors. But . . .” His claws scratched on the hard stone floor of the den. “I’m not sure you’re going about it the right way.”

He half expected a cuff over the ear for being rude, but Firestar just held him with a piercing green gaze.

“Go on.”

“Every cat in ThunderClan is loyal. They would all die for ThunderClan if they had to. But Dustpelt and Mousefur feel—every cat feels—that they have to make a stand for the sake of the Clan. They’re worried about the Clan looking weak.”

“So what do you suggest?” Firestar asked. “Give in to them? Drive out two great warriors just because the Clan doesn’t like where they came from?” Brambleclaw got the feeling that Firestar was..testing him? It felt like when he and Firesar had been mentor and apprentice, and Firestar had asked him what he should do when they had found a kittypet kit on the Twoleg border. Firestar hadn’t told him what to do, just asked what  _ he _ thought they should do. Brambleclaw had chosen to show the kit back to Twolegplace, and Firestar had nodded, a proud gleam in his eyes. Was Firestar testing him again now?

“No. But you have to show them that ThunderClan has strong leadership. That there’s nothing to worry about, that we are strong, and that whatever happens the Clan will stick together.”

Firestar narrowed his eyes. 

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Brambleclaw had a feeling Firesar knew what he was going to say, and that he knew it was the correct answer. He swallowed. He knew what he had to say, though the words stuck in his throat like a stubborn piece of fresh-kill. Somewhere in the back of his mind, in the place where dreams are born, he seemed to hear Tigerstar screeching at him in uncontrollable rage. But none of that mattered.

His loyalty to his Clan came first.

“You need to appoint a new deputy.”

Firestar stared at him, and in that searching gaze Brambleclaw could see that Firestar knew exactly what he was asking.

But his leader’s only response was, 

“Why?” Again, Brambleclaw felt like an apprentice answering his mentor’s questions, but this was much more large-scale than a simple quiz on hunting techniques.

“Because a united leadership—two loyal cats in charge— would do more than anything else to convince the Clan that we’re strong again in spite of the badger attack. Don’t you know that warriors like Blackstar sneer at us and call us weak?”

The hair on Firestar’s neck and shoulders bristled, and his voice was a soft growl. 

“Weak? I wish Blackstar dared say that to my face.”

“Weak,” Brambleclaw repeated. He took a deep breath. “The Clan is vulnerable when there’s no deputy, because if other Clans see it as a weakness, they’re more likely to attack us. ShadowClan have already made one attempt to set their scent markers on our territory. It’s dangerous to leave things as they are. Firestar, every cat knows how much you grieve for Graystripe. But you must appoint a new deputy.”

Firestar’s green gaze was fixed on the wall of the den, as if he could see past the stone to some scene Brambleclaw could not begin to guess at. 

“Do you remember,” he began softly, “how I had to leave the Clan for a while when you were a new warrior? Graystripe promised me then that he would keep the Clan safe. ‘I’ll wait for you,’ he said to me. ‘I’ll wait for you as long as it takes.’ Do you think I shouldn’t do the same for him?”

“No, Firestar.” Brambleclaw felt desperately sad to hear the anguish in Firestar’s voice as he recalled his old friend’s unswerving loyalty. “But if you had died on your quest, even Graystripe would have had to accept it, sooner or later.”

Firestar’s tail lashed once. 

“Graystripe is not dead! I’ll never give up hope until I have some kind of sign from StarClan telling me he isn’t still alive.”

“StarClan can’t see everywhere.”

Firestar froze as a new voice spoke. Brambleclaw glanced over his shoulder to see Sandstorm standing at the entrance to the den. She was right. In the mountains, the Tribe of Endless Hunting prowled the skies. Those paths were unknown to StarClan. If Graystripe still lived, perhaps he too walked under different skies, and StarClan did not know his fate.

Sandstorm slipped inside the den and went up to Firestar, pressing her muzzle against his. 

“I know it’s hard,” she meowed. “Graystripe was my friend too. But it might be time to accept that he isn’t coming back. Not for a long time, at least.”

Firestar’s gaze rested on her for a moment, then shifted to Brambleclaw. The dark tabby got a feeling Firestar knew that this had been coming, but he had been holding back for as long as he could.

Sandstorm sat beside her mate, and a flick of her tail indicated that Brambleclaw should leave. Brambleclaw dipped his head and backed away. He respected Sandstorm’s wisdom, and hoped she could persuade the cat who was her mate as well as her leader to accept that his closest friend wasn’t coming back. Not for a long time.  _ And, _ Brambleclaw thought as he leapt down the rocks.  _ Thunderclan may not be able to survive that long without a deputy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icefoot, upon hearing Hawkfrost's name: LET ME AT 'EM! LET ME AT 'EM!
> 
> Firestar, holding him back: iCEFOOT, NO!


	44. Brambleclaw Becomes Firestar’s 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One chapter today! BRAMBLE IS NOW DEPUTY!!!! YEAH!!!!!

When the meeting was over, Leafpool retreated to her den and busied herself making a poultice of yarrow for Goldenflower, who was complaining of cracked pads. Uneasiness wreathed

her like fog. Firestar had never faced a challenge to his leadership like this. What had happened to ThunderClan’s trust in him that had brought them through their long journey to their new home? Had they really forgotten everything Firestar had done for them?  **(PREACH IT GIRL!)**

“Well, that meeting sure was  _ interesting _ .” Jayfeather’s sarcastic mew shook her from her thoughts. The gray tabby was nosing through their stores, checking them once more. “I had doubts about Thunderclan getting even more mousebrained, but looks like I was wrong.” Alderpaw, settled in his nest as he watched his mentor sort through the stores, tilted his head.

“Have they really forgotten everything Firestar has done? All he’s sacrificed?” the dark red tom asked. Leafpool touched her nose to his head.

“I don’t think so,” she meowed. “They probably are just being a tab bit short-sighted.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Jayfeather muttered.

Leafpool scooped up the poultice on a leaf, ready to take to the elders’ den. Suddenly she heard paw steps just beyond the bramble screen. Expecting a sick or injured cat, she popped her head out of her den and found herself face-to-face with her father.

“Firestar!” she exclaimed. “Are you sick?” He looked ill, his green eyes dull and his tail drooping.

Firestar shook his head. 

“I’m fine,” he mewed unconvincingly. “Your mother said I should come and talk to you. I need a medicine cat’s advice.”

“Well, we’re here,” Jayfeather meowed. “What is it?”

Leafpool motioned to Firestar to sit in the bracken outside the entrance to her den. It was warm here in the sun, but they were hidden from the rest of the camp by the screen of brambles. Sitting beside him, she curled her tail neatly over her paws and murmured, 

“I’m here if you need me. I’ll do anything I can to help.”

Firestar heaved a sigh. 

“Brambleclaw spoke to me. He thinks Graystripe won’t return anytime soon, and I should appoint a new deputy. Sandstorm agrees with him. Do you think they’re right?” Jayfeather slowly blinked.

“Graystripe didn’t return until my littermates’ first Gathering, a little after six moons after our birth. You had a deputy appointed in his place, and you chose to keep them as deputy. Graystripe was alright with that. I think he was fine with being deputy, but the idea of being leader doesn’t appeal to him.” Jayfeather explained. Firestar slowly nodded, eyes thoughtful.

“So now is the time I should appoint a new deputy…” Firestar murmured. Alderpaw slid up to his grandfather and pressed his head against his shoulder. Leafpool spotted Stormfur entering camp with Squirrelflight and Brook.

“Wait here.” she meowed before bounding toward Stormfur. She quickly filled him in on the trouble Firestar was having with appointing a new deputy, his duty to his clan warring against his loyalty to Graystripe. Stormfur followed her back to the den.

“Graystripe was the first clan cat I ever met,” Firestar softly meowed, lost in his memories. “He jumped on me when I strayed into the woods one day,” he huffed out a laugh. “He was surprised when I fought back. No one could have asked for a better friend.”

“Or a better father.” Stormfur meowed. Firestar glanced at Stormfur.

“Do you think I should appoint a new deputy?”

Stormfur met his gaze. 

“You must do whatever you think best,” he began. “But I know one thing. Nothing meant more to Graystripe than your friendship and his Clan. Even when he was in RiverClan, he longed to go home. He would want to see ThunderClan as strong as it could possibly be, even if that meant accepting that he’s not coming back for many moons.”

Firestar let out a long sigh. 

“You’re just like him, you know,” he told Stormfur.

Pride glowed in Stormfur’s eyes. 

“I wish I could believe it. But I’ll never be half the warrior my father was.” Then he twitched his ears and sat straighter, as if dismissing his dark thoughts. “I’m sorry, Firestar,” he meowed. “Brook and I have made things difficult for you. We never intended to stay in ThunderClan forever.”

“I know,” Firestar responded, “but you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. I know you have loyalties elsewhere, but until the time is right for you to return to the Tribe, this is your Clan.”

Stormfur bowed his head. 

“Thank you.”

Firestar rose to his paws. For a heartbeat, he rested his muzzle on Stormfur’s head, as if he were appointing a new warrior. Then he arched his back in a long stretch and padded out into the clearing.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!”

Firestar’s yowl rang out confidently but Leafpool knew how much this must be hurting him. She and Stormfur followed him out past the screen of brambles as Jayfeather and Alderpaw exchanged looks. The sun was going down, filling the stone hollow with bloodred light. Firestar stood in the center, his pelt blazing, waiting for his Clan to gather. He had come down from the Highledge to face their challenge; he stayed with them now to share their grief at what he had to say.

Leafpool watched the cats gather from around the clearing. Brambleclaw was first to emerge from the warriors’ den, followed closely by Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Brightheart. Ashfur got up from the fresh-kill pile and stood at the back. Brackenfur and Ferncloud, along with Shadecloud, both appeared from the nursery, while Daisy remained in the entrance with her kits. The three apprentices joined their mentors. The elders padded out of their den beneath the hazel bush; Goldenflower was limping as she guided Longtail, and Leafpool guiltily remembered the poultice she had yet to deliver.

Last of all, Squirrelflight and Brook shot in through the thorn tunnel and raced across to Leafpool and Stormfur.

“We heard Firestar call from the clearing,” Squirrelflight panted. “What’s going on?”

“Listen,” Leafpool replied softly.

Firestar waited until the whole Clan was gathered around him. 

“Cats of ThunderClan,” he began, “the day has come that I never wanted to see. You all know that Graystripe was lost to us when Twolegs trapped him in the old forest. Since then I’ve tried to believe that he was still alive, and that he’d come back to us one day. But now . . .”

His voice faltered, and he stood a moment with his head bowed before going on. Then he straightened up again and his voice was steadier.

“I have to face the fact that ThunderClan can’t go on any longer without a deputy. It will be many moons before he does come back, and now I know Thunderclan will need a deputy to fill his place.” 

For a heartbeat the Clan was silent; Leafpool could hear nothing but the faint rustling of the trees. A soft murmur rose, of compassion and acceptance. Leafpool saw several cats, including Mousefur, nodding with sad approval. They believed Firestar was right. He had their support again, but Leafpool knew what the cost had been to him.

“Before moonhigh I will appoint the new deputy.” Firestar meowed. He bowed his head and padded slowly to the rockfall, to climb up to his den.

Leafpool crouched with the rest of her Clan in the whispering silence, while the night grew darker and StarClan gathered overhead. She stirred uneasily and her gaze went to the crack in the rock wall that led to Firestar’s den. Even if that were true, Leafpool was as certain as ever that ThunderClan needed a new deputy. Whether Graystripe was alive or not, he wasn’t here to carry out his duties and give his strength to the Clan.

She raised her eyes to the glitter of Silverpelt above her head. 

“Please, send me a sign,” she murmured. Then she closed her eyes and waited for the dream from StarClan. She found herself in the forest on a bright day in newleaf, with sunshine dancing golden on moss and fern. She thought she was near the hollow, but when she padded along the path that should have led her to the entrance, she found herself confronted by a thick wall of bramble.

The air was filled with the scent of ThunderClan cats, and from the middle of the bramble thicket she thought she could hear the happy squealing of kits at play. Curious, she leaped into the nearest tree, scrambling up until she could see what lay on the other side of the brambles.

She was looking down into the ThunderClan camp. She could see the familiar dens, a well-stocked fresh-kill pile, and her Clanmates padding back and forth or sprawled lazily in the sunlight. But instead of high stone walls, the clearing was surrounded by tall barriers of bramble.

Suddenly Leafpool felt herself swooping down from the branch until she was hovering above the topmost tendrils, as if she were a bird. From here she could gaze right into the wall of thickly intertwining stems. Every branch bristled with thorns and, as Leafpool looked closer, she saw that they weren’t thorns at all, but cats’ claws, strong and curved and pointing outward to keep out ThunderClan’s enemies.

_ Bramble claws!  _ Brambleclaw was keeping the Clan safe.

The understanding jerked her awake. Around her the Clan cats still kept their vigil for the announcement. Silverpelt blazed overhead, and the moon skimmed the branches of the trees, shedding its pale light into the clearing. Moonhigh had almost come, and soon Firestar would name his new deputy.

Shivering, Leafpool sat up and drew a paw over her face. She had prayed to StarClan for a sign, and they had answered her prayer as clearly as any cat could wish for: Brambleclaw was the cat they wanted to protect ThunderClan. Quietly, so as not to disturb her grieving Clanmates, Leafpool got up and extended her forepaws in a long stretch.

Then she headed for her father’s den.

When she reached it, she found Firestar crouched in his nest with his paws tucked under him. She was thankful to see that the stunned look had faded from his eyes; he was deep in thought and started as she spoke his name.

“Leafpool, is that you? What can I do for you?”

“I have to talk to you, Firestar. StarClan have sent me a sign.” Rapidly, aware of the moon steadily rising above the camp, Leafpool told him her dream.

“Brambleclaw?” Firestar echoed when she had finished. “Yes, he’s a good warrior. He would make an excellent deputy.” He shifted among the moss and ferns. “I was actually going to choose Brambleclaw. The next deputy will eventually be leader, and-”

“Brambleclaw could be,” Leafpool mewed. “I truly believe that Brambleclaw is the right choice.” She couldn’t ignore the tabby tom’s courage and warrior skills, and the determination that had led his companion cats to the sun-drown-place and brought them home with the prophecy that had saved the Clans. He had been chosen by StarClan then; this could be the next paw step they wanted him to take.

Firestar nodded thoughtfully. 

“Thank you, Leafpool.” He rose and gave himself a quick grooming. “Come on. It’s time.”

He padded out of the den and onto the Highledge. Leafpool followed and stood at his shoulder, looking down into the clearing. The Clan were already gathering below, aware that moonhigh was only moments away. Their eyes gleamed pale in the moonlight as they stared up at the ledge.

“The time has come to name ThunderClan’s new deputy,” Firestar announced. “I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice.” he went on firmly;

“Brambleclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.”

Gasps of surprise came from the cats below. 

“What, that bossy furball?” Spiderleg exclaimed, then looked embarrassed that he’d spoken aloud.

Leafpool could see astonishment reflected on the faces of every cat, though none was more astonished than Brambleclaw himself. His amber eyes stretched wide with shock.

“Firestar, do you think you can do anything you like?” Mousefur’s wiry body was taut with anger. “We want a deputy to make the Clan strong, not an inexperienced young cat we can’t trust.” Tawnypelt hissed as Squirrelflight demanded;

“Who says we can’t trust him?” 

“Silence!” Firestar lashed his tail. “Brambleclaw has experience that few cats in the forest share. He is also doing an excellent job at mentoring his apprentice,” Larchpaw nodded vigorously, agreeing with Firestar’s words. “But those weren’t my only reasons for choosing Brambleclaw,” Firestar continued. “Leafpool, tell the Clan about your dream, please.”

Leafpool stepped forward to the edge of the Highledge and described the sign that StarClan had sent her, of the circle of brambles keeping the Clan safe. When she finished, she saw Dustpelt dip his head.

“I can’t quarrel with StarClan,” he meowed.

“Well, I can!” To Leafpool’s surprise, the challenge came from Ashfur. He marched forward until he stood directly beneath the Highledge, the moonlight turning his gray pelt to silver. Instead of addressing his leader, he turned to face the Clan. “Doesn’t any cat think it’s odd that Squirrelflight is Brambleclaw’s mate, and our medicine cat is Squirrelflight’s sister? It’s very convenient that she had a sign about Brambleclaw just now, isn’t it?”

Leafpool felt her neck fur bristling. How dared Ashfur suggest that she would invent a sign to help her sister’s mate become deputy! Even if he was bitter at losing Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw, he should know that a medicine cat would never lie.

“Ashfur, you—” she began.

Her words were drowned in a furious yowl from Squirrelflight. 

“Say that to my face, fox dung!”

The red warrior lunged at Ashfur, but Brambleclaw thrust her to one side and wrapped his tail around her neck. He was saying something to her, speaking fast and urgently, too low for Leafpool to hear.

“Do any other cats agree with Ashfur?” Firestar demanded calmly.

Leafpool saw Spiderleg glance uneasily from side to side; Jayfeather then meowed;

“If it helps, in our time Brambleclaw was appointed deputy. And he’s done a brilliant job.”

Spiderleg obviously thought better of it.

“None of us agree,” Brackenfur called out. “Leafpool is an honest cat. If StarClan chose Brambleclaw, that’s enough for us. I think he’ll make a great deputy.”

Brambleclaw stepped away from Squirrelflight with a last warning glance. He dipped his head to Brackenfur and then, more deeply still, to Firestar. 

“Thank you,” he meowed. “I know I can never fill Graystripe’s place, but I’ll do my best to be a good deputy for ThunderClan.”

The tension within Leafpool faded as the Clan crowded around Brambleclaw to congratulate him, pressing up against him and calling out his name. Stormfur and Brook were among the first, and even Mousefur was among them. The only cat to hold back was Ashfur, who stalked off alone to the warriors’ den.  **(You know, there’s a theory that Ashfur was hoping to be deputy, and that’s another reason why he threw that hissy fit before. Too bad, so sad Ashy.)**

As the cats began to leave the clearing, some to their dens, Leafpool thought she saw another cat twining itself around Brambleclaw. A muscular tomcat, broader in the shoulders, but with the same dark tabby fur. The shape was gone almost at once, but not before Leafpool had seen its powerful, curved claws and the gleam of triumph in its amber eyes.

Tigerstar still haunted the paw steps of his son, and had been beside him when Firestar made him deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: I declare thee, Brambleclaw, as next in line!
> 
> Ashfur: *Whiny, incoherent, jealous screeching*


	45. Tigerstar Plans World Domination (His Kits Are Questioning His Sanity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LIED!!! Here's another! That's all for today!

Brambleclaw raced through the dark forest. He felt as though every limb, every hair on his pelt, was bursting with energy. Clan deputy! When Firestar made the announcement, he hadn’t been able to believe it. But it was true. Not only Firestar, but StarClan themselves had chosen him. Now he had the chance to show the whole of ThunderClan what he could do.

He pelted into the clearing where Tigerstar waited on his rock with Hawkfrost sitting on the ground below. Frogspeck was longing beside his brother, and Tawnypelt had arrived moments before him.

Tigerstar fixed him with an amber gaze that brimmed with pride and satisfaction, and Brambleclaw realized that he already knew. 

“ThunderClan deputy,” he meowed. “You have done well.”

“Deputy!” Hawkfrost exclaimed. Brambleclaw caught the glitter of jealousy in his ice-blue eyes.

“I was StarClan’s choice,” Brambleclaw explained. “They sent Leafpool a sign.”

Tigerstar spoke sharply. 

“Do not speak of StarClan here. You have gained your position through your own skills and through everything you have learned from me.”

“Not to mention that Jayfeather backed it up with his future knowledge,” Tawnypelt added. “Alderpaw filled me in on it, Firestar picked Brambleclaw last time around too.”

“Alderpaw, you say?” Tigerstar meowed. His eyes held an interested gleam. “Did he ever mention anything else? Anything that will help you obtain your rightful place?” Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw exchanged looks. They weren’t fooled by Tigerstar’s apparent ‘genuine’ curiosity. He was probably hoping to learn something about the future through them.

“Well…” Brambleclaw began. His mind was whirling with what to tell his father. Nothing too important, but nothing that was too little either.  _ How about… _ “He did mention that Tawnypelt did become deputy.” However, that Tawnypelt had been in Shadowclan. And Tigerstar didn’t know about that.

“Very good.” Tigerstar rumbled. He swiped his tongue around his jaws and turned to his Riverclan kits. “As for you two, your time will come.”

Hawkfrost hesitated.

“I don’t know,” he meowed. Brambleclaw was surprised to hear Hawkfrost’s mew unusually cautious. “Leopardstar still has many lives left, and Stonefur will have all nine when he becomes deputy.” Tigerstar lashed his tail.

“That means nothing!” he declared. “For all anyone knows, Leopardstar is on her seventh, eighth, or ninth! No one but her knows how many she has left,” he narrowed his eyes. “But one can find out.” A smug look entered his eyes. “I, for one, know how many lives Firestar has left.” he purred. Tawnypelt had to stifle a gasp at that. She shot Brambleclaw an uneasy look. Just what was Tigerstar planning that involved Firestar’s remaining lives?  _ Nothing good, I’m sure! _

“Enough of this,” Tigerstar meowed with a flick of his tail. “There are more plans for us to make. The four of you are destined to rule the whole forest, and every cat will do as you command. Not one bite of prey will be eaten by any cat unless you say so.”

Hawkfrost looked slightly interested, but still unsure. Frogspeck blinked, surprise lighting up his eyes as he stared at their father. Tawnypelt’s fur prickled, and Brambleclaw took a pace back. What was Tigerstar talking about? It was a huge step from being Clan deputy to ruling the entire forest.

“What do you mean?” he asked. “How can—?”

Tigerstar silenced him with a snarl. 

“Once you and Hawkfrost are both leaders, Frogspeck will take over ShadowClan. They will welcome him because I was their leader once, and he is my son. And you, Tawnypelt, will lead WindClan.”

“But Deadstar leads WindClan!” Tawnypelt pointed out.

“And they’ve been ThunderClan allies for many seasons.” Tigerstar’s tail-tip twitched. “Which is why taking control of their Clan won’t be a problem. Those weak fools in WindClan are so used to taking orders from ThunderClan that they’ll hardly notice the difference.”

Brambleclaw stared up at his father, daunted by the blaze of certainty in his amber eyes. 

“Maybe we should talk properly about this.” Brambleclaw jumped as Hawkfrost meowed.“Why don’t we meet when we’re awake?”

_ There can’t be any harm in that, _ Brambleclaw decided. He and Tawnypelt glanced at each other, and she shrugged. Perhaps if they could discuss things with their half brothers without their father listening to every word, they could get things straight.

“Okay,” he mewed. “Where?”

“Your territory, I think,” Hawkfrost replied. “Frogspeck and I’ll find it easier to get away than you will, now that you’re deputy.”

Brambleclaw nodded; that made sense. 

“By the lake, then. Just beyond the ShadowClan border the woodland stretches right down to the water’s edge. Let’s meet there.” That way, he added to himself, Hawkfrost could stay within the agreed two tail-lengths from the shore. No cat could accuse them of doing anything wrong.

“Fine,” Hawkfrost agreed. “Let’s meet in two days, at sunrise. You’ll need all of tomorrow to get used to your new duties,” he added with a friendly flick of his tail.

“Excellent.” Tigerstar’s voice rumbled in his throat, the nearest the fierce cat ever came to a purr. “As for Tawnypelt and Frogspeck, you should meet by the Windclan border to discuss your claim to Windclan and Shadowclan. Go now. We will meet again soon and discuss the plans you have made.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar: Hawkfrost will lead Riverclan.
> 
> Hawkfrost: Um, not that I don't mind but-
> 
> Tigerstar: SILENCE!
> 
> Tigerstar: Brambleclaw will lead Thunderclan.
> 
> Brambleclaw: Um....
> 
> Tigerstar: Frogspeck will lead Shadowclan.
> 
> Frogspeck: Actually, I don't really desire to be leader-
> 
> Tigerstar: I SAID SHUT UP!
> 
> Tigerstar: And Tawnypelt will lead Windclan.
> 
> Tawnypelt: Who put mushrooms in his soup? He's talking crazy!


	46. Leafpool Basically Receives The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, one chapter today. I took the PreACT today, so didn't have much writing time.
> 
> Also, update in my posting. Monday is the start of Track practice, so I won't be posting until probably 5 to 5:15. Unless I can manage to squeeze in a post when I'm in the locker room....I'll try to do it then. If not, you'll all have to wait until 5 at the earliest, 5:15 at the latest.

As Leafpool set out for her meeting at the Moonpool, she padded beside Jayfeather with Alderpaw trotting along behind.

“You know,” Leafpool meowed. “I think I may be-”

“Pregnant?” Jayfeather supplied. “Yeah, I think so too.” Alderpaw mrrowed a laugh.

“Oh, no!” he joked. “There’s gonna be  _ two _ of them soon!” Jayfeather mock-growled.

“Watch it!” he warned. “Mini me may get the feeling of exacting vengeance when he first sees you!” Leafpool purred as they padded through the forest and emerged from the trees near the stream where it gurgled around the stepping-stones. Barkface and Mothwing were waiting for them, and in the twilight Leafpool could just make out the shape of another, smaller cat—Willowpaw! Leafpool had forgotten that this was the night when the young gray she-cat would be officially received by StarClan as Mothwing’s apprentice.

“Hi,” she meowed, bounding up to them. “Willowpaw, it’s great to see you.”

Willowpaw ducked her head shyly. Her eyes shone; she looked almost too excited to speak. 

“Hi, Leafpool,” she mewed. “It’s great to be here.” Jayfeather looked slightly distraught. His expression literally screamed ‘No!’. Alderpaw looked like he was holding back a laugh at his mentor’s expression.

“Where’s Littlecloud?” Leafpool asked. “He isn’t usually late.”

Barkface shrugged. 

“No idea. He may have gone ahead.”

“We’d better get on. The moon will be up soon,” Mothwing added.

Leafpool could see tension in every hair of her friend’s pelt. She could understand why. Mothwing was about to present her apprentice to StarClan when she herself didn’t believe in them. She must be terrified of what would happen. Perhaps StarClan wouldn’t even accept Willowpaw when her mentor couldn’t reach them.

_ No, _ Leafpool comforted herself.  _ Feathertail came to Willowpaw in my dream, and promised her she would have lots more dreams of StarClan. _

She wished she could comfort Mothwing, but in front of Barkface she couldn’t even admit that the problem existed. The six cats had just crossed the ThunderClan border when a yowl sounded behind them and Littlecloud raced up to them.

“Sorry,” he panted. “Cedarheart turned up with a thorn in his paw just as I was about to leave. Welcome,” he added, dipping his head to Willowpaw. “Don’t be nervous about tonight. You’ll be fine; you’ve got a great mentor.”

Mothwing said nothing, but Leafpool didn’t miss the flash of panic in her eyes.

The moon floated high in the sky by the time the medicine cats pushed their way through the barrier of bushes and stood at the top of the hollow. Willowpaw stared in delight at the silver stream pouring down the rock in front of her, and the bubbling Moonpool that seemed to be full of starlight.

“It’s so beautiful!” she whispered.

Barkface took the lead down the dimpled path to the waterside. Mothwing followed with Willowpaw just behind her, while Leafpool and Littlecloud went last.

Beside the pool, Mothwing turned and faced her apprentice. 

“Willowpaw,” she meowed, “is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?” Whatever she believed privately, she knew the words for this ritual well enough—and sounded as if she meant every one of them, too. Willowpaw’s gray fur, turned to silver in the moonlight, was fluffed out in excitement and she held her tail high. Her eyes were filled with awe as she replied solemnly, 

“It is.”

“Then come forward.”

Willowpaw padded up to her until both cats stood on the very edge of the Moonpool. Mothwing raised her head to gaze at Silverpelt; Leafpool wondered what she saw there. Her voice was high-pitched and almost shaking as she went on with the ceremony; she looked more nervous than her apprentice.

“Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her Clan in accordance with your will.”

Leafpool’s heart twisted with pity for her friend, recognizing what each word was costing her. Every day she lived a lie, but this was worse than anything else, to call on starry spirits she did not believe in where all the other medicine cats could hear her.

Mothwing waved her tail at Willowpaw. 

“Crouch down and drink from the pool.”

Blinking, Willowpaw obeyed her. Her mentor and the rest of the medicine cats took their own places around the edge of the pool, and stretched out to lap up a few drops of the silvery water.

To Leafpool it tasted like liquid starshine, icy cold, piercing her to the bone. As the drops touched her tongue she sank into darkness; for a few heartbeats she seemed to float in nothingness.

Then her eyes opened and she found herself crouched on the edge of a pool whose waters glimmered with the reflection of Silverpelt. But it was not the Moonpool. It lay in a forest clearing; ferns and flowers grew around the edge and studded the grass, shining with a pale light.

Leafpool gazed upward, tasting the cold night air with the wild scent of wind and stars. She felt as if only the tiniest leap would carry her into the sky, to share tongues with StarClan in their own territory.

Then above her head she saw the three tiny stars that she had seen twice before. They seemed to shine more brightly than ever, most likely symbolizing the coming of her kits. Beside Leafpool, Willowpaw was curled up asleep, and on the opposite side of the pool sat a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat, her eyes glowing softly as she gazed at the apprentice.

“Spottedleaf!” Leafpool exclaimed. She raced up to the starry spirit, drinking in the familiar sweet scent, and pressed herself against Spottedleaf ’s soft tortoiseshell flank. “I’m so glad to see you.”

She rose and padded around the pool with Leafpool following, until they stood over the sleeping apprentice.

“StarClan are grateful to you,” Spottedleaf went on, “for the help you’re giving Willowpaw. She will need you as much as Mothwing if she is to grow into a full medicine cat. I know you’ll keep your part of her training a secret—you have already proved you can stay silent.”

“Thank you, Spottedleaf,” Leafpool meowed, grateful for the StarClan cat’s trust. She hesitated and then went on, “I wish I could see Cinderpelt. She never comes to me, and I miss her so much! Are you sure she isn’t angry with me?”

Spottedleaf nuzzled the top of Leafpool’s head, making her feel like a kit again, secure in the nursery with her mother.

“Quite certain. Stop worrying about Cinderpelt, dear one. She is closer to you than you know. Would you like me to prove it to you?”

Leafpool blinked. 

“Oh, Spottedleaf, if only you could!”

Spottedleaf bent her head to lap from the glittering water and twitched her ears to tell Leafpool to do the same. Awe shivered through Leafpool from ears to tail-tip. She bent her head and lapped a few drops. This was not the icy water of the Moonpool that would sweep her into dreams. Instead, it was cool and fragrant with the scents of healing herbs. Leafpool felt as though it were soaking into every part of her body, giving her strength and courage.

“Now follow me,” Spottedleaf directed.

Leafpool padded in the other cat’s paw steps across the clearing and into the trees. Suddenly she realized that she was back in her own familiar forest, with the thorn barrier to the ThunderClan camp looming up in front of her.

“Why have you brought me here?” she asked.

Spottedleaf did not reply. She led the way through the thorn tunnel and across the camp to the nursery. Close to the entrance, Daisy was lying among her kits, all of them curled up and deeply asleep. Shadecloud was sound asleep as well, with Aspenkit sleeping on his back, and Ebonykit and Otterkit curled up by each other. Leafpool edged past them lightly. The former medicine cat led her to the far corner of the nursery, where Sorreltail was sleeping. Her four kits were nuzzling close to her belly. Three of them slept, but as Leafpool watched, Cinderkit raised her head and blinked open blue eyes, fixing Leafpool with such an intense, familiar gaze that she could not look away.

“Now do you understand?” Spottedleaf purred.

“It . . . it can’t be true,” Leafpool whispered. “Why . . .how?”

“It is true,” Spottedleaf assured her. “Do you feel better knowing this?”

“Oh, yes!” Leafpool breathed out. “Thank you, Spottedleaf. But, she’s Cinderheart right?”

“Yes, Cinderpelt lives on in Cinderkit, and had once lived through Cinderheart.”

“What do you mean?” Leafpool asked.

“Cinderheart is her own cat, just as Cinderpelt is.” Before Leafpool could respond, Spottedleaf then meowed; “Now we must go back,” Spottedleaf mewed. “It’s time to make Willowpaw into a true medicine cat.”

Cinderkit’s jaws gaped in a huge yawn, showing a pink tongue and tiny sharp teeth. Her eyes closed again and she nestled into her mother’s fur. Leafpool bent her head until the kit’s fluffy gray fur tickled her nose and she could drink in her warm kit scent, then turned and followed Spottedleaf out of the nursery.

Somehow, as they left the camp, they crossed the boundary again into the dream forest. Willowpaw was still sleeping beside the pool. Spottedleaf padded up to her and breathed softly into her ear. The apprentice blinked awake and raised her head, gazing up at the former medicine cat.

“You’re a StarClan warrior, aren’t you?” she mewed. “I can see the stars in your fur.”

“I am, small one. My name is Spottedleaf. And here is your friend Leafpool.”

Willowpaw scrambled to her paws. 

“Hi, Leafpool. Isn’t Mothwing with you?” she added, glancing around.

“No, you will not see her in this dream,” Spottedleaf replied.

A stab of discomfort pierced Leafpool at the thought that Mothwing wasn’t here to see her apprentice taking her first steps in the world of StarClan.  _ But some cat must do it, _ she told herself.  _ Mothwing can’t and StarClan has chosen me. _

“Where are we? Why are we here?” Willowpaw asked. She whirled around, trying to take in all the clearing in one glance.

“We’ve come to share a sign from StarClan with you,” Spottedleaf answered. “Are you ready?”

Willowpaw’s eyes shone. 

“Yes!” She gave a little bounce, reminding Leafpool of the kit she had been not long ago. “Oh, this is so exciting! I never had dreams like this before I was apprenticed.”

“You will have many more,” Spottedleaf told her. “Wherever your paws lead you, you will never be alone.”

Spottedleaf gestured with her tail for Willowpaw to lap from the pool. She crouched beside the apprentice, gazing into the depths; Leafpool took her place on Willowpaw’s other side.

“What do you see?” Spottedleaf asked.

The water was flat, reflecting the stars above. Then gradually their light was blotted out, and Leafpool realized she could see gray clouds churning beneath the surface. A fierce cold wind sprang up, rattling the trees and gouging the surface of the pool. It buffeted Leafpool’s fur until she dug her claws deep into the earth, terrified of being swept away. She heard Willowpaw let out a frightened cry.

“Don’t be afraid!” Spottedleaf ’s meow rose above the rushing of the wind. “Nothing here will harm you.” The wind died down and the surface of the water shimmered, and Leafpool heard Willowpaw gasp as an image of a huge cat appeared in the water. Its stripes were black as night, criss-crossing across a sleek, brown pelt. It bared its fangs at a large bird, brown feathered and with a sharp beak. Leafpool recognized it as a hawk. The hawk screeched as the cat, a tiger Leafpool knew it as, snarled and swiped at the hawk, making the bird screech, its eyes -  _ ice blue _ Leafpool saw - wide with fear. The tiger roared once more and the hawk landed in a tree, head bowed in submission.

Leafpool shook her head, then she was blinking awake on the edge of the Moonpool, her heart pounding. Above her, the moon floated in a clear sky, with not even the faintest breeze to chase the clouds or disturb the surface of the pool. Willowpaw was crouched beside the water, her eyes closed, her breathing light and shallow. Farther around the pool, Littlecloud and Barkface still walked in dreams. Jayfeather was curled beside Alderpaw, both sleeping soundly - at least, Leafpool hoped so - and Mothwing sat on the other side of Willowpaw, her paws together with her tail wrapped around them. She was gazing at the starry water with such anguish in her eyes that Leafpool thought her heart would break with sympathy.

“Mothwing,” she murmured, pushing aside her vision of the storm, tiger, and hawk.

Mothwing turned to look at her. 

“I’m so afraid,” she whispered. “Do you think she’ll have the right sort of dream? How can she be a medicine cat when her mentor doesn’t believe inStarClan?”

Leafpool rose and skirted the sleeping apprentice to draw close to her friend and give her a few warm licks around her ear. 

“Spottedleaf came to her,” she reassured Mothwing. “I was there. I saw her too.”

Mothwing shook her head. 

“It was just a dream.”

Leafpool pressed against her, trying to strengthen her with the certainty of her own belief. 

“You’ll see. Everything will be fine.”

Mothwing jerked away from her. 

“No, no, it can’t be. Oh, Leafpool, I can’t go on lying any longer! I have to tell you.” She fixed huge amber eyes on Leafpool. “You think StarClan chose me, but they didn’t. The moth’s wing outside Mudfur’s den wasn’t a sign from them. Hawkfrost put it there, but I promise you, Leafpool, I promise, I didn’t know about it until afterward.”

Leafpool gazed at her. Warmth flooded through her at the thought that her friend trusted her enough to tell her the truth. Following it came icy terror.  _ Oh, StarClan, give me the right words! _

As Leafpool hesitated, Mothwing shrank back. 

“What are you going to do?” she whimpered. “Will you tell the others? Will I have to stop being a medicine cat?”

“Of course not.” Leafpool pressed against her friend again, touching her nose to her ear. “Mothwing, I already knew.”

Mothwing’s eyes stretched even wider. 

“You knew? How?”

“Spottedleaf sent me a sign. And . . . and I heard Hawkfrost talking to you after the last Gathering.”

“Hawkfrost!” Mothwing’s tone was bitter. “He keeps threatening to tell every cat unless I do what he wants. He made me lie at the Gathering. I never had that dream—but you know that too, don’t you?”

Leafpool nodded.

“I wanted to be a medicine cat so much! And at first I tried to believe in StarClan, I really did. When Mudfur took me to the Moonstone I thought I had a dream where I met some cats from StarClan, and they showed me things that were happening in the forest. Then when I got back to RiverClan, Hawkfrost told me what he’d done with the moth’s wing. And I realized that StarClan must be just a story and that everything I had seen was only an ordinary dream. Because if StarClan really existed, they wouldn’t have let him do such a wicked thing or torment me like this!”

Leafpool stroked Mothwing’s shoulder with the tip of her tail. Her insides churned with anger, but she fought to hide it from her friend. Now she knew she had been right to mistrust Hawkfrost. He had destroyed his sister’s faith, crippling her as a medicine cat when she had so much to offer with her healing skills.

“It’s all right,” she murmured. “Believe me, all will be well.”

“How can it?” Mothwing protested. “I should have told every cat the truth right away. Frogspeck, at least! But I couldn’t tell him, I just couldn’t, and I couldn’t give up being a medicine cat. I love healing so much and I wanted to help my Clanmates. And now it’s too late. If I tell them what happened, they’ll drive me out, and I’ve nowhere else to go.”

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Leafpool promised. “Spottedleaf told me that StarClan wants you to stay where you are and do what you’ve always done. She said you can be a great medicine cat and you deserve your place at the Moonpool.”

For a heartbeat hope flared in Mothwing’s eyes, as if she wanted to believe what Leafpool told her. Then she shook her head. 

“It’s kind of you to say that, but I know it isn’t true. Oh, I don’t think you’re lying,” she added hastily, “but it was just a dream.” She sighed. “But if you really think I should, I’ll carry on. Only, how am I going to mentor Willowpaw properly? I don’t know what to tell her about StarClan.”

“But I do,” Leafpool pointed out. “I’ll teach her what she needs to know about them and walk with her in dreams. And you can show her all the herbs and how to use them. She’ll be a wonderful apprentice.”

Mothwing’s head drooped. 

“I don’t deserve her,” she whispered. After a moment she lifted her head again, a new determination in her eyes. “But I’m going to try. Frogspeck talked to Hawkfrost and I the other day about the ‘dream’ I had. He knows I don’t believe in Starclan, and was furious with us both. Mostly with Hawkfrost though. Frogspeck told him that lying and cheating his way to power is the dishonorable thing to do - something that a rogue would do.” Mothwing flicked her tail. “His words really hit Hawkfrost hard. He hates it whenever someone brings up his half-rouge status, and I think he is rethinking his actions.” she shook herself. “But if he does try anything else, I won’t listen to him. I’ll remind him that no cat would ever make him deputy if they knew he’d lied about a sign from StarClan.”

“That’s a good idea,” Leafpool meowed. “But be careful you—”

She had to break off as Littlecloud, on the other side of the pool, lifted his head, then rose to his paws and arched his back in a long stretch. Alderpaw was next, jaws widening into a yawn as Jayfeather stood, eyed Leafpool with a quizzical look, then stretched. Barkface was stirring too, and Willowpaw woke, sprang up right away, and pattered across the moss-covered rocks to her mentor.

“It was so scary—but amazing!” she exclaimed, and added more quietly, “I wish you’d been there.” Leafpool’s respect for the apprentice increased as she saw how Willowpaw understood that Mothwing didn’t meet with StarClan. She was also very relieved that Willowpaw had been exhilarated by her vision of StarClan’s world, not paralyzed by fear.

“I wish I’d been there too,” Mothwing replied.

“Maybe one day?” Willowpaw mewed.

Mothwing didn’t say anything, but Leafpool could see she didn’t share her apprentice’s confidence.

“Leafpool, what do you think the sign meant?” Willowpaw asked anxiously. “Storm clouds! And a tiger and a hawkf! Do you think there’s trouble coming for our Clans?”

Leafpool flipped the end of her tail across Willowpaw’s mouth, with a glance at Barkface and Littlecloud to make sure they hadn’t heard. A nod from Jayfeather though let her know he did, but she knew he would keep his mouth shut.

“Medicine cats don’t usually speak of their signs,” she explained. “Not until they’re ready to interpret them to their Clan. Yes, I think it means trouble,” she added. “But it might be as well to say nothing to any cat yet. There’s no sense in spreading alarm until we know more.”

Willowpaw nodded seriously and Leafpool felt a pang of guilt that she wasn’t being entirely open with the young apprentice. Littlecloud and Barkface showed no signs of troubling dreams, so Spottedleaf ’s sign must have been for ThunderClan and RiverClan alone. And there was one cat who connected both Clans: Hawkfrost! And the hawk in the vision...could it be that the bird represented Hawkfrost? And if it did, did that tiger mirror...Tigerstar? But why would the ex-leader attack his son?  _ Or,  _ Leafpool thought as she recalled a little more detail,  _ Tigerstar is trying to force Hawkfrost into something. Something that he doesn’t want to do, but may very well give in to...but what? What could it be? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool: What's the news?
> 
> Spottedleaf, examining her clipboard: Oh, just reincarnation, plots, assassination, coercion, and death.
> 
> Leafpool: Okay I'll - wait
> 
> Leafpool:
> 
> Leafpool: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!?!?!


	47. Tigerstar Torments His Son (He Needs Parenting Help)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have another one ready! Last one for today, hope you enjoy! I loved writing it!

Frogspeck settled into his nest, ready to pass out from his long day training Minnowpaw. The she-cat was coming along well, and had given him quite some trouble in the mock-battle they had.

“Tired?” Mistyfoot asked, amused. Frogspeck rolled over and gave an exaggerated moan.

“You have no idea!” he exclaimed. She purred.

“Well, you deserve some rest!”

“Yes, yes I do.” with that, Frogspeck shut his eyes and nearly immediately fell asleep.

Moments later he woke up.

In a dark, dank forest.

A forest he, unfortunately, recognized.

And hated.

_ Can’t I get one night of rest?!  _ Frogspeck mentally screamed.  _ I’m bone tired! _

“Frogspeck.” the sound of his father’s voice greeted him.

“Tigerstar.” the black tom replied. The huge tomcat padded from the shadows as Frogspeck looked around. “Where are the others?” he asked.

“They won’t be joining us tonight,” Tigerstar meowed smoothly. “I thought this would be a good time to...talk.”  _ I don’t like the sound of that. _ Frogspeck thought.

“About what?” he asked warily.

“About what you and Tawnypelt will be doing tomorrow at sunhigh.”  _ Oh, boy. Here we go… _

“What do you mean?” Frogspeck asked, acting oblivious. He wanted to get as much out of Tigerstar as possible. “Aren’t we just going to talk about future leadership?”

“Yes,” Tigerstar mewed, prowling around. “But also no. You see Frogspeck, I’m worried. Worried about your older siblings.”  _ Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. What does he mean by he’s ‘worried’ about them?  _ Frogspeck doubted Tigerstar ever worried about anyone. Except himself.

“Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt,” Tigerstar went on. “Have so much potential. However, they don’t see the ultimate, long-term goal. A pity really.” he swung his scorching amber gaze onto Frogspeck. “I want you to help Tawnypelt realize the true goal of power. Taking down anyone who stands in the way.” Frogspeck shifted uncomfortably.

“And by that you mean…?”

“Icefoot.” Tigerstar growled. “I want you to get Tawnypelt to kill Icefoot. If Brambleclaw doesn’t succeed in  _ his _ test...then Icefoot is the next possible choice. And she mustn't let him stand in her way of being deputy. And  _ you _ , my son, will help her.” Frogspeck blinked, a tad bit disgusted.

“Does Tawnypelt know of this? Or Brambleclaw?”  _ Or Hawkfrost? _

“Neither of them know,” Tigerstar’s eyes bore into his own amber ones. “And it will stay that way until they each come face-to-face with their tests.” Frogspeck on the outside, was calm, collected, and listening attentively. But on the inside, he was screaming bloody murder. He  _ had _ to warn Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw about this. Something wasn’t right. Tigerstar wanted Tawnypelt to kill Icefoot, and if Brambleclaw’s was anything similar, Frogspeck had a cold, undeniable feeling about what it could entail. Brambleclaw was a step away from leadership. Only one cat stood in his way. Tigerstar’s oldest, and most hated enemy.

Firestar.

“Frogspeck,” Tigerstar meowed. “I hope you know how important this is. If you fail,” a dark feeling entered the pit of Frogspeck’s stomach as Tigerstar continued, eyes glaring into his; “Your kits may be the ones to suffer the consequences.”

Tigerstar kinked his tail as Frogspeck disappeared from the Dark Forest. He had...relatively good faith that his second son would follow through with his task. Especially since his kits were on the line. Tigerstar’s lip curled into a snarl. His son had taken a mate from a rival clan -  _ Thunderclan _ , of all clans! - and not just any mate. He just had to choose Firestar’s eldest sister, didn’t he?  _ How ironic, _ Tigerstar thought.  _ My first grandchildren, soiled by the bloodline of that filthy kittypet! _ He shook his massive head.  _ Not that it’ll be the last, if Brambleclaw is anything to go by. _ Tigerstar hated that his eldest son took Firestar’s daughter as his mate, the one who looked exactly like him! That line of his will also be tainted by the soft,  _ weak _ blood of Firestar. Mothwing will never take a mate, and Tigerstar was pretty sure no one had caught Hawkfrost’s eye. Only Tawnypelt had made a respectable choice, but Tigerstar had to curl his lip that she had chosen the deaf warrior. He sighed. Why did his children have such bad taste in choosing a mate? He didn’t do too bad. Goldenflower was gorgeous, and had raised their children into fine, respectable warriors. And Sasha’s willy temperament lived on through their kits. He paused as the scent of his youngest son blew past.  _ Ah, _ Tigerstar thought as he rose.  _ Hawkfrost is the linchpin in this plan. Everything - Brambleclaw’s leadership, Tawnypelt exacting vengeance, and the demise of that weak kittypet - revolves around him. _ As Hawkfrost stepped into the clearing, Tigerstar’s last thought was;  _ He better not screw it up. _

Hawkfrost sat in front of his father, unsure of what was happening. Ever since Frogspeck had talked to him and Mothwing, he had been rethinking everything. Sure, he wanted to be deputy (Who didn’t?) but what Frogspeck pointed out to him really made him think. The way he was going  _ was _ kind of echoing Tigerstar’s - just with a lot less murder. Maybe...maybe Frogspeck was right. He should just stop trying to manipulate his way to the top, and wait for power to come to him, like Brambleclaw did.

“Hawkfrost.” Tigerstar meowed. “I have called you here tonight to discuss something rather important.” Hawkforst pricked his ears. “You of course know of your meeting with Brambleclaw tomorrow at sunhigh,” Hawkfrost nodded. “I have a special...mission for you.” Hawkfrost tilted his head.

“And what would that be?” he asked. Tigerstar waved his tail for patience.

“First, before you meet Brambleclaw, you will meet with a Thunderclan warrior named Ashfur. He will help you with your mission. Though,” he meowed, amused. “He’s only in it for revenge.” Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes.

“And what is this ‘mission’ you speak of?” he asked, getting a tad bit impatient. Tigerstar’s eyes bored into Hawkfrost’s ice blue ones.

“Your mission,” Tigerstar began. “Is to get Brambleclaw to achieve his position of leadership.” When Hawkfrost did respond, Tigerstar added; “Get him to kill Firestar.” Hawkfrost blinked.

“Kill Firestar?” he echoed. “Why?” Then he mentally smacked himself. Of course he knew why Tigerstar wanted Firestar dead! He  _ hated _ the Thunderclan leader with every hair on his pelt. Everyone knew this.

Tigerstar snarled.

“Firestar is a soft, weak leader! He doesn’t have the guts or appreciation for an honorable battle! Always clinging to  _ talking _ and being  _ diplomatic _ like they’ll actually change anything! A  _ real _ leader would fight for every piece of prey, every piece of territory, and keep fighting until they rule the clans!” Hawkfrost’s eyes showed his unease and he flicked his tail, awkwardly avoiding his father’s eyes. When he told Brambleclaw, all those moons ago, that he respected Firestar, he hadn’t been lying. He had been interested in the plight of the kittypet-turned-leader, and swore that if Firestar could achieve leadership through everything he did, then so could he.

“You, Hawkfrost,” Tigerstar’s rough mew snapped Hawkfrost to attention. “Will help Brambleclaw achieve his rightful leadership. At any costs.” Hawkfrost swallowed as his father’s scorching amber eyes locked with his icy blue ones. “And if you fail,” the massive tabby threatenly hissed, unsheathing his long, curved claws. “Then  _ you _ will regret it every day of your life.” Hawkfrost couldn’t tear his gaze away from his father’s claws, gleaming even though no light shown on them. Tigerstar came closer, almost nose-to-nose with Hawkfrost. “You will speak nothing of this to  _ anyone _ . Do you understand?” Hawkfrost took a pace back, not wanting to go through with this. “I  _ said _ ,” Tigerstar growled, eyes blazing. “ _ Do you understand?!” _ Hawkfrost gulped as Tigerstar raised a paw, claws gleaming threatenly, the warning clear. Even though it went against what Frogspeck told him, even though it went against the warrior code said, and even though it went against his own rightening mole code, Hawkfrost bent his head and softly meowed, heart wrenching from what Sasha, Frogspeck, and Mothwing would say if they saw him now;

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frogspeck: I nEeD sLeEp!
> 
> Tigerstar: I nEeD dEaTh To My EnEmIeS!
> 
> Hawkfrost: I nEeD pSyChOlOgIcAl HeLp! HELP!!!


	48. The Trap’s Been Tripped (Help Our Boys. They All Need Help.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINISHED IT!!! JUST NEED TO POST THEM!!

Brambleclaw stood in the clearing and watched the hunting patrols leave through the thorn tunnel. The dawn patrol had already left, and the early-morning mist was beginning to clear. Above the trees the sky was a pale, distant blue, promising a warm day later. Soon the sun would rise.

The tabby tom glanced around, anxious to make sure that all duties were being covered. The fresh-kill pile was low, but the hunting patrols would take care of that. Daisy was yawning at the entrance to the nursery, watching her kits play-fighting in front of her with Shadecloud’s kits. Leafpool crossed the camp to the elders’ den, where Mousefur had just emerged, scratching her ear vigorously with one hind paw. Every cat looked sleek and well-fed; even slender Leafpool had grown quite plump. The famine in their old home had become nothing more than an unpleasant memory.

Behind Brambleclaw the branches of the warriors’ den rustled; he glanced back to see Ashfur slipping between them and stopping to give his pelt a quick grooming. Brambleclaw padded up to him. Whitepaw had gone with her mentor, Brackenfur, on hunting patrol, so the apprentices wouldn’t be training together today.

“Where’s Birchpaw?” he asked. “This would be a good time for a training session.”

Ashfur narrowed his eyes. 

“I can mentor my own apprentice,” he meowed. “I’ve arranged to give him an assessment today, actually.”

“Yes, that’s fine,” Brambleclaw replied. “Remind him about the fox traps, just in case.”

Ashfur stalked off toward the apprentices’ den without replying. Birchpaw emerged when his mentor called him and listened to his instructions, paws working impatiently in the ground. Then he headed for the camp entrance, stopping for a brief word with Thornclaw as the brown warrior emerged from the tunnel with fresh-kill in his jaws. At last Birchpaw left, bounding away with his tail in the air. Ashfur gave Brambleclaw another resentful glare before he followed.

Brambleclaw told himself he could have been a bit more tactful; even so, if Ashfur’s attitude didn’t improve, he was going to find himself collecting mouse bile for the elders’ ticks.

Suddenly he froze. He had become so caught up in his deputy’s duties that he had almost forgotten about meeting Hawkfrost. Sunhigh was not far off; he was going to be late. He headed for the thorn barrier, only to halt when he heard Squirrelflight’s voice behind him.

“Hey, Brambleclaw! Where are you going?”

Brambleclaw turned to face her as she came bounding across the clearing toward him. Squirrelflight hadn’t been assigned to any of the early patrols. 

“Where are you going?” she repeated as she came up to him. “Hunting? Let’s go together.”

“It’s something relating to my dreams,” Brambleclaw shared quietly. “Tigerstar wants Hawkfrost and I to meet up, and Tawnypelt and Frogspeck to meet as well. I’m going to try to talk to Hawkfrost and help him turn completely against him. I hope.” Squirrelflight pressed her muzzle to his.

“Good luck,” she meowed. “I lo-” she broke off as Daisy’s three kits, Berrykit in the lead, dashed across the clearing and disappeared behind the brambles that screened Leafpool’s den.

“Those bad kits!” Squirrelflight exclaimed. “Remember the mess they made last time? I’d better check that Leafpool is there.”

She raced off and Brambleclaw slipped out through the tunnel and headed into the forest at a run, making for the lake. There was no sign of other cats; he had made sure that the hunting patrols went to other parts of the territory.

He paused at the edge of the forest; he heard the gentle lap of water a couple of tail-lengths away and glimpsed its dazzling surface through the thick ferns. Opening his jaws, he tasted the air. He thought he could pick up RiverClan scent, and an unexpected trace of ShadowClan, but he couldn’t see his half brother. 

“Hawkfrost?” he called cautiously.

No reply. Brambleclaw spotted a thrush a fox-length or so in front of him, dragging a worm out of the ground. It reminded him that he hadn’t eaten that morning, so he dropped instinctively into the hunter’s crouch. In the same heartbeat something heavy crashed down on him, sending him tumbling over. He let out a yowl of alarm and the thrush took off with a loud stuttering cry. Flipping over to face his attacker, Brambleclaw stared up at Hawkfrost, who was gazing down at him with a glimmer of amusement in his ice-blue eyes.

“Do you mind?” Brambleclaw spat. “Do you want every cat in ThunderClan to know you’re here?”

Hawkfrost shrugged. 

“It doesn’t matter. I’m allowed to be here as long as I stay close to the lake.”

Brambleclaw scrambled to his paws and smoothed his ruffled fur with a couple of licks. Hawkfrost was right, but he would still have some explaining to do if any of his Clanmates spotted him talking to his half brother. He wished he had Hawkfrost’s confidence, but he reminded himself that he was Clan deputy, and the RiverClan warrior’s equal in every way.

“Come into the ferns,” he meowed, flicking his tail to beckon Hawkfrost.

As they sat close together beneath the arching fronds, Brambleclaw picked up the scent of ShadowClan again. He wrinkled his nose. 

“You have ShadowClan scent on you,” he mewed.

Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes. 

“I must have picked up their reek on my way across their territory,” he growled. “Never mind that. We’re wasting time.”

Brambleclaw nodded and took a deep breath. He hoped he

could find the right words to let Hawkfrost know that Tigerstar couldn’t be trusted. 

“This idea of Tigerstar’s, that Tawnypelt and Frogspeck should take over ShadowClan and WindClan,” he began, “I’m not sure it will work.”

His half brother flicked the tip of his tail. “ShadowClan have always been a nuisance. Don’t you think life would be better for all of us if they settled down under a leader like Frogspeck who could make sure they stuck to the warrior code? Don’t you think Tawnypelt could make a better job of leading WindClan than Deadstar? Between the four of us we could ensure that every cat in the forest was strong and happy. No more battles, no more quarreling over territory . . .”

“Well . . . maybe.” Brambleclaw couldn’t argue with the vision Hawkfrost set in front of him. It was true that strong leaders could rule the forest for the good of every cat. He remembered how the ShadowClan warriors - bar Needlepaw - had ignored Berrykit’s cries for help when he was caught in the fox trap.  _ If I were in charge, _ he thought,  _ no cat would ever watch a kit in pain without trying to help, no matter where that kit came from. _ He wanted every cat in the forest to be cared for, but more than anything, he wanted what was best for ThunderClan. “But—” A faint cry interrupted him. “What was that?”  **(Uh oh...here we go.)**

Hawkfrost shrugged. 

“Some unlucky bit of prey.” Brambleclaw noticed that although Hawkfrost seemed uncaring, there was a spark of unease and...was that  _ fear _ ?

The cry came again. 

“No!” Brambleclaw exclaimed. “That’s a cat in trouble. Come on!”

He dived out of the ferns and pelted along the shore in the direction of the cry. It came again, closer but fainter, a horrible choking sound. Brambleclaw leaped across the roots of a tree and found himself face-to-face with Firestar. The ThunderClan leader lay on his side on a narrow path between close-growing ferns. His limbs jerked feebly and his eyes gazed at nothing. Foam flecked his muzzle. Around his neck, half buried in his flame-colored fur, was a thin, shiny tendril, leading to a stick driven into the earth. Firestar was caught in a fox trap!

Brambleclaw leaped forward to help him, only to be thrust aside by Hawkfrost’s powerful shoulder.

“Wait!” the RiverClan warrior meowed. “This is your chance, Brambleclaw. You’re deputy now. If Firestar dies, you’ll be Clan leader.”

Brambleclaw stared at him in astonishment. What is he telling me to do? Once again, Brambleclaw saw the hint of fear in Hawkfrost’s eyes, so uncharacteristic of him. Then he realized that Firestar was trying to speak.

“Birchpaw told me . . . Blackstar waiting on our territory . . . Had to come alone . . .”

Brambleclaw felt the ground dip beneath his paws; he couldn’t grasp the details, only that the absence of Blackstar, and the ShadowClan scent on Hawkfrost, added up to some- thing murderously evil. 

“You did this,” he said to his half brother. “You arranged for Firestar to be here, where there was a fox trap waiting.”

“I had help,” his half-brother meowed. “I wasn’t the one who came up with this idea, and someone else led Firestar here.”

Firestar’s sides heaved as he fought for breath. His gaze flickered from Hawkfrost to Brambleclaw and back again. Brambleclaw could see that unless he loosened the wire right away, his leader would lose a life—perhaps more.

“Come on, Brambleclaw, finish him off.” Hawkfrost meowed, a hint of panic and desperation in his mew.

Brambleclaw felt as though his paws were frozen to the bare earth. Every hair on his pelt stood on end as he heard Tigerstar whispering in his ear:  _ Kill him. No cat will know. You can be Clan leader. You can have everything you have ever wanted. _

“Brambleclaw, do it!” Hawkfrost yowled. “What are you waiting for? You have to do this! Kill him now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firestar: *Stuck in a trap*
> 
> Firestar: Sh*t. Shoulda seen this coming.


	49. Frogspeck and Tawnypelt Run Off (To Save The Day. Hopefully.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frogspeck POV!

Frogspeck was hiding in the bushes inside Thunderclan territory. He pawed at the ground, impatient and worried. What was he going to do? He couldn’t make Tawnypelt kill Icefoot just to fulfill their father’s vengeance upon the ex-rouge. But if he didn’t his kits’ lives could be on the line. He let out a loud groan.  _ Why does my life have to be so hard? _ He glanced up.  _ Where’s Tawnypelt? If she doesn’t get here soon, something bad could happen. _

“Frogspeck?” a soft voice called out.

“Here.” he responded. Tawnypelt slid into view. “Tawnypelt, we have to talk.”

“What is it?” his half-sister asked, green eyes concerned. Frogspeck glanced around, extremely worried that their father was listening in. He decided to take the chance. Tawnypelt would make sure that his kits were safe.

“Tigerstar ordered me to make you kill Icefoot,” Frogspeck meowed. “And,” he continued as Tawnypelt gasped. “He said that if I didn’t my kits would suffer for it.” Tawnypelt blinked, confused.

“Kits?” she echoed. Frogspeck shifted.

“My kits,” he meowed softly. “Are named Aspenkit, Ebonykit, and Otterkit.” Tawnypelt’s mouth dropped open.

“You’re the father of Shadecloud’s kits?!” she exclaimed.

“I am,” Frogspeck murmured. He shook himself. “But that’s not important right now. I wanted you to know just in case Tigerstar tries anything with them. He will be furious that I didn’t follow through with the plan.” Tawnypelt nodded.

“I understand.” she meowed. “And I appreciate that you trust me enough to tell me.” Frogspeck flicked his tail.

“That’s not the only reason I’m here though,” the black tom meowed. “I...I think something is going to happen. With Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw. And Firestar.” Tawnypelt’s ears pricked, eyes widening as she came to a conclusion.

“You don’t think…” she whispered hoarsely. “That Hawkfrost will make Brambleclaw kill Firestar?” Frogspeck shifted, pacing back and forth.

“I think that Tigerstar may be forcing Hawkfrost into this. He’s told me, Hawkfrost that is, that he has realized his faults and that he wants to fix them. But…” Frogspeck casted tawnypelt a despairing look. “If Tigerstar threatens him, I’m worried that Hawkfrost will give in. Even if he  _ wants _ to change.” Tawnypelt touched noses with him, a determined look in her eyes.

“Then let’s go.”

She led Frogspeck away from the Windclan border, and towards the lake, bothing running knowing that lives may very well depend on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frogspeck: Tigerstar's been planning murder plots.
> 
> Tawnypelt, looking into the camera: It's go time, my peeps.


	50. Leafpool, A Prophet (Like Her Father Before Her)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by:
> 
> "I am a Jedi, like my father before me." - Luke Skywalker

“They’re doing fine,” Leafpool meowed, stepping back from Sorreltail’s kits. “You must be very proud.”

Sorreltail swallowed a bite of the thrush Leafpool had brought for her. 

“I am, but I’m sure they’ll be into all kinds of mischief when they’re a little bigger. Worse than Daisy’s or Shadecloud’s even.” Her amber eyes gleamed with amusement. “Cinderkit needs watching already. Lionblaze has gleefully told me about all the trouble Cinderheart got into as an apprentice, much to her chagrin!”

Leafpool looked down at the kits, where they lay in a purring, drowsy heap. 

“You’ll need to get all the rest you can, then,” she mewed to Sorreltail. “And keep your strength up. Four kits at once are a big responsibility.”

“I know. I’m really glad you’re here, Leafpool.” Sorreltail purred. “It won’t be long until yours are running around causing ruckus!” Leafpool mrrowed a laugh.

“I’ll have to keep a close watch on them, that’s for sure!”

Leafpool froze as a swelling filled her mind. She tried to shake it off, but the dark feelings seemed to build and build inside her, a vision of blood and roaring, drowning the soft sounds of Sorreltail’s kits and the warm, milky scents of the nursery.

_ Something terrible is happening—oh, StarClan, what can it be? _

She stumbled blindly out into the clearing, ignoring Sorreltail’s startled exclamation behind her. Once in the open, she realized that everything was peaceful. The clearing was almost deserted, with most cats out on patrol. Bright sunlight shone down from a blue sky streaked with a few fine wisps of cloud.

But Leafpool knew that something was horribly wrong—if not here, then out in the forest. She raced across the clearing, ignoring the puzzled looks from Cloudtail and Brightheart at the fresh-kill pile. Bursting out of the thorn tunnel, she almost crashed into Squirrelflight.

“Hey!” her sister exclaimed. “Take it easy. What’s the matter?”

“Something dreadful,” Leafpool panted. “Badgers— Twolegs—I don’t know. Have you seen anything?”

“No.” Squirrelflight rested her tail on her sister’s shoulder to calm her. “Well…” she then meowed, a flash of concern crossing her face. “Brambleclaw mentioned to me that Tigerstar wanted him and Hawkfrost to meet up, by the lake.”

The certainty of her terror rippled through Leafpool’s pelt and struck cold into her bones.

“ThunderClan is in great danger. It’s at the lake. The danger’s at the lake! Will you come with me?”

“Of course!” Squirrelflight meowed. “Brambleclaw said he was going to try to help Hawkfrost turn his back on Tigerstar, but...but something must have gone wrong!” 

She had hardly finished speaking before she heard the sound of a cat blundering through the undergrowth. Fronds of bracken waved wildly as Ashfur dashed into the open. His fur stood on end and his blue eyes were wild with fear.

“Leafpool!” he gasped. “It’s Firestar . . . he’s caught in a fox trap.”

“Where? Why didn’t you get him out?” Squirrelflight demanded, her green eyes blazing.

“Because he’s . . . Brambleclaw is there too.” Ashfur was gasping for air as if he’d just dragged himself out of deep water. “And Hawkfrost is with him—a RiverClan cat on our territory. I couldn’t take on both of them at once.  **(Look at that wording. Just look at it. GAH! DIE ASHFUR, DIE!)** I had to come for help.” He pointed with his tail toward the lake.

“That way. Hurry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafpool: *Experiences prophetic visions*
> 
> Leafpool: I FLY!
> 
> Leafpool: *Runs off*
> 
> Squirrelflight: hOLD UP!!


	51. Brambleclaw Saves The Day (Kind Of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!

Brambleclaw stared down at his Clan leader. He still couldn’t move. He knew that all he had to do was tighten the noose around Firestar’s neck, and he would lose his remaining eight lives at once. His gaze met Firestar’s, where his leader lay helpless in front of him. But there was no pleading in the green eyes, only a fierce, proud question:  _ What will you do, Brambleclaw? It’s your choice. _

Brambleclaw thought of how Firestar and Tigerstar had confronted each other, time after time. Each hated the other for what they stood for, the plans they had for their Clan. But Firestar had never needed to fight Tigerstar to the death. Brick, the vicious leader of BloodClan, whom Tigerstar himself had invited into the forest, had killed him with a single blow, taking his remaining seven lives from him.

This time it looked as though Tigerstar would win.

Brambleclaw was aware of his father’s spirit close beside him, urging him on.  _ Fool! Kill him now! _

Closing his eyes, Brambleclaw remembered the clearing at Fourtrees, the blood pouring out onto the grass as Tigerstar lost his last seven lives at once. He saw Brick looking down at his twitching body with cold triumph. Was that what Tigerstar wanted him to become? Hawkfrost’s eyes were darting around, the tint of fear still in them. And Brambleclaw understood. Tigerstar had forced Hawkfrost into this. His half-brother hadn’t wanted to trap Firestar, but their father must have threatened him into it.

“I won’t do it.” Brambleclaw meowed, looking Hawkfrost square in the eyes. “And you don’t have to either.” he implored. “Hawkfrost, I know you are better than this. I know you can pull through. But I am going to free my leader.” 

Recalling how Brook and Squirrelflight had freed Berrykit when the kit caught his tail in a fox trap, Brambleclaw leapt over to Firestar’s side, and began scrabbling in the earth, trying to dig up the stick that held the tendril taut around his leader’s neck. 

“Keep still, Firestar,” he panted as the earth flew. “I’ll have you out of this in a heartbeat.”

A yowl of protest battered his ears; probably from the vengeful spirit of Tigerstar. Behind Brambleclaw, Tigerstar hissed a threat to Hawkfrost, and the tom, casting one regretful glance at his brother, sprang at Brambleclaw, slamming into his side and knocking him off his paws. Brambleclaw was pinned under him. Brambleclaw thrust his hind paws hard into Hawkfrost’s belly, throwing him off. While his half brother lay winded, he hurled himself at the stick again, grabbing it in his jaws. His earlier digging had loosened it; now it came free altogether, and the tendril around Firestar’s neck slackened. He heard his Clan leader draw a single gasping breath.

A fierce snarl behind him made him spin around to see Hawkfrost springing at him. Brambleclaw dodged to one side, letting the stick fall. He felt the sting of Hawkfrost’s claws raking through his fur as his half brother leaped past him.

Spinning around, Brambleclaw faced Hawkfrost again.

“Hawkfrost, you don’t have to do this!” he called.

“You don’t understand!” he replied, a distressed look on his face. “I have to!”

He took a step toward Hawkfrost. 

“Go back to RiverClan. You’re my brother. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Neither do I,” Hawkfrost choked out. “But I have to.”

He leaped for Brambleclaw again, carrying him off his paws and pinning him down. His ice-blue eyes were close to Brambleclaw’s own. Brambleclaw felt sharp claws digging deep into his fur and saw teeth snapping at his throat. He struggled vainly to rake Hawkfrost’s belly with his hind paws, feeling his own death a heartbeat away. To save himself, to save Firestar and ThunderClan, there was only one thing he could do.

Writhing from side to side, he spotted the stick from the fox trap lying half under his shoulder. He strained his neck and managed to grab it in his teeth. As Hawkfrost lunged down toward him he heaved the stick around and felt the sharpened end sink deep into Hawkfrost’s throat. Hawkfrost stiffened with a horrible gurgling sound, then fell limp and heavy on Brambleclaw’s chest.

Shocked, Brambleclaw struggled free of his half brother’s body and let go of the stick. It fell to the ground, leaving a ragged wound in Hawkfrost’s throat. Scarlet blood splashed onto the earth, faster and faster until it started to spill down toward the lakeshore.

“Hawkfrost!” Brambleclaw gasped. “I . . . I didn’t want this.”

Amazingly, his half brother pushed himself to his paws and staggered toward him. Brambleclaw braced himself, not knowing whether to expect another attack or an appeal for help.

“Brambleclaw...” Hawkfrost rasped; the effort of speaking made the blood pour even faster from his terrible wound. “Someone else...helped...” He coughed, spitting out clots of blood, and added, “In your..clan.

“What?” Brambleclaw took a step toward him, his forepaws splashing in the scarlet pool. Was Hawkfrost accusing a ThunderClan warrior of leading Firestar into this trap? “What do you mean? Tell me, Hawkfrost! Who do you mean?”

“Ash…” Hawkfrost got out. “Ash…”

He turned away from Brambleclaw, staggered a few paces through the ferns, and collapsed beside the lake, his haunches trailing in the water. Tiny waves rippled over his body, and his blood spread out in a scarlet cloud.

Brambleclaw gazed down at him. There was so much more that he needed to know—but Hawkfrost was dead.

“Brambleclaw.” Firestar still lay on his side, his neck fur stained with blood from his own wound. Weak as he was, his gaze was unwavering as he looked at Brambleclaw.

“Firestar—” Brambleclaw broke off. 

“Brambleclaw, you did well.”

Brambleclaw looked up, staring at his leader in astonishment.

“Your path has been hard, harder than most,” Firestar rasped. “But you are a worthy deputy of ThunderClan.”

His voice quavered on the last few words. Exhausted, he let his head fall again and closed his eyes.

Brambleclaw stood looking down at him, his half brother’s blood sticky on his paws and the reek of it in his nostrils.  _ I won, _ he thought.  _ But it doesn’t feel like it...and...what will my father do to me now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throws hands up* I HAVE MY REASONS!!!! DON'T SHOOT!!!!!
> 
> Hawkfrost: *Dying* SOMEONE ELSE HELPED!!!
> 
> Brambleclaw: What the- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!
> 
> Hawkfrost: ASK THE ONE YOU ONCE CALLED 'FRIEND'!!!
> 
> Hawkfrost: *Dies*
> 
> Tigerstar: *Screams & screeches in anger* SOMEONE WILL PAY!!!


	52. Honoring The Fallen Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No funny title because we stand for Hawkfrost redemption, and we shall mourn his unfortunate death. Don't worry, we'll see him again in Po3 & OotS. He'll be a great help.
> 
> So, we've reached the end of Sunset! Wow. Looking back, I can't believe I actually did it. Course, I still have Leafpool's Wish to do. Which I have the Allegiances and the first chapter done right now! So I'll be posting that next.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your love and support! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, please pray for my friend LollingCat, she's sick with the flu. Which she got from her brother. Darn siblings, amiright? XD

Squirrelflight lashed her tail. 

“Go back to camp,” she ordered Ashfur. “Fetch more cats to help.”

Before she finished speaking, Leafpool was already racing through the undergrowth, not caring when trailing brambles clawed at her fur. Squirrelflight bounded along at her shoulder. Neither of them spoke. Ashfur’s fear-scent was strong along his trail, showing them which way to go.

Leafpool’s belly churned. Now she understood the premonition of danger that had flooded over her in the nursery. What could be worse than losing their Clan leader—Firestar, the father she loved?

Before the lake came in sight she began to pick up the scent of cats and, even stronger, the reek of fresh blood. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment. No cat could lose that much blood and survive.

She skidded around the roots of a tree and came to a halt just above the water’s edge. Firestar lay on his side in front of her, not moving. Brambleclaw was standing over him, his paws matted with blood.

“Brambleclaw!” Leafpool called. “What happened? Are you alright?”

Brambleclaw didn’t say anything, he just stared at the lake, eyes unfocused. Firestar stirred and opened his eyes. 

“Leafpool,” he whispered. “It’s okay. A trap was set for me, but Brambleclaw got me out.”

He shifted his foreleg, revealing the broken fox trap, and when Leafpool looked closer at Firestar, she could see that his neck, though badly scratched, was not bleeding heavily enough to produce this scarlet pool that lapped at her paws.

Brambleclaw’s claws were muddy and broken, which meant he must have dug up the stick and saved her father’s life. Yet there was no pride or satisfaction in his gaze; his eyes were shadowed with horror and grief, and he seemed to be listening to something no other cat could hear.

Squirrelflight flung herself past Leafpool and crouched beside her father, nosing him from ears to tail-tip.

“Brambleclaw, thank you. You saved his life!”

Brambleclaw blinked as if he had only just realized she was there. 

“I only did what any cat would have done.” A rustle in the bushes warned them of the coming of Tawnypelt and...Frogspeck! The black tom’s fur stood on end, and he gazed around with a panicked look on his face.

“Where’s Hawkfrost?” he demanded, fear in his eyes. Brambleclaw flinched, gazing at his half-brother with a mute despair, then slowly looked toward the lake, eyes dull with horror.

Leafpool padded past her father, feeling blood well up, damp and sticky, between her pads. Where did all that blood come from? Frogspeck paced to her side. She could smell his fear-scent, almost overwhelming everything else around her. Tawnypelt had come up to Brambleclaw and was gently lapping his shoulder fur, providing as much comfort to her brother as she could.

A trail led through the ferns to the lakeshore, leaving the stems flattened and broken—and stained with blood. Peering through, Leafpool saw Hawkfrost’s dark tabby body lying unmoving in the shallows at the edge of the lake. Blood still spilled from a wound in his throat, clouding the water with a glaring splash of scarlet. Waves lapped heavily against the shore, turning the pebbles red. Frogspeck let out a choked cry of horror and flung himself down beside his brother’s dead body.

“Hawkfrost…” he murmured. “Why..why didn’t you come to me? I could have helped you! You didn’t need...you wouldn’t have…” Frogspeck buried his muzzle into his brother’s fur, shaking like a leaf. Leafpool gazed at the Riverclan tom, sadness clouding her amber eyes.

“He...he must have been forced into this.” Frogspeck meowed, voice muffled by his brother’s fur. “Tigerstar wanted me to get Tawnypelt to kill Icefoot, and he must have coerced Hawkfrost into making Brambleclaw kill Firestar.” he raised his head, eyes imploring. “Please, I know he wouldn’t do this. Not of his own will. He’s always wanted our parents to be proud of him, and since we left Sasha behind...he latched onto Tigerstar.” he shook his head, eyes dull. “I managed to convince him to not go down the same path as our father, but Tigerstar must have threatened him. Maybe with my life, or Mothwing’s.” Frogspeck’s eyes lit up with fury, and he then spat; “Tigerstar has no boundaries when it comes to getting what he wants! He’ll use any means necessary to get his way! Even...even letting his own kin  _ die _ .” he sob into Hawkfrost’s fur. Leafpool bent down and touched her nose to his ear.

“I’m so sorry…” she meowed. Leafpool was stunned. She had no idea what to say, what to  _ do _ to help Frogspeck through this pain. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to lose a sibling, a  _ littermate _ . Frogspeck rose to his paws, then padded over to Brambleclaw, who stiffened as his half-brother approached.

“Brambleclaw,” Frogspeck meowed. The dark tabby looked like he was bracing himself for a rant. “I don’t blame you.” Brambleclaw’s eyes snapped to Frogspeck’s, surprised.

“You don’t?” Brambleclaw’s mew wavered. “But...but I killed him...I killed my own brother…” he broke off. Frogspeck touched noses with him.

“No,” he disagreed. “You may have done the blow, but Tigerstar is the one to blame here. He forced Hawkfrost into this position. And he forced you to kill him. I can’t blame you for only doing your duty to your clan.” the black tom sighed. “If I had been in the same position, I most likely would have done the same.” Brambleclaw bowed his head, eyes fixed on his paws.

“I still killed him.” he whispered. “I killed him. And I regret it.” Frogspeck sat down beside him, and nuzzled his head to Brambleclaw’s. Tawnypelt pressed up against Brambleclaw on his other side.

Leafpool watched the three siblings from a distance, respectively letting them grieve for their fallen brother. She then whispered to herself;

“Before all is peaceful, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red,”

At last Leafpool understood. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were kin; blood had indeed spilled blood. Brambleclaw had killed his half brother to save Firestar. The prophecy that had haunted her paw steps for so long was finally fulfilled. But it came at a terrible cost. The life of a promising young warrior was wasted, all because of Tigerstar’s never-ending ambition and lust for revenge.

Leafpool turned away from the three beside Hawkfrost’s body and went to join her father and Squirrelflight. Leaning on Squirrelflight’s shoulder, Firestar had managed to sit up. 

“It’s over,” Leafpool told them quietly. She squared her shoulders and turned her face to the rising sun. “It’s over, and peace has come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkfrost: *Is dead*
> 
> Frogspeck: HE SHALL BE REMEMBERED!!
> 
> Brambleclaw: *Trauma & grief intensifies*


End file.
